


HIS MUSE

by Pommy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hyungwon and Minhyuk aren't in Monsta X, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Instagram, M/M, Minhyuk is a coffee slave, Painter Chae Hyungwon, Starbucks, Starshit, Texting, cereoup, manager is an OC, photographer lee minhyuk, sleepy hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 106,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pommy/pseuds/Pommy
Summary: Chae Hyungwon was two completely different people when it came to the internet and real life. On the internet, he was a living meme who reigned pure chaos. In real life, he was a shy, antisocial painter who would rather be thrown into a wood chipper than be put into any kind of social situation.But then his precious coffee slave, Minhyuk, leaked a picture of him thirsting over Monsta X's Wonho, looking like a constipated wreck, on Instagram.Hyungwon was very much ready to die when 10,000+ people liked it. And it was all because of one notification:@wonholy liked your post.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my story, HIS MUSE, from Wattpad. Enjoy, AO3 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some of our boys might be accidentally/intentionally OOC for plot reasons or due to the fact that I don't usually write fanfictions of real people and can't truly capture their personality most of the time.

**wonholy**

Liked by **papashownu** and **21,155 others**

 **wonholy** I hope everyone has a nice night!! Sleep well! (& thanks for taking my pic _@papashownu_ )

_View all 1,349 comments_

**i.m.deadinside** does your ass still hurt  
**kikihyun** _@i.m.deadinside @wonholy_ fr u sat on that thing for so long that a dent on ur booty formed  
**i.m.deadinside** _@kikihyun @wonholy_ ^ can confirm  
**wonholy** _@i.m.deadinside @kikihyun_ first of all, my butt is fine, second of all, why were you looking at my butt-  
**kikihyun** _@wonholy @i.m.deadinside_ umm... ??who wouldnt????

Hyungwon jumped when a hand slaps onto his shoulder and nearly loses his grip on his phone. He then whipped around to stare at a grinning Minhyuk with wide eyes. Before he can ask why the hell he felt the need to do that, his friend was quick to ask, "What are you staring at?"

He opened his mouth, ready to make up a somewhat believable answer, but his phone was snatched out of his hands, "Give it back!" He hissed angrily.

Minhyuk skillfully dodged the hands trying to grab his phone and giggled as soon as he saw the screen, "Aww, my wittle Wonnie is admiring his future husband!"

"I said-" Hyungwon managed to reach around and snatch his precious lifeline back, "Give it!"

Pouting, he flops back on the bed that they were both sitting on and whines, "You're so mean, Wonnie. I really do think it's cute, y'know."

The taller of the two looked down at him for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to his phone to quickly double tap on the picture as he mumbled, "I-I don't know what you mean... It's definitely not... _cute_."

"You're joking." Minhyuk supported his body up slightly by leaning back on his forearms, his brows raised, "Listen, trust me when I say that it's one of the most adorable things I have ever seen."

"I try to trust you, I really do," Hyungwon then sighed sullenly, as if just the thought of doing that was a chore. "But it's just _impossible_."

"You're so mean!"

Hyungwon only smiled silently hearing his best friend whine again before laying down next to him, turning on his side. He taps him on his shoulder to get his attention and the moment Minhyuk saw the camera in his face, he completely changes his demeanor, grinning and winking before the picture was taken.

**thicclipwonnie**  
**[tagged: minnievitamin]**

**24 likes**

**thicclipwonnie** get tf outta my face

 **minnievitamin** why do you feel the need to attack me like this

He tried his best to hold in his laughter as Minhyuk pushed him slightly, mumbling, "Rude." Before returning his attention back to his phone. Probably to stalk Shownu's Instagram... again.

Hyungwon sighs deeply, staring up at the ceiling. He really doesn't understand himself. Minhyuk had even mentioned it long ago - how he was a completely different person on the internet.

It was very conflicting when he truly noticed how different he was. To this day he still couldn't understand why he was so comfortable saying and doing what he wanted on Instagram, fooling around and wreaking havoc on every post that catches his eye.

Although, he never really posted pictures of himself until several months ago when Minhyuk managed to convince him to share a picture with the two of them in it.

He had ended up deleting it a couple of days afterward. The unshakable thought of someone recognizing him out in public had clung onto him and the paranoia had been too much for him, so he simply deleted the post.

Minhyuk was pretty upset when he did it but was very understanding about it. He knew more than anyone how he felt and tried to help him overcome the fear over and over again until Hyungwon was a lot more comfortable putting his face on Instagram. Although, he was always constantly worried someone would recognize him out in public and try to talk to him. The thought of not having a huge amount of followers was only slightly helpful.

Hyungwon returns to his phone again and goes back to the post he had previously been staring at. The guy in the picture was Wonho, a member of Monsta X. To put it very simply, the man fascinated him beyond belief.

Even though he tends to get... shamelessly _thirsty_ in the idol's comments, he genuinely admired him. The moment Minhyuk introduced him to the group when they first debuted, his eyes had remained locked onto the soft-looking, muscular member. He kept track of both Wonho and the group, hoping to get to know the man better, but he was never really satisfied. Trying to get to know him without actually speaking to him felt intrusive in a way... but at the same time, he knew it would be impossible for him to physically be capable of talking to him face-to-face. Like- He was 97% sure he would have an aneurysm and then run away if he were to be put in that kind of situation, no matter how much he wanted it.

Heh. As if the situation could ever _happen_.

Hyungwon frowns and turns on his side with his back to an oblivious Minhyuk. Why was he like this?


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggles of painting Hyungwon's muse.

**minnievitamin**   
**[tagged: thicclipwonnie]**

**13 likes**

**minnievitamin** did this mf really fall asleep while opening a bottle of water-

**thicclipwonnie** listen you inconsiderate ass muncher, if soMEone didn't get me my damn coffee like i asked this wouldnt happen  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ wonnieee you need to learn to go outside more :(((  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ wtf is "outside"

Hyungwon heard Minhyuk snort before giggling madly. Spinning around slowly in his desk chair, he faces his best friend before giving him a half-lidded bland stare. The shorter of the two looks up from his device and his laughter immediately dies down, although his wide grin remains. He rolls his eyes playfully, "Wonnie, you know I can't bring you your drink today. I have work, so you're gonna have to wait until later."

At the reminder of work, Hyungwon took a peek at the time on his phone, "And since you were screwing around on Instagram, you're going to be late."

A dramatic gasp was immediately ripped out of Minhyuk as he stumbled off the bed and ran around the room, grabbing his things. Hyungwon didn't pay too much attention to his panicked mumbling and only turned back to the many papers scattered on his desk, setting down his phone and picking up his pencil.

Before the tip of his pencil could even touch the blank piece of paper laid out in front of him, an arm wraps around his shoulders and a kiss was pressed to the side of his head. The arm disappeared and Minhyuk bade a hasty farewell before he left the room.

Hyungwon sighs as soon as he heard the front door downstairs slam close. Not only was he tired, but now his Starbucks slave was gone for nearly a whole day. That left him with the choice of going out by himself to get his daily caffeine or staying where he was.

No matter how much he loved his liquid crack, he loves being a hermit even more.

Rubbing his eye, he began lazily dragging his pencil over the paper. He honestly had no idea what he was sketching. The moment he had woken up today at an ungodly hour thanks to Minhyuk, he planned on getting a lot done today, which was mainly finishing up his commissions that were due at the end of this week.

And now he was alone, his head resting heavily on his hand, drawing another giant blob on a piece of paper. He wasn't even sure _why_ he was trying to even attempt to sketch. Everything looks like pure trash once you put a pencil in his hand. Either somewhere deep in the dark pits of his soul there was hope that he could improve or he really just wanted to avoid working on those paintings sitting in his studio.

It didn't even take ten minutes before he was drawn back to his phone, now procrastinating his procrastination.

Luckily for him, as soon as he refreshed his feed, a lovely sight greets him.

**wonholy**

Liked by **i.m.deadinside** and **567 others**

**wonholy** who's ready for the final chapter?

_View all 94 comments_

**bebe21963** i am sCREECHING  
 **papashownu** can't wait <3  
 **joo.honey** why tf is wonho so hot  
 **thicclipwonnie** i mean with you gazing straight into my soul like that, the final chapter isn't the only thing im ready for so-

Hyungwon drops his phone and slaps his hands over his face in pure embarrassment. Why does he always do that?

Seriously, he doubts that Wonho would see it among the hundreds of comments, but that doesn't make it any less humiliating. He just has no filter. He swears he tries to control it but... but...

It's _Wonho_.

Immediately grossed out by the fluttery sensation growing in his stomach, he abruptly stands up from his chair and walks out of the room with his phone in hand.

His feet were quick to lead him to a dark room. He stepped further in and begrudgingly opened up the curtains of the many windows that were in there. He turns back around, staring at the mess before him. On the wooden floor were splatters of paint of various colors and paint buckets that he couldn't be bothered to put away the last time he was in here. The only things that were organized in this room were the half-finished canvases leaning against the wall and the tubes of paint that were lining his large shelf.

Nearly tripping on an empty bucket of paint, he goes over to his computer that was safely tucked in the corner of the room and swiftly printed out the picture that Wonho had just posted.

He quickly grabs a blank canvas, his brushes, and palette, setting them up before getting his paints ready.

Mixing Wonho's skin tones were rather easy for him. He has attempted to paint him on many occasions so it wasn't as hellish as some random ass person's skin tone.

Holding the end of the brush between his teeth, he clips the picture on the canvas's stand before taking it out of his mouth and beginning.

Hyungwon lost himself in the painting. He didn't need to draw out proportions or figure out where everything was supposed to be - all he needed to do was just keep adding more and more until he was satisfied.

At that point, time didn't matter a single bit.

* * *

"There you are!"

Hyungwon was startled out of his concentrated daze, wide eyes snapping over to the open door to find Minhyuk standing there with two plastic cups of iced coffee in both hands. His best friend grins at him as he walks in, "I should have known you would be in here. Have you been painting all day?"

"All day?..." He muttered in confusion as he takes the offered drink, sipping on the green straw as his eyes trail to the windows. Now that he's looking, it isn't that bright outside anymore...

Minhyuk's smile drops, "Hyungwon, don't tell me you've been literally painting all day! Did you eat? Did you even have _breakfast_?"

"...Oops?"

He slaps a hand on his forehead, "You need to take better care of yourself, y'know. You're lucky I picked up dinner while I was out!" Sighing, he steps closer, "Anyway, what are you painting today? Your clothes are covered in paint, so you must have been having loads of fun without me."

"Oh..." Hyungwon looked at the painting as well and shrugged slightly, rubbing his cheek streaked with teal paint, "Wonho again."

"Of course, it's him again." Minhyuk's radiant grin returns again, "Wonnie, this is... Wow..."

A rosy color dusts over his face as he tightens his grip on his drink, pressing his lips into a thin line, "Thanks, but it's going where the others are."

"What? _Again_? Seriously?"

Hyungwon wasn't that surprised by his perplexion and only shrugged, looking down at his paint-stained fingers fiddling with the cardboard coffee sleeve on his drink, "It's just... I don't know, it might look okay, but I'm never satisfied."

Minhyuk hummed in understanding with a small nod, "Well, maybe it's because you're only painting him from a picture. Maybe you just need the real thing."

He abruptly stops drinking his coffee and furrowed his brows. Hyungwon knew very well that he always wanted Wonho as a live model, but... He didn't think it was to this extent.

The corners of his lips tug downwards. Sliding off his stool, he walks past an even more confused Minhyuk and out of the studio.

"Wonnie? Hyungwon, what's wrong?"


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk finds an abomination.

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **minnievitamin** and **15 others**

 **thicclipwonnie** im like 230% sure the world is ending: i cleaned the studio and finished half of my commissions (and yes thats toilet paper, fight me)

 **minnievitamin** stop painting i miss you D:... and i need money for dinner D:  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ srry i dont speak bRoKe  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ D:

Hyungwon didn't bother to reply. Sooner or later Minhyuk will remember that his wallet is in his bedroom.

To be honest, he wasn't really sure why Minhyuk was always at his house, sleeping over most of the time. With how much time he spends with him, shouldn't he be tired of being around him?... Minhyuk has always been the clingy type and has been like this since day one.

Hyungwon didn't mind it. He enjoyed Minhyuk's company just as much as being alone.

He guesses he was scared of Minhyuk getting bored of him.

Hyungwon absentmindedly wiped off wet paint from his hand and onto his jeans, standing up before stretching. While Minhyuk figures out where his wallet is, he'll start packing the paintings to ship later on.

* * *

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **minnievitamin** and **19 others**

 **thicclipwonnie** my main bitch got me poor people food

 **monbebe37827** yEs EAT MY MONBEBE QUEEEN  
 **minnievitamin** plz dont eat it all im hungry ;-;  
 **anon23336** hi  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahah no.  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@anon23336_ hi

He and Minhyuk were only being dramatic. The most that Hyungwon ate was the sandwich half that he ate in the picture and some fruit that was offered to him. Minhyuk, of course, ate what was left of everything he made.

Speaking of his dear best friend, he was the one who's eyes suddenly widen in delight, "Shownu posted a picture!"

Hyungwon grimaced at the sight of him talking with his mouth full of bread and meat, glaring at him slightly for a moment before looking at the post as well.

**papashownu**   
**[tagged: wonholy]**

Liked by **kikihyun** and **4,961 others**

 **papashownu** our breaks are spent eating waffles :)

_View all 1,228 comments_

**wonholy** those waffles are the best <3  
 **joo.honey** gay bois  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ aww our husbands are feeding each other  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ wtf no stop him im suppose to be doing that  
 **i.m.deadinside** WHY WASNT I INVITED

**minnievitamin messaged you.**

**minnievitamin**  
omg  
wonnie  
guess what I found

 **thicclipwonnie**  
why tf are you msging me ur literally right in front of me

 **minnievitamin**  
just LoOk

**thicclipwonnie**  
delete it  
delete it immediately

 **minnievitamin**  
BUT ITS SO BEAUTIFUL OWIJPOERFJ

 **thicclipwonnie**  
GET THIS ABOMINATION OUT OF MY SIGHT  
DELETE IT PEASANT

 **minnievitamin**  
but... but... :'(

 **thicclipwonnie**  
hissssss

"Ugh, you're no fun..." Minhyuk whines, finishing up the last bit of the food and gathering up the plates. 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes fondly and makes his way upstairs. It's about time he played some Overwatch.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk does something stupid.

**Minnie Bitch sent you a text message.**

**Minnie Bitch**  
GET YUR ASS ON INSATGRMA WIUGFBJPW  
I DID A STUPID THING  
AND IT BECMAE A BIG WOOPSIE  
A BIG  
fAT  
JUCIY  
SUCCULENT  
wHOOPSsiE

Hyungwon squinted at the bright screen in a mixture of pain and confusion. First of all, how _dare_ Minhyuk interrupt his precious sleep, and second of all, what the fuck has he done _now_?

In the midst of his exhausting ramblings in his mind, his phone suddenly erupted with notifications from Instagram. He can only stare with wide eyes as the notification tab flickered on his phone, the dinging of likes and comments barely catching up with the speed.

Hyungwon shot up from where he was laying down, briefly running his fingers through the tangled nest on his head as he opened up the app. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he anxiously waits for the post to load.

His breathing ceases.

It was the picture.

It was the goddamn picture.

Quickly, with a pale face, he goes back to Minhyuk's contact and dials his number.

It rang only twice before he picked up,「 _Hyungwon, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry!_ 」

"What did you _do_?" He hissed out angrily, the hand holding onto his phone trembling violently.

「 _Listen, Hyungwon, I... I-_ 」Minhyuk sighed heavily,「 _I'm sorry, for some reason I thought it would be funny if I popped into your account and posted it so you can get mad about it later on but I didn't think... I didn't think that this would happen-_ 」

"Are you fucking serious?" Hyungwon felt his eyes sting as his pulse begins to pick up in speed again, "There are so many _people_ now!... So many people looking at my face and... and who knows how many will recognize me in public and-"

「 _No, no, no, Hyungwon-_ 」

"I-I don't want to hear it." He tried his best to keep his voice steady, "Just forget it, you didn't know. It's not your fault. I... I think it's for the best I delete my account and make a new one solely for my art..."

「 _Hyungwon, wait-_ 」

He hangs up.

The man gnaws on his bottom lip as he stares down at his screen. It was still flickering with notifications, but they were a lot slower now. He never wanted or expected something like this to happen.

His account was purely just for him to be himself with a small number of people who didn't know him and enjoyed his humor. Of course, there were some who hated on it, but it took a while before he began shrugging it off. Painful words were a lot, _lot_ easier to handle from a random person online than a random person that was standing right in front of him.

He never wanted his account to go ballistic with a ton of followers and likes. He wanted it small and secure. At the very beginning, he wanted the account on private, but Minhyuk was unnaturally stern about keeping it public, knowing for a fact that making it public will help him at least a little.

It did.

Until now, that is. All of that hard work of opening up to complete strangers has gone down the drain and now he was back in the dark corner of his little cage at the back of his mind.

Hyungwon returned to the app, preparing to delete his account. He knew he sounded a _little_ dramatic, but he didn't care. It was too much for him. And to be honest, he was crying a bit.

...Okay, he was crying a _lot_.

Before he went to his settings, he looks at the post again. His curiosity gets the best of him and he scrolls through the comments as he wipes away his tears.

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **minnievitamin** and **10,411 others**

 **thicclipwonnie** hi im wonnie's beautiful vitamin - the one who took dis rarity in the middle of him having a seizure over wonho's bodeh uwu (p.s. ur password is too predictable wonniieeee)

_View all 2,372 comments_

**i.needjesus6** this is 100% accurate  
 **monbebe37827** LMAOOOO dAZ OUR QUEEEN  
 **anon23336** wonho liked this........  
 **fckmei.moppa** if this aint me-  
 **wonholy** >///<

Hyungwon squinted at his screen for a moment. Smacking his lips in distaste and mumbling about his stupid eyesight, he leans over to his nightstand and grabs his glasses. He puts them on and reads over the comments that caught his eye again...

...Before promptly screeching and throwing his phone across the room.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon.exe has stopped working...

Hyungwon wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring blankly at the phone that was now on the floor across the room. All he was thinking, at that very moment, was that he was going crazy.

Because there was no way in hell that Wonho actually found that abomination of a post and both liked and commented it.

It was very well known that the members of Monsta X don't usually like or comment on other people's posts other than their own or other idols'. Occasionally, however, they like a monbebe's comment.

So forgive him for freaking out at the sight of Wonho's username popping up in his comment section.

In a matter of seconds, he was scrambling out of his bed before yelping when his foot gets caught on the blanket and sends him to the ground. He growled in frustration as he kicked away the thick cloth before quickly crawling to his phone.

Luckily, it wasn't cracked, but that wasn't important right now. What was more important was that Wonho had found the post. Was this how his account blew up? 

For a minute, he had no idea what to do. Should he stick with his previous plan and delete the entire account or do nothing? One part of him wants to erase this entire catastrophe from existence and the other part of him wants to find out why Wonho noticed him out of all people.

Hyungwon settled on deleting the post. He can decide later. For now, he can just pray that no one will repost his picture...

Another scream rips out of him when his door suddenly slams open with a thunderous smack and a cry of pain quickly followed after from the intruder.

"Owww!" The person shouts, covering their nose with their hand, "Did you just throw your phone at me?!"

Hyungwon opened his mouth to scream back that it was his defense mechanism, but he quickly stopped himself from saying anything when he realized who it was that barged into his bedroom like a psychopath. "Ew, it's you."

Minhyuk, the poor soul, looked both genuinely offended and saddened by his response to his presence. However, he was quick to bend down and pick up Hyungwon's surprisingly intact phone before walking over to him, "Hyungwon, even though you brushed all of this off, I know you're still pissed at me."

"Me? Mad?" Hyungwon waved his hand dismissively, "Psh, no! Five seconds away from having a full entire mental breakdown? Possibly."

His words didn't help at all since Minhyuk visibly winced. Hyungwon crossed his arms and looked away when he stopped in front of him, "I'm sorry, Hyungwon."

"I told you that it was fi-"

"No, it's _not_ fine." Minhyuk shakes his head, "I crossed a line and it only got worse from there. You've gotten so far ever since I helped you start that account. You not only started talking to people online, but you even go _outside_ and talk to people."

" _Unwillingly_." Hyungwon mutters under his breath.

He instinctively stiffens when the shorter of the two suddenly pulls him into a tight hug, "And now, all of that is ruined because I was stupid and didn't think. I know you, Hyungwon. I really hurt you and I'm so, so, so sorry."

The painter sniffled, not bothering to hug him back. Instead, his head falls forward and he rests it against the other's shoulder, "It's okay. Really. You're not stupid... Just..." He clears his throat, struggling to hold in his tears, "Just try not to do it again."

Minhyuk nods vigorously and holds him a bit tighter before letting go. He wipes his eyes as he asks, "So... Are you still going to delete your account? Even with all of those people following you, you can..." He trails off.

"I honestly don't know." Hyungwon rubs the back of his neck as he began rambling, "All of your hard work on trying to get me to interact with humans isn't... _completely_ down the drain. We can always start over. After hanging up on you, I looked at the post again. It was a lot seeing all of those people and I can still feel myself about to cry just thinking about it, but the experience wasn't _entirely_ horrible since Wonho liked and commented it, and I guess this whole thing is kinda good since more people can see my art, but then again-"

He was abruptly cut off when a hand was slapped over his mouth. Minhyuk stared back with equally wide eyes as he asks shakily, "Did you just say... Wonho saw it?"

Hyungwon slowly nods.

"As in... _The_ Wonho? Monsta X Wonho that you consistently thirst over online?"

Another slow nod.

Before Minhyuk could inevitably start screeching a velociraptor's mating call, Hyungwon's phone, which was still in his best friend's hand, dinged. They both looked down at the lit-up screen at the same time.

**wonholy messaged you.**


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho messages Hyungwon.

"Am I illiterate or does that really say..." Minhyuk trails off quietly, still in a state of complete and utter disbelief.

Hyungwon didn't even answer him, let alone acknowledge what he said. He only snatched his phone back with shaking hands and opened up the app. He was definitely sure he was dreaming now and was praying that the real Minhyuk doesn't slap him awake just yet.

 **wonholy**  
hey why did you delete your post?

"Why are you just standing there?!" Minhyuk suddenly bursts out after seeing that Hyungwon was doing nothing but staring at the message before him, "Reply!"

He quickly snaps out of it, "What?" He then shakes his head furiously, "No, no, no, I-I... I'm not gonna-"

"You're joking." His best friend looks at him in disbelief, "We both thought this type of thing would never happen in our lives, but it's happening now! Hyungwon, it's _happening_!"

"Y-Yeah, but..." The artist bites his lip, "What if he makes fun of me or something?"

"...That is the dumbest question I have ever heard from you and that's coming from me." Minhyuk, having had enough, snatches the phone out of his hand, "Gimme it!"

"Minhyuk! Give it back, you little fu-"

 **thicclipwonnie**  
idk why are u hawt af

Hyungwon finally manages to rip the phone out of his iron grip and gasped in horror at the screen. He was quick to smack the back of Minhyuk's head, "Jerk!"

Ignoring his groans of pain and his usual whines of how mean he was, he walks back to his bed and sits on the edge of it as he quickly wrote out a message.

 **thicclipwonnie**  
omg I'm so sorry my dumb friend sent that

 **wonholy**  
it's okay lol  
and i'm sorry for randomly asking you that, it's none of my business... ^^"

 **thicclipwonnie**  
Nonono it's okay I deleted it because the dumb friend posted it without my knowledge and it went viral and I am a fragile human being who doesn't like attention

 **wonholy**  
oh yeah i saw that. vitamin, right?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
Thats him. he's obsessed with Shownu

Hyungwon heard a horrified gasp from next to him and immediately jumped away from Minhyuk, who tried to grab at his phone, "You did not just tell him that! Now he's gonna tell him! Wonnie, why!"

 **wonholy**  
Haha me too :D

With a battle cry, Minhyuk pounced on the defenseless painter, who screeched in terror as his weight immediately crushed him. A triumphant laugh left him as he got a hold of his phone, and quickly typed out a response with an evil grin before tossing it back. "There. Revenge complete."

 **thicclipwonnie**  
hey its vitamin again

 **thicclipwonnie**  
i had to tackle wonnie to get his phone back

 **thicclipwonnie**  
anyway i didnt apprEciaAte his bOOty telling you that so ill just put out there that hes obsessed with you

"Do you want to fucking die?" Hyungwon asked Minhyuk, who was giggling evilly under his breath.

 **wonholy**  
omg please tell me you did not hurt him

 **wonholy**  
And I figured... i may or may not have looked at his past posts ^^"

 **thicclipwonnie**  
omg I'm gonna kill him one day

 **thicclipwonnie**  
and are you serious? jfc I'm sososo sorry you had to see those I'm really weird and I don't think before i post

 **wonholy**  
don't apologize it's actually really flattering hehe

 **wonholy**  
...hello?

Hyungwon literally stopped breathing. The only reason he didn't pass out was because of Minhyuk shaking him roughly and screaming for him to both use his lungs and reply.

 **thicclipwonnie**  
wow okay thanks for rendering my lungs incapable of doing its job

 **wonholy**  
oh no please don't die!!

 **thicclipwonnie**  
i pray for that day to come but for you I'll try 😔

 **thicclipwonnie**  
okay so can I like ask you a question because I'm scared this is the only time i'll ever be able to talk to yoou and this might be a dream so I'm gonna try to drag it out as long as possible

 **wonholy**  
of course you can and don't worry this isn't a dream :D

 **thicclipwonnie**  
okok

 **thicclipwonnie**  
So why out of all posts did you like mine? Theres a lot of other monbebes who are more popular yet you ended up on my account. I just don't understand

 **wonholy**  
oh

 **wonholy**  
well...

 **wonholy**  
i do enjoy looking at monbebe posts on my feed. they make me happy

 **wonholy**  
but when I ran into your picture well idk i just did it without thinking to be completely honest. I guess I was just intrigued

 **thicclipwonnie**  
wow lucky me lol

 **wonholy**  
yeah hehe

 **wonholy**  
its a shame i couldn't get a screenshot though. I kinda wanted it to be my phone's background

 **thicclipwonnie**  
tF-  
WHY

 **wonholy**  
it was really cute

"D-Did he just... Did he just-..."

"He did."

"No, he didn't. I'm dyslexic. I'm illiterate. I can't read. What the fuck are words again?"

"Wonnie, my child, Wonho just called you cute."

Hyungwon and Minhyuk looked at each other for a long moment. However, the artist suddenly turns his head away in order to cover the lower half of his burning face.

 **wonholy**  
That was really weird for me to say

 **wonholy**  
im sorry

 **thicclipwonnie**  
nO  
dont worry I just malfunctioned for a minute there

 **thicclipwonnie**  
um youre cute too I guess?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
tf why am I telling you that you already know for a damn fact that I think youre fine af

"...Wonnie, please tell me you did not just write that with your own two thumbs."

Hyungwon stared down at his screen, the messages have already been read, but there was no sight of the faint words that indicated that the other was typing. "There... There is something wrong with me. I have a problem, Minhyuk."

"Clearly."

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I need to learn how to implement a filter on my phone

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I literally cannot shut up  
you did not need to see that

 **wonholy**  
No.

 **wonholy**  
Don't shut up.

**_wonholy has followed you!_ **


	7. VI

**minnievitamin**

Liked by **thicclipwonnie** and **527 others**

**minnievitamin** my main bitch is lowkey famous now and the virus has spread to me and idk how to feel about it

_View all 40 comments_

**thicclipwonnie** if i go down you go down with me  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ DDD:  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ dont fucking DDD: me wtf u doing downstairs coffee slave  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ do you enjoy tormenting me  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ nah baby ily i just enjoy bullying you <3

" _Rude!_ " Hyungwon heard Minhyuk shout from downstairs followed by the front door closing. Snickering to himself, he placed his phone aside to concentrate on his task at hand.

Once again, he was painting, but this time it was for his own personal enjoyment. Lately, he has seen a lot of paintings done with fingers instead of brushes so he wanted to try it out. He highly doubts he can make it look decent, but a bitch can try.

Hyungwon chose more fun colors in an attempt to make some kind of abstract piece. And then, once he got his paints ready, he played his personal Monsta X playlist and got to work.

* * *

**thicclipwonnie**

**2,018 likes**

**thicclipwonnie** it looks like i bitch slapped a fellow gay **  
**

_View all 391 comments_

**wonholy** but why does it look so prettyyy  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@_ _wonholy_ its the power of the gays silly boy

**wonholy messaged you.**

**wonholy**  
hey

**wonholy**  
i am a smart boy

**thicclipwonnie**  
oh I'm sorry my mistake silly smart boy

**wonholy**  
wow idk if i should be mad or not

**wonholy**  
anyway do you paint often?

**thicclipwonnie**  
yeah, I do it for a living. I'm a painter

**wonholy**  
really?? thats amazing!  
i suck at art

**thicclipwonnie**  
ehh its nothing special tbh :/

**wonholy**  
i dont understand how its not special  
can i see some of your work?

**thicclipwonnie**  
uhm...

Should he send him some pictures? He doesn't really share his actual art pieces on his account since he already has another place to advertise them, but... But he wasn't sure how Wonho would think about them.

Hyungwon ran his fingers - which were still covered in dried paint - through his hair. He still can't believe Wonho was still talking to him. After he followed him, he had kinda disappeared after that until now, a couple of days later. 

**wonholy**  
you dont have to, wonnie, its okay :)  
i really am just curious

Sighing, he opens up his photos and scrolls through it.

**thicclipwonnie**

****

  
  
watercolor isn't really my thing so I've never shown anyone this one  
it's also from like a bajillion years ago

**wonholy**  
oh my god

**wonholy**  
Nothing special? Wonnie, you're a god.  
this is so beautiful  
please tell me people know about your perfection

**thicclipwonnie**  
oml stAHp im not use to compliments

**thicclipwonnie**  
and not really. I mean, I get a good amount of money, but I havent really been noticed

**wonholy**  
youre joking

**thicclipwonnie**  
nopee

**wonholy**  
thats ridiculous, you deserve way more recognition

**thicclipwonnie**  
woah hey its okay its just that ive never put the effort into being noticed more. i really really really don't like attention so its perfect for me

**wonholy**  
well, just know that i think you deserve a lot more

**wonholy**  
but as long as youre happy, im happy :)

Hyungwon nearly dropped his phone as he instinctively scrambled to cover the bottom half of his blushing face. That was... super sweet. Disgustingly sweet. Fucking gross.

**thicclipwonnie**  
ew youre too nice

**thicclipwonnie**  
...thank you, I really appreciate that.

**wonholy  
** np

**wonholy**  
and wonnie?

**thicclipwonnie**  
yeah?

**wonholy**  
I'll make sure you get used to compliments


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho makes Hyungwon worry.

**wonholy  
** **[tagged: i.m.deadinside]**

Liked by **joo.honey** and **5,477 others**

 **wonholy** photoshoot today

_View all 989 comments_

**i.m.deadinside** damn changkyun lookin like a snack today  
 **joo.honey** _@i.m.deadinside_ ikr I'm starving just looking at him  
 **minnievitamin** weird why isnt _@thicclipwonnie_ thirsting in the comments.....

**thicclipwonnie sent you a message.**

**thicclipwonnie**  
are you okay? you looked really tired in your post...

 **thicclipwonnie**  
im honestly too concerned to sleep cuz you seriously look like youre going to pass out

 **thicclipwonnie**  
you cant fool me with those bags under that top-notch makeup

 **thicclipwonnie**  
okay im probably annoying you rn

 **thicclipwonnie**  
anyway please get some sleep and EAT(cant fool me twice bitch i see the hunger in your eyes)

 **thicclipwonnie**  
ill leave now good night  
 _✔Read_ _23:09_

Hoseok locks his phone, sliding it back into his pocket again as the car was consumed in darkness again. He blinked blearily through the small space that was barely lit with the passing street lights. He can see that all of his friends were passed out, Kihyun specifically sleeping on his shoulder.

At the very front was a staff member driving and Shownu, and in the middle were Jooheon and Changkyun sleeping on each other. Both Hoseok and the staff member were the only ones awake.

Today had been a long day and as soon as everyone sat in the car, they all passed out. It wasn't surprising at all considering they all barely had a couple of hours of sleep the night before. They were all exhausted and this was the first night in a while that they can actually get proper sleep.

Well, except Hoseok. He's too busy... _thinking_.

"Hoseok?..."

He nearly jumped, looking down at Kihyun, who was slowly lifting his head off from his shoulder. "Go back to sleep." Hoseok whispered gently with a small smile.

"Who said I was asleep in the first place?" Kihyun muttered.

"Then why were you laying on me?"

"You're comfy."

Hoseok snorts, "Oh."

"Anyway, were you texting that guy again just now? Wonnie, right?"

Instinctively stiffening at the name being mentioned around the others, he quickly recovered before shrugging. Kihyun was the only one who was aware that he has been talking to Wonnie, the others just know that he caused his post to blow up and had a good laugh about it.

"No," He finally says. "I was just reading what he sent a few minutes ago."

"...And you didn't reply."

Hoseok didn't respond and Kihyun sighs, sounding fed-up, "You need to quit thinking about it so much."

"I can't help it," He crosses his arms as if to shield himself. "After he asked me why of all people I noticed him, I couldn't think of a real answer. Why did I? Why did I talk to him and why did I _continue_ to talk to him?"

Kihyun didn't say anything for a while. All that was heard was Jooheon's snoring and the hum of the engine. Hoseok shifted uncomfortably in the midst of it until the other finally sighed deeply, "Okay, let's start with this. Why is this bothering you so much? Don't think I don't know about you not getting any sleep lately."

Hoseok winces at the last statement, but answers nonetheless, "It's bothering me because there has to be a reason why I did all of that. It's confusing."

"You don't need a reason for everything, Hoseok. Sometimes it's just best to not think about it too much."

"But what if I can't help it?"

Kihyun sighs again, "Hoseok, I noticed something when we all saw that picture of Wonnie. We were all laughing, but you weren't. You were just smiling kinda weirdly. What exactly were you smiling at?"

"At... at the picture, of course."

"But _why?_ "

He slowly uncrosses his arms as he stares at the back of the car seats in front of him. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he mutters, "Something about it was just so... honest, despite it being a little weird. You don't see that in a lot of people."

"So that led you to talk to him."

"Yeah, he had deleted it out of nowhere and I liked it so much that I wanted to know why." Hoseok's smiles a little, "It was nice talking to him."

"Well, that was easy."

Blinking owlishly, he straightens up and looks at Kihyun, "What?"

"You just told me your reason, Hoseok," He chuckles. "I don't understand, but at the same time, I do. It's hard to find people who have that kind of honesty. I'm not sure how you saw that in the picture, but I'm not going to brood over it like a _certain_ someone."

Hoseok rolls his eyes at his grin, but his own smile grew nonetheless. He bumps his shoulder against his, "Thank you, Kihyun."

"Any time, now go to sleep already. We still have a little while until we get back."

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

* * *

**minnievitamin  
[tagged: thicclipwonnie]**

**920 likes  
**

**minnievitamin** my poor baby couldnt sleep last night :'( 

_View all 39 comments_

**monbebe37827** aww why? did he at least get a couple of hours?  
 **minnievitamin** _@monbebe37827_ idk & i dont think he slept at all tbh

Hoseok honestly could not stop staring at the short clip of Wonnie that had been posted a few hours ago. He had just woken up and was beginning his morning by looking through his Instagram feed when the short clip popped up.

The frown on his face deepened seeing how disheveled Wonnie looked, his hair a wild nest on top of his head and struggling to keep his eyes open. He was surprised by the amount of concern that he felt for him. What kept him awake all night?

 **wonholy**  
i hope your getting some rest :( i saw how tired you looked, please get plenty of sleep

Hoseok wasn't expecting an immediate reply.

 **thicclipwonnie**  
whomst

 **thicclipwonnie**  
fuckin hypo

 **thicclipwonnie**  
hyp

 **thicclipwonnie**  
hippo

 **thicclipwonnie**  
tf is that worde agani

 **thicclipwonnie**  
hIpPOCRIT

Now he was confused. Sitting up on his bed, he wondered why he was being accused of being a hypocrite by a... clearly sleep-deprived Wonnie.

It didn't take long for him to remember the messages that he received last night along with the next stream of messages.

 **thicclipwonnie**  
didnt i tell YOU to sleep???

 **thicclipwonnie**  
do u hav any idea of how worred i was  
like

 **thicclipwonnie**  
i thot u were DED for a solid 2-3 hours for sum reason

 **thicclipwonnie**  
ur bitch ass gHOSTEd ME

 **thicclipwonnie**  
AD THEN I THOUGT U TUREND INTOA GHOST

 **thicclipwonnie**  
i knw im being dramatic but im a tall ball of anxiety with the skinniest plump ass who has a damn near breakdown wen their coffee slave starts coughin up his oRGANS

 **thicclipwonnie**  
THIS ISNT EVEN LEIK A FAN THING

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I WAS LEGIT CONCENED CUZ YOU LOKED LIKE STRAIGHT UP dEATH N U DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF DA EARHT

 **wonholy**  
Wonnie

 **thicclipwonnie**  
WAT

 **wonholy**  
firstly, the reason i didn't respond to you was because i had a lot on my mind by the time i read it and i was too exhausted to reply

 **wonholy**  
secondly, i made sure to remember what you said and ate a snack before passing out

 **wonholy**  
thirdly, thank you so much for caring about my health, i really appreciate that, but next time please dont assume im dead when i dont reply and end up not sleeping all night because then I'LL get worried

 **wonholy**  
and fourthly, why are you still awake, PLEASE GO TO SLEEP!!

 **thicclipwonnie**  
what the fuck have you done to wonnie

 **thicclipwonnie**  
one second he's staring into space, trying to sleep

 **thicclipwonnie**  
and the next he's whining about not wanting to sleep now

 **thicclipwonnie**  
WONNIE ALWAYS WANTS TO SLEEP

 **wonholy**  
um... can i talk to him?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
NO I WANT ANSWERS

 **wonholy**  
if you give wonnie his phone back ill get shownu to say hi to you

 **thicclipwonnie**  
...

 **thicclipwonnie**  
answers? who needs answers?? wonho is an angel child who wants his wonnie back!!

 **thicclipwonnie**  
y is minhyuk screaming and sobbing on the floor

 **thicclipwonnie**  
o nvm i see why oof

 **wonholy**  
thats his name? minhyuk?

 **wonholy**  
nevermind that, wonnie, why dont you want to sleep now?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
...

 **wonholy**  
Wonnie.

 **thicclipwonnie**  
i wanna keep talking to you

 **thicclipwonnie**  
...yknow just to mak sure a sleep demon doesnt kil u or somethin

 **wonholy**  
that lie made absolutely no sense lol

 **thicclipwonnie**  
dont judge meeeeee

 **wonholy**  
can you please do me a favor and go to sleep? i promise ill talk to you the second youre awake

 **thicclipwonnie**  
uGH

 **thicclipwonnie**  
fine

 **wonholy**  
thank you! sleep well! :)


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning - I had no clue what I was doing while writing this whole story :') lol

**papashownu  
** **[tagged: wonholy]**

Liked by **minnievitamin** and **17,904 others**

**papashownu** good morning

_View all 4,112 comments_

**i.m.deadinside** fuck off  
 **kikihyun** how are you two so happy? ITS EIGHT IN THE MORNING  
 **minnievitamin** _@i.m.deadinside @kikihyun_ whY WONT YOU LET OUR SOFT BOIS BE SOFT  
 **papashownu** _@minnievitamin_ <3

**wonholy created a group chat.**

**wonholy added papashownu.**

**wonholy named the group** **_ramyeon_ ** **.**

**papashownu**  
what is happening

**papashownu**  
and why ramyeon

**wonholy**  
im hungry

**minnievitamin**  
WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING

**minnievitamin**  
TOO MANY THINGS ARE HAPPENING AT ONCE

**minnievitamin**  
FIRST WONNIE NOW ME???

**wonholy**  
im keeping my promise

**wonholy**  
shownu, this is vitamin, the guy i was talking about

**papashownu**  
hi, its nice to meet you 👋🏼

**minnievitamin**  
...

**wonholy added i.m.deadinside.**

**minnievitamin**  
okay first of all its nice to meet you too

**wonholy added kikihyun.**

**minnievitamin**  
and second of all, wonho why didnt you warn me you bIG TITTY FUCKER

**wonholy added joo.honey.**

**minnievitamin**  
WONHO IM GOING TO BUTTER YOUR ASS AND TOAST IT UNTIL ITS BLACK AND STALER THAN MY BANNK ACCOUNT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME

**wonholy**  
STOP ATTACKING ME I HAVE MY REASONS

**papashownu**  
oh jeez

**kikihyun**  
I-

**i.m.deadinside**  
TITTY FUCKER HAH

**joo.honey**  
Who is this and why are they putting you on blast

**wonholy**  
do all of you remember that picture i showed all of you? the funny one?

**i.m.deadinside**  
constipated guy with light brown hair? yeeee

**joo.honey**  
LMAO YES

**papashownu**  
yeah

**wonholy**  
well...

**kikihyun**  
wait, hoseok, are you sure you want to tell them?

**joo.honey**  
Tell us what?

**i.m.deadinside**  
dont worry we'll help bury the body

**wonholy**  
omg theres no body and yes im sure, theyre gonna find out anyway

**wonholy**  
so to make a long story short, i ended up talking to the guy and hes amazing and adorable

**wonholy**  
idk if he considers me as his friend but i decided to tell all of you because i consider him as one

**i.m.deadinside**  
oh honey, you didnt...

**joo.honey**  
Are you telling us you talked and became friends with a FAN?

**papashownu**  
listen i understand just saying hi but..... hes a fan thats gained a lot of attention i dont think thats the greatest idea

**minnievitamin**  
um im sorry to butt in but

**minnievitamin**  
I know wonnie can be aHEm "questionable" online (me too tbh)

**minnievitamin**  
but hes honestly just a sleepy coffee bean who loves head rubs and he genuinely cares about wonho - being a fan aside

**minnievitamin**  
when wonho was looking like and i quote "the bowels of death himself", he was so worried about him that he didn't sleep all night

**minnievitamin**  
so he isnt a crazy fan if thats what youre worried about

**minnievitamin**  
he just loves all of your music and one other reason thats it

**minnievitamin**  
its the same for me, i've always wanted to sing as a career and shownus voice is gODLY and he inspired me to at least try one day but nOOO here I aM dOING pHOTOGRAPHY BULLSHIt

**minnievitamin**  
so yeah

**minnievitamin**  
wonnie is great and chaotic and precious and ill find you and toast your buns if you say otherwise 😊

**kikihyun**  
...well then.

**kikihyun**  
im fine with it

**i.m.deadinside**  
wHAT

**papashownu**  
if youre sure wonho. just please be careful, no offense vitamin

**minnievitamin**  
none taken, and please call me minhyuk :DDD

**joo.honey**  
Screw it why not

**joo.honey**  
If hes happy Im happy

**i.m.deadinside**  
wtf wait can we at least idk MEET HIM FIRST?

**wonholy**  
yeah I was going to add him, but i wasn't sure if he was busy. minhyuk, is it ok?

**minnievitamin**  
NO.

**minnievitamin**  
PLEASE DONT HES STILL SLEEPING

**wonholy**  
oh, well will he wake up soon?

**minnievitamin**  
Wonho

**minnievitamin**  
listen to me. I was not kidding when i said hes a sleepy coffee bean

**minnievitamin**  
like im genuinely scared rn

**papashownu**  
is he okay?...

**minnievitamin**  
IDK. AFTER HE TALKED TO WONHO HE SHOWERED AND PASSED OUT IN THE GUEST ROOM I SLEEP IN AND HASNT WOKEN UP YET

**wonholy**  
What?

**wonholy**  
but that was like... 23 hours ago

**minnievitamin**  
FUCKIG EXACTLY

**minnievitamin**  
HE HASNT MOVED AN INCH

**minnievitamin**

  
SEE??

**joo.honey**  
Oml hes so cute, but wake him up!!

**minnievitamin**  
I TRIED hE JUST KEEPS MUMBLING ABOUT CHICKEN

**i.m.deadinside**  
...can we keep him?

**joo.honey**  
Look whos whipped alreadyyy

**i.m.deadinside**  
shuddup

**wonholy**  
please try to wake him up, i dont think sleeping for that long is healthy

**minnievitamin**  
okok brb, ill use my last resort

**papashownu**  
hoseok did i just see you save the picture

**kikihyun**  
Wth is the last resort

**wonholy**  
last resort?

**i.m.deadinside**  
does the last resort involve pain

**papashownu**  
Oh no

**joo.honey**  
I still cant believe he slept for that long he must have been so tired :(

**wonholy**  
he was

**wonholy**  
i was really worried

**minnievitamin**  
hey so ummm mission successful

**joo.honey**  
YAYAY

**wonholy**  
great ill add him :D

**wonholy added thicclipwonnie.**

**papashownu**  
i sense a but though

**minnievitamin**  
Yeahhhh so ummmmm im kindaaa hiding now....

**kikihyun**  
what why

**thicclipwonnie**  
minhyuk im going to shove my fist so far up your ass your gonna feel my cuticles tickling your throat

**i.m.deadinside**  
wOAH

**i.m.deadinside**  
okay my question still stands

**i.m.deadinside**  
can we keep him???

**papashownu**  
HES NOT A PET

**minnievitamin**  
WONNIE WHY ARE YOU MAD DONT DO THIS

**thicclipwonnie**  
You woke me up slave

**minnievitamin**  
YOUVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR ALMOST 24 HORUS WONNIE

**thicclipwonnie**  
...

**thicclipwonnie**  
IDC IM STILL TIRED TF

**thicclipwonnie**  
WHO TF IS IN THIS GROUPCHAT I CAN BARELY READ WHERE ARE MY GLASSES

**minnievitamin**  
its hanging on ur shirt

**thicclipwonnie**  
oh

**minnievitamin**  
OMG PLEASE TELL ME I DID NOT JUST HEAR YOU THROW YOUR PHONE AGAIN

**kikihyun**  
oop-

**thicclipwonnie**  
Jfc what has minhyuk told all of you im so sorry all of you had to witness the abomination called our friendship

**thicclipwonnie**  
also hi its nice to meet all of you idk why im here and im too angry to freak out but HI

**i.m.deadinside**  
hiii ily already

**wonholy**  
wonnie how do you feel?

**thicclipwonnie**  
hungry and tIREd becuase of a certain SOMEONE

**minnievitamin**  
STOP ATTACKING ME WOOONNNIEEEE

**thicclipwonnie**  
...i found you

**minnievitamin**  
HELP

**joo.honey**  
😶

**papashownu**  
minhyuk RUN

**i.m.deadinside**  
ARE WE WITNESSING A MURDER

**kikihyun**  
do i need to call the cops

**wonholy**  
NO wonnie its my fault I asked him to wake you up!

**wonholy**  
wonnie?

**joo.honey**  
RIP vitamin

**papashownu**  
what NO

**i.m.deadinside**  
RIP 💀💀💀

**kikihyun**  
guys i have the cops on speed dial just saying

**minnievitamin**  
im alive

**papashownu**  
thank god

**joo.honey**  
what did he do to you??

**minnievitamin**  
he spanked me

**wonholy**  
...

**i.m.deadinside**  
...you serious?

**thicclipwonnie**  
thats how he woke me up so i hunted him down

**minnievitamin**  
yeah hes kinky ;)) 💦👌🏼👌🏼

**minnievitamin**  
k so he just peged a botel at my hed n i think i have a concusion

**thicclipwonnie**  
Im going back to sleep

**wonholy**  
WHAT

**kikihyun**  
TF NO

**minnievitamin**  
WONNIE ISTFG

**thicclipwonnie**  
but... im tired...

**i.m.deadinside**  
let the poor baby sleep ;^;

**wonholy**  
if you do go back to sleep please dont do it for long

**thicclipwonnie**  
okay fine i promise

**thicclipwonnie**  
...talk to you later? or will you be busy?

**wonholy**  
sure, just message me whenever, its okay :)

**thicclipwonnie**  
okay

**minnievitamin**  
he shut his phone off

**minnievitamin**  
and he flopped onto the couch

**joo.honey**  
What did we just witness

**i.m.deadinside**  
wonho is fucking whipped

**kikihyun**  
and you arent?

**i.m.deadinside**  
SHUDDUP

**papashownu**  
igtg our manager is calling me

**papashownu**  
minhyuk can i talk to you later?

**minnievitamin**  
wha-

**minnievitamin**  
yeah sure okay yes si mi gusta

**papashownu**  
lol see you later

**i.m.deadinside**  
lmao hes got it bad too

**wonholy**  
🙄🙄


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go outside, Wonnie.

**minnievitamin renamed the group** **_wonnie needs to go outside_ ** **.**

**i.m.deadinside**  
what

**kikihyun**  
ummm?? lol

**thicclipwonnie**  
why you gotta expose me like this

**minnievitamin**  
im only speaking facts

**papashownu**  
good morning everyone, thank you for waking me up

**kikihyun**  
we gotchu

**wonholy**  
good morning everyone!!

**wonholy**  
good morning wonnie :D

**thicclipwonnie**  
morning

**joo.honey**  
Why does wonnie get a special morning greeting and i dont 😭

**i.m.deadinside**  
good morning baby boooiii ❤️❤️❤️

**joo.honey**  
awww tyyyy <33 :'D

**i.m.deadinside**  
i was talking to minhyuk

**joo.honey**  
D':

**minnievitamin**  
its okay jooheon ill give you all the special greetings if you want uwu

**joo.honey**  
:'D

**thicclipwonnie**  
bitch did you just uwu in front of me

**thicclipwonnie**  
i am

**thicclipwonnie**  
disgusted

**minnievitamin**  
go outside

**thicclipwonnie**  
hahhahahahahhahahahahahah no.

**kikihyun**  
hey so

**kikihyun**  
we were wondering if you guys could tell more about yourselves

**kikihyun**  
we want to get to know you

**minnievitamin**  
oh yeah sure what do you want us to talk about?...

**papashownu**  
whatever comes to mind. how about your age to start?

**minnievitamin**  
well were both 23 ummm we live in seoul by the countryside so its really nice over here

**minnievitamin**  
i think i already told you that im a photographer at the moment

**minnievitamin**  
but wonnie loves painting like LOVES painting

**minnievitamin**  
hes pretty much always covered in paint so it kinda works out for us since I take pictures for some of his pieces

**i.m.deadinside**  
ooo thats cool can we see?

**minnievitamin**  
lemme check

**minnievitamin**  
hes being shy rn

**wonholy**  
shy?

**joo.honey**  
It's okay wonnie, theres no need to be shy cutie <3

**minnievitamin**  
he said to just look at the one he sent wonho a while ago

**kikihyun**  
okay

**i.m.deadinside**  
WOAH

**joo.honey**  
HOLY SHIT

**wonholy**  
did all of you need to scream in my ear like that

**kikihyun**  
WE WERE SURPRISED DONT JUDGE US

**papashownu**  
Thats so good holy crap

**minnievitamin**  
ikr!!!

**thicclipwonnie**  
shut uuup

**minnievitamin**  
YOURE FACE IS RED WONNIE

**wonholy**  
aww

**thicclipwonnie**  
ZZZIP IT

**kikihyun**  
wait so what kind of jobs do you have?

**minnievitamin**  
im kind of everywhere. i take pictures for newspaper and photoshoots for weddings and stuff, but i mainly do the photoshoots so its kinda boring

**minnievitamin**  
but i recently got a small gig at this bar though so ill be singing in front of an actual audience soon :DD

**minnievitamin**  
wonnie does everything online and has his own website so he basically paints what they want and ships them out, so he does everything at home since he

**minnievitamin**  
nvm

**wonholy**  
since he what?

**minnievitamin**  
its not my place to say, its wonnies

**thicclipwonnie**  
its because I don't leave my house.

**i.m.deadinside**  
honestly me too when i was a kid

**thicclipwonnie**  
No I'm not even joking

**minnievitamin**  
You dont have to tell them if you dont want to

**minnievitamin**  
im serious

**thicclipwonnie**  
its fine minhyuk

**papashownu**  
?

**thicclipwonnie**  
I literally don't leave my house. If so, barely. In real life you can say that im... EXTREMELY shy and have some trust issues

**thicclipwonnie**  
The only times I leave my house is when minhyuk physically drags me out of the house while  
bribing me

**thicclipwonnie**  
Hes been helping me get better though with ig. Im more open on the internet and I let him post pics of me more on his account since I would panic most of the time if I post it

**thicclipwonnie**  
Its also the reason why I was quiet about talking about myself and never said my real name like minhyuk (sorry about that) its just that for now I feel more comfortable with all of you knowing my nickname.

**thicclipwonnie**  
so yeah

**joo.honey**  
Wonnie its okay

**kikihyun**  
Yeah, you don't need to say or do anything youre uncomfortable with its perfectly fine

**wonholy**  
were just grateful you trust us enough to share that

**wonholy**  
we appreciate that and its okay, if youre worried about us judging you, we would NEVER do that

**i.m.deadinside**  
yeah this honestly just makes me want to protect you even more

**papashownu**  
i have a feeling that youre keeping more things to yourself and thats perfectly fine

**papashownu**  
im just glad youre not forcing yourself to tell us personal things because... well...

**kikihyun**  
since were idols

**papashownu**  
you too minhyuk

**minnievitamin**  
:)

**kikihyun**  
WAIT I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT YOUR JOB

**joo.honey**  
Out of nowhere? lol

**kikihyun**  
So wonnie

**kikihyun**  
what kind of paintings do you do

**kikihyun**  
and do you only do paintings

**kikihyun**  
AND HAVE YOU DRAWN ONE OF US BEFORE

**i.m.deadinside**  
jfc calm dOWN

**thicclipwonnie**  
1\. I mainly do portraits but I do a mixture as a hobby and for some of my clients and 2. i can literally only paint, but i do digital from time to time so i sell digital drawings too

**minnievitamin**  
you didnt answer his last question

**thicclipwonnie**  
what question

**minnievitamin**  
the third one

**thicclipwonnie**  
what third one

**minnievitamin**  
WONNIE

**thicclipwonnie**  
what wonnie

**kikihyun**  
oof

**joo.honey**  
double oof

**i.m.deadinside**  
crack heads ^

**wonholy**  
so we can assume that you have?... ;)

**thicclipwonnie**  
do you want to die?... ;)

**wonholy**  
only if its you who kills me ;)

**thicclipwonnie**  
im honored ;)

**wonholy**  
wouldnt have it any other way ;)

**i.m.deadinside**  
oop-

**kikihyun**  
my eyes burn

**joo.honey**  
GET A ROOM

**thicclipwonnie**  
wha

**minnievitamin**  
yall suck at flirting have i taught you nothing wonnie

**thicclipwonnie**  
YOU DIDNT TEACH ME SHIT

**thicclipwonnie**  
AND WE WERENT FLIRTING HOW TF YOU GET FLIRTInG FROM THAT????

**wonholy**  
????

**papashownu**  
so innocent

**kikihyun**  
^

**wonholy**  
wow you guys are annoying

**wonholy**  
im leaving and taking wonnie with me

**thicclipwonnie**  
Im not complaining

**thicclipwonnie**  
bye losers lololololololol 🖕🏼🖕🏼

**i.m.deadinside**  
...

**i.m.deadinside**  
i bet theyre having a virtual canoodle

**kikihyun**  
ditto

**joo.honey**  
Yerp


	11. XI

**wonholy sent you a message.**

**wonholy**  
idk how i stay sane living with them

**thicclipwonnie**  
same and minhyuk technically doesnt even live here

**wonholy**  
i dont get how we were flirting? we were only joking around?

**thicclipwonnie**  
theyre weird

**wonholy**  
agreed

**thicclipwonnie**  
umm since were sort of on the subject

**thicclipwonnie**  
and Im a curious individual

**thicclipwonnie**  
I was wondering-

**thicclipwonnie**  
and you DONT have to answer it if you dont want to

**thicclipwonnie**  
-if youve ever been in a relationship before

**wonholy**  
oh

**wonholy**  
yeah, but i havent dated a lot of people, maybe a couple. i think the last relationship i was in was... 4 years ago i think

**thicclipwonnie**  
you must have been too busy to start dating again after that

**wonholy**  
well thats part of the reason

**wonholy**  
im also not looking at the moment

**wonholy**  
how about you? got a special someone? :))

**thicclipwonnie**  
no Ive never dated before

**wonholy**  
wow really? thats surprising

**thicclipwonnie**  
lol how? you know that I dont leave my house 90% of the time

**wonholy**  
well its just that...

**wonholy**  
youre really funny and nice and overall a great person to talk to

**wonholy**  
youre also caring and its adorable how you always want to sleep

**wonholy**  
its also inspirational in a way hearing how passionate you are about painting but also being very humble about it

**wonholy**  
not to mention that youre very beautiful

**wonholy**  
so yeah its surprising

**thicclipwonnie**  
thats

**thicclipwonnie**  
wow

**wonholy**  
too much? ^^'

**thicclipwonnie**  
NO

**thicclipwonnie**  
nono its just that no one but minhyuk has ever said something so nice to me

**wonholy**  
no one? thats hard to believe

**thicclipwonnie**  
well start believing cuz minhyuk is the only friend ive got right now (kinda sad but whatever) any others in the past were... theyre not worth talking about

**wonholy**  
but what about...

**thicclipwonnie**  
my parents love me and everything but their compliments have always been superficial

**wonholy**  
wow

**wonholy**  
i want to hug you so badly right now

**wonholy**  
wait

**wonholy**  
omg why did i send that

**wonholy**  
please forget i said that

**thicclipwonnie**  
me too

**wonholy**  
what?

**thicclipwonnie**  
YOU HEARD ME

**thicclipwonnie**  
I SAID mE TOO

**wonholy**  
oh

**thicclipwonnie**  
yep

**wonholy**  
okay

**thicclipwonnie**  
wow its so awkward now that im physically cringing

**wonholy**  
yeah

**wonholy**  
well at least the feeling is mutual :)

**thicclipwonnie**  
true

* * *

**wonholy**

Liked by **minnievitamin** , **kikihyun** and **32,902 others**

**wonholy** ( ˘ ³˘)♥

_View all 7,833 comments_

**minnievitamin** uwu  
 **kikihyun** stop giving our poor monbebes heart attacks wonho  
 **thicclipwonnie** yes daddy 😩😩💦  
 **i.m.deadinside** _@thicclipwonnie_ I-  
 **wonholy** _@thicclipwonnie_ AHHHH

**i.m.deadinside renamed the group** **_58 gallons of fiji water_ **

**i.m.deadinside**  
wonnie you dog you

**minnievitamin**  
what

**minnievitamin**  
AHAHA

**minnievitamin**  
THIRSTY WONNIE STRIKES AGAIN

**joo.honey**  
What is happening

**i.m.deadinside**

**joo.honey**  
AAAAAAHHHHHHH

**joo.honey**  
MY

**joo.honey**  
INNOCENT

**joo.honey**  
WONNIE

**joo.honey**  
SAID

**joo.honey**  
THAT???

**papashownu**  
stop spamming!!!

**minnievitamin**  
why are you guys surprised this isnt the first time

**wonholy**  
okay ill admit that i may or may not have seen his comments a couple of times

**kikihyun**  
does he do the same to us?

**minnievitamin**  
nah just wonho

**thicclipwonnie**  
oKAY FIRST OF ALL

**minnievitamin**  
here we go

**thicclipwonnie**  
I CAN ESXPLAIN

**i.m.deadinside**  
HMMMMMM

**i.m.deadinside**  
"nOt fLiRtInG"

**thicclipwonnie**  
NO LISTEN

**thicclipwonnie**  
I HAVE AN ISSUE OKAY

**thicclipwonnie**  
I TYPE WITHOUT THINKIG

**thicclipwonnie**  
OUT LOUD I SAY "Oh WOW WHAT A HANDSOME PICTURE doUBEL tAP"

**thicclipwonnie**  
but NO

**wonholy**  
wonnie

**thicclipwonnie**  
I GO AND TYPE

**wonholy**  
wonnie

**thicclipwonnie**  
FUCK ME wONHo GIMME DAT

**thicclipwonnie**  
BIG

**thicclipwonnie**  
fAt

**wonholy**  
AQSIOHWJPOAJWIVJHHI WONNIEEEE

**thicclipwonnie**  
WHAT

**joo.honey**  
OMGGGGGWIOHKJA

**i.m.deadinside**  
AHHHH FUCK LMAOAOOO

**kikihyun**  
KILL MEEE

**minnievitamin**  
WONNIE YOU DID NOT JUST-

**papashownu**  
WHY

**minnievitamin**  
DID I SERIOUSLY JUST HEAR YOU WHISPER "oops" BITCH

**thicclipwonnie**  
i can explai

**thicclipwonnie**  
yOU KNOW WHAT

**thicclipwonnie**  
FUCK YOU

**thicclipwonnie**  
AND FUCK THE REST OF YOU GUYS

**minnievitamin**  
😶😶😶

**thicclipwonnie**  
IM NOT GONNA MAKE EXCUSES

**thicclipwonnie**  
I AM

**thicclipwonnie**  
A GROWN ASS MAN

**thicclipwonnie**  
WHO CAN APPREciATE

**thicclipwonnie**  
A HOT ASS BOI

**thicclipwonnie**  
bECAUSE yOU kNWO WHAT

**thicclipwonnie**  
WONHO IS ONE FINE MOTHER FUCKER

**thicclipwonnie**  
AND THAT IS A FACT

**i.m.deadinside**  
IM SCREAMING

**kikihyun**  
hE SNAPPPPEEEDDD

**joo.honey**  
HES RIGHT THOUGH

**minnievitamin**  
WONHO DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY

**minnievitamin**  
AGYWHULWDALWI

**minnievitamin**  
dId i JuST hEaR

**minnievitamin**  
"oh fuck i forgot hes there"

**kikihyun**  
PFFFFFTTT

**i.m.deadinside**  
THE IMMEDIATE REGRET

**papashownu**  
okok guys time to settle down

**papashownu**  
stop teasing wonho

**thicclipwonnie**  
lisTeN

**wonholy**  
I dont mind it at all

**thicclipwonnie**  
im jUst tOo honest

**thicclipwonnie**  
what

**kikihyun**  
what

**i.m.deadinside**  
chicken butt

**papashownu**  
leave immediately ^

**wonholy**  
I honestly dont mind

**wonholy**  
Ive said it once before and Ill say it again, its actually flattering

**wonholy**  
well coming from you it is ^^

**kikihyun**  
how...

**wonholy**  
idk when i see other people say it i dont know how to feel because i know theyre kinda serious

**wonholy**  
but with wonnie i know that he isnt hes just...

**wonholy**  
an extremely passionate, overdramatic person

**i.m.deadinside**  
...

**i.m.deadinside**  
your both weird af

**minnievitamin**  
were the only normal ones here

**thicclipwonnie**  
bitch-

**thicclipwonnie**  
YOUR NORMAL?

**minnievitamin**  
whATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN sLEEP dEMON

**thicclipwonnie**

**thicclipwonnie**  
call me sleep demon again bITCH

**minnievitamin**  
NOOOOOO

**papashownu**  
is that...

**wonholy**  
welcome to the club shownu!! <3

**i.m.deadinside**  
miNHYUK you dOG

**kikihyun**  
HE REALLY JUST EXPOSED YOUR ASS

**joo.honey**  
Revenge is so sweet owo

**thicclipwonnie**  
SHARE MY PAIN

**thicclipwonnie**  
BAAAAATHE IN IT

**minnievitamin**  
STOP lAUGHING LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING WITCH

**wonholy**  
HAHA

* * *

**_i.m.deadinside followed you!_ **

**_kikihyun followed you!_ **

**_papashownu followed you!_ **

**_joo.honey followed you!_ **


	12. XII

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **i.m.deadinside** and **5,606 others**

**thicclipwonnie** i nutted

_View all 1,230 comments_

**minnievitamin** for my sleeping beauty ❤️❤️ enjoy ❤️  
 **wonholy** 😱😱😱😱😱 !!!!! LUCKY!!! **  
** **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ still shook that you cooked bomb ass ramyeon  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ was that supposed to be a compliment-

Hyungwon chuckles, swallowing a mouthful of ramyeon before saying, "Seriously though, Minhyuk, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I at least know how to make decent ramyeon." Minhyuk grinned with a small shrug, before sighing suddenly, "So... It looks like we're acquaintances of Monsta X now."

The painter stopped himself from slurping up another round of noodles in favor of looking at his best friend with wide eyes, "I... I haven't let that settle in my mind until now..." He places his chopsticks down, "Now that I think about it, I don't think they're even _trying_ to hide it. Does the company even allow that?"

"No idea, but I'm not complaining." A faraway look appeared on Minhyuk's face, "Shownu and I have been talking for a while... Oh! Did you text Wonho yet? You've been texting him every morning, haven't you?"

"The second I woke up." He picks up his chopsticks again, "He hasn't replied yet."

Minhyuk hummed and returns to his phone, noticeably smiling wider for a moment before quickly typing out a message.

Hyungwon quickly finishes up the ramen before lazily scrolling through his feed before refreshing it. His sleepiness suddenly melts away at the sight of a certain picture.

**wonholy**

Liked by **papashownu** and **27,822 others**

**wonholy** its been a long day but im still so excited for all of you to see its release!

_View all 9,001 comments_

**papashownu** your ears are red  
 **wonholy** _@papashownu_ haha i know  
 **thicclipwonnie** i can see ur nips  
 **bebe21963** _@thicclipwonnie_ are you friends with monsta x now??  
 **monbebe37827** _@thicclipwonnie @wonholy_ did our monbebe queen and his slave evolve nd become besties with the boys WIHTOUT TELLING ANYONE 😱😱  
 **fckmei.moppa** _@thicclipwonnie @minnievitamin_ THE MYSTERY IS KILLIG US WHAT IS GOING ON

Hyungwon's eyebrows furrowed at the comments. As he scrolled through them, he can see that around 60% of them are about them.

**wonholy sent you a message.**

**thicclipwonnie**  
hi I just woke up and still feel like death

**wonholy**  
good morning!! 😊

**wonholy**  
or afternoon

**wonholy**  
sorry for not replying i had a photoshoot

**thicclipwonnie**  
nono dont apologize its your job

**thicclipwonnie**  
btw monbebes are flipping their shit

**thicclipwonnie**  
idk if its because you guys are liking and commenting on my and minhyuks stuff or something but I'm worried its going to get you guys in trouble

**wonholy**  
wait what  
hold on

**wonholy**  
Oh

**wonholy**  
its probably because everyone started following the both of you

" _What?!_ "

Hyungwon's screech had Minhyuk jumping violently in his seat, nearly hitting himself with his own phone. He looked both annoyed and confused by the outburst, "What's your problem? What happened?"

"You didn't tell me that all of them followed us!"

"Oh, yeah. After the whole thirsting fiasco when you went to nap, they all had to go so they followed us before leaving." He said calmly.

This only irked the artist even more, "And you're just now telling me this?!"

He had the decency to look sheepish, "I... kinda forgot while I was talking to Shownu."

Hyungwon sighed deeply while shaking his head.

**thicclipwonnie**  
no fucking wonder all of you only followed eachother until now

**thicclipwonnie**  
wont you get in trouble for this?...

**wonholy**  
i dont think so

**wonholy**  
they give us some freedom when it comes to relationships, theyre just really strict with our schedule and other stuff

**thicclipwonnie**  
oh

**thicclipwonnie**  
can I ask you a question?

**wonholy**  
of course

**thicclipwonnie**  
all of you just met us yet youre publicly showing that we're your friends or something

**thicclipwonnie**  
I would have expected all of you to hide it and only chat in group chat

**wonholy**  
whats that supposed to mean?... "friends or something"

**thicclipwonnie**  
what

**thicclipwonnie**  
NO wait sorry I fucked up

**thicclipwonnie**  
I meant like friends or acquaintances not like no kind of relationship whatsoever

**wonholy**  
okay good, i got worried

**wonholy**  
the reason we are, despite the fact that we just met you both, is

**wonholy**  
well we had a small talk about it at home and they all told me that they actually enjoyed both of your company

**wonholy**  
and what minhyuk said was true, that you arent "some fan" and same with him

**wonholy**  
even though the two of you kinda fanboyed the first time you met us you talked to us like regular people, like we werent idols and didnt treat us differently because of that

**wonholy**  
the both of you also always spoke your mind and said whatever you wanted

**wonholy**  
it was nice to share that kind of normalcy with other people that arent in our group or are also celebrities or something and thats rare for us

**wonholy**  
we know its not the smartest thing since we all just met

**wonholy**  
but we all really like you guys hehe

**wonholy**  
oh but if youre uncomfortable with all of this then we can stop with doing it publicly. I should have asked you first since I already know that you dont like the attention. I'm sorry, thats my fault

**wonholy**  
wonnie?

**wonholy**  
was that too much? im sorry

"...Hyungwon? Are you okay?"

Hyungwon jumped a little and snapped his head over to Minhyuk, who had managed to creep up to the other side of the table and kneel down on the floor next to him. He had a worried expression on his face, "Your eyes are tearing up. What happened?"

Sniffling, he realized a little too late that he can feel his own bottom lip wobbling. To answer Minhyuk's question, he simply handed him his phone and the photographer was quick to read through the conversation. Unfortunately, it only made him even more clueless, "I don't get it, this is good, isn't it? Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset." He told him, shaking his head, "It's just that... Before I thought that the friendship I had with Wonho would be temporary. Something that would fade. I didn't realize... that he- no, _all of them_ would make it so serious and long-term."

"Oh, I get it." Minhyuk gave him a smile, placing the phone down in favor of rubbing his arm comfortingly, "You're happy, but scared."

"You're the only person who doesn't mind who I am. Like, in real life. You even try to help. Who says they'll accept that? W-What if-"

"Do _not_ think that way." A rare scowl crosses his face, "If they can't accept that you're different and have your own issues, then they can piss off, but Wonnie... I promise you, that it's going to be fine. Trust me. They were perfectly fine when they found out you're a hermit. Now give me a hug you big baby."

A small laugh bursts out of him and he was quick to accept the open arms that were offered to him. Minhyuk grinned in delight, squeezing him tightly, "There we go, now you're laughing! Okay, now reply to the muscle bunny, I think he's panicking."

Hyungwon blinked at him before switching his attention to his phone, which had a couple of new messages. Slipping out of the embrace, he quickly read the messages.

**wonholy**  
oh god i did say too much

**wonholy**  
im so so sorry

**thicclipwonnie**  
dont apologize

**thicclipwonnie**  
ill be back in 2-4 hours

"Minhyuk, we're going out."

Hyungwon couldn't see him as he stood up from the chair and walked away, but he can tell his eyes were blown wide open as he screamed, "What?!"

"We're going out."

"B-But you've never willingly-"

" _We're going out_."

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

**minnievitamin**

Liked by **papashownu** , **joo.honey** and **6,122 others**

**minnievitamin** I'm terrified. This dude just dragged me out of the house and onto the subway and he looks like hes on a goddamn mission. everytime I ask where tf were going he looks at me dead in the eye with like zero expression and says "you'll see" LIKE BI- WHAT WILL I SEE? MY dEATH?

_View all 2,991 comments_

**joo.honey** Okay, I'm genuinely afraid for you but jfc I didn't realize wonnie was so cute and attractive??  
 **i.m.deadinside** _@joo.honey_ HONESTLY, vitamin, your photo taking skills are on point 👌🏼👌🏼  
 **bebe21963** SERIOUSLY WHAT IS GOING ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh I know his hair is red in the pic just pretend its brown shhhhhhh


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, friendship.

**thicclipwonnie**   
**[tagged: wonholy, papashownu, joo.honey, i.m.deadinside, kikihyun, minnievitamin]**

Liked by **wonholy** , **kikihyun** and **31,450 others**

**thicclipwonnie** On a serious note... It's rare for us to find real friends. We've only had each other until now. You guys befriended us so easily despite us being hardcore fans and having recently met you. Thank you for realizing what we really see in all of you.

Also, in honor of this and Wonho being a considerate worrywart, I dyed my hair blonde SO STOP WORRYING YOU'RE AN AMAZING PERSON GODDAMN

(Ty _@minnievitamin_ for letting me drag you to the store and doing your hair/photo voodoo)

_View all 11, 009 comments_

**i.m.deadinside** why- why am i crying though  
 **kikihyun** <3  
 **papashownu** <33  
 **joo.honey** SO BEAUTIFUL!! MINNIE DID SO GOOD WITH HAIR AND PICTURE IM SO PROUD!!  
 **wonholy** Time shouldn't matter when you already know the answer :)  
 **fckmei.moppa** ITS CONFIRMED YEEEESSS!! ADKSJHWIKJL

**joo.honey renamed the group _currently sobbing_**

**joo.honey  
** Can someone please bring tissues to my room

**i.m.deadinside  
** omw you can share mine

**minnievitamin**  
awww dont cry if you cry ill cry and then we'll all be crying and i dont want to cry

**joo.honey  
** Too late

**i.m.deadinside  
** my poor honey is crying so much

**thicclipwonnie**  
OMG

**thicclipwonnie**  
PLease dont cry why are you crying oh god are you serious

**kikihyun**  
i just walked into their room and jooheon is currently sobbing in changkyuns lap who is also cryng

**kikihyun**  
wonho and shownu just walked in, wonhos nose is red

**wonholy**  
I cant help it, it was really touching okay??

**wonholy**  
Seriously

**wonholy**  
wonnie said its difficult for him to post pictures of himself and not only that, he left his house for us

**papashownu**  
great now jooheon and changkyun are sobbing louder great job wonho

**minnievitamin**  
all of it was wonnies idea

**minnievitamin**  
he really pushed himself to go out in public

**thicclipwonnie**  
yeah im not leaving again for a solid month or so

**minnievitamin**  
ITS PERFECTLY FINE WONNIE IM JUST SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU LEFT BY YOURSELF FOR THE FIRST TIME! YOURE DOING SO GOOD!!!!!

**kikihyun**  
i dont know that much about your progress but i can tell that you took a big step

**wonholy**  
yes, im so proud of you, wonnie. please continue to work hard!

**thicclipwonnie**  
thank you guys :)

**thicclipwonnie**  
it was all thanks to your help though

**joo.honey  
** We didnt do anything. It was all you

**thicclipwonnie**  
no you guys did everything

**thicclipwonnie**  
you became our friends

* * *

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **joo.honey** and **8,221 others**

**thicclipwonnie** FUCK

_View all 979 comments_

**minnievitamin** WTF I JUST CLEANED THE GARAGE  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ BITCH I FELL WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? FUCKING LEVITATE?

**thicclipwonnie sent a message to _currently sobbing_**

**thicclipwonnie**  
i wanna fucking kms

**wonholy**  
what happened??

**thicclipwonnie**  
i spilled paint in my garage/storage

**thicclipwonnie**  
and fell on my ass bone

**thicclipwonnie**  
and now i have a sore pair of buttocks, 20% less of expensive ass white paint, and the fiery rage of a chinchilla

**i.m.deadinside  
** LMFAO

**i.m.deadinside  
** YOU YEETED THE PAINT WHILE YOU FELL

**thicclipwonnie**  
ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME YOU LITTLE BITCH? i ALMOST DiEd

**joo.honey  
** Apologize immediately!!

**i.m.deadinside  
** okok

**i.m.deadinside  
** im sorry that falling on your ass is hilarious

**minnievitamin  
** LMAOO

**minnievitamin**  
btw wonnie im coming to check on you

**wonholy**  
dont be mean changkyun :( he really might be hurt

**i.m.deadinside  
** okay alright im sorry wonnie, that was mean <3

**thicclipwonnie**  
still triggered but apology accepted

**wonholy**  
what were you trying to do anyway? how did you fall? does it still hurt?

**joo.honey  
** Chill

**thicclipwonnie**  
i had an idea for a painting and i got excited but i needed more gesso and white paint so i was rushing

**thicclipwonnie**  
i was wearing socks so i slipped and yES IT STILL HURTS

**thicclipwonnie**  
minhyuk is being a good slave and bringing me frozen peas while i make a second attempt

**wonholy**  
NO youre hurt what if you fall again??

**thicclipwonnie**  
YOU CANNOT STOP ME WHEN IM FCUKING INSPIRED

**thicclipwonnie**  
I WILL GET THE gODDAMN GESSO

**i.m.deadinside  
** WTF IS GESSO

**thicclipwonnie**  
ITS A BASE FOR ACRYLIC PAINTINGS YOU UNCULTURED BOOB


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty Minhyuk.

**kikihyun  
** **[tagged: papashownu]** **  
**

Liked by **minnievitamin** and **10,455 others**

 **kikihyun** apparently were parents?... ???

_View all 3,903 comments_

**i.m.deadinside** youre just noticing?  
**wonholy** kihyun could never replace my mother -.-  
**minnievitamin** _@kikihyun_ may be someones mommy but _@papashownu_ is my daddy

**joo.honey renamed the group _20 more gallons of water_**

**joo.honey**  
Alright 

**joo.honey  
**Drink up you heathen

 **minnievitamin**  
hey listen at least im proud of my statement unlike a certain caffeine addict

 **papashownu**  
...okay now I see why wonho doesnt mind

 **papashownu**  
I think my third eye has been opened

 **wonholy**  
See??

 **wonholy**  
its flattering!!... in a way

 **papashownu**  
youre right

 **minnievitamin**  
uwu

 **kikihyun**  
ya nasteh

 **i.m.deadinside  
**dont be so jealous

 **i.m.deadinside  
**mOtHeR dEaReSt

 **kikihyun**  
EW dont ever call me that again

 **minnievitamin**  
you sound like a mother lolol

 **kikihyun  
**🙄

 **papashownu**  
minhyuk

 **papashownu**  
while youre here i have a question

 **minnievitamin**  
sure whats up?

 **papashownu**  
is there any way i can hear you singing? ever since youve mentioned it ive been wondering what its like

 **minnievitamin**  
yeah 

**minnievitamin**  
i guess the only way would be to send you a video or for you to come to the red moon bar when ill be performing for the first time 

**minnievitamin**  
but i know that wont happen so ill try to record a video :D

 **papashownu**  
sure take your time

 **papashownu**  
thank you

 **kikihyun**  
ooo can the rest of us listen to it?

 **minnievitamin**  
yeah

 **minnievitamin**  
ill have wonnie record for me :3

 **wonholy**  
i cant wait :D

 **joo.honey  
**Can wonnie sing?

 **minnievitamin**  
yeah

 **minnievitamin**  
sometimes we sing together

 **minnievitamin**  
sometimes we scream

 **minnievitamin**  
we dont know what were doing at this point

 **wonholy**  
wheres wonnie

 **wonholy**  
he didnt message me this morning

 **i.m.deadinside  
**hey our cutie patootie has a life

 **minnievitamin**  
he does but thats super fucking weird

 **minnievitamin**  
its literally the first thing he does every morning

 **minnievitamin**  
i had to go home for a couple of days and ive been at work so ive been really busy 

**minnievitamin**  
but rn im on my break and omw to his place

 **joo.honey  
**...Okay why did i get worried all of a sudden?

 **wonholy**  
me too I didnt want to pry but i had the weirdest feeling

 **kikihyun**  
calm down its probably nothing

 **kikihyun**  
if something happens minhyuk will tell us

Minhyuk locks his phone after that, quickly getting off of the bus and wishing the driver a nice day as usual. He hums to himself as he made a b-line toward Starbucks, which was where he left his bike in favor of the bus earlier that day.

Instead of going to his bike, however, he went inside and immediately began waving excitedly at the cashier, "Yoonho! Hi! It's been a while!"

The blonde teen's cheeks reddened as all eyes zoned in on the both of them. Anyone can see that Yoonho was clearly embarrassed by the sudden attention, "You saw me two days ago."

"Exactly!" Minhyuk stopped in front of the counter, bouncing on his toes with glee, "Can you get Hyungwon and I's usual, please?"

"Of course." Yoonho sighed in exasperation, although he now had a fond little smile, "Y'know, it's been a long time since I've seen that guy. How is he?"

"He's good. He's just... busy." Minhyuk wasn't comfortable with sharing anything more than that. Despite how happy and friendly he is with Yoonho, he barely knew him. He only acted like that because he comes here often and sees him working there almost every time.

Yoonho shrugged, not at all bothered by the clear reluctance he showed. He only ringed up the order and gave him his change before moving onto the next customer.

As Minhyuk waits for the drink at the counter, he decides to text his dear best friend.

**CONTACT: _My Wonnieee_**

**Minnie Bitch**  
wonnieeeee

 **Minnie Bitch  
**guess what I got youuuuu

 **Minnie Bitch  
**it rhymes with lard truuuucks

 **Minnie Bitch  
**wonnie?

 **Minnie Bitch  
**you better not be ignoring me

 **Minnie Bitch  
**wonho said that u didnt text him

 **Minnie Bitch  
**hyungwon?

He turns his attention away from his phone with a troubled frown. Quietly thanking the girl who brought him his order in a drink carrier, he only waved a farewell to Yoonho before leaving. He headed over to where he locked his bike and put the drinks in the basket at the front before heading off.

Minhyuk pedaled faster than he usually did, completely ignoring the way the bike tilted too far on sharp turns and the loud crackle of ice moving around in the plastic cups. He knew that he was getting worried for no reason. For all he knew, Hyungwon could be taking a nap and couldn't hear his phone going off!

The thought calmed him down a little, but he was concerned nonetheless. So much so that he made it to his house five minutes earlier than usual.

Hopping off his bike, he grabbed the drinks and took out the spare key that Hyungwon had given him a couple of years ago. 

"Hyungwon, I'm back!" He shouts as soon as the door was unlocked and swinging open, "I got you coffee!"

Minhyuk waited for the sound of feet skittering around upstairs before stomping down the stairs, but he was only met with silence. His eyebrows furrow as he places the drinks down on the kitchen table before heading up the stairs, "Wonnie?"

He notices as he ascended the steps that he can hear the faint beat of music and he relaxed a little again. The only times when Hyungwon played music was when he was painting, but this time, as he's walking closer to his studio, it sounds as if he's blasting it at full volume.

Once he's made it to the door, he's happy to find that it was unlocked and opened the door, wincing as soon as the music hit his eardrums. Minhyuk's gaze immediately landed on a barely started canvas thrown carelessly onto the floor. His confusion only increased when he can see that there were similar ones like that, that were either barely touched or half-finished. 

Then he saw Hyungwon. He was sitting on his paint-stained stool and painting with a clear tremble in his hands. His eyes remained focused, but the lip between his teeth and the concerning crinkles of his furrowed brows said otherwise.

Minhyuk didn't know what to do other than to stare at Hyungwon, who had beige and red paint staining his jeans and grey smeared on his cheek. Why did Hyungwon look like that? Whenever Minhyuk would quietly watch him paint, he was always relaxed and concentrated as his brush flowed across the canvas in an almost graceful manner. Even when he wipes paint onto his clothes it seemed calculated and planned even though Hyungwon is always surprised when he sees it at the end.

But right now he can see that his movements were almost erratic as if his hands were unsure what to do. There was an increasing desperation in his brush strokes and expression, and it was difficult to watch him struggle so much at something he was so good at.

Minhyuk tried calling out his name again, but the music easily overpowered his voice. He was quick to go over to the speakers and turn them off. Hyungwon didn't even flinch, as if he didn't notice.

"Hyungwon!"

He jumped violently, his eyes wide as his head snaps over to the photographer. Hyungwon's gaze darts back to the canvas and he stared at it for a few more moments before sighing in defeat, dropping his paintbrush and palette onto the floor.

His elbows rest on his knees as he drops his head into his hands. Minhyuk watched silently before creeping up slowly to him and looking at the canvas. It was exactly like the other paintings, but it was nearly completed and he can tell what it was that he was painting.

Wonho.

"No matter how many times or how hard I try, I can never do it." Hyungwon muttered, "I can paint anyone just by looking at a picture of them, but... But why can't I paint him?"

Minhyuk shakes his head slightly, telling him, "Wonnie, I've said it a hundred times, it's-"

"-Good. I know. But you can't see what I see, Minhyuk." Hyungwon lifts his head up in order to look at him, hopelessness clear in his eyes, "It's like... It's like writing a brand new song and everything in it is perfect except for that one little piece of it. You don't know if it's one of the verses that's wrong or the chorus or the melody or something else entirely."

He throws up his hands, "Wouldn't that drive you _insane_? You're so close at making something just right, yet you're so far away from it? But... When I try to paint Wonho, it isn't just one little thing that's wrong about it. It's the whole thing. I'm just getting so tired of trying..."

"I think I get it." Minhyuk says quietly, "But not really. I know what you mean about the song part, but I can tell that with painting Wonho it's more... intense."

"Yeah," Hyungwon breathed out a humorless laugh. "And the thing is I'm not even painting him because I'm a fan or have a stupid crush on him. It's just that when I look at the proportions, the colors, _him_ , it's like an artist's dream. He's the perfect subject and I _need_ to put him on my canvas. But at this point, I think it's impossible. Real thing or not. He's too..." He trails off, unsure of what specific aspect of Wonho was too much. Probably _everything_.

"No, no, no, don't you dare say that!" Minhyuk nearly shouts, placing his hands on his hips, "I know you, Hyungwon, you don't give up just like that! You keep going no matter how tough it is!"

The painter frowns, scratching at the acrylic paint that stained the back of his hand. "Maybe I should give up this time. Why continue when I know for a fact that I can't even paint my own muse?" With that said, he slid off his stool and left the room.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shownu talks to Minhyuk.

**minnievitamin**

Liked by **papashownu** and **7,702 others**

**minnievitamin** i got bored at work so i made my first ever gif 

_View all 986 comments_

**joo.honey** You are so cuuute!  
 **kikihyun** smoochity giggle  
 **papashownu** I love your smile  
 **minnievitamin** _@papashownu_ ^-^  
 **papashownu** _@minnievitamin_ im serious you're beautiful  
 **minnievitamin** _@papashownu_...i mean if youre gonna say shit like that you might as well slide into my dms >_>

**papashownu sent you a message.**

**papashownu**  
hey

**minnievitamin**  
woah hi

**minnievitamin**  
wasnt expecting u to actually slide in

**papashownu**  
well i wasnt kidding about what i said, i just wanted to make sure you knew that

**minnievitamin**  
thank you :)

**papashownu**  
youre welcome

**papashownu**  
so i got the chance to listen to the sample you sent me of your singing

**minnievitamin**  
oooo really? what do you think? i know im not the greatest but im saving up money to take lessons

**papashownu**  
youre kidding

**papashownu**  
your voice is amazing

**papashownu**  
of course theres always room for improvement but its not "not the greatest"

**papashownu**  
if you practice more and work hard im sure you can get far

**papashownu**  
maybe even become a trainee if you want to get that far

**minnievitamin**  
woah

**minnievitamin**  
thanks

**minnievitamin**  
i never really thought about aiming to be an idol

**minnievitamin**  
ive just always wanted to sing and perform and see people enjoy it with smiles on their faces

**minnievitamin**  
now that i think about it, singing as a career can lead to all kinds of things, including becoming a trainee

**papashownu**  
i guess thats the good part about that kind of dream. you can expand on it and it can lead to different things

**papashownu**  
just know that you have to be realistic

**papashownu**  
you might work your hardest but never quite reach your dream or never reach it at all

**minnievitamin**  
im glad youre not sugar coating it

**minnievitamin**  
sometimes i go overboard and get excited about what ill do in the future and start planning things that might never happen

**minnievitamin**  
so thank you for being your beautiful blunt self you da best

**papashownu**  
lol np

**papashownu**  
if you ever need help

**minnievitamin**  
no

**minnievitamin**  
nonononono

**minnievitamin**  
please dont use your fame to help me that would make me feel really really bad and give me too much guilt to handle

**papashownu**  
dont worry thats not what i meant

**papashownu**  
what i was going to say is that if you ever need help you can always ask me questions if you want

**papashownu**  
maybe at some point we can call each other so it can be easier?

**papashownu**  
ill be happy to do it

**minnievitamin**  
shownu

**papashownu**  
yes?

**minnievitamin**  
I love you.

* * *

**joo.honey sent you a message.**

**joo.honey  
** Babe

**joo.honey  
** Do you know whats wrong with hyunwoo

**i.m.deadinside  
** what

**i.m.deadinside  
** no why 

**joo.honey  
** Hes doing that thing

**i.m.deadinside**  
what thing

**joo.honey  
** That

**joo.honey  
** That THING

**i.m.deadinside**  
boy if you dont tell me waht that thing is im gonna rip off your thing

**joo.honey  
** Its when he kinda just...

**joo.honey  
** Munches on food

**joo.honey  
** And just looks LOST

**joo.honey  
** Like he got bills to pay

**joo.honey  
** But he lost his job

**joo.honey  
** And his credit score is so low its nonexistent

**i.m.deadinside**  
oh that thing

**i.m.deadinside**  
yeah i have no idea

**i.m.deadinside**  
do you know what he was doing before he grabbed some food

**joo.honey  
** He was on his phone

**joo.honey  
** I think he was texting someone

**i.m.deadinside**  
just ask him whats got him doing the thing then

**joo.honey  
** I didnt want to bother him but at this point I think its for the best

**joo.honey  
** Brb

**joo.honey  
** Oh its nothing bad

**joo.honey  
** He was just thinking about something that minhyuk said to him?

**joo.honey  
** He snapped out of it though and said something about overthinking it

**i.m.deadinside**  
good

**i.m.deadinside**  
i should bother minhyuk to tell me what he said

**i.m.deadinside**  
but first can you come here

**joo.honey  
** Why

**i.m.deadinside**  
cuddle

**joo.honey  
** Awww okay ill be there in a minute

As soon as Changkyun tossed his phone aside, the door to the bedroom opened. He sits up and raises a brow at Jooheon, who looked way too excited to be there as he shut the door behind him, "That was quick."

"Well, you needed a cuddle, so your dear honey bear came as fast as he could." Jooheon cooed as he approaches the side of the bed before gently nudging him, "C'mon, scoot, this is my side of the bed."

Changkyun rolled his eyes, but obeyed nonetheless. Once there was enough room, Jooheon was quick to take the empty spot and wrap his arms around the other before pulling him down until his head was laying on his chest.

Sighing contently, the youngest of the two snuggled closer with an arm draped over him. "You're the best."

Jooheon grinned, "I know."

"...Hey, I was thinking," Changkyun began as he felt fingers begin to thread through his hair, "What if Hoseok and Hyunwoo are making excuses?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if they don't think Wonnie and Minhyuk's thirsting was flattering? What if they just liked it?" Changkyun shrugs, "I mean, they probably do think it's flattering, but what if they don't mind it because they enjoy it. What if it's because-"

"-They like them?"

They both looked at each other at the same time and stared silently for a long moment as they both thought over the theory.

Simultaneously, they scoffed and shook their heads, " _Nah_."


	16. XVI

**i.m.deadinside**

Liked by **joo.honey** and **19,780 others**

**i.m.deadinside** its cold and my heater isnt here who wants to be his replacement

_View all 5,002 comments_

**fckmei.moppa** fuuuck MEMEMEEE  
 **joo.honey** Dont replace me! I just went to the store Ill be back soon!! ;-;  
 **thicclipwonnie** bundle up bitch  
 **i.m.deadinside** _@thicclipwonnie_ OMG YOUR ALIVE

**i.m.deadinside renamed the group chat _HE LIVES_**

**i.m.deadinside**  
WONNIE

**i.m.deadinside  
** ITS BEEN SO LONG

**i.m.deadinside  
** WE WeRE NOT BUYING MINHYUKS EXCUSES

**i.m.deadinside  
** I MISSED YOU SO MUCH

**i.m.deadinside  
** WE WERe SO WORRIED

**thicclipwonnie**  
??

**thicclipwonnie**  
i was only gone for a few days??

**kikihyun**  
it feels like a fucking year goddam

**joo.honey  
** Are you and minhyuk okay? I mean I know you guys are okay but are you okay?

**thicclipwonnie**  
what

**papashownu**  
yeah minhyuk kinda disappeared too, i got worried

**wonholy**  
me too.

**wonholy  
** Were serious

**wonholy**  
After minhyuk came to check on you he just said you werent feeling good and then HE began disappearing

**wonholy**  
And honestly like changkyun said we werent buying it

**thicclipwonnie**  
listen

**thicclipwonnie**  
were fine

**thicclipwonnie**  
I promise

**thicclipwonnie**  
ive just been stressing over a painting and the days flew by before i realized it

**minnievitamin**  
and i was feeding him and giving him plenty of head rubs

**i.m.deadinside  
** oh thank god

**minnievitamin**  
wAIT 

**minnievitamin**  
NOW THAT I CAN FINALLY PROPERLY TALK TO ALL OF YOU AGAIN

**minnievitamin  
** I HAVE SOME PIPING HOT TEA

**kikihyun**  
tea you say?

**minnievitamin**  
YEA SO IT INVOLVES MY COWORKER, HER FIANCE, AND MY COWORKERS MOM

**minnievitamin**  
LET ME TELL YOU- I sCREECHED WHEN THE MOM CAME BARRELING IN SCREAMING THAT HER DAUGHTERS FIANCEE WAS HER GF

**joo.honey  
** Oh my

**i.m.deadinside  
** YOU LIEEEE

**papashownu**  
doesnt that only happen in dramas

**kikihyun**  
SPILL BITCH

**minnievitamin  
** oKOK SO I WAS DOING SOME MINOR PHOTOSHOP ON A PHOTSHOOT LIKE A GOOD EMPLOYEE

**wonholy sent you a message.**

**wonholy**  
still not buying it

**thicclipwonnie**  
?

**wonholy**  
wonnie...

**wonholy**  
i know that you werent just stressing over a painting

**thicclipwonnie**  
I mean...

**thicclipwonnie**  
technically I was?...

**wonholy**  
you know you can talk to me about anything right? just between you and me

**wonholy**  
were friends and im always here to listen if theres something wrong

**thicclipwonnie**  
I

**thicclipwonnie**  
well

**thicclipwonnie**  
its just hard to explain through a message

**thicclipwonnie**  
not only that I dont think you would get it and get weirded out if I did tell you

**wonholy  
** theres a chance i might not understand but theres no way i would get weirded out

**wonholy**  
like I said I'm here for you if you want to talk

**wonholy**  
and I know you dont completely trust me and you might never tell me whats really wrong and thats okay

**thicclipwonnie**  
that's not true

**thicclipwonnie**  
I mean its true

**thicclipwonnie**  
but

**thicclipwonnie**  
ugh

**thicclipwonnie**  
listen I trust you enough its telling whats wrong is the difficult part

**thicclipwonnie**  
its driving me insane

**thicclipwonnie**  
I am literally five seconds away from wrecking my studio

**thicclipwonnie**  
and I feel so

**thicclipwonnie**  
Lost?

**thicclipwonnie**  
and the entire situation is so fucking dumb because the whole reason behind all of this is so fucking dumb but it doesnt feel dumb to me?

**thicclipwonnie**  
I dont know what the fuck to do anymore

**wonholy**  
+82 2-XXX-XXXX

**thicclipwonnie**  
What

**thicclipwonnie**  
Wonho...

**wonholy**  
Call me

**wonholy**  
Please

Hyungwon had to clutch his phone with both of his trembling hands as he stared wide-eyed at the numbers that were texted to him. He didn't know what to do. He hasn't known what to do for a couple of days now. After he came face to face with his dilemma with Minhyuk that one day, it's been like that.

But this time... He had two choices. Either call him or not call him.

And he still didn't know what to do.

His teeth catch his own bottom lip in a tight hold, anxiousness swirling within him at the thought of actually speaking to Wonho instead of texting him. At the same time, however, he was... happy in a way. 

Hyungwon wasn't expecting it, but he was really happy that Wonho trusted him enough to give him his personal phone number. That was huge. At the same time, though, he isn't sure whether or not to be angry at him for pulling a dangerous move like that and putting that much trust in him.

**wonholy  
** its okay i get it

**wonholy**  
Just please add my number to your contacts okay?

He hadn't realized how long he was sitting there, staring, until the two messages popped up. He can tell that he wasn't mad about his lack of response. It just seemed like he understood.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hyungwon wanted to hear his voice. For some reason, right now, he wanted to hear it so badly. He almost felt _desperate_. Before he knew it, Hyungwon was dialing the number and holding the phone up to his ear.

The only thing he heard was the ominous ringing of the phone and his heart trying to break through his ribs.

It didn't take long before the ringing stopped.

「 _Hello?_ 」

Hyungwon's breath caught in his throat as soon as the familiar kind voice filtered into his ear.

He felt himself huddle more into his blankets, instinctively trying his best to make himself smaller as his voice struggled to come out. He didn't prepare for this situation at all. Usually, when he leaves the house to shop, knowing for a fact that Minhyuk will do all the talking, he takes at least half an hour to mentally prepare himself.

Wonho's voice broke him out of his hurried thoughts,「 _Wonnie, is that you?_ 」

Swallowing thickly, he hesitantly opened his mouth, his voice small, "He-... Hey."

It went quiet on the other line for a moment before a relieved laugh, a goddamn beautiful laugh, came through,「 _Hey... Wow, I wasn't expecting... You sound a lot different from what I imagined._ 」

Hyungwon blinked, "R-Really?"

「 _Yeah._ 」

They both fell silent. It was... painfully awkward, but understandably so.

Wonho speaks up again,「 _Um, how are you?- Wait, that's a stupid question, sorry, forget that._ 」

Unwillingly, a grin spreads across his face as a small laugh spills out of him, "I'm... okay." He decided to say.

Again, the idol was strangely quiet again for a few moments,「 _That's good, um, what are you doing right now?_ 」

"I-I'm on the couch. Minhyuk, he... h-he made me come out of my room before he left..." Hyungwon scrambled for words, stuttering, "W-What about you?"

「 _I'm in the gym, but I'm taking a break._ 」

Hyungwon winced, muttering mostly to himself, "Oh, you're busy..."

「 _No._ 」Wonho laughed, 「 _Not at all, Wonnie. If I were busy, we wouldn't be talking right now._ 」

"Oh, right... Sorry."

「 _You don't need to apologize._ 」

"N-No, I mean..." He clears his throat, trying to work up the courage to speak up more, "I-It's just that... The way that I am on the internet is only there. E-Even though I'm worse face-to-face, with phone calls I'm... Awkward and... And shy... A-And I get this overwhelming urge to drink paint thinner."

Hyungwon jumps a little when a rather loud laugh drifted into his ear and he felt his face heat up, unsure.「 _You still shouldn't be sorry for that! I didn't really know what to say to you when you called since I wasn't expecting you to, but I was able to tell you were uncomfortable so I tried my best to change that and make some kind of conversation... Hehe..._ 」

That was... really adorable. His lisp doesn't help that fact either. God was really testing him today.

In all seriousness, though, it was touching. Wonho, too, was somewhat uncomfortable and awkward, yet he still tried to ease him into talking more and making him comfortable.

"Hyungwon."

「 _...Huh?_ 」

"My name is Hyungwon." He repeats quietly.

Wonho went silent, most likely surprised that he told him his name. Hyungwon was surprised, too. He thought he would never tell him, but now that he did, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

「 _Hyungwon..._ 」The idol echoed,「 _I like it._ 」

"T-Thanks."

「 _You can call me Hoseok if you want. I'm fine with either name._ 」

"Okay." The painter bites his lip in an effort to cease his smiling as he leans back against the couch, "Hoseok... That's something I'll have to get used to."

「 _Me too._ 」Wonho pauses, 「 _Wo- Hyungwon, about earlier..._ 」

"Oh. Right... That." His smile drops in an instant, "A-Are you sure you're willing to listen?"

「 _The real question is if you're willing to tell me. I don't want to force you or anything, I'd never want that. And everything I said, I was serious about. No matter what it is, I'll listen._ 」

Hyungwon slides his hand down his face. Why was he so sweet? He swears that everything he says is making him melt.

He takes a deep breath, "Okay... Right, okay..." The artist clears his throat, "Well, um, there's this... p-person. And well, you know that I'm a painter, and... a-and, uh..."

Hyungwon closes his eyes and sighs heavily. Wonho remained quiet, patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts and continue. His silent support fed his courage, "And when I saw him for the first time, in my eyes he was... H-He was the perfect subject. E-Everything was just perfect. I always felt the most inspired when I painted him."

Suddenly, words were spilling out of him. Everything that he kept inside of him about his predicament was released and he began to forget that he was talking to someone that's not Minhyuk on the phone.

He rips the blankets off of him and sits up properly, "W-When I painted him... It was the best feeling. I just couldn't stop. I kept losing track of time, not knowing when to stop, because all I wanted to do was put him on my canvas."

His eyebrows then furrow, "But every time I tried to paint him, it just wasn't right. Minhyuk, he always said it was good, but it just looked like shit to me. Painting is the only thing I'm really good at, I can paint anything I want, so why can't I paint the one thing I want on my canvas the most? I-It drove me insane!"

「 _How long has this been going on?_ 」Wonho spoke up curiously.

"Too long." Hyungwon sighed deeply, exhaustion clear in his voice, "The day that I first disappeared, I was... I tried so hard. So, _so_ hard, but there was still something wrong with it and I couldn't figure it out. I don't know why, but I felt so lost. Minhyuk told me that it's probably because I needed him as a live model, not a picture, but at that point I just gave up. And ever since then, every time I painted something, I wasn't happy."

At this point, he was sure that Wonho can hear the shakiness in his voice, "C-Can you imagine that? The thing that you love doing the most not making you feel anything anymore? Over some stupid fucking painting? I-It's _bullshit_!"

「 _Hyungwon... Listen to me._ 」Hyungwon felt himself tense up at the sound of Wonho's voice,「 _I know that things seem hopeless right now, but the worst thing you can do right now is give up. I'm not telling you to not give up on painting whoever this person is, but don't give up on the thought that one day you'll succeed._ 」

"But-"

「 _Just trust me on this. Please. And... And who knows? Maybe Minhyuk is right and you just need him right in front of you._ 」

"That will never happen."

「 _Well, anything is possible._ 」

Hyungwon sniffles, falling silent as he fiddled with his blonde hair, "Um... Wonho- Hoseok?"

「 _Yeah?_ 」

"T-Thank you for this. I-I'm not usually... y'know, sad and stuff, but I feel a lot better."

「 _It's no problem. You're my friend, it wouldn't have felt right if I didn't do anything._ 」

Smiling, he looks down at his lap, "If you ever need to rant about something, too, I-I'll listen. Whenever you need it."

Wonho didn't say anything for a few long moments.「 _Thank you. Um... Is it okay if I call you whenever? Just to talk?_ 」

"Y-Yeah... Yeah, that's fine."


	17. XVII

**minnievitamin  
** **[tagged: thicclipwonnie]**

Liked by **wonholy** , **papashownu** and **14,710 others**

**minnievitamin** HE CALLED AND TOLD ME TO BUY BUBBLES FOR HIM AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM SO EXCITED IM-

_View all 8,292 comments_

**joo.honey** Shiny teeth and me~  
 **kikihyun** is that... is that a HANDle  
 **papashownu** you really love gifs dont you  
 **minnievitamin** _@papashownu_ you know me so well <333  
 **mbabeyyy3030** why... why is he so beautiful though?...  
 **anon23336** _@mbabeyyy3030_ i guess

**thicclipwonnie renamed the group** **_bubba bubba_ **

**thicclipwonnie**  
THESE BUBBLES THO

**thicclipwonnie**  
SPEAK TO ME

**thicclipwonnie**  
THEY ARE

**thicclipwonnie**  
THICCC

**minnievitamin**  
i think i just became a bubble slave

**minnievitamin**  
im satisfied being just a coffee slave ty

**thicclipwonnie**  
But didnt you tell me a month ago you wanted to be a shownu slave

**minnievitamin**  
STOP PUTTING ME ON THE SPOT

**papashownu**  
i prefer minhyuk as a free elf

**minnievitamin**  
was that

**minnievitamin**  
was that an hp reference

**papashownu**  
yea

**minnievitamin**  
QUICK WHATS YOUR HOUSE

**papashownu**  
gryffindor

**minnievitamin**  
HUFFLEPUFF

**papashownu**  
which book/movie?

**minnievitamin**  
prisoner of azkaban

**papashownu**  
me too usually time traveling in movies suck but it was so good in poa

**papashownu**  
plus the entire book was put together really well

**minnievitamin**  
IKR??

**kikihyun**  
Get

**kikihyun**  
a fucking

**kikihyun**  
ROOM

**minnievitamin**  
yeesh fine

**papashownu**  
go to your dms

**minnievitamin**  
okayyy

**thicclipwonnie**  
I swear minhyuk is such a fucking NERD

**i.m.deadinside**  
match made in heaven

**wonholy**  
am i the only one who really wants bubbles now

**thicclipwonnie**  
I cant blame you bubbles are so shiny

**thicclipwonnie**  
and

**thicclipwonnie**  
and thIQUE

**wonholy**  
yeah theyre so pretty

**wonholy**  
the best part is the rainbow 🌈

**thicclipwonnie**  
the rainbow pleases the gay in me

**joo.honey**  
Are you ppl seriously having a ted talk about bubbles

**wonholy**  
dont judge us

**thicclipwonnie**  
yeah mf

**joo.honey**  
So meeeaaann

* * *

"How was work?"

Minhyuk, who had just walked into the house and plopped onto the couch with clear exhaustion, groaned in agony at the mention of it, "Please don't say that word here, Hyungwon!..."

Rolling his eyes, he walked over and sat next to him. Minhyuk immediately rested his head on his shoulder, causing Hyungwon to sigh and wrap his arm around him, "Today must have been rough."

"It was! My manager caught me texting Shownu and nearly fired me, so now I can't have my phone out inside the building!"

Hyungwon clicked his tongue in distaste, "Seriously? As long as you're doing all the work you need to do, I don't see a problem."

"She's just tough on me."

"She hates you."

"She just wants the best for me!"

"She really hates you."

Minhyuk pouts, "Okay, she hates me."

"...Want me to attempt to make dinner?"

"Nah, I'll do it." The photographer pulls away from him and stands up, "Sandwiches again?"

Hyungwon only nods and Minhyuk walks off to the kitchen, stretching out his arms with a satisfied groan.

It was only when he was no longer in sight did Hyungwon's phone decide to ring, causing him to jump. He fumbles with the device for a couple of seconds before he looks at the caller ID.

Hyungwon freezes. He had almost forgotten that Wonho has his number and agreed to let him call him whenever. In fact, he wasn't expecting him to keep his word. He thought that with Wonho's busy schedule, he wouldn't have the time for texting _and_ chatting with people that aren't idols or staff.

After a brief moment of hesitation, he accepted the call and held up the phone to his ear, "H-Hey..."

「 _Wonnie!_ 」Was Wonho's immediate shout. Hyungwon can clearly hear the glee in his voice,「 _How've you been?_ 」

"I'm good. Well, kinda..." He tried to keep his voice low, glancing over to where Minhyuk was, "I ran out of bubbles."

「 _Already? Minhyuk just gave them to you, though._ 」

"Listen, I was bored."

Hoseok's laugh chimed over the line and Hyungwon huffed a little,「 _Try not to use it all at once next time. Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you since it's been a while and I'm on break right now..._ 」

"Oh." He rubs the back of his neck, "I-I'm... okay. Like I said, talking to you helped. You don't really need to 'check-up' on me, I'm not made of... glass. I-I mean, I'm glad that you care, but-"

「 _I know what you mean, it's okay._ 」The singer interrupted. His voice suddenly becomes quieter, as if he didn't want to be heard by anyone but Hyungwon,「 _I'm just... I was worried about you. I couldn't stop thinking about y- about what you said and I tried not bringing it up, but... yeah._ 」

Hyungwon blinked owlishly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He didn't know what to say, because Wonho sounded like he _really_ meant those words. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he stumbled over his words, "I- uh- thanks... I- yeah, thanks."

「 _And Wonnie?_ 」

"Y-Yes?"

「 _Can you please_ _try to paint again?_ 」

Again, Hyungwon was sent into a brief moment of surprise, "Wonho... I don't- How did you-"

「Please. _For me?_ 」

Biting his lip, he mulled over the request before sighing deeply, "Okay. Okay, I'll try. For you."

「 _Thank you... Oh! I was wondering, do you like ramyeon?_ 」

"Do you not remember Minhyuk making ramyeon for me? Of course, I do, why?"

「 _I'm only asking because I just found this restaurant-_ 」

Hyungwon listened silently as Wonho went on and on about how amazing the restaurant's ramyeon is and how he just _had_ to try it if he's ever in the area. He only hummed from time to time to let him know he was still listening intently and laughed when the idol got a little too excited.

All the while, however, his face was a noticeable shade of pink.

He can't help it when every time Wonho says 'ramyeon', it's literally the most precious thing he has ever heard.


	18. XVIII

**minnievitamin**

Liked by **papashownu** , **thicclipwonnie** and **17,004 others**

**minnievitamin** about to have my first performance, wish me luck ;-;

_View all 2,912 comments_

**thicclipwonnie** gl slave  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ fucking rUDE  
 **kikihyun** Already?? Good luck!

**minnievitamin sent a message to _bubba bubba_**

**minnievitamin**  
guys

**minnievitamin**  
im seriously having like

**minnievitamin**  
a nervous breakdown

**minnievitamin**  
HOW DO ALL OF YOU DO IT

**minnievitamin**  
IM SINGING IN FRONT OF LIKE 100 PEOPLE AND YOU DO IT IN FRONTOF THOUSANDS

**minnievitamin**  
ALL OF YOU ARE MONSTERS

**thicclipwonnie**  
nonono

**thicclipwonnie**  
theyre MONSTAS

**minnievitamin**  
did you just

**i.m.deadinside  
** idk whether to laugh

**i.m.deadinside  
** or be disappointed

**papashownu**  
tbh even when i perform in front of a few people i get kinda nervous

**wonholy**  
me too

**i.m.deadinside  
** same

**joo.honey  
** Yeah

**kikihyun**  
me too

**kikihyun**  
what i do when i get nervous is just imagine that its only just me and the others

**wonholy**  
yeah me too it helps a lot

**thicclipwonnie**  
good thing im with him

**thicclipwonnie**  
ill sit at the front for you minhyuk

**minnievitamin**  
AWWWW

**minnievitamin**  
COME OVER HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A FAT SMOOCH

**thicclipwonnie**  
ewwww NO

**papashownu**  
when does it start?

**minnievitamin**  
o i have to be there by 8 but it starts at 9

**wonholy**  
youre going to do great

**wonholy**  
everyone is going to love you

**joo.honey  
** Yeah you have a really nice voice

**minnievitamin**  
ty guys

**minnievitamin**  
im gonna need all ego boosters i can get

**thicclipwonnie**  
get off your phone were almost at our stop

**minnievitamin**  
we'll be back!!!

**wonholy**  
cya

**i.m.deadinside  
** bye hoes

* * *

"You know if the manager finds out about this, he's not going to be happy, right?"

"I know."

"And he'll definitely find out once he sees the car missing."

"I know."

"...You really don't care, do you?"

"Not really."

The two figures that were conversing with each other walked into the bar. Both of their noses and mouths were covered by a face mask and they both wore a hat, blending in with the rest of the people who were entering the establishment.

They were quick to take a seat where they wouldn't be easily seen, but had a clear view of the small stage. The only people there was a guitarist tuning their instrument and a drummer talking to someone that was offstage.

"Are you sure about this? Don't get me wrong, I really do want to see him, but like this? Sneaking around?"

"I'm sure. I don't want him to know that we're here for now."

* * *

**minnievitamin**

Liked by **papashownu** , **i.m.deadinside** and **9,729 others**

**minnievitamin** Thank you! This was one of the best nights of my life!

_View all 998 comments_

**monnybabe991** i saw you by chance at the bar!! YOUR SINGING IS BEAUTIFUL! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK HUN!  
 **minnievitamin** _@monnybabe991_ TY <333  
 **thicclipwonnie** im a proud mama  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ uwu

**thicclipwonnie renamed the group _my son is famous_**

**minnievitamin**  
im not famous sTAHP

**thicclipwonnie**  
say that to the swarm of ppl that gathered around your ass after doing an encore

**i.m.deadinside  
** IM SO PROUDDD

**kikihyun**  
me too I wish I was there to watch you :'(

**wonholy**  
please tell me you recorded it!

**thicclipwonnie**  
your thicc lip bitch gotchyo back baby

**wonholy**  
YES ILY

**thicclipwonnie**  
❤️

**kikihyun**  
ew love gross

**i.m.deadinside  
** guys

**wonholy**  
ew kihyun gross

**i.m.deadinside  
** guys

**kikihyun**  
EW A WASTE OF SPACE GROSS

**i.m.deadinside  
** guys

**wonholy**  
EW A CLEAN FREAK GROSS

**i.m.deadinside  
** GUYS STFU JFC

**minnievitamin**  
OOP-

**i.m.deadinside  
** have any of you seen jooheon or shownu

**wonholy**  
no ive been in my room the whole time

**kikihyun**  
ive been practicing in the dance studio

**kikihyun**  
why

**i.m.deadinside  
** because theyre nowhere to be found ive looked everywhere and i wANT MY GODDAMN HEATER

**wonholy**  
calm down

**wonholy**  
they probably just went to the convenience store or something

**i.m.deadinside  
** FOR THREE HOURS?

**thicclipwonnie**  
okay that is weird...

**wonholy**  
wait I heard the front door open

**i.m.deadinside  
** i dont care if theyre older than me im going to go oFF on their asses

**minnievitamin**  
YEEESSS

**thicclipwonnie**  
GET IT SIS

**thicclipwonnie**  
GO OFF ON THE UNFAITHFULS

**minnievitamin**  
go easy on shownu tho hes too pure

**thicclipwonnie**  
DONT LISTEN TO HIS BIAS BOOTY

**thicclipwonnie**  
ILL BE WAITING WITH MY BUTTERY ASS POPCORN


	19. XIX

**joo.honey**

Liked by **minnievitamin** and **18,781 others**

**joo.honey** Shownu and i got in trouble but that wont stop me from smiling~

_View all 5,988 comments_

**fckmei.moppa** what did you do?? lol  
 **i.m.deadinside** damn straight you guys are grounded for a YEAR  
 **papashownu** _@i.m.deadinside_ you cant ground me im your father  
 **i.m.deadinside** _@papashownu_ WELL I CAN STILL GROUND JOOHEON SO HAH

**minnievitamin sent you a message.**

**minnievitamin**  
hey

**minnievitamin**  
what did you do to get your youngest to ground you lol

**papashownu**  
jooheon and i left with the car for a couple of hours without telling anyone

**papashownu**  
so everyone got worried and the manager wasnt too happy when we got back

**minnievitamin**  
damn are you guys going to be okay?

**papashownu  
** yes

**papashownu**  
changkyun was mostly just worried about jooheon

**minnievitamin**  
ahh

**minnievitamin**  
wait where did you guys go though?

**papashownu**  
nowhere it doesnt matter

**minnievitamin**  
shownu :/

**minnievitamin**  
its okay if you dont want to tell me you just have to say the word and ill understand

**minnievitamin**  
shownu?

**papashownu**  
im sorry

**papashownu**  
i shouldnt have lied to you

**papashownu**  
you deserve to know...

**papashownu**  
i wasnt planning on telling you right away

**papashownu**  
but I wanted to see you perform so badly that i convinced jooheon to come with me to see you

**minnievitamin**  
WHAT

**minnievitamin**  
U WERE FUCKING THERE

**minnievitamin**  
WHATTATAWU

**minnievitamin**  
UR SUCH A FUKKING LIAR DONT PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS

**papashownu**  
im telling the truth

**papashownu**  
we were wearing face masks near the back

**papashownu**  
you sang two american songs, an original song, and the acoustic vers of beautiful

**papashownu**  
you also accidentally knocked down the mic stand

**minnievitamin**  
omg you really were there

**minnievitamin**  
why didnt you say hi or something?? and why were you planning on not telling me until some other time??

**minnievitamin**  
TF????

**papashownu**  
i dont know

**papashownu**  
i guess it was mostly because i didnt want others to recognize us

**papashownu**  
but weve been talking to eachother so much that thinking about it now, i shouldve at least said hi backstage or something

**papashownu**  
and part of me thought that you would find it creepy if you suddenly saw me there without telling you at all

**papashownu**  
and i dont want you to think of me that way because

**papashownu**  
well

**papashownu**  
i like you

**papashownu**  
and another reason is because even if i was planning on talking to you i wouldnt be able to

**papashownu**  
youre so pretty and nice that i got nervous at the thought of doing that

**minnievitamin**  
woah

**minnievitamin**  
that was a lot

**minnievitamin**  
wai

**minnievitamin**  
am i blind or did you say you like me?

**papashownu**  
i did

**minnievitamin**  
okay so my next question will either lead to embarrassment or something else entirely

**minnievitamin**  
what did you mean by that?

**papashownu**  
i like you as in i want to date you

**papashownu**  
hello

**papashownu**  
please say something

**minnievitamin**  
im sorry i malfunctioned and needed a moment

**minnievitamin**  
ok i have three questions

**minnievitamin**  
1\. Why 2. WHY 3. WHYYYYY TF

**papashownu**  
because youre perfect to me

**papashownu**  
i love talking to you

**papashownu**  
seeing you in real life only made me like you even more

**papashownu**  
and youre everything that im not

**minnievitamin**  
so wait your saying im a terrible person

**papashownu**  
what? no!

**papashownu**  
oh haha i see what you did there :)

**papashownu**  
but seriously

**papashownu**  
youre even more beautiful irl and idc if you got embarrassed rambling to the audience, i really liked hearing your voice and i dont want you to ever stop talking

**minnievitamin**  
I

**minnievitamin**  
wow okay

**minnievitamin**  
one last thing

**minnievitamin**  
you know that im a fan and your my bias

**minnievitamin**  
so why are you still telling me all of this?

**papashownu**  
because despite that youve treated me and everyone like friends, not as idols

**papashownu**  
and i trust you

**minnievitamin**  
okay

**minnievitamin**  
okay so

**minnievitamin**  
what if

**minnievitamin**  
i told you that i liked you too

**minnievitamin**  
but not as a fan

**minnievitamin**  
or an admirer

**minnievitamin**  
or any of that

**minnievitamin**  
as in i seriously like you as a normal ass person and i love talking to you too

**minnievitamin**  
what would you do?

**papashownu**  
+82 2-XXX-XXXX

**papashownu**  
call me and youll find out

Minhyuk, bless his poor heart, was damn near about to pass out by the time Shownu sent him his _personal_ phone number.

He felt light-headed, almost as if he were floating on clouds, and he didn't feel quite _there_ in the real world. All of this news was putting a toll on his emotions and he wasn't prepared for it at all. So, with a red face and shaking hands, he dialed the number without much hesitation and held the phone up to his ear.

The other line picked up immediately.

「 _Minhyuk?_ 」

"Ye-... Yeah?"

「 _Be my boyfriend._ 」

Minhyuk nearly dropped his phone... Okay, he actually did, but he made sure to pick it up as quickly as possible, nearly holding it upside down against his ear during his haste, "Come again?"

The confidence that was in Shownu's voice suddenly disappeared, now sounding bashful, and Minhyuk could only imagine that he was rubbing the back of his neck unsurely,「 _Ah... Will you... Will you be my boyfriend?_ 」

"...You're crazy."

「 _I know._ 」

"Shownu, what about-"

「 _Don't worry about it. It'll just be between us and, if you're comfortable with it, our friends, too._ 」

Minhyuk became silent, thinking deeply about this. Hyungwon taught him many times, _too many times_ , to take a second to think things through. He was also weighing out the pros and cons carefully for Shownu's sake since the guy was obviously not thinking about this rationally at all. 

The pros were fantastic, obviously. The cons, on the other hand, get extensive. So many things can go wrong, like a fan finding out and spreading it throughout the media, which he definitely did not want happening. 

But... Honestly...

Minhyuk didn't want to think about it rationally either. It was never his style.

"Okay... Okay, Shownu, we can try it."

There was an audible sigh of relief on the other end followed by a quiet, relieved laugh. It made Minhyuk grin widely as he waited for Shownu to gather his bearings.

「 _Great._ 」Minhyuk had to stop himself from bursting into a mad fit of giggles when he heard Shownu clearly trying to cover up his excitement,「 _And, um, Minhyuk?_ 」

"Yeah?"

「 _Please call me Hyunwoo._ 」


	20. XX

" _Hyungwon_!"

The owner of the wonderful name jumped violently, nearly throwing the empty glass that was in his hand. He robotically turns around to look at Minhyuk with wide eyes, slightly pissed that he nearly shattered a glass cup, "Are you on fucking crack?"

Minhyuk didn't look guilty at all, but inwardly he panicked slightly at the glare he received. A genuinely pissed Hyungwon was not fun to deal with and it's pretty hard to get him that angry. "Probably. Anyway, I wanted to tell you some- Hey, are you painting again?"

The question seems to snap him out of it and he blinks before shrugging, absentmindedly wiping a pink and black-stained hand on his pant leg, "Yeah, I have... c-commissions. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

Minhyuk caught onto the small lie, but let it slide, "Well, it's something important and it involves Hy- Shownu. It actually happened a couple of days ago, but I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

Hyungwon, who was listening as he filled up the glass with water, nodded along before facing him properly. He leaned back against the counter and looked at Minhyuk as he sipped on his drink.

Suddenly, all of the words that Minhyuk had recited over and over in his head disappeared. He began stumbling over them, his eyes shifting around the room, "And I- Uh- It's, um- I- Okay, well you see- Shownu- I-"

"Minhyuk, just say it."

"Okay, okay." He takes a deep breath, "Shownu and I... are dating now."

The reaction to his words was immediate, Hyungwon's head snapped to the side and he sprayed a mouthful of water into the air before bending over and coughing violently. The photographer was quick to come to his aid and pat his back as he hacked up the droplets of water that got into his lungs.

Once his airways were clear and he could breathe again, he straightens up and screamed at Minhyuk, " _What?!_ "

"Yeah... I know."

Hyungwon stared at him, completely baffled by the news that was suddenly thrown onto him, "B-But what about... W-What about people finding out? The company? H-How-"

"I know, I know, I literally almost passed out when he dropped the bomb on me, too." Minhyuk said, trying to pacify him a little as he grabbed a napkin, handing it to the painter, "He told me not to worry about it. It would be just between me, him, and our friends. I wanted to tell you the news first."

"This is... T-This- Holy shit, I need to sit down." Hyungwon was quick to place down the cup and sit down on the stool next to the bar countertop in the kitchen.

Minhyuk kept his mouth shut as he watches the painter wipe away the moisture from his lips, appearing to be thinking deeply. He knew how much of a shock this would be to Hyungwon since... Well, he didn't need to explain, it was obvious why. It was fucking _Shownu_.

Hyungwon presses his lips into a thin line and looks up at Minhyuk, "Tell me, and don't lie, is this a serious relationship?"

"Yes." Was his immediate reply, "We talked about it a lot more after the whole confession thing. We're even planning to meet and have a date together in a week."

"Okay... Okay, good. Can I see your phone for a second?..."

"...Why?"

"Because I know for a fact that if he asked you out, you two at least exchanged numbers, so give it. I just want to talk to him for a bit."

"Wonnie, he usually has his phone off right now since he's practicing-"

"Then I'll leave a voicemail. Hand it over."

* * *

**papashownu renamed the group _announcement_**

**papashownu**  
minhyuk and i are dating

**kikihyun**  
woah

**i.m.deadinside  
** well that was OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE

**joo.honey  
** Ummm???

**wonholy**  
??

**kikihyun**  
i mean

**kikihyun**  
congratulations?

**kikihyun**  
idk what to say since this is a suicidal move and the manager is going to kill you if he finds out

**minnievitamin**  
he wont

**minnievitamin**  
hyunwoo and i plan to keep it between us and friends thats it :3

**i.m.deadinside  
** oH

**i.m.deadinside  
** fIRST NAME BASIS HUH

**i.m.deadinside  
** hOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON? HMMM?

**joo.honey  
** Yeah when did you guys start liking each other? When did you get together??

**wonholy**  
oooo I wanna know too

**minnievitamin**  
idk when it started

**papashownu**  
me neither

**papashownu**  
but it wasn't too long ago that we got together

**minnievitamin**  
yeah only a few days

**wonholy**  
CONGRATS but

**wonholy**  
youre just now telling us the big news?

**minnievitamin**  
well i wanted to tell wonnie first......

**minnievitamin**  
but i got nervous and held it off for a while

**wonholy**  
what was his reaction?

**minnievitamin**  
WELLLLL....

**thicclipwonnie**  
Im cool with it

**minnievitamin**  
uM NO THAT IS INCORRECT

**minnievitamin**  
YOU LITERALLY THREATENED SHOWNU

**minnievitamin**  
LIKE ON A CRIMINAL LEVEL

**i.m.deadinside  
** ASSALFHWSFLAKSJ

**kikihyun**  
YOU WOT

**thicclipwonnie**  
they exchanged numbers so I left a gentle voicemail

**minnievitamin**  
DUDE YOU DIDNT EVEN STUTTER WHEN YOU THREATENED HIM

**minnievitamin**  
AND STUTERING IS LIKE ONE OF YOUR CUTE QUIRKS

**i.m.deadinside  
** as the days go by im slowly starting to believe that wonnie is a fellow demon spawn

**wonholy**  
wonnie what exactly did you say?

**thicclipwonnie**  
Nothing terrible

**papashownu**  
he said that he would personally take my life by suffocating me with my own sweaty sock and among other things

**thicclipwonnie**  
wow okay you fucking snitch

**i.m.deadinside  
** LMAO

**kikihyun**  
Yo....

**thicclipwonnie**  
I stand by my threat

**wonholy**  
Bad Wonnie.

**thicclipwonnie**  
;-;

**minnievitamin**  
hyunwoo please dont take what he said seriously

**papashownu**  
with the way he said it i cant help but fear for my life

**papashownu**  
idk why though since i would never try to hurt you

**papashownu**  
youre too precious to me

**minnievitamin**  
I

**minnievitamin**  
omG STFU STAHP

**papashownu**  
what did i do

**joo.honey  
** So cuuute

**joo.honey  
** We should have a double date one day! You two and changkyun and I

**thicclipwonnie**  
BITCH WHAT

**minnievitamin**  
EXCUSE ME??

**kikihyun**  
wow what a great way to break it to them jooheon


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho watches Hyungwon paint.

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **wonholy** , **kikihyun** and **5,889 others**

 **thicclipwonnie** For you.

_View all 327 comments_

**fckme.i.moppa** are you painting someone?? if you are please post it!  
 **kikihyun** ooo what are you painting?  
 **minnievitamin** come out of the studio i wanna play wonnieeee :(  
 **wonholy** :)

Hyungwon stared back at his screen when the phone vibrated and changed screens to indicate that someone was calling him. He wasn't surprised at all, he was more happy and relieved than anything. He had been getting stressed out again. Hoseok's voice always helped relax him, though.

Immediately tapping his pink thumb on the green button, he sandwiches the phone between his ear and shoulder as he picks up his palette knife again to resume mixing up the new colors he wanted to add to his piece, "Hi, Wonho."

「 _Hey, Wonnie._ 」Wonho chirped,「 _Let me guess, you're painting a person again, aren't you?_ 」

Hyungwon tried to force down a smile as he bites his lip, mixing together a darker shade of the original skin tone he created, "Maybe."

The idol chuckles and there was a brief sound of rustling before he spoke again,「 _You sound better. Happier, I mean._ 」

"Only because I'm talking to you." Hyungwon freezes and he hurriedly puts down the supplies in his hands to hold onto his phone, stuttering out in a panic, "I-I mean, I-I didn't mean it like-"

「 _No, it's okay!_ 」Wonho reassured him quickly with a small laugh,「 _I'm actually glad. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one._ 」

"Oh." He stayed quiet for a long moment, "Uh, a-anyway... I, um- I was going to text you before you called."

「 _Yeah? What about?_ 」

"The painting. I've been trying to avoid using a reference so I don't lose my mind again, but I keep starting over and over again like before... I thought maybe you could give your opinion or something. I tried asking Minhyuk, but he keeps telling me to add more pink."

「 _Sure, can I see what it looks like first?_ 」

"Yeah, hold on. Just so it's easier for the both of us..." Hyungwon tapped his thumb on the phone a couple of times.

Hoseok, who had been laying down on his bed, shot up into a sitting position when he heard the familiar alarm for a FaceTime request. His heart sped a mile a minute as he moved his phone to the front of him, and cringed at the sight of his bedhead and his makeup-free face wearing glasses. Hastily running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm it down and look somewhat presentable, he accepts.

At first, he saw nothing but a black screen, but it quickly changed to Hyungwon's front camera where it just showed his sock-covered feet and a rather colorful floor. "C-Can you see?"

Hoseok nods,「 _Mhm. You?_ 」

"Y-Yeah..."

He was puzzled when Hyungwon didn't say anything else and the camera didn't move at all, 「 _Hyungwon? Are you still there? Crap, the connection sucks in my room..._ 」

"I-I'm still here, sorry." The artist cleared his throat before lifting up the camera and showing the canvas. Hyungwon's hand appeared on the screen. It was smeared with white and pink, Hoseok noted. 

Pointing at the strange blob of beige and pink on the canvas, he began to explain, "S-So, here's the thing, I paint kind of weird. Usually, people make a sketch before painting, but the only way I can paint is just by slapping the damn brush on the thing. A-Anyway, I was going for a girl with pink hair."

「 _Oh, I can see it now!_ 」Hoseok grinned before looking closely at the barely started painting,「 _What else are you planning to put on there?_ 」

"I don't know, I was gonna make her barf flowers or some other kind of aesthetic bullshit." He sees the camera bob when he shrugs, "The idea seems fun, but-"

「 _What do_ you _want, Hyungwon?_ 」

"...What do you mean?"

「 _You're telling me you're gonna paint a girl with pink hair that's barfing flowers for aesthetics and because Minhyuk said he wanted more pink. That doesn't sound like you and it doesn't sound like something you like or want._ 」

"Well... I-I want...I want flowers instead of hair. Pink ones. Pink goes well with her skin tone, but I'll add orange tones so the pink isn't too much..." Hyungwon's voice gradually lowers into a mutter, "And I want... her facing away. Thorns... Thorns, thorns- Where the hell is my angled brush?"

As if forgetting that he was on a call with Hoseok, he places the phone down somewhere. Along the way, his thumb must have slipped since the camera flipped abruptly, showing a clear shot of both the canvas and Hyungwon's back.

Hoseok didn't say anything. He only watched as Hyungwon moved around, picking up two brushes and seemingly placing one in his mouth to hold onto before picking up his palette. He was in awe of the speed and steadiness that Hyungwon showed as he painted whatever image that had appeared in his mind.

He also couldn't help, but admire Hyungwon's hands. Despite the fact that both dry and wet paint covered them, he can see how toned they were from years of painting.

The unbearable urge to hold it, especially with the paint on it, hit him all at once.

Hoseok relaxes and decided to make himself comfortable. He didn't want to say anything that would break his concentration so he remained silent. He had a feeling that this was going to take a while and he didn't mind one bit.

As the minutes flew by, Hoseok found himself focusing more on Hyungwon than the art he was creating. He savored every moment the painter would move to grab a different brush or add a new color to his palette because every time he did so, he would see the side of his face.

However, he was broken out of his trance when Hyungwon suddenly curses and spins around, his eyes immediately landing on his phone. Wonho nearly grinned in delight at the sight of his face becoming a light shade of red. Red looked nice on him.

"I'm so sorry, Hoseok, I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that," He pushed down the urge to frown when he flips the camera around again so his face was no longer there, "Y-You should have hung up so I wouldn't bore you to death..."

「 _I'm not bored._ 」Wonho almost felt offended that he even suggested that he was bored,「 _I was really enjoying watching you. It's cool to see your whole painting process._ 」

"...It's not... boring?..."

「 _No._ 」

"Oh."

Hoseok heard some rustling before the camera changed again and Hyungwon's face was right in front of his. His signature plump lips stretch into a grin as some of his blonde hair fell into his eyes, "You're weird."

Okay, _now_ he was offended.「Weird? _I'm not weird! It's not boring because it's something that you like._ 」

Hyungwon's smile faded slightly and the rosiness in his cheeks returns before he turns back around, beginning to pick up his palette and brushes again, "You're still weird."

「 _...You're weird, too._ 」

"Not as weird as you."

When the idol didn't say anything, Hyungwon chanced a glance back and snickered when he saw that he was actually _pouting_. Shaking his head, he turns back to the canvas and begins adding the details to the face, "I'm sorry, that was mean, I'm the weird one here."

「 _No, you were right, I am weird._ 」Wonho reluctantly admitted.

"...I know, I was trying to make you feel better."

「 _Wha-_ Hey!」

Hyungwon had to stop painting for a little while due to his silent laughter, his shoulders shaking.

Wonho made sure to keep his newest friend company as he finished one of the first pieces he has painted in a while.


	22. XXII

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **wonholy** , **joo.honey** and **14,306 others**

**thicclipwonnie** I've been painting pink flowers for hours. I need help but the gay in me needs more pink flowers. PINK FLOWERS.

_View all 615 comments_

**kikihyun** IVE BEEN WAITING TO SEE MORE OF YOUR PAINTING I LOVE IT SM  
 **monbebe37827** WTF its so good can we see more?  
 **joo.honey** Its so pretty but please get some sleep wonnie!!  
 **wonholy** _@joo.honey_ dont worry he slept  
 **i.m.deadinside** _@wonholy_ and how do you know that

**i.m.deadinside renamed the group _gotchya bitch_**

**i.m.deadinside**  
spill bitch

**i.m.deadinside**  
you may be across the room stuffing your face with protein bars

**i.m.deadinside**  
but i can see that fake ass innocent look on your face

**joo.honey**  
Calm doooowwwn :(

**i.m.deadinside**  
NO

**i.m.deadinside**  
WERE ALL BESTIES IN THIS GROUP

**i.m.deadinside**  
NO MORE HIDING

**i.m.deadinside**  
THAT MEANS IF YOU GOT A FETISH FOR FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS OR SOME SHIT JUST SAY IT

**kikihyun**  
you just want to know who has a weird fetish

**i.m.deadinside**  
no i dont

**joo.honey**  
Baby

**joo.honey**  
You do.

**i.m.deadinside**  
okay i do bUT THAT DOESNT DISMISS THE FACT THAT WONHO IS HIDING SOMETHING

**thicclipwonnie**  
i.m

**thicclipwonnie**  
istg

**thicclipwonnie**  
if you do not stop spamming my shit-

**wonholy**  
haha woops

**i.m.deadinside  
** AND THE CULPRITS REVEAL THEMSELVES

**kikihyun**  
you know what

**kikihyun  
** i think changkyun is on to something

**kikihyun**  
you guys know that on wonhos day off he usually just works out a whole lot, goes shopping, and then eats whatever he wants right

**joo.honey  
** Yeah

**i.m.deadinside  
** go on...

**wonholy**  
oh no

**kikihyun**  
yesterday was his day off and he spent the entire time in his room

**kikihyun**  
i passed by his door and i heard him talking to someone

**kikihyun**  
and it was like that for a while

**kikihyun**  
like the whole day

**thicclipwonnie**  
wonho was helping me paint

**wonholy**  
WONNIE

**thicclipwonnie**  
WHAT? they were gonna find out anyway

**i.m.deadinside  
** I KNEEWWW ITTTTT

**joo.honey  
** WONNIE YOU GAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER TO WONHO BUT NOT ME? D':

**wonholy**  
i gave him my number

**kikihyun**  
I mean why are you guys so surprised

**kikihyun**  
theyre clearly dating

**i.m.deadinside  
** yeah it was kinda obvious

**joo.honey  
** Agreed

**thicclipwonnie**  
wtf did you just say?

**wonholy**  
were not dating!!! >_<

**kikihyun**  
wait seriously?

**thicclipwonnie**  
um YES

**wonholy**  
wonnie is like my best friend :(

**thicclipwonnie**  
yeah we call each other all the time

**thicclipwonnie**  
Yesterday was the first time we face timed together

**joo.honey  
** Okay now Im jealous

**joo.honey  
** I'm giving you my number

**thicclipwonnie  
** you dont have to...

**thicclipwonnie**  
but if you really want to just get mine from wonho

**i.m.deadinside  
** wonho send me it too

**kikihyun**  
same

**kikihyun  
** im gonna ask shownu for minhyuks too

**thicclipwonnie**  
well since were now on phone number terms

**thicclipwonnie**  
hello everyone

**thicclipwonnie**  
my name is hyungwon

**thicclipwonnie**  
and I love shrimp and torturing myself by listening to tokyo drift on loop

**i.m.deadinside  
** OMG

**kikihyun**  
OGM

**joo.honey  
** WONNIEEEEEEE

**wonholy**  
WHY DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO SCREEEAAAMMM OWWWWW

**kikihyun**  
BECAUSE THIS IS HUGE

**kikihyun**  
HE TOLD US HIS NAME

**i.m.deadinside  
** IM GOING TO CRY

**joo.honey  
** HYUNGWON WE LOVE YOU SM

**i.m.deadinside  
** IM CRYING NOW

**thicclipwonnie**  
so fucking dramatic istg

**thicclipwonnie**  
wonho handled it like a goddamn champ before

**thicclipwonnie**  
all of you need to tone it down five hundred notches 

**thicclipwonnie**  
idol prunes

"Oh my god, he's so precious, he just called us prunes." Changkyun cooed as Jooheon 'aww'ed next to him.

Wonho, who was still sitting on the couch, continued to chew on his protein bar. As he spoke, his cheek puffed out slightly from the food, "Guys, I think he was insulting you."

"It's still adorable." Jooheon countered before gasping, "I wonder what he looks like in real life! What do you guys think?"

Kihyun's head lifts up from where he was eating his own food across from them at the dining table, "What do you mean? We already know what he looks like."

"No, no, no, I'm talking about stuff like his height or something."

"Oh, I'm guessing he's shorter than Changkyun." Kihyun said immediately.

The youngest shrugs, "Maybe."

**joo.honey  
** I wish Shownu was here to witness this

**wonholy**  
yeah i bet he would be really happy to hear about this

**thicclipwonnie**  
minhyuk would probably flip his shit too

**thicclipwonnie**  
guess well see when they get back from their date

**i.m.deadinside  
** wdym

**i.m.deadinside  
** their date is today?

**thicclipwonnie**  
yeah minhyuk left almost 3 hours ago to meet him

**wonholy**  
hyungwon...

**wonholy**  
shownu has been in his room for the last 3 hours

**thicclipwonnie**  
what

**wonholy**  
maybe they cancelled? he did ask to use kihyuns phone earlier to text him

**thicclipwonnie**  
um no otherwise minhyuk would have been back by now or at least called

**thicclipwonnie**  
wtf

**thicclipwonnie**  
its fucking pouring outside

**thicclipwonnie**  
are you fucking kidding me?

**joo.honey  
** Maybe there was a misunderstanding?

**thicclipwonnie**  
No Minhyuk was talking about the date for the past two days panicking about what hes gonna wear

**thicclipwonnie**  
He checked with shownu a thousand times when and where theyre going to meet since he was so nervous

**thicclipwonnie**  
hold on im going to call minhyuk

**thicclipwonnie**  
it went to voicemail I think his phone is dead

**thicclipwonnie**  
jesus fucking christ I swear if Shownu fucking ditched him

**thicclipwonnie**  
minhyuk is probably still standing outside waiting otherwise he would be home

**i.m.deadinside  
** woah wait

**i.m.deadinside  
** calm down hyunwoo would never do that

**thicclipwonnie**  
I give zero shits

**thicclipwonnie**  
wonho im calling you

Hoseok looked up with a panicked look on his face as soon as his phone began ringing. The others only stared back with equally apprehensive expressions before he answered it. "He-"

「 _Put him on the phone._ 」

Hyungwon didn't stutter one bit and the idol almost _shivered_ at the sound of his voice... For more reasons than one, little did he know.

Despite that, he tried to reason with him, "Hyungwon, I know Hyunwoo. He would never ditch Minhyuk, he's been talking about the date, too! Listen-"

「 _Hoseok, I get that he's your friend and I know you know him better than I do, but I need answers. Put. Him. On. The goddamn._ Phone _._ 」

"Okay, okay." Wonho sighs, standing up and quickly walking down the hall leading to all of their rooms.

Stopping in front of Shownu's, he tries to open the door, but it was locked. He immediately began banging his fist on it, "Hyunwoo! Can you open the door please?"

" _Leave me alone_." Was the immediate muffled response.

"I have Hyungwon on the phone, he really needs to talk to you. Please open it!"

There were a few beats of silence before the door unlocked and swung open, revealing a disheveled looking Shownu. Hoseok silently passes the phone over to him and Shownu leaned against the frame, holding the phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

「 _Shownu, where the hell is Minhyuk?_ 」

Suddenly, he felt much more awake than a second ago, pushing himself off the frame with furrowed brows, "What do you mean? He's not home?"

「 _No, he's in fucking China eating pork buns- no he's not home! So, I'm asking you, why are you in your room while he's not with me like he promised?_ 」

Hyungwon's tone of voice took an extreme turn from the previously sarcastic, angry one. Now, he sounded scared,「 _He promised me, Shownu, that the second you two were finished or if something happened, he would come straight home! This was supposed to be the first date he's ever had and I was... I was scared of him being out in the city so late! No pitstops, no stores, no anything, and he_ always _keeps his promises. He has_ never _broken one._ 」

Shownu pressed a hand to his forehead, shaking his head, "I don't know. I-I... I don't know. My manager, he went through my phone and found out I was going to meet him. He took all of my stuff away and forced me to cancel the date. I tried to talk about it, even sneak out, but he wouldn't let me. I tried calling Minhyuk on Kihyun's phone, but it went to voicemail so I just texted him."

「 _Oh, shit..._ 」Hyungwon muttered as loud rustling ensued,「 _Fucking- I'm sorry, Shownu, I thought you ditched him on purpose. I mean, I'm still pissed at you beyond belief, but still._ 」

"Forget about that, just _please_ get Minhyuk. I need to know that he's safe."

「 _Don't worry, I'll get him and once he's home, you are going to explain every single detail about what happened. Especially about your nosy manager._ 」

"Yeah, of course... Thank you."

Shownu didn't get a response. Hyungwon had hung up.

Hoseok took back his phone, watching the leader of their group run his hand down his face as he stepped back into his room, shutting the door. He jumped when he hears him slamming his fist into the wall with a frustrated cry.

Hyunwoo had always been the calmest amongst all of them. He had always been the responsible and mature one who calmed everyone else down when they were angry or annoyed. But...

He was never prone to angry outbursts like that. _Never_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's word of the day is: Escalera
> 
> Fuck yeah.


	23. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon finds Minhyuk.

Hyungwon ran around his house, scrambling to pull on his shoes as he tore apart nearly every room in the house to find his car keys. He hasn't touched them since he got his license a year ago. He had always been deathly afraid of driving and only learned because Minhyuk insisted that he needed to in case of emergencies. Somehow he managed to get through the claustrophobia and the crippling anxiety of being inside a small, moving metal box on wheels. Well, enough to pass his driver's test.

Right now, however, he was more afraid for Minhyuk than anything and this situation definitely counted as an emergency because someone he cares about way too much was out in the city at night while it's pouring, and anything can happen.

Hyungwon was relieved when he found the car keys hidden in an old room where his art pieces from years ago were stored safely. After that, he made sure to bring a spare jacket and an umbrella before rushing out of the house.

He was briefly taken aback by how hard it was raining. Inside the house, it didn't sound that terrible, but standing outside now, he was nearly deafened by how loud the droplets met the ground. 

Quickly, he makes his way to the car that was hidden in the driveway at the side of his house. He was barely able to see the dark sheen of metal in the darkness, but he found it nonetheless and entered it. Hyungwon's hands shook terribly as he shoved the key in the ignition and turned it, jumping when the car made a strange sound before purring loudly.

He buckles up and holds onto the steering wheel, shifting the gear to reverse. Still rusty, scared out of his mind, and trying to go as fast as possible without killing himself, he backs out onto the road and hits the curb along the way. He didn't care much, he only put it back in drive and sped off through the neighborhood toward the main street where the number of cars began to increase.

Hyungwon nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he muttered curses, stopping at a four-way stop. He doesn't know these streets as well as Minhyuk. He needed to remember how to get to where he is as fast as possible without getting lost.

He decides to go straight, continuing down the familiar road. He hopes that Minhyuk didn't try to make it back home on his own. The subway was far away from the spot that Minhyuk and Shownu were supposed to meet and it was way too dangerous to try to get there. In the midst of the blinding rain, many cars, and traffic, he was bound to get hurt or worse.

Hyungwon was beyond relieved when he saw the familiar lights of the city ten minutes later. From here on out, it's just trying to get from point A to B and trying not to get into a car accident.

"Please, be okay, Minhyuk," Hyungwon mutters to himself as he made a dangerously sharp turn, "Don't you dare move. Stay where you are..."

Finally, he made it to the meeting spot. It was an open area in the middle of many stores, restaurants, and other establishments, but it was nearly deserted. His eyes scanned around the area, "No, no, no..." He drove further down the street. No sight of Minhyuk.

Just when he was about to break down into frustrated tears, he catches sight of a figure sitting in front of a closed flower shop underneath its overhang. He hears the wheels of the car screech to a stop at the side of the road before he scrambles out of the car, umbrella and spare jacket in hand.

"Minhyuk?..." Hyungwon couldn't exactly make out if it really was him, but it had to be.

He barely managed to slam his car door closed before jogging toward the figure, shouting, "Minhyuk?!"

The figure's head snaps up.

Hyungwon felt relief wash over him as he speeds up and makes it to the sidewalk. By the time his foot stepped on the concrete he was able to see Minhyuk clearly and his heart broke.

Minhyuk was completely soaked, his carefully chosen outfit and the hairstyle he had been working on for half an hour completely ruined. He was also shivering violently, skin pale from the cold.

"Jesus, Minhyuk!" Hyungwon cried out as he quickly wrapped his spare jacket around him, "How long have you been in the rain?!"

"I-I... I... I-I d-don't-"

"Don't speak. It's okay." He interrupted, unwilling to have Minhyuk talk when he clearly couldn't. "C'mon, let's go home."

Hyungwon was surprisingly calm as he wraps his arm around his friend's shoulders. He kept the umbrella over Minhyuk and ignored the fact that the left side of his body was getting soaked from the rain as he guided him back to the car.

Once he made sure that his seatbelt was strapped in, he entered the driver's side and blasted the heat. Hyungwon didn't waste any time to pull out onto the street and head home.

His fingers gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white as he listened to Minhyuk's chattering teeth. Shownu better have a damn good reason as to how he was kept against his will from leaving when he knows for a fact he can pummel anyone with his pinky toe. If he doesn't then Monsta X's leader is going to be thrown into a coffin.

The ride home was quicker than expected and soon enough, Hyungwon was bringing Minhyuk inside and into his bedroom. Grabbing towels and spare clothes, he sat next to Minhyuk on the edge of the bed.

He was still shivering, but it was much less than earlier, which was a relief. Silently, Hyungwon peeled off the jacket and helped take off his shirt. Minhyuk didn't say a word. He only kept his head down, a frown etched on his face.

Hyungwon wrapped the towel around him, drying his hair along the way. He pauses, however, when he sees the photographer's bottom lip begin to tremble, "Minhyuk?..."

Minhyuk finally looks at him properly, revealing watery and red eyes. He blinks once and fat tears began to fall just as a sob heaves out of him, collapsing onto Hyungwon. The artist swiftly wrapped his arms around him, cradling him gently as heartbreaking whimpers left Minhyuk.

Outwardly, Hyungwon was a calming support, comforting his best friend and whispering soothing words.

Inwardly, he was _boiling_ with rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart available for this chapter is in my Wattpad account (Pohmii) in the same book and chapter. :)
> 
> Today's quote of the day: "G-oOo-oOo-G-ELE-E. gOoLoGoOlU."


	24. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Hyungwon?

"Minhyuk is fine. Sick, but fine. It looks like he didn't get your message since his phone died. I wasn't able to call or text that he's okay since I was too busy taking care of him."

「 _Good... Thank god, I was so worried._ 」

"He cried, Shownu. You made my best friend _cry_." Hyungwon hissed out, glancing over at the still form in his bed from where he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Explain yourself and don't miss a single detail."

Shownu was audibly quiet for a moment and he heard him breathe in shakily, as if to calm himself down,「 _It was right before I was going to leave for the date that my manager stopped me. He told me straight away that he knew that I was going on a date with someone and showed me that he had my phone. I knew he wasn't going to be happy, he knew as much as all of us that if this goes public it wouldn't be fun-_ 」

"Get to the point." Hyungwon cuts him off, already aware of these facts.

「 _I'm getting there._ 」The leader sighed,「 _I was expecting him to scold me at the most and then ground me or something after going on the date, but instead he refused to let me leave. He told me that I was forbidden to go on the date and to never talk to Minhyuk again._ 」

"Wait..." He blinked owlishly, surprised by this, "Isn't Starship supposed to be more lenient about dating?"

「 _Yeah, but I'm still not sure why he said all of that. And even though he did, I still tried to leave, but there was security at every corner. Eventually, I just accepted it and borrowed Kihyun's phone to tell Minhyuk that I wouldn't be able to make it._ 」

Hyungwon went through what was just told to him in his head carefully, "So, you're telling me that this is your manager's fault?"

「 _No. I mean- yes, but no. This is my fault, too. I should have tried harder to leave, even convince him, and I definitely should have made sure that Minhyuk got my message so that he wouldn't have..._ 」

"You're right. You should have." Hyungwon usually didn't like putting the blame on someone else, but Shownu was 100% right. He could have confirmed that Minhyuk got the message or not by contacting Hyungwon, so then he wouldn't have to find out hours later about the canceled date through a group chat.

But he was very relieved to find out that Shownu didn't leave Minhyuk in the dust on purpose. It was clear that the guy felt extremely guilty about it and was taking the blame full-heartedly, which Hyungwon was glad about. However, he was still angry at him. Not as mad as last night, but still enough to at least slap him.

"Hyungwon?..."

The artist's head snaps over to his bed and sees that Minhyuk was sitting up with a cooling patch still on his forehead, looking at him.

Shownu, apparently, heard him, too.「 _Was that Minhyuk? Is he-_ 」

Hyungwon hangs up. He can call him later again to give an update on Minhyuk.

Before he knew it, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and giving Minhyuk a small smile, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Was his immediate response. Hyungwon's smile faltered at the sound of his scratchy voice, "What is it, Doctor Chae? Am I gonna die? In that case, I'm ready. Pull the plug."

He chuckles and shakes his head in exasperation. Even when Minhyuk is feeling like absolute shit, he somehow still puts in the effort to make him laugh. "Fever," He then places the back of his hand on his cheek. "But it feels like it's going down a bit. I texted your boss and told her that you're too sick to work for the next couple of days, so don't worry about-"

"Were you talking to Shownu?"

Hyungwon's mouth snaps shut. The painter then sighs, "You heard."

"Not really." Minhyuk rubs the back of his neck, frowning, "I only heard you say something about it being the manager's fault... Is that true?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly, "Most likely."

Minhyuk thought it over some before he seems to settle on a decision, "Where's my phone?"

"Charging over there." Hyungwon points at the device that was sitting on the nightstand, "Don't tell me you're planning on calling him already. At least get some more sleep-"

"No, I need to know exactly why he... w-why he just _left_ me there." Minhyuk said as he grabbed his phone, clutching it in his hands, "Besides, the one who needs sleep is you. You look like you're about to pass out."

Hyungwon was surprised that Minhyuk noticed, but then again, he hasn't looked in the mirror yet. He probably did look horrible since he stayed up all night making sure that Minhyuk was comfortable and was too worried about him to even fall asleep.

"Minhyuk, I'm serious. Even if it wasn't completely his fault, I don't think you should be calling him any time soon."

"I don't care. Shownu would never do this on purpose." Minhyuk bites his lip, "Listen, I know that... I know you've got your own trust issues. I know what you've been through and how it changed you, and I know you're only trying to protect me." He looks at Hyungwon earnestly, "But you know as much as I do that Hyunwoo is _not_ that kind of person."

Hyungwon presses his lips into a thin line, "Yeah... Yeah, you're right. Call him. I'll go nap. If you need anything just text me."

Minhyuk watches as he stands up before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. The photographer took a deep breath and looked down at his phone before turning it on.

As soon as the brightness of his lock screen hit his eyes, he was startled by the stampede of text messages that were sent while his phone had died. Both text messages and missed calls mainly came from Hyungwon.

He briefly scrolled through Hyungwon's messages and saw that they were mainly him asking him if he was okay and threatening him to answer his phone. Minhyuk sighed. He really should make it a habit to charge his phone...

But what was most noticeable from the swarm of texts was an unknown number.

**+82 2-XXX-XXXX  
** minhyuk its me shownu

**+82 2-XXX-XXXX  
** im using kihyuns phone to text you

**+82 2-XXX-XXXX  
** Im so sorry but I cant go on the date today. my manager found out about us and took away my phone and its a long story that i hope i can explain later

**+82 2-XXX-XXXX  
** I promise to make it up to you and i hope you can forgive me

**+82 2-XXX-XXXX  
** im really sorry

Minhyuk felt relief wash over him in an instant. So he did try to tell him. He didn't leave him out there on purpose.

Without much hesitation, and with a desire to learn more, he dialed Kihyun's phone. It took a few rings before a familiar voice spoke,「 _Hello?_ 」

"Kih-" Minhyuk was cut off by harsh coughs before he cleared his throat, "Kihyun. It's me, Minhyuk."

「 _Minhyuk?!_ 」The idol shouted, shocked,「 _Holy shit, how do you feel? Shownu told us that you were safe but sick, but he's been freaking out!_ 」

"Freaking out?" He echoed in confusion, "Why?"

「 _He was really worried about you last night and once he found out that you were sick, he's been antsy. He's glad that you're okay and he knows that you're fine now, but I think he just wants to take care of you but can't._ 」

Minhyuk couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across his face, his heart stuttering at the words, "O-Oh... W-Well, can I talk to him? I need him to tell me what happened."

「 _Yeah, of course, hold on._ 」There was some shuffling at the other line for a minute before he heard Kihyun's faint voice,「 _Hyunwoo, I've got Minhyuk on the phone- Hey! Don't snatch it!_ 」

Hyunwoo's voice traveled into Minhyuk's ear,「 _Minnie? Are you there? How are you feeling? Minhyuk, I'm so sorry-_ 」

"Stop apologizing, I'm _fine_." He couldn't help but giggle a little at how worried Hyunwoo sounded, despite how much it hurt his throat to do so. "...And did you just call me Minnie?"

「 _Oh._ 」Shownu sounded a little surprised by the last statement, as if he didn't notice that he said it,「 _Yeah._ 」

"Hmm... I like it."

The leader fell silent before questioning quietly,「 _Why aren't you mad at me?..._ 」

Minhyuk's smile dropped along with his mood, the atmosphere between them becoming tenser. He sniffles, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, "Oh, trust me, I was mad when I was caught in that storm with no way to get back home. I was planning on the best ways to break up with you and 90% of them involved a kick in the balls."

「 _...Wouldn't blame you._ 」

"Yeah, but that was before Wonnie found me." Minhyuk looks down at his lap, fiddling with the ends of the thick blanket that Hyungwon added onto the bed, "When he took me home I was just... so, so sad. I cried a lot. But when I woke up, I heard Wonnie talking to you on the phone and I started thinking a little clearer, and I knew you weren't the kind of person to ditch me like that."

「 _Does that mean you'll let me explain everything?_ 」Hyunwoo asks,「 _I won't make any excuses. I'm still at fault here, but I want to explain why I- why what happened, happened._ 」

"Thank you." Minhyuk felt a strange kind of contentment hearing that. Usually, people would make excuses for their actions, but Shownu was different. Even if he was a little to blame, he still takes full responsibility, "I forgive you and everything, but I'm still kinda pissed at you and want some answers."

「 _Okay. Okay... good. I'll tell you everything._ 」

"Great. Now, I heard Wonnie say something about your manager?"

* * *

**minnievitamin renamed the group _my bf is innocent_**

**minnievitamin**  
hallelujah

**minnievitamin**  
my boyfriend isnt scum

**minnievitamin**  
i never doubted him for one second

**kikihyun**  
YO SHOWNUS FACE

**kikihyun**  
HE LOOKS SO OFFENDED

**i.m.deadinside  
** he can see through lieeessss

**minnievitamin**  
NO HYUNWOO I WAS JOKING IM SORRY I MAKE REALLY BAD JOKES WHEN IM SICK

**kikihyun**  
minnie this is shownu

**kikihyun**  
dont you ever apologize

**kikihyun**  
your perfect

**joo.honey  
** Omg that was so sweet wtffff

**wonholy**  
guys why did kihyun punch shownu

**wonholy**  
whats happening

**wonholy**  
who ate the rest of the leftovers??

**wonholy**  
OMG MINHYUK

**minnievitamin**  
hi wonho i ate the leftovers

**i.m.deadinside  
** nah it was me sorry man

**wonholy**  
as if walking around the dorms with literally no clothes was enough

**wonholy**  
You start eating all of the leftovers

**wonholy**  
how can you do this to me

**minnievitamin**  
👀👀

**minnievitamin**  
so your telling me

**minnievitamin**  
that your swinging your dick around in the dorms with no shame

**kikihyun**  
YES

**wonholy**  
yep

**i.m.deadinside  
** haha oops

**joo.honey  
** I'm the only one who doesnt mind it :)

**minnievitamin**  
ofc i would kill to just look up and see hyunwoo's bare ass casually walking around

**minnievitamin**  
WAIT OMG KIHYUN DONT LET HIM READ THAT SHIT

**minnievitamin**  
IM SICK AND DONT THINK STRAIGHT

**joo.honey  
** You dont ever think straight

**joo.honey  
** You think gay

**kikihyun**  
im not against the idea -hyunwoo

**wonholy**  
oooo now i see why kihyun punched him the first time

**minnievitamin**  
DUDE

**minnievitamin**  
IF YOU HAD YOUR PHEON-

**minnievitamin**  
I WOULD BE dRAGGING YOU INTO MY DMS

**i.m.deadinside  
** im literally at the other end of the dorms

**i.m.deadinside  
** and i can feel the sexual tension

**i.m.deadinside  
** can you guys just skip the stupid dates and fuck already holy shit

**wonholy**  
STOOOP

**wonholy**  
THIS IS A 15+ GROUP CHAT

**minnievitamin**  
wonho you innocent booboo kitty you

**minnievitamin**  
btw

**minnievitamin**  
STFU I.M

**i.m.deadinside  
** damn okay stay in denial

**minnievitamin**  
oh wait

**minnievitamin**  
wonho has wonnie talked to you today

**wonholy**  
yeah why?

**minnievitamin**  
o

**minnievitamin**  
well he told me to text him if i needed anything since he pampers me when i get sick like a fucking mOM even though im older than him

**minnievitamin**  
but hes not answering me and im ten seconds away from looking for him so he can make me his famous canned soup

**kikihyun**  
maybe he's painting?

**minnievitamin**  
he fucking would

**minnievitamin**  
im gonna check

**wonholy**  
if you find him and he really is painting tell him to facetime me

**minnievitamin**  
k

**i.m.deadinside  
** oooooooo

**i.m.deadinside  
** facetime hmmm?

**i.m.deadinside  
** what do you two do

**i.m.deadinside  
** does he paint you like one of his french thots

**joo.honey  
** Changkyun!! Stop teasing poor hoseok!

**wonholy**  
im going to ignore the fact that you said that since this is a 15+ GROUP CHAT!

**kikihyun**  
I cant believe you convinced yourself that this group chat is 15+

**wonholy**  
wonnie would agree with me ;-;

**joo.honey  
** Only because you two are bffs now

**wonholy  
** bffs stick together 💪

**kikihyun**  
uhuh

**minnievitamin**  
guys

**minnievitamin**  
hes fucking gone

**minnievitamin**  
like gone gone

**minnievitamin**  
as in no longer in the house

**minnievitamin**  
and he sent me a weird ass text

**wonholy**  
what??

**i.m.deadinside  
** woah calm down what happened?

**minnievitamin**  
hold on let me show you

**minnievitamin**

**joo.honey  
** Thats concerning

**wonholy**  
somethings wrong

**wonholy**  
why wont he tell you where you are?

**minnievitamin**  
no clue

**minnievitamin**  
and he clearly doesnt plan on telling me until he gets back

**minnievitamin**  
im so fucking worried

**minnievitamin**  
this is the first time in a LONG time since he willingly left the house by himself (except for last night that doesnt count)

**wonholy**  
how long?

**minnievitamin**  
around 5 years

**i.m.deadinside  
** holy shit

**wonholy**  
thats a long time...

**kikihyun**  
no kidding

**joo.honey  
** And he only ever went out with you?

**minnievitamin**  
pretty much but rarely

**minnievitamin**  
so it makes me wonder if hes planning a gift or something for wonho

**minnievitamin**  
or hes ultra high-tier pissed and hunting someone down

**wonholy**  
...what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: "PUT THE MONEY IN MY ASS, NIG-"


	25. XXV

Hyungwon felt like a dead man walking.

A psychopathic dead man walking.

This has to be the longest time he has ever been awake, even longer than when he had been worried about Wonho. At that time, he couldn't get a lick of sleep until late in the morning.

He also knew for a fact that he looked trashier than usual. After taking a few minutes to think deeply about the pros and cons of his potentially suicidal plan while Minhyuk spoke to Shownu, he came to the conclusion that he currently gave zero shits.

Before he knew it, Hyungwon had pulled on jeans and a hoodie that was covered in dried paint and was walking out of the house with a mouth mask on. He was surprised by how much he just... didn't care.

It was refreshing in a way. Not caring. But it also didn't feel right.

That wasn't important, though. He needs to catch a bus or taxi to the subway.

He needed to pay someone a visit.

* * *

Hyungwon gently pushed people out of his way as he made his way out of the doors of the subway, something that Minhyuk usually did for him so that they didn't get trampled during rush hour. Once he was out of the terminal, he checks the map that was on his phone, marking where he currently was.

The estimated amount of walking time, surprisingly, wasn't very long. He made sure to check what street he was at before heading to the direction of his destination.

Hyungwon felt guilty for leaving Minhyuk alone at the house. He predicted that he would want soup, so he made some before he left, but that didn't help how bad he felt for worrying him. Minhyuk didn't deserve all of this stress, especially when he's sick. He'll make it up to him... hopefully.

He probably should have waited to do what he's about to do some other time, but this was the best time to do it. Especially when he's being _this_ fearless.

Someone hurt his best friend. He's not going to wait.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a tall building. The artist barely hesitated as he headed for the glass doors, pushing one of them open and walking inside. The lobby looked rather... nice. Simple.

There was a small waiting room with couches and chairs and a front desk with a couple of security guards and receptionists. He takes a deep breath. As much as he wants to shout and demand to see who he wants to see, he needed to push it all down. 

Hyungwon walks up to the front desk. The woman in front of him was typing on a computer, not noticing him at first. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The painter breathed in another calming breath. He guesses that no matter how much he doesn't care, he'll still have trouble speaking to people.

A silent mantra begins going through his head, _'For Minhyuk, for Minhyuk, for Minhyuk...'_ , as he strains to speak normally to the lady, "E-Excuse me, ma'am."

Her eyes snap up to him and she gives him a strange look, stopping her work, "Are you lost, sir?"

"Uh, no." Hyungwon shook his head, "I- uh... I'm actually here to see the manager? Sung Hajoon?"

"Oh, I see." She nods thoughtfully, although she had a suspicious look on her face, "I don't recall Mr. Sung having any appointments today. May I have your name, sir?"

"Well... I didn't make an appointment with him. Is there any way I can make one for right now?..."

Her expression becomes unimpressed, "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm unable to do that."

"C-Can you give him a call or something?" Now, he was getting a little desperate. "It's urgent."

"Sir, I'm not authorized to make an appointment on such short notice, especially to a man that hasn't given me his name. We don't make appointments at the front desk, so please leave the premises and make a proper phone call-"

"Appointment? Who's trying to make an appointment?"

Hyungwon and the receptionist look over to the direction of the voice at the same time. They see a man with light brown hair walking towards them, a coffee in hand. They quickly recognized him as the manager that he wanted to meet.

"This young man here," The woman says. "But I was just asking him to leave."

Hajoon grinned and shook his head, waving her off, "No, no, that's okay. Can I ask why you wanted to see me?" The question was directed towards Hyungwon.

He decided to be blunt about why he was there, "I needed to talk to you. It's about Shownu."

"Oh." The man's friendly grin fell almost immediately and he sighed, "You're a fan. How did you even get in the building? Please leave, or else I'll have to have security escort you out."

Hyungwon wasn't deterred one bit by what he said, instead, he continued, "It's not just about Shownu. It has to do with our mutual friend, too. A friend that you recently found out about."

The manager looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed before his eyes widen briefly. He glances over at the receptionist briefly before clearing his throat a little. His friendly smile returns full force, "I see. Well, I have a few minutes, let's go to my office."

* * *

"Alright, who the hell are you?"

Hyungwon was thrown into a whirlwind of surprise at the change of Hajoon's expression and tone the moment the office door was closed. The manager sat down on his seat behind the desk as he waited for an answer.

His gaze hardens, remaining where he stood and completely ignoring the extra chair that was in front of the desk, "It doesn't matter. All I want are answers, so tell me this... Why are you against the relationship?"

Hajoon rolls his eyes, "Is that what this is about? If the media catches wind of it, it'll become a scandal. I can't have that happening right now, it's too much of a hassle."

"We both know that's not the only reason."

A tense silence fell upon both of them as the manager silently glared back at Hyungwon, whose features were mostly covered up by the hood of his jacket and mouth mask. Hajoon kept his mouth shut for several moments before leaning forward, "Romantic relationships are a distraction."

He folds his hands on top of the desk, "Hyunwoo doesn't need any relationship like that. None of the boys do. It'll distract them and make them slack off. I need them to work."

Hyungwon scowls beneath the cloth on his face, "They're not puppets!-"

"Maybe, but they have to obey me. If they don't, well..." Hajoon pulled open a drawer and pulls out a phone, waving it slightly, "I just take matters into my own hands." He carelessly drops it back in and shuts it, "Listen, I have no idea who you are or how you know about this situation, but I answered your stupid questions. Now get out of my building."

A stunned huff of laughter left Hyungwon as blistering red anger coursed through him, "Are you serious?" He shakes his head as he moves closer to his desk, "You really think you're doing good by forcing Shownu to cut communications with them?"

"You're angry, I get it." The manager's eyes visibly roll, as if he's seen this a million times already, "It's business. The boys agreed to the terms and they face the consequences for breaking them."

"No, I'm not angry that you're enforcing the rules, I'm angry because I cannot believe that an ignorant piece of shit like you was hired as Monsta X's manager!"

Hajoon watches silently in mild interest as the taller of the two stopped in front of the desk, continuing, "All I'm hearing from you is that you caught Shownu red-handed in a romantic relationship, and despite him trying to convince you that he plans to hide it from the public, you force him to cut ties. Because it's a _distraction_ \- contract aside."

Hyungwon shakes his head, bewildered, "Do you realize how stupid that sounds? Tell me. Has Shownu once, even for a second, slack off before you found out?"

The manager stayed silent.

"The worst thing you can do right now is break them apart. It'll only give you the opposite effect."

At this point, Hajoon looked fed up with being lectured by a complete stranger. He stands up with a glower, "If you're done, I think it's time for you to leave. You got your answers. You got to let off some steam. Now forget that you were ever here and never come ba-"

In a matter of seconds, Hyungwon's hand shot out to snatch the collar of his shirt and roughly pull him forward so that he was forced to heavily lean on the desk. There was a brief clatter of something falling off the desk as the artist's other hand clenched in a tight fist, the color red clouding his vision.

"You made my friend _cry_." He hisses lowly, "He was left out in the rain, with no way to get home, and with nothing but a dead phone for hours. Because of _you_."

"Does it look like I care about your friend? Now get the hell off of me!"

Hyungwon's grip barely budged by the yanking and pulling at his wrist. He may not be the strongest guy out there muscle-wise, but he knew for a fact that his hands were strong from years of painting. "No. You're going to listen."

He had no idea what kind of look was in his eyes, but it was enough for the manager to stop his struggling and fall silent, "Shownu's relationship will benefit him more than anything. Unlike you, I would know. It'll only inspire him even more and make him work harder. I know for a _fact_ that he would."

As he told him this, his mind wanders to the moment he first saw Hoseok. Hyungwon of all people would know the feeling.

Hyungwon roughly pushes Hajoon back into his seat, "Fix this. Do your part as his manager and keep the media from finding out. Their well-being is more important than the fans. Don't make me come back."

* * *

**thicclipwonnie renamed the group _slaughter me plz_**

**thicclipwonnie**  
I deserve to be slaughtered

**thicclipwonnie**  
not only because Im a waste of space

**thicclipwonnie**  
and not only because Ive gone over 24 horus without sleep

**thicclipwonnie**  
but because I made my bestest coffee slave friend in the world worry while hes sick

**joo.honey  
** Okay first of all

**joo.honey  
** CHILL

**wonholy**  
DONT EVER SAY THAT

**wonholy**  
YOU ARE NOT A WASTE OF SPACE

**wonholy**  
I WILL LITERALLY HUG YOU AND SHOWER YOU WITH FOOD UNTIL YOU BELEIVE ME

**thicclipwonnie**  
can that actually happen or

**minnievitamin  
** wonnie

**minnievitamin**  
its fine

**minnievitamin**  
i just wished you left a note or something instead of having the police call me

**thicclipwonnie**  
wait what

**thicclipwonnie**  
he called the cops???

**i.m.deadinside  
** WHAT

**minnievitamin  
** I KNEW IT

**minnievitamin**  
YOU DID SOMETHING ILLEGAL

**kikihyun**  
tF

**kikihyun**  
you werent kidding about him hunting someone down?

**minnievitamin**  
wonnie may be the most innocent cuddly adorably personly person ever

**minnievitamin**  
but he would lowkey murder someone

**thicclipwonnie**  
I dont appreciate being decieved 

**minnievitamin**  
AND I DONT APPRECIATE MY BESTIE LEAVING ME TO DO SOMETHING ILLEGAL

**thicclipwonnie**  
it wasnt THAT illegal

**wonholy**  
Wonnie

**wonholy**  
what did you do

**papashownu**  
i finally get my phone and ipad back and the first thing i see is that wonnie became a criminal

**i.m.deadinside  
** wtf

**kikihyun**  
the manager gave you your stuff back??

**joo.honey  
** When did he change his mind?????

**wonholy**  
WHO CARES WONNIE WHAT DID YOU DO? ARE YOU OKAY?

**thicclipwonnie**  
uhhhhhhh

**minnievitamin**  
Wonnie

**minnievitamin**  
like you said youve had no sleep

**minnievitamin**  
and it clearly made you not care about anything for the day

**minnievitamin**  
what happened

**thicclipwonnie**  
okayokay

**thicclipwonnie**  
So I may or may not have...

**thicclipwonnie**  
and dont get mad because trust me i had sufficient reasons

**i.m.deadinside  
** omfg get to the point the suspense is killing me

**thicclipwonnie**  
I talked to your manager.

**wonholy**  
what.

**kikihyun**  
excuse me

**i.m.deadinside  
** who now

**papashownu**  
?

**joo.honey  
** Wait

**joo.honey  
** So you were HERE?? AT STARSHIP??

**wonholy**  
WHAT.

**thicclipwonnie**  
And I mayyy or may not have threatened him?... I mean i kinda tossed him around a bit

**minnievitamin**  
harassment

**minnievitamin**  
THATS CALLED HARASSMENT

**minnievitamin**  
WEVE FUCKING TALKED ABOUT THIS

**i.m.deadinside  
** HES DoNE THIS BEFORE?

**thicclipwonnie**  
he deserved it okay?

**thicclipwonnie**  
I was just so

**thicclipwonnie**  
angry

**thicclipwonnie**  
because of him you were left outside in the rain all alone and you cried your eyes out

**thicclipwonnie**  
you were heartbroken

**thicclipwonnie**  
I might start panicking just at the thought of leaving the house to buy groceries

**thicclipwonnie**  
but staying up all night to make sure that you were comfortable and okay and thinking about the second you broke down into tears over and over?

**thicclipwonnie**  
No one fucks with my friends

**thicclipwonnie**  
No one fucks with my friends boyfriend

**thicclipwonnie**  
Not ANY of you

**thicclipwonnie**  
and I made sure that jerk knew that

**papashownu**  
wow...

**minnievitamin  
** You went all the way there for me and shownu?

**thicclipwonnie**  
fuck yeah

**thicclipwonnie**  
shownu is perfect for you

**thicclipwonnie**  
I know for a fact that hell take care of you and love you and all of that nasty stuff and thats enough for me

**i.m.deadinside  
** i still cant believe you threatened our manager 

**joo.honey  
** Yeah just because you cared about hyunwoo and minhyuks relationship that much

**wonholy**  
Hyungwon

**wonholy**  
Thank you

**wonholy**  
yeah it wasnt really the greatest idea to do what you did and im still a little mad at you for that

**wonholy**  
But none of us were able to convince our manager to change his mind

**wonholy**  
it may have taken an extra push from you but you still got him to do it

**wonholy**  
hyunwoo has been so so sad ever since he told us that he was being forced to never talk or see minhyuk again

**wonholy**  
Were all relieved to see him happy and normal again

**kikihyun**  
yeah

**kikihyun**  
and honestly

**kikihyun**  
he did deserve to be pushed around a little bit

**i.m.deadinside  
** no the mf deserves to be punched in the nuts

**i.m.deadinside  
** you guys remember when he tried to make us lose weight? especially wonho

**i.m.deadinside  
** WHY WONHO HUH?

**i.m.deadinside  
** HAS HE NEVER HEARD OF MUSCLE WEIGHT

**thicclipwonnie**  
are you serious

**thicclipwonnie**  
brb

**minnievitamin**  
NO

**wonholy**  
DONT

**thicclipwonnie**  
cALM DOWN I WASNT GOING TO TURN AROUND AND GO BACK JUST TO SMASH MY FIST INTO HIS BALLS

**joo.honey  
** You totally were

**thicclipwonnie**  
NO I WASNT

**papashownu**  
yes you were

**thicclipwonnie**  
MY THREAT STILL STANDS FOR YOU SHOWNU I LITERALLY KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

**minnievitamin**  
wonnie where are you now

**thicclipwonnie**  
secret

**thicclipwonnie**  
a gOOD SECRET DONT FREAK OUT

**thicclipwonnie**  
im getting you a gift

**minnievitamin**  
wHaT

**minnievitamin**  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**minnievitamin**  
ARE YOU BUYING A WEED?

**minnievitamin**  
I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE DEVILS LETTUCE HOW dARE YOU GEt hIGH

**minnievitamin**  
wait

**minnievitamin**  
WONHO HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW WONNIES REAL NAME ???????????

**wonholy**  
he told me a while ago and then told everyone else last night

**minnievitamin**  
WHO0O0OMST-


	26. XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon comes back home.

Minhyuk had been blissfully sleeping in Hyungwon's room, stomach filled with warm soup and Hyunwoo's concerned words and farewell being the last thing he heard before he fell asleep. He was unbelievably relaxed, the cooling patch helping his hot face reduce back to a reasonable temperature.

However, he woke up with a scratchy throat, stuffy nose, and a sheepish Hyungwon shaking his shoulder gently. "Hey, Minhyuk," His best friend greeted quietly, "Sorry to wake you, but I wanted you to know that I was here the second I was home."

Minhyuk groggily blinked up at him, processing his words before smiling and tiredly patting his cheek, "I'm lucky to have a best friend who's a cutey patooty by day and a felon by night."

Hyungwon couldn't help but roll his eyes as he helped him sit up, passing him a glass of water, "If you're calling this a breakthrough, it isn't."

"I'm not." The photographer grumbled tiredly and chugged down the water. He passes back the glass, looking a little more awake, "Where's my gift?"

"...You're not going to slap me?"

"Trust me, I really, really wanted to, but after you finally explained yourself I don't want to as much. Besides, it looks like you're already suffering."

"You have no idea." Hyungwon said, yawning loudly soon afterward. His eyes felt dry and droopy, and it was a struggle to keep them open. Nonetheless, he stands and leaves the room for a moment.

Minhyuk's smile drops into a frown. He had been completely serious when he said that Hyungwon appeared to be suffering. Despite Hyungwon's calm demeanor, he saw the way his hands were trembling and how tensed he was.

It looks like even lack of sleep doesn't completely get rid of it. Maybe for one heated moment, but the aftermath of it all must have hit him hard.

Sighing, he grabs his phone and was about to unlock it to stalk Hyunwoo's Instagram again - old habits die hard - but he was interrupted by a white blur jumping onto the bed and slamming into his stomach, causing his phone to drop out of his hand.

"Woah, she really likes you."

Minhyuk's jaw dropped open in shock as the little fluffball in his lap panted and nuzzled into him, tail wagging wildly. His gaze switches between her and Hyungwon repeatedly, unsure of what to do or say. The artist only grinned tiredly and nodded.

Minhyuk then focused his attention on the fluffy dog, who had calmed down and was staring up at him, tail still wagging. Slowly, yet unsurely, he wrapped his arms around her carefully. Seeing that she was perfectly fine with the contact, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

The fluffball stared back at him quietly for a moment longer before she licked his cheek.

Then Minhyuk promptly bursts into tears, sobbing hysterically.

* * *

**minnievitamin**   
**[tagged: thicclipwonnie]**

Liked by **joo.honey** , **papashownu** and **9,276 others**

**minnievitamin** GET YOURSELF A BESTIE WHO GIVES YOU A BABY SISTER AS AN APOLOGY GIFT

_View all 801 comments_

**thicclipwonnie** great now I have 2 children  
 **joo.honey** WELCOME TO THE FAMILY DOGGY!!  
 **wonholy** wheres my puppy wonnie? D:  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@wonholy_ Im your puppy woof woof mf  
 **wonholy** _@thicclipwonnie_ hehe ^///^

**i.m.deadinside renamed the group _wtf hyungwon_**

**i.m.deadinside**  
so minhyuk gets an adorable puppy

**i.m.deadinside  
** BUT WE DONT?

**papashownu**  
jooheons and kihyuns pets sometimes visit so stop being jealous

**kikihyun**  
ITS SO CUTE!

**kikihyun**  
what breed is it??

**joo.honey  
** Mini poodle

**thicclipwonnie**  
yep

**minnievitamin**  
IVE BEEN CRYING FOR THE LAST HALF HOUR

**minnievitamin**  
SHE LOVES ME SO MUCH

**wonholy**  
have you named her yet?

**minnievitamin  
** i named her after the bootiful dambi uwu

**wonholy**  
thats a nice name :D

**wonholy**  
wait

**wonholy**  
if you dont mind me asking...

**wonholy**  
how much did she cost?

**wonholy**  
i heard that poodles were expensive

**thicclipwonnie**  
including supplies?

**thicclipwonnie**  
kind of a lot

**thicclipwonnie**  
BUT SHE WAS SO PRECIOUS AND LOOKED SO SAD THAT I SAID FUCK IT LETS BE A DEPRESSED FAMILY

**minnievitamin**  
wait

**minnievitamin**  
i had forgotten about the money

**minnievitamin**  
hyungwon

**minnievitamin**  
please dont tell me she was like 600K won

**thicclipwonnie**  
A little under 2.4 mil

**thicclipwonnie**  
and thats including supplies and stuff that she needs

**kikihyun**  
WHAT

**i.m.deadinside  
** THATS LIKE 4 PAIRS OF GUCCI SLIDES

**joo.honey  
** DUDE WTF

**wonholy**  
THATS SO MUCH MONEY OMG

**minnievitamin**  
HYUNGWON ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDINF ME

**thicclipwonnie**  
wut

**minnievitamin  
** DONT WHAT ME

**minnievitamin**  
THATS LIKE MY WHOLE LIFE SAVINGS

**thicclipwonnie**  
its not tHAT much

**papashownu**  
...dude

**i.m.deadinside  
** UM-

**minnievitamin**  
hyungwon honey

**minnievitamin**  
ily and ur a bright and kind mama and ty for giving me a baby sis but

**minnievitamin**  
EVERYTHING THATS OVER 20,000 WON IS EXPENSIVE TO US POOR PPL

**minnievitamin**  
NOT 2 MILLION

**kikihyun**  
is hyungwon rich or something

**thicclipwonnie**  
no

**minnievitamin**  
yes

**wonholy**  
o.o

**thicclipwonnie**  
im not rich

**thicclipwonnie**  
my parents are

**thicclipwonnie**  
i memorized their credit card info and 2.4 mill would barely get noticed

**wonholy**  
ISNT THAT STEALING

**wonholy**  
OMG WONNIE

**kikihyun**  
how tf do you remember i can barely remember my own phone number

**i.m.deadinside  
** can you buy me gucci slides i will love you forever

**thicclipwonnie**  
buy them yourself fucking moocher

**minnievitamin**  
uhhhh hyungwon

**thicclipwonnie**  
what

**minnievitamin**  
dambi had an accident

**joo.honey  
** Uh oh spaghettios

**thicclipwonnie**  
FFS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day:
> 
> "Time out, hold up. Hold up, sweetheart. Let's get it together before you wanna read. I don't have a sugar daddy, sweetheart. Everything that I've had, I've worked for, and I worked for to get and I built myself. So I need you to know that 100%. I don't have a sugar daddy, I've never had a sugar daddy. If I wanted a sugar daddy, yes, I probably can go out and get one, because I am what? SICKENING. You could never have a sugar daddy because you are NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL. Baby, everything I've had I worked for, and I've gotten myself. I built myself from the ground up, FUCKING BITCH!"


	27. XXVII

When Hyungwon woke up, he was... _confused_.

As in, he knows he made a big no-no but doesn't know exactly what it was.

He slides out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. For a minute, he just stared at his reflection dumbly. His hair, unsurprisingly, was a nest of tangles and horrors, and the rest of him looked equally as rugged.

Hyungwon stared at the toothbrush and toothpaste tossed haphazardly on the counter before flashing his teeth at the mirror, leaning in close to inspect them. Eventually, he shrugs and leaves the bathroom. Who cares? He's hungry.

The second he stumbled into the kitchen, he went to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal. Ripping it open, he shoved his hand into the box, took a handful of the chocolate morsels, and then crammed them into his mouth.

"...What the hell are you doing?"

Hyungwon stopped himself from eating another handful and slowly turned around from where he stood in the middle of the kitchen. Minhyuk was standing there with a sleepy Dambi cradled in his arms, staring at him as if he were a lunatic.

The question finally registered in the artist's mind and he slowly looked down at the box of cereal as he resumed his movements. He ate the cereal in his hand, before looking back at his best friend and saying, "Breakfast." Although it came out more muffled and baby-like since he was talking around a mouthful of food.

"Dude, it's fucking midnight."

"...Oh."

Minhyuk sighs, "Okay, Wonnie, let's get you back to bed-"

"Why do you have a dog?"

The photographer watched Hyungwon stare at Dambi strangely as he slowly ate more of his cereal, his cheeks puffing out dramatically, "You don't remember?"

Hyungwon shrugged.

Minhyuk wasn't exactly sure what to do. Sometimes Hyungwon gets like this. He'll come walking out of his room in the middle of the night, half-asleep, and grab whatever is edible in the kitchen and eat it until Minhyuk finds him.

He sighs. Usually, he just drags him back to bed, but Minhyuk was still a little sick and extremely tired. "Hyungwon, where's your phone?"

"On my bed, I think."

Minhyuk curses under his breath and heads upstairs, being careful not to jostle Dambi too much as he rifled through Hyungwon's room. The phone ended up being on his dresser. He immediately tapped in the password before going to the contact list and dialing a number as he left the room.

「 _Hey, Wonnie,_ 」A familiar voice rang cheerfully after a few rings,「 _Get enough sleep? It's only been several hours._ 」

"Wonho, it's Minhyuk."

Hoseok's tone became puzzled,「 _Minhyuk? How've you been? Is there something wrong? I really should give you my number..._ 」

"I'm fine, everything's okay, you don't need to bother about your number for now." Minhyuk said, going down the steps, "Sorry, if I woke you up, I just need a quick favor."

「 _You didn't, it's no problem! What's the favor?_ 」

Minhyuk didn't answer right away since when he got back to the kitchen, he found that Hyungwon had stopped eating the cereal and was now sipping on an apple juice box. It was adorable, but it looked as if he were attempting to drink a whole _case_ of apple juice boxes.

"Convince Hyungwon to go back to sleep." Minhyuk finally replied before holding the phone out to his best friend, "Hyungwon, stop drinking the apple juice. Wonho's waiting for you on the phone."

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk suspiciously, "Prove it, slave."

"But this is your pho- Jesus, fine." Minhyuk puts the call on speaker, "Wonho, say something."

「 _Oh! Uh, Hyungwon? Can you hear me? I want to talk to you._ 」

In an ungodly speed, the phone was snatched out of his hand. Hyungwon scurried away to the living room while cradling the phone to his ear, saying hi to the idol as if he did not just rudely snatch the device out of Minhyuk's hand. The sick photographer shot a dirty look at the back of his head before dragging himself back upstairs. Wonho can deal with him.

* * *

「 _Hey, Hyungwon,_ 」Wonho chimed softly through the phone,「 _How are you?_ 」

The artist flopped down on the couch, completely abandoning his food and drinks in the kitchen, "Fan-" A yawn cuts him off, "Fantastic. It feels like it's been a hundred-bajillion-million years since I've talked to you."

「 _Oh, really?_ 」Wonho chuckles brightly,「 _It hasn't been that long-_ 」

"I missed you."

Hoseok's grin slowly dropped, freezing in the midst of preparing his extremely late dinner. He closes the fridge, being submerged back into the darkness of the kitchen. The only thing that lit the area was the moon shining through the window.

He can tell that Hyungwon was in a silly state right now from being so sleepy; just like that last time he pulled an all-nighter. It wasn't that hard to tell by his slightly slurred words and lack of stuttering.

But even though he was being silly and odd, and probably not even realizing what he's saying... He can still hear the truth in those three words. It made him feel like his chest was being filled with warm water, suffocating him in a way that was neither pleasant or uncomfortable.

「 _What?_ 」He says as he turns and presses his back against the fridge, feigning that he didn't hear him. He wanted to hear him say it again. Will he say it again?

Luckily, the artist didn't hesitate to repeat himself. This time, however, he said it more quietly as if realizing the weight of his words through his foggy thoughts, "I missed you, Hoseok."

There it was again. That... drowning sensation.

Wonho slides down against the cold metal of the fridge until he was sitting on the floor. He pulls his knees up to his chest as he draws in a deep breath,「 _Me too... I missed you, too, Hyungwon._ 」He told him quietly. He meant it.

Hyungwon hums through the line as if he were thinking about something, "You okay?"

「 _Yeah, of course, I am._ 」Was the idol's immediate reply,「 _Why?_ 」

"I dunno..." Hoseok can imagine him shrugging his shoulders, "When you said that... that you m-missed me, too... You sounded really tired."

「 _Oh._ 」He hadn't realized it. Usually, he tries his best to keep his voice energetic when he's this exhausted. It was surprising that Hyungwon was able to tell.

"Hoseok," Hyungwon speaks up again. "You sure you're okay?"

「 _I-I'm sure... Yeah, I'm-_ 」Wonho cuts himself off and he frowns, his shoulders sagging. He didn't like lying to Hyungwon. It didn't feel right. With his other friends, it was only natural to lie in order to not make them worry. But with Hyungwon, he knew that he was much more observant than he appears. Lying would be useless, wouldn't it?「 _It's nothing. I really am just tired. It's been... a busy week._ 」

Hyungwon gets up from the couch and heads back to the kitchen, "Elaborate."

「 _Well, you know that we'll be performing a couple of times soon, so we've all been practicing a lot more._ 」Wonho blinks when he hears the clink of glass through the phone,「 _Are you getting a drink?_ 」

"Yeah, I'm making coffee so I can wake up a little and not act all... w-weird. Anyway, please continue, I'm listening."

The singer couldn't help but smile fondly. Always coffee. Maybe he should get him something coffee-related for his birthday? He knows for a fact that he's in love with Starbucks...「 _This month has been the busiest. I don't know if it's just me, but... It feels like I'm taking the brunt of it._ 」

"What do you mean?"

「 _It just feels like the manager is pushing us too hard... Especially me. I hurt my shoulder a while ago, so I had to rest and take more breaks, but I think he took that as me slacking off for some reason._ 」

"...Please tell me you're kidding."

「 _I wish I was..._ 」Hoseok sighs,「 _I mean, my shoulder is much better now, but that doesn't mean I'm not sore and barely getting any sleep..._ 」

Hyungwon angrily dumps a spoonful of sugar into the steaming dark liquid inside his mug, "What a jerk. Why is he trying to punish you for getting hurt?"

「 _I know, I know, it's just best to push through... Yeah, it's only one more week. I can handle it._ 」

For some reason, that pissed Hyungwon off. It _really_ pissed him off. Why was Wonho acting so patient and strong about this? He's not stupid. He can hear the exhaustion and strain in his voice from practicing his performance over and over. He can hear it wavering as he said the last four words, struggling to convince himself that they were true.

"No."

The idol blinks, confused, 「 _No?_ 」

" _No_. You are _not_ going to do this for another week unless you get a long, well-deserved break."

「 _Wonnie, there's no need to worry so much! Really, I'll be fine-_ 」

"Hoseok, I've said those words one too many times to Minhyuk. Do you seriously think I would believe that lie?"

Hoseok flinches.

He hated it. It just wasn't fair that Hyungwon _knew_. He _knew_ how he felt no matter how much he tried to hide it. He hated making people feel worried about him, which is why he tries his hardest to keep it under wraps and force a smile.

But, at the same time, Hyungwon knew exactly how he felt. It was clear from the stern, yet sad, tone in his voice that he had to do the same thing with Minhyuk.

He sniffles. It just wasn't fair how easily he opens up to Hyungwon.

"Hoseok?..." Hyungwon calls out to him worriedly, the faint sound of glass being placed back down on a counter following afterward.

「 _I'm just so_ tired _, Hyungwon..._ 」He says, his voice breaking,「 _I love doing what I do, I honestly do, but how can I enjoy it when I'm so exhausted? Every day, I come back to the dorms, hungry. But I can barely get any food in me because it's so late and I'm so sleepy, and then I end up passing out at the kitchen table. Every. Single. Day._ 」

"D-Do... Do the others know?"

「 _Of course not!_ 」A humorless laugh bursts out of Wonho,「 _They know that I practice a bit more than I usually do, but they don't know the extent of it. Besides, I don't want them to worry. I never wanted any of you to worry..._ 」

"Have you gotten any breaks at all, Hoseok?"

Hyungwon felt his heart plummet when he heard him say nothing at first. It took a while before he finally says,「 _Only the one day when I watched you paint and during meals. And... I guess when I do my daily workouts, too._ 」

" _Wonho_..."

「 _I know._ 」He almost whispers,「 _It's a lot. I'm not sure if I can make it through the week without passing out on stage... Hyungwon, I... What do I do? I don't know what to do._ 」

For a long moment, Hyungwon wasn't sure what to say or do. His mind went haywire as it tried to figure out the right thing to say. Should he reassure him that everything will be okay? Tell him to just eat and go to sleep as soon as he can? No, that was stupid. That's what everyone would say so what-

Hyungwon freezes when he hears a sniffle and a muttered curse.

Hearing Wonho crying... He felt a heavy weight of concern wash over him. It surprised Hyungwon how sad he felt hearing the man continue to sniffle as the sound of cloth rubbing against skin filtered through the phone.

Words began to pour out of his mouth as he bit back angry tears, remembering who exactly was the cause for making him cry. "Don't you guys have a separate studio in a different building?"

「 _Yeah, it's where I.M.'s workplace is, why?_ 」

"This is what's going to happen. Y-You're... You're gonna go eat and sleep while I talk to I.M. We're going to come up with a plan to make your manager think you're staying at that building all day long, okay?"

「 _What? I don't-_ 」

"And then I'm going to pick you up."

Wonho went completely silent. Hyungwon was sure that he was more than surprised that he made that decision by himself. He was shocked with himself, too.「 _What?_ 」

"I'm going to pick you up." He repeated unwaveringly, "I'm taking you to that stupid ramen restaurant you won't shut up about, bring you to my place, and we're going to play video games and nap all day because you deserve a proper resting day more than anyone right now."

「 _Hyungwon, if we do that he'll find out-_ 」

"I don't care!" Hyungwon nearly shouts before taking a moment to take a calming breath, "Trust me. Everything will be fine. If I was able to help Shownu, I'm not letting anything stop me from helping you."

Hoseok sucked in a shaky breath. He eventually whispers,「 _...Okay. Okay, I trust you._ 」

"Thank you..." Hyungwon said softly, "Now go eat and sleep. I'll handle everything."

「 _Okay. Good night, Hyungwon. Thank you._ 」

"Night."

Hyungwon hangs up and stares down at his phone.

He feels like he should be... freaking out right now. The anxiety-building, lung-clenching type of freaking out. Butting into a situation he has no business in and meeting Wonho in real life were all the key elements needed to have him breaking down crying.

He can already feel the whispers in his head filtering through his mind. What happens if the manager catches wind of the plan before he even gets the chance to pick him up? What if Wonho doesn't want to see him? Would he hate how he is in real life? Will he get annoyed?

Hyungwon tried his best to shake the thoughts away as he notices the phone in his hand trembling violently and hears his breathing become uneven and erratic. He sets the device down and grabbed the edge of the counter with both hands, taking in a slow deep breath.

Everything was fine. Everything is going to be okay. He can do this. He needs to do this. He doesn't want Hoseok to suffer.

Memories of what happened yesterday started to come back to him. He had no idea how he had been able to confront Monsta X's manager, let alone threaten him. But now that he was more awake and aware of his past actions, he can feel all of that anxiousness he should have felt before rushing into him.

Hyungwon hurriedly wipes away the two fat tears that roll down his cheeks.

It was so difficult...

He was so _scared_.

He wasn't sure how much more he can take. He was already past his limit.

Yet, even with these thoughts, he still picked his phone up again and scrolled through his new contacts for Changkyun's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "Daddy, chill."


	28. XXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cereoup.

**i.m.deadinside**

Liked by **joo.honey** , **minnievitamin** and **35,890 others**

 **i.m.deadinside** woke up extra early... ugh the shit i do for my thots

_View all 4,507 comments_

**joo.honey** We love you too!!  
**fckmei.moppa** hmmm thats not suspicious at all  
**kikihyun** breakfast is ready get out of bed  
**wonholy** thank you <3

**minnievitamin sent a message to _slaughter me plz_**

**minnievitamin**  
okay so lemme just repeat everything shownu just told me

 **minnievitamin**  
so since your manager is being a fuckign uncaring jerk to wonho

 **minnievitamin**  
i.m is gonna convince him to bring wonho to his studio

 **minnievitamin**  
and then at some point when the two of u are at the studio hyungwon is gonna stop by to snatch wonhos ass

 **minnievitamin**  
while everyone else is distracting the manager

 **i.m.deadinside  
**that pretty much sums it up

 **i.m.deadinside  
**still pissed i had to find out from wonnie that wonho hasnt caught a proper break in like YEARS while being overworked 

**i.m.deadinside  
**but im kinda glad that he did cuz by the time wonho would tell us is when hes on the floor after passing out

 **kikihyun**  
exactly

 **wonholy**  
i really am sorry guys

 **wonholy**  
i never wanted you all to worry so much im sorry

 **papashownu**  
dont apologize

 **joo.honey  
**OMG WONHO STOP APOLOGIZING ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!!! :'(

 **kikihyun**  
were such good friends

 **kikihyun  
**were literally sitting at the same table and ur texting each other while eating

 **minnievitamin**  
yikes

 **i.m.deadinside**  
Its called multitasking

 **kikihyun**  
all of you have terrible table manners

 **papashownu**  
listen to kihyun, when were finished we can talk to minhyuk

 **minnievitamin**  
listen to mom and dad guys

 **joo.honey  
**Okayyy

 **wonholy**  
sorry kihyun

 **i.m.deadinside  
**but weres hyungwon

 **i.m.deadinside  
**i wanted to say hi

 **minnievitamin**  
still sleeping

 **minnievitamin**  
want me to wake him up (or at least attempt to)

 **wonholy  
**no let him sleep

 **wonholy**  
he went through the trouble of staying up for me

 **minnievitamin**  
alrighty then ill talk to u guys later

 **joo.honey  
**Byyeee

 **kikihyun**  
cya

 **i.m.deadinside  
**bye my little hoe

 **wonholy**  
^^ 👋

 **papashownu**  
ttyl minhyuk <3

 **minnievitamin**  
😊 ❤️

* * *

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **wonholy** , **joo.honey** and **2,320 others**

 **thicclipwonnie** Im eating brekfast and i just realized... ISNT CEREAL TECHNICALLY CLASSIFIED AS A SOUP?? LIKe... tHINK abOUT IT

_View all 781 comments_

**minnievitamin** what are you on about... cereal isnt a soup. soups are hot  
**thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ BUT GAZPACHO IS A SOUP AND ITS COLD SO WHY IS IT A SOUP  
**i.m.deadinside** _@thicclipwonnie @minnievitamin_ fuck  
**kikihyun** _@thicclipwonnie @minnievitamin_ goddammit  
**monbeee889** FUCK HES RIGHT  
**minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ i hate you

**wonholy renamed the group _cereoup_**

**wonholy**  
lets create a petition to rename cereal: cereoup

 **papashownu**  
jesus

 **i.m.deadinside  
**you are a genius

 **kikihyun**  
im not against it

 **joo.honey  
**Why are we like this

 **joo.honey  
**Just because other soups are cold doesnt mean cereal is a soup

 **i.m.deadinside  
**WHAT IS YOUR DEFENSE

 **joo.honey  
**CEREAL

 **joo.honey  
**IS JUST CEREAL

 **joo.honey  
**MILK ISNT A BROTH YOU DUMMIES

 **minnievitamin  
**FUCKING EXACTLY

 **thicclipwonnie**  
OBJECTION

 **thicclipwonnie**  
ACCORDING TO THE ONLINE SEARCH ENGINE GOOGLE A SOUPS BROTH CAN BE MADE FROM STOCK, WATER, OR DAIRY PRODUCTS SUCH AS CREAM AND MILK

 **thicclipwonnie**  
SO IF WERE TALKING IN TERMS OF SOUP BROTHS, MILK IS A PERFECT BROTH BASE FOR THE CEREAL MORSELS

 **thicclipwonnie**  
OUR LORD AND SAVIOR GOOGLE hAS ALSO PROCLAIMED THAT THE FLAVORS OF THE INGREDIENTS PUT INTO BROTH IS INFUSED IN THE BROTH

 **thicclipwonnie**  
THUS CEREAL FLAVORS ARE SOAKED IN BY THE MILK

 **thicclipwonnie**  
THEREFORE BECOMING A BROTH

 **thicclipwonnie**  
AND BECOMES A cEreAoUp

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I ReST MY GODDAMN CASE

 **i.m.deadinside  
**i cant take this shit seriously with hoseok literally wheezing on the floor

 **minnievitamin  
**LMAO

 **kikihyun  
**wait a min why is hoseok still here

 **kikihyun**  
arent you guys supposed to talk to the manager

 **i.m.deadinside  
**when hes done laughing well go

 **thicclipwonnie**  
fuck i almost forgot

 **thicclipwonnie**  
reality is starting to kick in

 **minnievitamin  
**need me to bring dambi for cuddles and comfort?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
no im ok

 **wonholy**  
wonnie

 **wonholy  
**if you really dont want to do this its okay

 **wonholy**  
i know how uncomfortable you are being outside and i understand if you change your mind

 **thicclipwonnie**  
tf no

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I promised you I would get you out of there

 **thicclipwonnie**  
if I have an attack midway there then oh fucking well

 **wonholy**  
but i really dont want that to happen to you

 **wonholy  
**and if it did it would be my fault

 **thicclipwonnie**  
Nothing is your fault. NOTHING

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I care about you okay? like a lot. thats why im doing this

 **minnievitamin  
**wow i thought you would confess your love for wonho irl not through text goddamn

 **i.m.deadinside  
**took long enough

 **thicclipwonnie**  
STFU IM TRYING TO BE SERIOUS HERE

 **thicclipwonnie**  
AND I DONT WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU MR-I-CONFESSED-MY-LOVE-TO-A-KPOP-IDOL-IN-HIS-DMS

 **minnievitamin**  
OH FUCK YOU

* * *

Hyungwon bites the nail of his thumb as his knee bounced, staring down at the time on his phone. 11:56. Four minutes until he had to leave.

The plan was going smoothly so far. Changkyun managed to convince their manager to let him work with Wonho in his studio for the entire day, and now they were currently hanging out there. Changkyun had messaged him that about thirty minutes ago.

He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about meeting Wonho in real life. He should have been happy and excited, that's how he always felt at the thought of seeing Minhyuk again when he comes back from work or from his own apartment. He supposes that he was still worried about Wonho's... _thoughts_ about him.

Hyungwon nearly jumped when white paws scrambled against his long legs. Tearing his eyes away from the screen, he looks at Dambi, who was struggling to climb onto his lap. Eventually, Minhyuk's new little sister managed to make a high jump and managed to drag herself onto his lap.

Sighing, he smiles as he pets the panting puppy. Hyungwon felt himself relax tremendously, his knee stilling as he gathered Dambi in his arms. Even Dambi can tell when he's anxious.

"Hyungwon, it's almost twelve."

"I know, gimme a second." The artist mumbles before burying his face into Dambi's fur while rubbing her head.

Eventually, he stands up and returns Dambi to Minhyuk, who smiles at him reassuringly, "Try to focus on the good things. Like not being on a crowded subway and getting to meet Wonho."

"I'll try." Hyungwon says. It wasn't too long ago that he had decided that he was going to drive rather than go on the subway. Although driving made him antsy, it was a lot better than going on the subway by himself.

Minhyuk relaxes and nods his head, absentmindedly petting Dambi. Hyungwon began to notice the way his smile shifted into a sadder one and he frowns, "Minhyuk, I'm-"

"No, it's okay." He cuts him off, shaking his head, "It's fine."

"It's not fine. You haven't met Shownu in real life yet and here I am about to spend an entire day with Wonho. You have every right to be sad, angry, whatever. I would be, too."

"I'm not angry, Hyungwon. I'm just jealous." Minhyuk knocked his fist against his shoulder lightly, his usual grin returning full force, "You like him and get to see him, yet I'm dating Shownu and the only thing we can really do right now is FaceTime each other. I can't help, but be jealous and weird about it."

Minhyuk continues as he leans down to grab Hyungwon's keys and wallet from the coffee table, handing them to him, "Besides, it's okay. Shownu and I planned a new date for later this week. Y'know, before they're all off to perform in concerts."

"That's good..." Hyungwon smiles, glad that he wasn't mad about the whole situation. He points at his best friend, "But, for fuck's sake, make sure your phone is charged this time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, now go! Don't leave your future husband waiting!"

"Jesus, Minhyuk, how many times do I have to tell you? Me and him are never gonna happen!" The artist groaned dramatically as he headed to the front door, waving at him before leaving the house.

Minhyuk pouts and looks down at Dambi, who was being cradled like a baby, "Wonnie should be more optimistic, don't you think?"

Dambi only blinks at him owlishly, tilting her head.

* * *

Hoseok spun around in the spare chair that Changkyun gave him, his head leaned back and gaze toward the ceiling. Time was going by too slowly for him.

It's been a while since Hyungwon texted him that he was on his way. He wished that Changkyun actually had him do something instead of telling him to just relax while he worked on personal projects. Granted, he was tired and didn't feel like doing any work, but he needed a distraction.

Last night he had been so excited at the idea of seeing Hyungwon. He had been hoping that one day he would be able to meet him and it was _finally_ happening.

It's just that now knowing the fact he's going to be arriving any minute now was... nerve-wracking.

Wonho knew that he looked like an absolute mess. He hadn't bothered to do his hair at all, opting to just throw on a hat, hoodie, and sweats for the day. He didn't want Hyungwon to see him like that for their first meeting. He wanted to wear nice clothes that he took his time picking out, not an outfit that looked as if he slept in it.

He also wasn't sure what to say to Hyungwon when he saw him. Hi? Nice to finally meet you? No, that sounded stupid, should he just... hug him? Because he really wanted to do that. More than a normal person should.

"Hoseok, for the love of God, can you stop spinning in your chair?"

The singer placed his feet down, skidding to a stop. He smiles sheepishly at Changkyun, who was giving him a playful glare, "Sorry."

Changkyun sighs, taking off his headphones and hanging them around his neck. He faces his friend, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

The rapper was not having it. He crosses his arms, "Spill, Hoseok."

"I- well... I dunno, I'm just..." Wonho looks down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers, "Nervous, I guess."

"Oh." Changkyun blinks before shrugging and turning back to the computer, his hand returning to his mouse, "Well, that's not surprising. I bet both you _and_ Hyungwon are pissing your pants. More him than you, though."

"How is it not surprising?" He asks curiously, "Usually friends should be excited to see each other. Not scared."

"That's the thing, you've never seen each other before. Face-to-face, I mean." I.M. said, "I would be shitting myself, too, if I were you. You guys are close."

"Yeah, you're right... I guess it makes sense. I just hope I don't do anything stupid."

I.M. pauses and looks at him with furrowed brows, "Are you afraid of freaking him out or something? Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah," He admits with a heavy sigh. "I just don't want to ruin anything. He told us that all he had was Minhyuk until now and... everything else. I don't want to push any boundaries."

"Hey, listen to me," A hand was placed on Hoseok's shoulder. "I'm sure if he gets uncomfortable about anything, he'll tell you. Just... treat him like you usually do. I think he would appreciate that more than you trying so hard to be careful around him."

"Wow... I never knew you were good at giving advice."

Hoseok laughed when he was punched in his arm. Changkyun gave him a dirty look before returning his gaze to the computer screen, smirking.

The idol felt his phone vibrate and he freezes.

Hyungwon was calling him.

After a moment of hesitation, he answers, "Hello?"

「 _H-Hey... So, um... I just called to tell you that I'm almost there. I'm parked at a nearby lot._ 」

Hoseok shoots up from his chair as his heart jumps, "Okay! Yeah, um, I'll be outside of the building when you get here."

「 _Okay. S-See you soon._ 」

"Yeah..."

He hangs up first. His eyes travel back over to Changkyun, who's eyes were wide, "He's here already?!" He shoots up from his chair, too, and starts rushing around to look for something, "Where the hell is my hat?! I wanna meet him too and make Jooheon jealous!"

Wonho silently picks up the missing hat from the floor and hands it to his friend.

"Oh, thanks. Okay, okay, grab your shit, we're going down to the lobby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Discord: https://discord.gg/2TxVPRA
> 
> Today's quote of the day is: 
> 
> "DON'T TAKE PICTURES OF MY PUSSAY"


	29. XXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Wonho finally meet.

Hyungwon made it. He managed to drive all the way here and walked all the way to the building without freaking out. But now he was standing in front of the doors, making no move to push them open.

His hands were clenched into tight fists inside his pockets as he kept his gaze down at his shoes. Why was he getting like this _now_? He was just fine on the way here, so why was this happening now?

Hyungwon swallows thickly as he slowly slid his hands out of his pockets and unclenched his fists. They both shook so violently that he was surprised that the rest of his body wasn't acting the same way. In fact, it was a miracle that his entire body wasn't mimicking the tremor his hands were being hit with.

_Fuck_.

Why was he so terrified?

He really should just walk away. He should leave now before he crumbles to the ground like he always does. He should leave before he curls up in a ball while pulling at his own hair painfully, trying to cling to whatever string of reality he can get his hands on as he rocked himself. He should leave before he starts crying hysterically and struggling to breathe because oh God, he can feel his throat closing up and that looming feeling of pure and utter terror was trying to consume him and he can feel so many eyes on him and it felt like he was five seconds away from _suffocating to death_ -

Hyungwon flinches when he felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket. Even though he was barely able to calm the shaking in his hands, he takes it out anyway and looks at the lit screen. It was from Wonho.

**Hoseok 🐰🍜 sent you a text message.**

**Hoseok 🐰🍜**  
hey wonnie! we're on our way down the elevator! we cant wait to see you!!

**Hoseok 🐰🍜**  
<33

Hyungwon's uneven breathing began to calm down as he read the words sent to him and as he stared at the heart sent to him, his hands began to still. He sucks in one long, deep breath. He can do this. He can fucking do this. If it's for Wonho, he can definitely do this.

He snaps his hand forward and grasped the handle of the door, swinging it open and stepping inside. With slightly wobbly legs, he walked further into the lobby, looking around in mild interest. This place wasn't as fancy-looking as the dorms. He kinda likes it.

The painter scanned the area more and saw that there weren't really any receptionists or security like he had been expecting. Maybe they were around the corner somewhere?

"Hyungwon?"

His head snaps over to the direction of the voice and his entire body ceases up.

Holy shit.

It's really them. Not them talking to him through a phone or group chat. As in, they're standing literally several meters away from him.

Changkyun was standing there with wide eyes and a growing grin, while Hoseok... He was just like Hyungwon. Frozen and not knowing what the hell to do.

Unsure of what to do still and unable to speak, he slowly raised his hand and gave them a little wave. A smile grew underneath the cloth on his face.

"Holy shit." I.M. almost snorted as he rushed up to him, dragging Hoseok with him by his wrist, "You're a tree!" He laughed, "Seriously, I think you're taller than Shownu!"

Hyungwon instinctively looks away as soon as their eyes met, rubbing the back of his neck as his smile underneath his mask turned sheepish. He couldn't really say anything to that. Seriously, though, he literally can't say anything. This was why he had Minhyuk with him when he's out. He does all of the talking while he's standing there in a big ball of nerves.

"Hoseok," The rapper hisses, whacking his friend's arm, "Don't just stand there."

Wonho blinks out of his stupor and a huge grin grows on his face, a strange sensation of excitement bubbling up in his chest. "Hey."

The idol's breath got caught in his throat as soon as Hyungwon's eyes snap up to meet his gaze. His grin faltered, surprised by how intensely the other was looking at him. Then again, he was probably doing the same thing...

They watched as Hyungwon reaches up to tug down his face mask, revealing his signature plump lips stretching into a little shy smile. "H-Hi."

Wonho swears up and down that his heart _melted_. He's not even kidding. He had always thought Hyungwon's quiet voice was adorable, but being face to face with him _and_ seeing a smile like that? It was almost too much for him.

Changkyun looked between the two with raised brows. They were just... staring at each other. Alrighty, then. "Uh-huh, okay, weirdos. Go have fun, I'm gonna go back upstairs. It was great to finally see you, Hyungwon."

The rapper offered a two-finger salute before walking away and disappearing through the hallway that surely leads to the elevators. And thus, the two were alone.

Alone.

Together.

Just the two of them.

No one else.

Hoseok took a moment to look Hyungwon up and down. He still couldn't believe how tall the man was, it was shocking when he first saw him. When Kihyun guessed that he was shorter than Changkyun, he had agreed, but once he realized that he actually had to tilt his head back to look at him properly? Yeah, it was a huge surprise.

But overall, Hyungwon's pictures don't do him justice. Even with his hood obscuring some of his facial features he was... Startingly attractive. Scratch that, he was terrifyingly beautiful.

Some movement from the corner of his eye caused him to look down at Hyungwon's hands. They were thin, yet strong, just like he remembers from when he watched him paint. Yet...

Right now, they didn't look very strong. They always looked strong enough to paint for hours on end without getting tired, and always held steady to create the most difficult details. But right now-

They looked weak. They were _shaking_.

Hyungwon kept his eyes anywhere but at him as his hands fiddled and played with his own sleeves. His heart was pounding now that he was standing in front of Hoseok, alone with him. It was nerve-wracking being alone with his bias/friend. He didn't know what to do. What does he do? Usually, Minhyuk knows exactly what to do in social situations, so what would he-

"Hey, you want to go to a Starbucks that's down the street? Whenever the others and I are in this building for the day, we go grab a drink there before starting anything."

The painter looked at him as soon as the word 'Starbucks' came out of his mouth. Before he could even stop himself, he was nodding vigorously. In return, Wonho smiles, "Great! Let's go. What's your favorite drink from there? I know it's iced coffee, but Starbucks has all kinds, right? I don't really like coffee, I usually get their teas and refresher drinks..."

Hyungwon listened to the idol intently as he was led out of the building, soon walking by his side down the sidewalk. He has never heard Wonho talk so much at once, so was he rambling because he was nervous, too?

"...But the frappucinos aren't that healthy, so I don't get it much- Wait, I'm sorry." Wonho looks at him with a sheepish grin, "I'm probably being annoying. I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

Oh, so he _was_ nervous. That... made Hyungwon feel a lot better, actually. He quickly shakes his head, however, once he registered everything he said. "I-I-... um..." He clears his throat and tries again, forcing himself to say, "I-It's okay. I... don't mind."

Hyungwon was nearly blinded by the way his whole entire face lit up, "You don't?"

He shakes his head. He really didn't mind at all. Listening to Wonho talk was... nice. It made him less jumpy and more relaxed. With a small glance down at his hands, he can see that he was no longer shaking.

When Hyungwon looks up again, he catches Wonho quickly looking away from him. "Oh, we made it. Crap, I should have brought my mask, too. I hope no one recognizes me..."

As the idol began making his way to the building, Hyungwon's hand appeared to have a mind of its own as it snapped forward to grab his wrist. Startled, Hoseok skidded to a stop in order to look back at his friend.

Hyungwon tenses up as he realizes what he just did. Why did he grab him? He could have just, y'know, called out his name, but... Wonho wasn't pulling his hand away or anything, so that means it's okay, right? That's right, he wasn't like him. He must be okay with touching. Hyungwon wonders why he was okay with it, too, usually he despises contact with people who weren't Minhyuk.

Lightly, he tugs at his wrist. Hoseok's brows furrow as he easily allows himself to get pulled closer to him, "What's wrong, Hyungwon?"

The painter didn't reply - no surprise - he only let go of his wrist and reaches up. He takes off his own mouth mask and takes a step closer in order to hook the white straps over Wonho's ears. Hyungwon prayed to every being out there that his friend mistakes the redness covering his cheeks and nose for the cold nipping his skin.

Wonho, on the other hand, only looked up at him with wide eyes as the mouth mask was carefully put on his face. He was so _close_ to him. 

Hyungwon was soon finished and took a step back, looking down with his lips pressed together into a thin line. "Thank you..." Wonho says. He can feel a strange warmth crawl up from his chest to the tips of his ears, "Let's go inside."

There weren't a lot of people there when they stepped inside, fortunately. It put Hyungwon at ease as he followed Wonho to the front counter. However, it wasn't until the employee greeted the idol and asked what he wanted to order did he nearly groan in agony. Shit... He forgot he had to order.

"And for you, sir?" The lady asked him with a welcoming smile, startling him out of his thoughts.

Hyungwon freezes up and he remains quiet for a few long moments. "A-A... U-Um... A tall iced a-americano..." There. He said it. He wasn't looking at her, but he said it-

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

...Of course, he was too quiet. He's always too quiet. Never loud enough.

_Why can't he ever do something as simple as order a goddamn coffee?_

"An iced americano. Tall." Wonho repeated for him.

"Okay, that'll be 8,900 won."

Before Hyungwon could even pull out his own wallet, or even stop him, Hoseok was already paying and thanking her with a small bow.

It didn't take long before they were both sitting down at a table in the back, sipping on their drinks. Hoseok looked pretty content sitting there, enjoying his drink, but Hyungwon... he felt bad.

Hyungwon made this whole entire grand gesture that he was going to drag Hoseok away from Starship and smother him with food, fun, and relaxation. In reality, though, Hyungwon was barely able to say hi to him and the guy ended up paying for their drinks since he was too caught up with the thought of talking to a stranger.

He wanted Hoseok to have a good time, but how can he when Hyungwon can barely have a proper conversation with him?... He knew this would happen. That's why he had been so panicked before with the idea of it after the plan was organized, but he was too stubborn to call it off.

Hyungwon felt so guilty that Wonho already had to deal with his social issue bullshit. It's just so _stupid_. Why can't he be normal and _talk_ to him like he always does online? He must be having a terrible time dealing with his silence and being the only one talking. He can imagine how frustrating it would be.

Hyungwon should apologize... "Ho-... Hoseok?..."

The man across from him perks up at the quiet call of his name and he beams at Hyungwon, "Yeah?"

He couldn't understand how he can smile at him like that... Hyungwon nearly groaned. God, he had such a nice smile. "I-..." He trails off, his voice getting stuck in his throat. Really? He can't even _apologize_? "I-I'm... _Fuck me-_ "

Hoseok looked visibly startled by his hissed curse and watched as the taller of the two takes out his phone, tapping on it quickly with his thumbs. In a matter of seconds, his phone in his pocket buzzed and he takes it out.

**🎨Hyungwon☕ sent you a message.**

**🎨Hyungwon☕**  
I'm sorry

**🎨Hyungwon☕  
** I really want today to be fun for u

**🎨Hyungwon☕  
** so you wouldnt have to worry about work or anything like that

**🎨Hyungwon☕  
** but how can it be fun when I cant even talk to you properly? I want to talk to you so badly but its like my whole body locks up and it feels like my throat is being squeezed when I look at you

**🎨Hyungwon☕  
** Im sorry that im like this I really am

Hoseok felt his heart plummet as he read each and every word that was quickly typed out. He quickly looks up at Hyungwon to see that he was staring down at his screen, hands shaking around his phone.

Frowning, he types out a response. If Hyungwon felt more comfortable speaking through text right now, then he was okay with that.

**Hoseok 🐰🍜**  
hyungwon please dont apologize

**Hoseok 🐰🍜**  
ever since we left the building, work hasnt crossed my mind once

**Hoseok 🐰🍜**  
im really happy that we finally met and im enjoying every second with you

**Hoseok 🐰🍜**  
its ok if you cant talk to me yet

**🎨Hyungwon☕  
** no its not okay

**🎨Hyungwon☕  
** Look at me

**🎨Hyungwon☕  
** you had to help me order my drink. a fucking drink. because I couldnt speak loud enough

**🎨Hyungwon☕  
** and youre literally sitting right in front of me and here I am texting you because I struggle so badly to speak to people

**🎨Hyungwon☕  
** how is that okay? were friends. I shouldnt be acting this way. I know youre the same person from online and I keep tellng myself that but its still so hard to speak to you

**🎨Hyungwon☕  
** I dont want you to spend the rest of today with me just hearing me say a few words every hour or so

Hoseok sighs, placing his phone down on the table, "Hyungwon..."

The painter across from him didn't move. He only bit his bottom lip as he kept his gaze toward the texts on his screen. Hoseok barely hesitated to reach forward to gently pry the device out of his hands, setting it aside.

His hand then hovers over his, unsure, before he decided to take Changkyun's earlier words to heart. Wonho cradled Hyungwon's hands within his own, "Hyungwon, please look at me."

It took a few beats of no movement before brown eyes finally clashed with his. Wonho stared back for a moment, taking in the way the other's blonde bangs fell over the sides of his forehead in light waves, "Y'know..." He began, "I was so happy when you said you wanted to meet me and spend the day with me."

He laughs lightly, shaking his head a little, "I couldn't believe it, actually. I thought that we would never meet each other. It's kind of surreal actually looking at your face and... and _touching_ you."

Hyungwon felt a burst of warmth prickle throughout his cheeks as Hoseok squeezed his hands lightly, never letting go. The sight of his blush made him smile a little wider, "When I first saw you, I wanted to do a lot of things. Ask if you had any trouble driving here, ask how you were, hug you, drag you out of the building... But all I was able to come up with was a 'hi.'"

A chuckle forced its way through Hyungwon's throat and Wonho joined in before sobering up. His smile falters, "That was when I wondered how you were feeling at that moment. I just couldn't imagine how stressful and overwhelming it was for you to come all the way here and meet me. I remembered what you told all of us about how you are in real life, how you're a lot worse than how you are on the phone. I just felt so... _happy_ that you were willing to go that far to help me."

Hyungwon was surprised to see that his eyes were shining, a clear show that they were watering, "I wanted to thank you for that. Because of you, just for one day, I can finally relax. Even though it hasn't been long since we walked out of that building, I've been having a great time with you."

"Y-You... You are?..." The question almost bursts out of him, the confusion and curiosity too potent to hold back, "H-How?"

"Just being with you is enough for me to enjoy myself, Wonnie." Wonho grins at him, "Just like when I was watching you paint for hours and not saying a word. I was enjoying myself. Because I was with you."

Hyungwon wasn't sure how to react to that. It was... weird hearing that someone other than Minhyuk didn't mind how silent he was. People used to openly express how annoying it was that he didn't say anything. How he was no fun at all.

"And Hyungwon, don't think that the rest of today will just be you not talking and me not having any fun." He told him firmly, "You've done so much already. You greeted me, you told me that it was okay that I talked a lot, you gave me your mask... You're _trying_. That's what counts and I am so, so proud of you."

Oh no, oh God, he promised himself he wouldn't cry today. Dammit, he _promised_ himself he wouldn't cry for any reason. But it's okay if his eyes watered a bit, right? Hoseok's eyes are watering, too, so that's okay, right?

"So don't beat yourself up for not being able to speak. Just take your time. There's no rush to having a full-blown conversation with me. Little by little, okay?"

Hyungwon couldn't help but stare at Wonho. His expression was so earnest and _understanding_ , and now it was even harder not to break down in tears. He nods his head. Little by little. He can do that.

"Good." Hoseok lets go of his hands, although reluctantly. He grabs his drink, "By the way, I 100% agree that cereal is soup."

Hyungwon snorts and covers his face with his hands as his shoulders shook with mirth, causing Hoseok to burst into a fit of giggles as well.

* * *

**wonholy**   
**[tagged: thicclipwonnie]**

Liked by **minnievitamin** , **i.m.deadinside** and **49,881 others**

**wonholy** he stole my hat and mask D: im exposed!

_View all 9,938 comments_

**thicclipwonnie** correction: the mask is mine  
 **wonholy** _@thicclipwonnie_ but thats MY hat.  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@wonholy_ yeah and who took you to your fav ramen shop again?  
 **wonholy** _@thicclipwonnie_ you did ;-;  
 **bebe667** OMG IT FUCING HAPPEND THEY FINALLY METT AHHHH   
**monbebe37827** OUR MONBEBE QUEEN MET HIS BIAS WTFF IM SO hAPY

Hyungwon double taps the post before looking over at Wonho, who was sadly slurping up his second bowl of ramen. It was kinda funny to watch. You'd expect someone as muscly as Wonho to just snatch his hat back, but really, he's a soft bunny who just... sulks while stuffing his cheeks with food.

...Okay, now he feels bad for taking his hat.

With a long sigh, he takes off the hat and places it back on the idol's head. Hoseok looks up almost immediately with slightly puffed out cheeks, "Fwank yeu."

Usually, Hyungwon absolutely despises people talking with their mouths full, but it was hard to despise Hoseok. In fact, it was impossible... So he just silently offered his last slice of pork to him. Wonho's face lights up as soon as he sees it. The taller of the two waits for him to take it as Wonho quickly swallowed his mouthful of ramen and opened his mouth-

Wait.

Does he...

Is he expecting him to _feed_ him?

Don't get him wrong, he's fed Minhyuk plenty of times and it's a normal thing with friends and family, but that's with Minhyuk. It's different with Hoseok. This is _Hoseok_.

Thus, he breathed in a calming breath and fed him the piece of pork with a red face.

Hoseok chews happily, "Mm, you're the best Hyungwon."

"I know." Hyungwon responded almost immediately without much thought. 

The fellow blonde, however, looked at him with surprise clear on his face. That was the first time Hyungwon spoke without stuttering and with a loud enough voice. Wonho grins and nudges his arm with his elbow, "So humble."

"...I try."

If possible, his grin only got wider. During the drive to the restaurant and throughout their meal, Hyungwon gradually began to speak more. Although it was very few words, they were becoming more and more often.

Hoseok tried not to be too excited about that, but honestly, he was _ecstatic_. He's happy that Hyungwon was taking his words to heart.

It didn't take long before he finally finished eating and getting the check. Before Wonho could even pull out his wallet, Hyungwon was already placing down the exact amount of cash. The idol was clearly indignant about it, but one look from the painter was enough for him to snap his mouth closed.

"So where to next?" He asks as he followed him out of the restaurant.

Hyungwon blinked, thinking about if they could do anything else outside, but honestly... Wonho looked tired. He might be hyped up, yeah, but the dark shadows under his eyes told another story. "Home." He decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "HEY, PUT SOME SOCKS ON YOU-"


	30. XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Wonho paint together.

When Hyungwon pushed the door of his house open, he was expecting a lot of things. Barking, the rapid clicking of nails hitting the wooden floor, Minhyuk practically screeching Hyungwon's name, stomping down the stairs... But there was nothing but silence. It was a little unnerving. 

Hoseok's mouth was in an 'o' shape as he looked around, clearly surprised that the interior of the house looked even nicer than the outside. They both take off their shoes as Hyungwon also looked around, suspicious of where his friend could be. Was he sleeping? No, he isn't like him, when he's sick... Where was Dambi? 

Hyungwon took off his hood and scratched his head as he went to investigate, muttering to Wonho to make himself at home. Before he goes upstairs to check Minhyuk's room, something in the kitchen catches his eye. A new post-it note on the fridge.

Putting notes on the fridge had become a habit ever since Minhyuk started staying over often to tell the other that there was dinner in the fridge or they bought their favorite snack as a surprise. However, the notes became less and less often since they text each other so much now. He wonders why he couldn't just do that...

He peels it off the fridge and reads it.

_Wonnie,_

_I'm feeling better so I'm taking Dambi for a walk and bringing her over to my place for a photo shoot. Have fun with your husband!!_

_Love you,_   
_Vitamin <3 <3  
_

Of course. Minhyuk is trying to be a wingman and giving him plenty of alone time with Hoseok. Great. Both happy and embarrassed, he quickly rips up the note and tosses it in the trash. He can't risk the idol seeing it. That would be too mortifying.

Hyungwon quickly returns to the living room only to find Wonho gazing up at paintings that were hung up on the wall. The singer looked at him once he saw him approaching him, "Did you paint these?" He asks, pointing up at the art pieces.

He only nods his head, looking at the paintings, too. Minhyuk begged him to let him hang them up. They were personal projects of his that he had managed to complete in a week in between all of his commissions. He didn't really understand why he wanted them hung up since they were kind of... boring.

The first one was a black and white portrait of a man just drinking coffee. The other was also black and white, but it was a portrait of a man pressing his hands against puffed out cheeks while puckering his lips. He was proud of the detail he put into it and it was cute, too. He had to use Minhyuk as a model for both of them.

"It's like each time I look at your paintings, they get better and better..." Wonho said, clearly in awe. 

Hyungwon's face immediately bursts into flame. He seriously needed to stop blushing every time he complimented him, "Oh... U-Uh, thanks."

Suddenly the man whipped around to face him, his eyes lit up, "Would it be okay if I saw more?"

Blinking owlishly, he thought about it for a moment before nodding. He was okay with Wonho looking at his art. He didn't mind at all really... When he had first shown him some of his work, he had been terrified of what his reaction would be. But now he was excited to see the look on his face when he sees more of them. It was rewarding to see the way his whole entire face lights up.

Hyungwon motioned for him to follow him as he made way for the stairs. He leads him down the hall and to a specific door with noticeable colored fingerprints imprinted on the doorknob and wood. He opens it and immediately cringes at the sight of the mess he had left behind. "S-Sorry, it's a wreck in here."

The artist immediately began scurrying around, collecting supplies that he had thrown haphazardly around the studio. He's always been unorganized during the painting process...

Hoseok chuckles, "It's okay, Changkyun's studio is worse, trust me." His gaze zeroed in on the many canvases that were leaning against the wall, "Are these your commissions? You have a lot."

Hyungwon stops midway through collecting paintbrushes to follow his gaze and he nods his head, "Yeah. T-That isn't really a lot... M-Most of them are late."

"These are beautiful, Hyungwon." He breathes out, squatting down to get a closer look at them. "I don't think I can ever get tired of looking at them."

Hyungwon said a quiet, bashful thanks. A small part of him was getting overwhelmed by the praise and wanted to return the favor. He wanted to tell Hoseok that he was beautiful, too, and he could never get tired of looking at him, but that would be creepy. And ruin their friendship. That thought terrified him greatly.

Suddenly, he thought of an idea. He bites his lip. Maybe he should ask him later... Wonho is probably exhausted right now and would rather sleep-

"You okay, Hyungwon?"

He jumps, startling him out of his thoughts and nearly dropping the brushes in his hands. He quickly bobs his head, "Y-Yeah. It's just that..."

Furrowing his brows in concern, Hoseok stands up and faces him to look at him properly. Hyungwon quickly looks down, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he stutters out, "I-I was wondering if you wanted to... p-paint with me... B-But you're probably really tired and-"

"Are you kidding? I would love to!"

The taller of the two snaps his head up, surprised. Hoseok appeared to be genuinely excited at the idea and was grinning widely. A smile of his own grew on his face and he quickly went to the closet where he stores his blank canvases, setting down the brushes. He grabbed two appropriate sized canvases and went over to set one on an easel, dragging his second easel over next to it to set the other canvas on it.

In minutes he had everything set up, radiating with enthusiasm as he handed Hoseok an extra palette he had stored. The idol looks down at the palette, at the easel, then at Hyungwon sheepishly. "I don't know what to paint."

"Me neither." Hyungwon grins, confidently picking out his colors and squeezing some paint onto his own stained palette.

"Huh?" Hoseok was confused now, but interested, "Then how do you know what colors to pick?"

"I don't." He replies, "When I... W-When I want to paint, but I'm not sure what it should be, I just... go for it. The thing about acrylic paint is that it can layer a-and if you suddenly think up of something o-or you see something you like in the mess you make, you can cover it up and work from there."

That was... The most he has heard Hyungwon talk. He almost didn't believe it, but at the same time, it wasn't surprising. Who wouldn't go on and on about something they like doing? Hoseok nods his head, "I get it, it's what Kihyun does when he's writing songs. He kind of just sings the first thing that pops up in his head and writes down parts that he likes."

Hyungwon nearly snorts, "Minhyuk does that, too. It almost sounds like gibberish sometimes."

"Seriously? Him, too! I don't get how he can get a single verse out of-" Hoseok then impersonates Kihyun, singing in completely unintelligible gibberish. Hyungwon bursts into a fit of laughter and Wonho breaks character, snickering, too.

Hyungwon shakes his head slightly at him in exasperation as his laughter ceased, still smiling painfully wide, "That was mean."

"Wonnie, don't make me feel bad!" He whines, but quickly began chuckling again, "Okay, okay, let's get serious. We're painting."

"Yeah, painting is very serious."

" _Vewy_ sewious."

The both of them nearly wheezed, Hoseok leaning against Hyungwon as his shoulders trembled. They had no idea why they were laughing so hard, it wasn't even that funny, but they didn't care. Laughing over stupid things with Hyungwon made the idol feel lighter.

Eventually, they stopped fooling around and got started on their respective paintings. While Hoseok was catching his breath, an idea of what he wanted to paint popped up in his head. After asking for a pencil, he tried his best to sketch out what he wanted.

Hyungwon put on some music before he started, letting it be nothing but quiet background noise. He was quick to start mixing colors together on his palette, painting thick strokes of light grey. It didn't take long before he knew exactly what he wanted. It wasn't anything too crazy. Just a landscape.

He took a peek at Hoseok and saw that he was hard at work at sketching, his brows furrowed in concentration as the tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth slightly. Smiling, he returned to his own canvas.

This was... relaxing. He didn't think painting with someone was this relaxing. Or maybe it was because that someone was Hoseok. He wasn't sure and he didn't care, so he savored the moment nonetheless.

Hyungwon eventually got lost in the process. Holding an extra paintbrush between his teeth, absentmindedly wiping away paint on his clothes, using his fingers to paint... The usual.

He was broken out of his daze when he heard a frustrated huff next to him and sees that Hoseok had started painting and was now glaring at his own canvas. "What's wrong?" Hyungwon asked.

The idol sighs in defeat, sagging his shoulders, "I don't know how you do it, Hyungwon. Portraits are so hard."

"It just takes practice." Hyungwon puts down his own supplies and stood behind Hoseok so he can see the painting more clearly, "W-What are you having trouble with?..."

"The colors don't look right and no matter what I do, it turns out weird."

"Hm..." Hyungwon quickly sees what he means. He can see that he was jumping straight into one single layer of skin. "R-Remember when I said that you can layer acrylic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"W-Well..." He plucks out a big, dry brush from the pile he set out for them, "It's important to do portraits by layers. A-A person's face isn't a single color, i-it has different tones and shades."

Hoseok nearly sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Hyungwon lean closer from behind him, his breath brushing over the rim of his ear. The painter reached around him to quickly brush over the wet paint on the canvas, thinning out the thick layer so the sketch beneath can be seen more clearly.

"Y-You're on the right track if you're going for a warmer tone." Hyungwon said quietly, "F-From here you do the mid-tones. Look-" His other hand reaches around to gently cup the hand Hoseok was using to hold the palette. From there, he showed him the mid-tones that would fit best, mixing them together for him.

However, his words were going through one ear and out the other. Hoseok was too focused on the fact that Hyungwon was practically _pressed_ against him. And - holy crap - Hyungwon was holding his hand and his face was so close to his...

Hoseok was confused by his reaction to the close proximity. Question marks were flying through his head as he feels himself getting uncomfortably warmer and his heart trying to break through his chest. It was starting to scare him.

His frantic thoughts were interrupted by his _other_ hand being held by Hyungwon's free one. He guided his hands in order to paint the mid-tones, carefully explaining where they would go. In the midst of Hoseok's flustered state, he was able to see how the portrait was already coming together.

"...Think you can do it yourself, now?" Hyungwon asks, letting go of his hands and stepping away from him. He didn't seem to react like Hoseok had. Did he... not notice how close he was?

Although part of him wants Hyungwon to keep... _helping_ him, he actually wanted to try continuing by himself. What he remembers of Hyungwon's explanations was really useful. So, he nods, more confident now.

...But he'll be sure to ask for more help later.

* * *

"I think I'm done."

Hyungwon spins around from where he had been setting his painting against the wall. He quickly walks over to Hoseok and his eyes widen slightly. It actually came out... really good, "Woah."

"Yeah, I know..." The idol's shoulders sag, "Even with your help, it came out terrible."

"I-It's not terrible!" Hyungwon quickly shakes his head, "I like it."

"...Really?"

He nods at him, smiling. He takes his usual spot behind him to get a good look at it and nods again as if confirming his answer. Hyungwon rests his hands on Hoseok's shoulders, "T-The style is cool, you didn't blend any of the tones at all. I've never thought of doing something like that. T-The only thing that's off about it is the proportions, but overall..." 

Hoseok leans back into Hyungwon, smiling, "Thanks."

The painting was supposed to be Hyungwon. It turned out to look nothing like him, but he was able to get his lips and hair pretty close. He had gotten the idea when he saw the huge grin on Hyungwon's face while they were having their little laughing fit. Hyungwon had a pretty smile.

"Y'know..." Hoseok began, "Your hands are really cold."

All at once, Hyungwon tenses up. That's right, he'd been touching Hoseok a lot... Every chance he got, actually. How the hell did he not notice until now? He probably made Hoseok uncomfortable by getting so close to him, they just met so it would be weird to get so touchy-feely with him. "I-I... I-I'm sorry, I-"

Hoseok quickly shakes his head before he could step away, "Don't worry, I like it."

He _likes_ it? Holy shit, he likes it. He doesn't think it's weird. He's not uncomfortable. Wow, that actually made him feel a hundred times better... Okay, so, then, it wouldn't hurt if he... If he just asked... "C-Can I... h-hug you?"

Dead silence.

Hyungwon felt himself pale significantly. Fuck, was that the wrong thing to ask? He was officially a weirdo now. Hoseok probably thinks he's a creep now, oh, no, why did he ask that? Guess it's time to move to Argentina, start a new life, and die old and alone with his thirty-one puppies-

Suddenly, Hoseok spins around and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug. The artist nearly yelped from surprise as he stumbled a little. Holy fuck, he was _strong_.

The idol sighed contently, resting his chin on his shoulder, and said, "Man, I've been wanting to do that all day long..."

Hyungwon's hands hovered over the man awkwardly as his mind went haywire. It wasn't exactly every day that your crush hugs you so enthusiastically... And it wasn't every day that Hyungwon is hugged with big, muscled arms. Seriously, he can _feel_ them through Hoseok's over-sized hoodie.

When he felt Wonho sort of... nuzzle into his neck, he dropped his hands, settling them on his back. His face still steaming, he slides them up until he had both of his arms wrapped around his shoulders just as tightly. They both sank into the embrace, pressing close to each other as much as they could. 

After what seemed like hours, Hoseok pulled away, but didn't let go of him. Hyungwon was afraid that his heart was going to burst as soon as he felt that his hands were still resting on his waist. Hoseok smiles at him sheepishly, "Sorry, was that too long? I _really_ didn't want to let go... You give nice hugs."

Hyungwon.exe has stopped working.

The artist nearly groaned in agony as he steps away from him, hands slipping off of his waist, and turns around. He covers his burning face with his hands, muttering, " _Holy shit- Oh, my god, shut the fuck up-_ "

Wonho bursts out laughing and closes the distance between them again, draping himself onto his back with his arms wrapped around his waist again, "Don't get shy on me now, Hyungwon! Admit you like it, too!"

This time Hyungwon did groan and the idol snickers.

* * *

**i.m.deadinside renamed the group _hes onto us_**

**i.m.deadinside**  
we got a code red guys

**i.m.deadinside  
** you read the group name

**i.m.deadinside  
** the fucker is onto us

**i.m.deadinside  
** he came busting in my studio and i had to make up an excuse that wonho was buying munchies

**i.m.deadinside  
** im seriously considering hiring a wonho look-a-like

**i.m.deadinside  
** you guys are so lucky that he doesnt monitor our social media

**thicclipwonnie  
** big oof

**wonholy**  
oh no do i need to come back just so he knows im there?

**i.m.deadinside  
** no its fine stay with wonnie

**i.m.deadinside  
** im going to use those selfies we took before you left to ward him off

**kikihyun**  
woah thats actually smart

**i.m.deadinside  
** WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**kikihyun**  
nothing

**kikihyun**  
its just

**kikihyun  
** smart

**i.m.deadinside  
** theres a double meaning to that i can feel it

**joo.honey  
** Baby if you need help getting rid of him, I can distract him for you!!

**i.m.deadinside  
** you are an angel in disguise

**i.m.deadinside  
** ill text you if i need you to

**papashownu  
** wonho & hyungwon are you two having fun?

**wonholy**  
YESS!!!!

**wonholy**  
omg hyungwon has been so nice and sweet

**wonholy**  
after we got starbucks he took me to my favorite ramyeon shop

**wonholy**  
then we went to his place and he showed me his paintings (WHICH WERE AMAZING.)

**wonholy**  
AND THEN WE PAINTED TOGETHER AND HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO USE THE COLORS FOR PORTRAITS

**wonholy**  
AND IT WAS SO MUCH FUN

**minnievitamin**  
so

**minnievitamin**  
you guys went on a date

**thicclipwonnie**  
Minhyuk

**thicclipwonnie**  
You really want to wake up in hell, don't you? :-)

**minnievitamin**  
IM TEASING OMG

**minnievitamin**  
YOU ARE TERRIFYING SOMETIMES WTF

**minnievitamin**  
aNYWAY WHAT DID YOU GUYS PAINT

**thicclipwonnie**  
I painted a boring landscape and hoseoks was a portrait

**wonholy**  
hey yours wasnt boring! It was so beautiful mine is the boring one

**thicclipwonnie  
** tf dont say that. yours was great

**thicclipwonnie**  
Im impressed af

**thicclipwonnie**  
the way you layered the colors was unique and I like it so much that Im going to hang it

**thicclipwonnie**  
SO THERE

**thicclipwonnie**  
BITCH

**wonholy**  
>///< YOU DONT HAVE TO THOUGH

**thicclipwonnie**  
YOU CANT STOP ME ITS BEAUTIFUL AND I WILL GIVE IT THE APPRECIATION THAT IT DESERVES

**i.m.deadinside  
** omg just smash already

**joo.honey  
** CHANGKYUN

**i.m.deadinside  
** WHAT

**minnievitamin**  
so wonnie change of plans im gonna be staying at my place overnight

**kikihyun**  
Jesus

**thicclipwonnie**  
I AM GOING TO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR

**thicclipwonnie  
** IM SAYING THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE

**thicclipwonnie**  
I AM NOT GOING TO SLAP

**thicclipwonnie**  
NOR WILL I GRAB

**thicclipwonnie**  
BUT I WILL MOST DEFINITELY NOT

**thicclipwonnie  
** TAP DAT ASS

**papashownu**  
christ

**i.m.deadinside  
** ADLKJWJWPJIOEHUELIEALJIEJIL

**joo.honey  
** Omg hes secretly a rapper what a plot twist

**kikihyun  
** IM FUCKING DONE

**minnievitamin**  
OMFG WONNIEEEEE

**i.m.deadinside  
** I WASNT READYYYYYYY

**minnievitamin**  
NO ONE WAS READY

**wonholy**  
AAHHHHH WONNIEEEEEE

**thicclipwonnie**  
NO MATTER WHAT

**thicclipwonnie  
** I WILL NOT RIP OFF HIS CLOTHES

**thicclipwonnie**  
NOT ONLY CUZ WERE FRIENDS

**thicclipwonnie**  
BUT CUZ WE ARE BROS

**joo.honey  
** STOOOOOPPPP

**joo.honey  
** MY PHONE IS ON FIREEE

**papashownu**  
welcome to monsta x your our new rapper now bye changkyun

**i.m.deadinside  
** WHAT NO FUCK YOU SHOWNU

**i.m.deadinside  
** SINCE WHEN DID YOU ATTACK ME

**wonholy**  
Do you really mean it bro?

**thicclipwonnie**  
yeah bro of course I do

**wonholy**  
Bro.... ;-;

**wonholy**  
can i hug you again bro?

**thicclipwonnie  
** omg I cant take this shit seriously LMAO

**minnievitamin**  
wait yall hugged?

**minnievitamin**  
You dirty whores...

**i.m.deadinside  
** Fucking sluts...

**minnievitamin**  
what other disgusting things do you do? i bet you hold hands too you tarts

**wonholy**  
were not whores :'(

**thicclipwonnie**  
wonho isnt a slut

**kikihyun**  
...

**kikihyun**  
so YOURE a slut?...

**thicclipwonnie**  
...

**thicclipwonnie**  
hoseok do you wanna watch a movie

**wonholy**  
Sure :)

**thicclipwonnie**  
ok lemme wash the paint off my hands and Ill be downstairs in a sec

**wonholy**  
Ok ^^

**minnievitamin**  
WOAH WHA

**minnievitamin**  
BACK UP

**i.m.deadinside  
** REWIND

**joo.honey  
** Oh no

**minnievitamin**  
HYUNGWON DID YOU FUCK WITHOUT MY CONSENT

**minnievitamin**  
HYUNGWON ARE YOU NOT A VIRGIN????????????????????????

**thicclipwonnie  
** only in my dreams

**kikihyun**  
OOP-

**papashownu**  
haha me too

**i.m.deadinside  
** me three until i finally got some dick

**kikihyun**  
did NOT need to know that

**wonholy**  
Ew yea that was very unnecessary

**wonholy**  
btw wonnie

**wonholy**  
...can I still get a hug?

**thicclipwonnie  
** yeah Im omw

**joo.honey  
** Awwwwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "MAMAAAA... UWU"


	31. XXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Wonho watches a movie.

**thicclipwonnie  
** **[tagged: wonholy]**

Liked by **wonholy** , **papashownu** and **27,046 others**

 **thicclipwonnie** he said he liked caramel popcorn so I made some

_View all 5,491 comments_

**minnievitamin** how did you not burn the house down  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ bold of you to assume that I didnt  
 **monbebe37827** Okay nobody can convince me that this isnt a date  
 **fckmei.moppa** _@monbebe37827_ AGREED  
 **wonholy** its so goooood 🥺 TYSM!! ❤️❤️❤️

"How about this one?"

"Nah, Changkyun forced Jooheon and I to watch it and it was terrifying."

"Hm... This one? I think this one is more sci-fi, it's an American movie."

Wonho perks up a little, reading the description, "It looks like it's about an astronaut stuck on Mars. Sounds cool, what do you think?"

Hyungwon's only answer was pressing play and tossing the remote aside. He leans back against the couch, tucking his knees up to his chest. Absentmindedly, he reaches out to take some popcorn as well and Wonho scoots closer so that he can reach for it easily. Popping some into his mouth, he chews before cringing. The caramel was... kinda burnt.

He glances over at the idol to find that he was shoveling the popcorn in his mouth, looking more than pleased. Hyungwon couldn't help, but shake his head in exasperation. He knew Wonho can eat a lot, but seeing it for himself... Jeez, he just ate two bowls of ramyeon! Hyungwon was barely even able to eat one by himself!

It went like that throughout the entire first half of the movie. Both of them eating the popcorn until the bowl was empty, Wonho commenting on the movie every once in a while... This was nice, too. Whenever he does something with Wonho, it always feels nice.

A shiver suddenly hits Hyungwon and he huffs quietly in annoyance. Minhyuk must have turned down the heater before he left. Hyungwon's the only one in the house who gets cold easily, so Minhyuk must have been getting sick of the heat.

"Are you cold?" He jumped a little at the sound of Hoseok's voice and he looks over to see that the man was looking right at him, his expression slightly concerned.

Hyungwon smiles sheepishly, shrugging a little, "Kinda. I'm fine."

The idol sighs deeply before setting the bowl down onto the coffee table and then opening his arms out towards Hyungwon, "C'mere."

He stared at him longer than he probably should have. "Huh?" Was the only dumb response his dumbass could muster.

"I said, come here."

"Like... Into your arms?" Hyungwon points at his arms that were clearly spread out and very _clearly_ showing him that it was his cue to hug him.

"Yes, Hyungwon," Wonho laughs. "Into my arms."

"And you want me to... stay there?"

He sighs in exasperation, but a smile remained on his face, "Yes, Hyungwon, for as long as you want. Now, hurry up, my arms are getting tired."

Hyungwon considered it for another moment, knowing for an absolute fact that he was going to love every moment of it, but he'll end up being a tall tomato going through cardiac arrest. Finally, he scoots closer and Hoseok seems to sag in relief, draping his arms over him. He was surprised by the sheer heat that the singer was radiating and was instantly drawn to it. Getting comfortable, he pulls his legs up onto the couch and lays his head on his chest as his arms wrap around him.

"There we go," Hoseok whispers, pulling him closer. "Better?"

"Mm." Was the only affirmation he got as the painter sagged against him.

They both fall silent and continue watching the movie. Well, more like Hoseok watched the movie. Hyungwon was too busy trying to keep his eyelids from falling closed. It was a bit hard not to since his lean frame was practically being swallowed by both his warmth and arms. 

Despite how firm his muscles were - oh, how firm they were - they felt soft around him. It was like he was being hugged by marshmallows... He's not sure why the first thing he thought of was marshmallows, but it was accurate enough.

Hoseok was making it harder and harder for him to not fall asleep since he was soothingly rubbing his arm. God, this is almost too much for him! Not only has he finally met Hoseok, but now they were cuddling. Oh God, they were _cuddling_.

Deciding that there was no point in fighting back, he finally closes his eyes and drifts to sleep. As he did so, he faintly feels Hoseok lay his head against his.

* * *

When Hyungwon woke up, he was laying down on the couch and the first thing he saw was the credits rolling on the TV. Yawning, he rubs his eyes and realized a little too late that he left his contacts in. His eyes felt extremely dry and nearly groaned at the sensation, making to get off the couch so that he can take the contacts out.

However, he was stopped by a heavy weight that was draped over his waist. Blinking tiredly, he looked down in confusion - only to see an arm. His gaze quickly follows the arm to see that someone's body was pressed against his back. _Wonho's_ body, he remembers.

His first reaction, of course, was to panic. Jumping from the surprise, he rips out of his hold and promptly falls off the couch with a loud 'thud.'

Wonho was quickly startled awake by the movement and sound, scrambling to look over the edge of the couch. "Oh my- Are you okay?!" He asks as he hurriedly moves to help him up.

Mortified and embarrassed by his own reaction, he accepted the hand offered to him, nearly gasping when the man tugged him up onto his feet with little to no effort. He nods his head, keeping his head down, "Yeah, s-sorry about that."

"Are you sure? You didn't hit your head or anything?" He asks with furrowed brows. Hyungwon shakes his head and Hoseok sighs in relief, "Anyway... How long were we sleeping?" He yawns, running his fingers through his messed up hair.

"Uh..." Hyungwon picks up his phone and ignored the swarm of notifications from the group chat in favor of looking at the time. His eyes widen, "Holy shit!"

Wonho nearly jumped, startled by the shout from his soft-spoken friend, "What? What's wrong?"

"W-We slept for way too long, it's midnight." Hyungwon looks at the notifications that he had ignored, wincing, "I was supposed to bring you back two hours ago..."

"Oh." He didn't seem worried about the fact that he was late. He didn't seem to be all that excited either, unsurprisingly. Despite the long nap, he still looked tired and... sad.

Hyungwon couldn't help but stare as he watched Hoseok look down at the couch and the paintings on the wall with longing in his eyes. He looked so disappointed that he had to leave and Hyungwon can tell that he didn't want to leave.

Suddenly, Hoseok catches his gaze, but his eyes quickly flicker down again, as if he had just gotten caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. "I guess we should get going then." The idol finally says.

At first, Hyungwon didn't say anything. He was wondering why Hoseok wasn't straight up telling him that he wanted to stay longer, considering how straight-forward he's been so far, but then he imagined himself in his shoes. From the very beginning, Hyungwon would've felt as if he was... imposing on him. He wouldn't have said anything either if he had to leave and all he wanted to do was stay.

But Hyungwon had an inkling that Hoseok didn't just want the brief comfort of soft cushions and sci-fi movies. The way that he looked at him for one quick second... Maybe-

"No." He said both to himself and Wonho, "Sit."

Snapping his head up, Wonho looks at him in confusion, "Hyungwon-"

"It's past midnight. Y-You might as well sleepover." Hyungwon bites his lip and looks away, "...I-I mean, if it's okay with you-"

"Yes." The answer was surprisingly quick, almost cutting off Hyungwon's question. Wonho shakes his head, "I mean- Yeah, sure. I... I would really like that. Thank you."

A smile quickly stretched across Hyungwon's face and he nods, "Okay. I'll call I.M." Dialing his number, Hyungwon heads to the kitchen.

When Changkyun answered the phone, he was in the process of brewing some coffee,「 _Holy shit, Hyungwon, where are you guys? Why haven't you answered any of our texts? What happened?_ 」

The painter immediately cringed at the sound of his voice. He sounded worried sick and a little mad, "U-Um... S-Sorry, we fell asleep..."

Silence filled the line for a moment before he heard a sigh,「 _No, it's okay. Sorry for shouting, everyone's just really worried and I'm freaking out wondering when my manager is gonna come busting through my door... Anyway, are you guys here yet?_ 」

"T-That's the thing... We aren't."

「. _..What? Why?_ 」

"Wonho... He..." Hyungwon takes a deep breath as he shakes his head, "W-When we woke up and saw that we had to go, h-he just... He looked so sad. I can tell that he doesn't want to leave yet, s-so..."

「 _So you want him to stay overnight._ 」Changkyun finishes for him,「 _Hyungwon, if my manager finds out-_ 」

"Then let him." Hyungwon's fingers clench around his phone in a deadly grip, "Sneak back into the dorms and pretend that you saw Wonho go into his room."

「 _Okay, that's easy enough, but what about the morning?_ 」

"What time does he first see all of you?"

「 _Uh... There's never an exact time, he usually comes randomly._ "

"Then if he asks you where he is, pretend that none of you know."

「 _What? No master plan or lying? Just play dumb?" Changkyun asked, confused. He had been expecting Hyungwon to suggest lying about where he was again, not to... Pretend they have no idea._ 」

"Trust me, it'll work, we'll have something planned on our end."

Changkyun doesn't say anything for several seconds before quietly saying,「 _Hyungwon?_ 」

"Y-Yeah?"

「 _Have you... Do you do this kind of thing a lot?_ 」

Hyungwon's whole entire body tenses up as he processed the question. Huh. He barely noticed. Usually, people would be a nervous wreck sneaking around like this, just like I.M. He, on the other hand, felt calm. Even after years, it felt so natural to rebel and sneak around like a teenager. It made him feel a little sheepish.

"You can say that." He admits, "Before the whole hermit thing, I did. I-I... snuck out a lot."

「 _Yeah? Why's that?_ 」

The painter shrugs, "Because I was stupid. I-I hung around the wrong people."

「 _That sucks._ 」

"Yeah..." Hyungwon smiles sadly, "A-Anyway, you should get some sleep. Sorry for keeping you up."

「 _Eh, don't worry about it, I was able to work on some personal projects. Oh, and Wonnie?_ 」

"Hm?"

「 _Thank you for doing this. We all really appreciate it._ 」

The blonde grinned a little, "You're welcome. T-Thank you, too, for helping, you sneaky idol prune."

「 _Baby, I have only one wrinkle and I'm sitting on it._ 」Changkyun said before chuckling,「 _Good night, Wonnie_.」

"Good night." He said, laughing a little as well before hanging up.

Hyungwon places his phone down, sliding his hand down his face. He had forgotten how exhausting it is to sneak around like this.

He returns his attention to his finished coffee, pouring himself a mug before dumping some sugar into it. As he took a sip, he wonders if Wonho wanted anything to drink, and was quick to turn around to go ask.

However, he freezes when he sees the idol standing several feet away from him. Hyungwon watched him shift his weight on his sock-covered feet with his arms crossed. Hoseok was avoiding his gaze, gnawing on his bottom lip, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

His quiet statement confused the artist for only a moment before realization hit him, "Oh." His eyebrows then furrow, his mind racing to remember exactly what he said during the phone call, "What... did you hear?"

Hoseok visibly winces and he seems to shrink into himself, suddenly feeling insecure as he whispered, "Everything."

Hyungwon had an idea of what exactly was causing him to act this way. It suddenly made him concerned, especially since Hoseok looks like he was trying not to cry and avoiding his eyes altogether.

He hurriedly sets down his mug of coffee on the counter before rushing over to him, making to place his hands on his shoulders, but instead, they kind of... hovered. He wasn't sure if it was okay to touch him and was starting to panic at the sight of his watery eyes, "H-Hoseok-"

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay." The idol finally meets his eyes, giving him a forced smile, "If you don't want me here, that's fine, I understand. You don't need to... y'know, take pity on me and let me stay here when I'm upset that I have to leave. So, um, I-I'll... I'll just grab my stuff and we can head back to the dorms."

Hyungwon had looked at him in worry as he began to speak, but then he slowly started to shake his head in denial as he continued on. When the shorter of the two tried to turn away and leave, the painter was quick to grab his shoulder to stop him short, "Hoseok, no!"

Wonho jumped, startled by the sudden shout and looks up at Hyungwon, who returned his gaze earnestly. He held his shoulders tightly, his hands trembling as he shook his head vigorously, "No, Hoseok... That's... Is that what you really think?..." He said more quietly, "Hoseok, never think I don't want you here. _Never_. And I'm not taking pity on you, okay? I'm happy that you were upset that you had to leave because it gave me a reason to keep you here."

Wonho sniffles, a small smile rising onto his face. Hyungwon didn't even stutter. Not even once, "Really?" He whispered.

"Yeah." After a moment of hesitation, he closes the space between them, wrapping his arms around him. Hoseok immediately returned the hug, "I-I like painting with you, I like watching movies with you... I-I... I like _napping_ with you," Hyungwon buried his face into the crook of his neck as his face heats up, "But more importantly I like being with you."

"Me too." The idol said, smiling so wide that his face began to hurt. A humorless huff of laughter left him, "Man, I'm stupid."

"No, you're not." Hyungwon pulls away once he feels his cheeks cool down, but his arms remained draped over his shoulders. His fingers absentmindedly played with the blonde hair that was near the nape of his neck, "J-Just... don't think I _don't_ want you here with me, okay?"

Wonho nods, "Yeah. Okay." His eyes then became half-lidded, humming as he leaned into his touch, muttering, "That feels nice."

Hyungwon freezes as he looks down at the other's face. His eyes were closed and he was completely relaxing against him. And... And his lips were... slightly parted-

His face quickly set ablaze, he pulls away and spins around, heading over to the fridge and leaving behind a confused idol who was blinking owlishly, "Y-Y-You want a d-drink? I-I have- er... Coffee, w-water-"

"Uh..." Still confused and taken aback, Wonho scratched the side of his head, "Water, I guess?"

Before he knew it, he was being handed a bottle of water. Hyungwon gives him a strained smile, "I-I'll show you the guest room."

* * *

**wonholy**   
**[tagged: thicclipwonnie]**

Liked by **thicclipwonnie** , **minnievitamin** and **7,629 others**

 **wonholy** notice meeeee @thicclipwonnie :(((

_View all 802 comments_

**thicclipwonnie** since when did the senpais ask to be noticed  
 **wonholy** _@thicclipwonnie_ this one ;-;  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@wonholy_ fine, be prepared to be annoyed with my vast collection of spicy memes  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ when i said seduce him i didnt say with memes-  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ its free real estate  
 **monbebe37827** Wonho x Wonnie!! 😍😍

Just as promised, Hyungwon switched positions with a _slightly_ dramatic groan that got a little laugh out of Hoseok. Giving him the attention he wanted, he sits right next to the idol against the pillows and began showing him the memes he had previously been scrolling through. He was ecstatic, even _proud_ , to find that they both had a similar taste in them.

A little while ago, he had shown Hoseok the guest room, the bathroom, and his own room just in case he needed anything while he was in there. They both had planned to go to sleep right away. However, after Hyungwon changed into his pajamas and went to wish Hoseok a good night, he somehow found himself lying in bed and hanging out with him.

A shiver suddenly goes through Hyungwon and he huffs, muttering about how he forgot to turn the heat back on as he pulled up the blankets to cover the both of them as much as it could. Not even a moment later, he felt arms slide around his waist beneath the blankets along with a weight falling onto his shoulder.

Hyungwon felt himself smile like an idiot.

Today has got to be one of the best days of his life.

He met Wonho in person and throughout the entire day they've only got closer and closer. It still felt strange being this close to someone that wasn't Minhyuk, but it was nice. Sometimes, he would even forget that a famous idol from a _very_ famous group was in his house, laughing and talking to him... _cuddling_ him... More and more he finds himself not internally freaking out at the thought of sitting right next to the idol he admires the most.

Mostly, he finds himself freaking out that he's sitting right next to the person he _likes_.

This is weird. This whole situation was weird and _scary_. Hyungwon had thought his feelings for Wonho were just thirstiness at first. He was _very_ attractive, obviously, and his personality warmed his dead, gay heart. Ever since Minhyuk found out about it, he hasn't stopped teasing him to death to this day.

Then Wonho liked his embarrassing picture and messaged him, and then everything went downhill. Or, well, uphill.

The feelings that he thought were nothing but his love for the male physique and soft personalities became more... _real_. As in, he's steadily noticing more things about Hoseok that he hasn't seen before through media. Like parts of his personality that he never shows to the public or little mannerisms. Things that he tucks deep down in front of fans and keeps it locked away until he was alone again.

Hyungwon liked how he would sometimes get distracted and intrigued by the smallest things or would sometimes get overwhelmingly excited over something when there's nothing to be excited about. He liked how when he's having trouble speaking, Wonho would give him his full attention and look him directly in the eye, patiently waiting for him. He liked how he would get embarrassed when he does something especially silly to get him to laugh.

He... He liked the way his eyes would squeeze shut, a large grin stretching across his face as he tosses his head back, laughing hysterically... He liked how _happy_ he looks when he's with him.

God, he was hopeless.

Hyungwon was dragged out of his thoughts when Hoseok suddenly grabbed his free hand, pulling it up so that it draped over his shoulders. The artist couldn't help, but laugh when he practically slapped his own head with his hand, "What are you doing?"

"I liked it when you were touching my hair earlier. It felt good." Hoseok replies easily, watching the video that was playing on the phone and snickering quietly.

Hyungwon blushed at the memory, "Oh, yeah?" He tried to say casually, but it came out more breathless and husky. He had surprised both himself and Hoseok when he pulled away earlier. Hoseok was clueless as to why, but the real reason was that Hyungwon had been scared that he would suddenly swoop down and smack a big fat kiss on his lips.

Hoseok nods, humming contently and closing his eyes as he felt slender fingers run through his hair. Hyungwon couldn't help but stare at his face. His expression clearly showed that he was _really_ enjoying it.

Mentally kicking himself for being creepy, he tried to return his focus back onto his phone. He took this time to go into the group chat.

**thicclipwonnie renamed the group _the y/n life_**

**thicclipwonnie**  
a bitch is truly thriving over here

 **minnievitamin**  
LMAO NOOOO GO TO SLEEP

 **minnievitamin**  
PERISH

 **kikihyun**  
why are you people awake its literally one o'clock

 **i.m.deadinside  
** sleep is for the weak

 **i.m.deadinside  
** natural selection will claim us all one day

 **i.m.deadinside  
** but it wont claim me and my ungodly concoction of red bull and monster energy

 **thicclipwonnie**  
are you...

 **thicclipwonnie**  
are you trying to beat natural selection to the punch?

 **i.m.deadinside  
** what if I am?? HMMM???

 **joo.honey  
** BABY NO.

 **joo.honey  
** Didnt I tell you not to drink that anymore??

 **joo.honey  
** Throw it away!

 **kikihyun**  
throw his whole entire body away

 **i.m.deadinside  
** you cant stop me

 **i.m.deadinside  
** i am unstoppable

 **i.m.deadinside  
** as i type with one hand, i am chugging the last of my deathly sustenance

 **i.m.deadinside  
** and once i am finished feasting

 **i.m.deadinside  
** I SHALL MAKE MORE

 **joo.honey  
** CHANGKYUN NO!!!!

 **i.m.deadinside  
** CHANGKYUN YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **papashownu**  
okay...

 **papashownu**  
first of all, why are all of you still awake? please get some rest

 **papashownu**  
second of all, i.m., please stop drinking that crap

 **papashownu  
** third of all, what is y/n?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
*sweats*

 **minnievitamin**  
👀👀👀

 **minnievitamin**  
does fanfiction ring a bell?

 **papashownu**  
dear god, say no more

 **thicclipwonnie**  
WAIT

 **thicclipwonnie  
** HAVE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY READ FANFICS??

 **thicclipwonnie**  
LIKE ABOUT YOURSELVES?

 **joo.honey  
** Of course we have! Some were actually really good

 **joo.honey  
** Others.... ehhhhh.... i dont wanna be mean but...

 **kikihyun**  
I couldnt look shownu in the eye for two weeks after reading one about us

 **minnievitamin  
** yIKES

 **minnievitamin**  
IT WAS SMUT WASNT IT

 **kikihyun  
** SHH DONT S A Y I T

 **i.m.deadinside  
** eww daz gay

 **papashownu**  
oh! hyungwon!

 **papashownu**  
how are you and wonho?

 **kikihyun**  
oh yeah where is he? is he with you?

 **minnievitamin**  
...hyungwon why arent you answering

 **thicclipwonnie**  
hes with me >___>

 **minnievitamin**  
uhuh

 **minnievitamin**  
AND?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
and hes sitting next to me?...

 **joo.honey  
** And he has yet to join the gc? ._.

 **thicclipwonnie**  
OMG FINE

 **thicclipwonnie**  
HES LIKE-

 **thicclipwonnie**  
FALLING ASLEEP ON MY SHOULDER

 **thicclipwonnie**  
hE MADE ME GIVE HIM HEAD RUBS AND HES LIKE CUDDLING ME SO IM KINDA TRAPPED???

 **thicclipwonnie**  
SO YEAH WONHO CANT FUCKING COME TO THE PHONE RN LEAVE A MESSAGE FOR RACHEL THAT DIRTY WHITE RACIST ASS BITCH

 **minnievitamin**  
BHJDHGSGSGHJDHGDHG

 **i.m.deadinside  
** JFC LEAVE RACHEL ALONE

 **kikihyun**  
wHAT

 **minnievitamin**  
GHFHHHJBGBHJGBHG

 **joo.honey  
** He lets you give him head rubs?? He never lets any of us rub his headdd!!!!!! :'(

 **minnievitamin**  
BITCH

 **minnievitamin**  
SO YOURE TELLNG ME

 **minnievitamin**  
THAT WONHO

 **minnievitamin**  
IS FUCKING CUDDLING YOU IN BED

 **minnievitamin**  
LITERALLY, AS YOU SAID, LIVING THE Y/N LIFE

 **minnievitamin**  
AND YOU DIDNT BOTHER TO SHOOT ME A TEXT?????

 **minnievitamin**  
SO THIS IS WHAT BETRAYAL FEELS LIKE

 **thicclipwonnie**  
sorry ily gtgokbye

 **kikihyun**  
nyooom he gone

 **minnievitamin**  
BETRAYAAAAALLLLL

 **papashownu**  
its okay minnie i'm sure he didn't mean to betray you

 **minnievitamin**  
;-;-;

Locking his phone, Hyungwon heaved a sigh. Okay, he regrets doing that. Minhyuk is gonna tease the ever-loving shit out of him now.

He looks down at Hoseok and finds him breathing evenly, resting his whole entire weight on him. He smiles warmly at the sight and just... admired him. Hoseok was really beautiful. Way out of his league.

Deciding that it was time for him to go to sleep, too, Hyungwon attempts to carefully untangle himself from the singer and after a couple of minutes, he was tugging the blanket onto him. Before he leaves the room, he turns the light off.

The second Hyungwon returns to his own bedroom, he flops onto his desk chair with a grunt. He picks up one of his pencils and grabs a piece of paper. He leans back in his chair, twirling the pencil as he glared down at the white sheet of paper as if it was the bane of his entire existence.

He wanted to draw him.

He wanted to _paint_ him.

He's seen him right in front of him. He's gotten a good look at him, so maybe... Maybe he should try?... Maybe he should at least _try_ to sketch him?

It felt like he was staring down at it for hours as he fidgeted with the pencil. It should be a simple decision. To draw or not to draw.

Eventually, he admitted defeat and dropped the pencil on top of the untouched paper. He stands up, dragging his feet to his bed before flopping down onto it face first.

He was seriously hopeless.

* * *

Hoseok woke up with a strong need to use the bathroom.

Groaning at the thought of his bladder betraying him and keeping him from sleeping, he gets out of bed. He yawns as he drags his feet out the door, thanking everything good and holy that he remembered where the bathroom is.

Once he was finished with his business and washed his hands, he steps back out into the hallway to make his way back to the guest room. He was still very tired and couldn't wait to get back to bed.

Hoseok stops in front of a familiar door that he almost walked by. He furrowed his brows as he tried to remember what was so familiar about it, looking at the specks of paint that were smeared on the doorknob.

It was... From when Hyungwon was showing him where the guest room was. Yeah, he was showing him around, pointing out where the bathroom and his room is. Then, when they walked to this door, he had politely asked him to not go in there. Even though Hoseok was confused, he respected his wishes and nodded.

But now he was _extremely_ curious. It was almost like a curse, he was curious about everything. Worst of all, he'll probably be constantly wondering what's behind the door for the next few days.

"Wonho?"

The idol nearly jumped five feet in the air, spinning around to see Hyungwon walking towards him with a glass of water in his hand, "H-Hey..." He smiles at him, his racing heart calming down, "What are you doing up?"

"Oh." Hyungwon blinks before looking away, "U-Um... J-Just... y'know. Thirsty." He lamely raises his glass slightly.

Hoseok tilts his head slightly, knowing there was more to it than that. He looked at Hyungwon more closely and noticed that through the darkness, his forehead had a light sheen of sweat and the glass in his hand was shaking slightly.

He frowns, immediately knowing the real reason why he was up, "Nightmare?" He asked in a whisper.

Hyungwon sighed, his shoulders sagging as he nodded slightly. Hoseok's frown deepens, "Wanna talk about it?" He quickly shook his head in response. It looked like he wasn't going to talk at all now and Hoseok was perfectly fine with that. He bites his lip, asking hesitantly, "Do you... need company? When I have nightmares, I hate being alone."

The painter remained quiet, his hands fidgeting with the glass in his hands as he avoided his gaze, biting his bottom lip. Hoseok, worried that he pushed his boundaries, was about to tell him that it was okay if he needed to be alone, but was surprised when Hyungwon suddenly grabbed his hand.

He allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway until they were in front of the door of Hyungwon's room. After setting down his glass of water, Hyungwon brought him over to the bed and pulled him with him as he climbed onto it, slipping beneath the covers.

As soon as Hoseok was laying down, Hyungwon was clinging to him with his face buried into his chest. "Hey, hey, hey..." The singer whispered soothingly as he gathered him into his arms, rubbing his back, "It's okay, I'm right here."

It didn't take long before his shaky breathing evened out. Smiling, Hoseok couldn't stop himself from kissing the top of his head before relaxing and closing his eyes.

 _They were both hopeless_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day is: 
> 
> "Ne ich mach das garnischt RATATATA."


	32. XXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk takes pictures of Hyungwon.

**minnievitamin  
[tagged: thicclipwonnie]**

Liked by **papashownu** , **wonholy** and **14,991 others**

 **minnievitamin** cant stop thinking about the beautiful photoshoot that i did with _@thicclipwonnie_ a while ago 😩😩 thank you for taking part in my portfolio bby boi ;-;

_View all 5,102 comments  
_

**i.m.deadinside** and your just nOT GONNA POST THE PICTURES?? WEVE BEEN ROBBED  
 **thicclipwonnie** this was the exact moment the microwave timer went off for my 5 day old fried chicken  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ it didnt even taste like chicken anymore... to this day i will not understand how you ate it without gagging  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ I was hungry  
 **wonholy** my eyes!! wonnie is... is too bright!! >.<

**kikihyun renamed the group _skin care routine_**

**kikihyun**  
wonnie...

 **kikihyun**  
i want to know

 **kikihyun**  
no I NEED to know your skin care routine

 **kikihyun**  
In every single picture your skin is pure perfection and i would be lying if I said it didnt make me angry

 **minnievitamin**  
oooo yeah hyungwons bare face is so soooft and smooooth:3

 **thicclipwonnie**  
uhhh

 **thicclipwonnie**  
uhhhhhhh

 **thicclipwonnie**  
UHHHHHHHH

 **kikihyun**  
...dont tell me you just wash your face and thats it

 **thicclipwonnie**  
*swEATS*

 **kikihyun**  
FUCK YOU

 **kikihyun**  
THATS SO FRUSTRATING

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I MEAN- ITS NOT LIKE I JUST SLAP DISH SOAP ON MY FACE AND CALL IT A DAY

 **thicclipwonnie**  
i literally just use this organic shit my mom hoards and sometimes do clay masks with minhyuk cuz he hates to do it alone

 **thicclipwonnie**  
but like I guess my face is mostly clear because of genes

 **minnievitamin**  
yeah i hate to say it

 **minnievitamin**  
honestly I gag when I think about it

 **minnievitamin**  
but he has a hot mom and dad

 **minnievitamin**  
especially his mom

 **i.m.deadinside  
** how hot 👀

 **thicclipwonnie**  
as in minhyuk had a massive crush on my mom when we were kids

 **minnievitamin**  
I TOLD YOU

 **minnievitamin**  
TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGIAN

 **i.m.deadinside  
** WOAH WAIT YOUR NOT GAY???

 **minnievitamin**  
I MEAN nO? I've dated girls before

 **minnievitamin**  
but Ive never dated a guy until now

 **minnievitamin**  
so I guess Im bi? I never really took the time to think about it? I have gay family members so my parents dont care about that stuff

 **kikihyun**  
wait whats happening

 **kikihyun**  
are you coming out of the closet

 **kikihyun**  
i just- all i wanted was the skin care routine-

 **papashownu**  
i'm glad i'm your first, minnie :)

 **minnievitamin  
** n'aww <333

 **i.m.deadinside  
** EWWW

 **i.m.deadinside  
** WAIT HBU WONNIE??

 **thicclipwonnie**  
huh

 **i.m.deadinside  
** whats your sexuality??

 **thicclipwonnie**  
oh honey no kitty cats, I just wanna be dicked down by thiccc mEN

 **kikihyun**  
JESUS

 **minnievitamin**  
im so sorry hyungwon can be such an aggressive gay sometimes

 **i.m.deadinside  
** honestly I felt that

 **i.m.deadinside  
** did you come out to your parents yet??

 **thicclipwonnie**  
they found out when I was like 12. their reaction is the main reason why minhyuk gags everytime he thinks about them

 **kikihyun**  
wait what? why?

 **wonholy**  
whats happening

 **wonholy**  
oh thick men huh?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
*GASP* HOSEOOOOOOKKKKKKK 😱😱😱

 **wonholy**  
GASP

 **wonholy**  
WOOOONNIIEEEEEEEE!!! 😱😱

 **wonholy**  
I miss you already wonnieeee!! 😭

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I miss you toooooooo :'(

 **thicclipwonnie**  
OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU

 **thicclipwonnie**  
you forgot your hat LMAOOO

 **wonholy**  
Ohhh I was wondering where it was

 **wonholy**  
I guess I have an excuse to see you again owo

 **joo.honey  
** GUYSS!!!!

 **joo.honey  
** I HAVE AN IDEA!!!

 **i.m.deadinside  
** what are you doing in the gc your supposed to be rubbing my feet

 **joo.honey  
** Sorryyyy <3 .3.

 **joo.honey  
** Anyway! I was thinking... 

**joo.honey  
** Since well be moving around when were performing concerts...

 **joo.honey  
** And since the manager will be unable to come to the one in Busan.........

 **kikihyun**  
?

 **kikihyun**  
OMG

 **minnievitamin**  
im not following

 **papashownu**  
are you saying we should invite them to the concert and fansign?

 **joo.honey  
** YES!!!!!!!!!!

 **wonholy**  
OMG YOUR A GENIUSUSSSS

 **minnievitamin**  
WHATTT

 **minnievitamin**  
SHAHKKJAKJDF

 **minnievitamin**  
FEDSBHUJILAEFLKWKAKLJWAKJAWF

 **minnievitamin**  
nONONOO

 **minnievitamin**  
DONT FUCK WITH MY FEELINGS LIEKTHIS

 **minnievitamin**  
NOWAIT ARE YOU SERISUS???????

 **minnievitamin**  
WOULDNT THS STAFF NOTICE THO?????

 **joo.honey  
** Theyre not jerks like our manager

 **joo.honey  
** Actually they know all about you guys, theyre the ones who keep track of our social media haha

 **i.m.deadinside  
** yeah theyre the best for keeping all of this secret

 **i.m.deadinside  
** also im 100% cool with the idea

 **kikihyun**  
well its a great idea

 **papashownu**  
were serious. were able to give free tickets for concerts

 **joo.honey  
** And we'll bypass the raffle for you two so you can come to the fansign

 **wonholy**  
OOO IM ALREADY EXCITED

 **minnievitamin**  
omgomgmgomg idfc if you guys are our bestest friends im still a massive fan and im literally in tears because a bitch is too brOKE TO GET EITHER LET ALONE bOtH

 **joo.honey  
** SO ITS A PLAN????

 **minnievitamin**  
YES

 **minnievitamin**  
wait hold on

 **minnievitamin**  
brb

 **kikihyun**  
...?

 **papashownu**  
what happened?

 **wonholy**  
no idea

 **i.m.deadinside  
**???

 **minnievitamin**  
Im sorry guys... I dont think we can go.

 **i.m.deadinside  
** WHAT WHY?

 **minnievitamin**  
um

 **minnievitamin**  
remember when we explained how hyungwon has really bad social anxiety?

 **minnievitamin**  
he wants to go so bad, hes always wanted to go and he has the money for it but the crowds...

 **minnievitamin**  
even just thinking about it rn he was starting to panic

 **papashownu**  
oh....

 **wonholy**  
omg I had completely forgot

 **wonholy**  
is he ok? how is he doing right now?

 **minnievitamin**  
better, he got really pale so I got him water

 **minnievitamin**  
he tried convincing me to go by myself and not worry about him but honestly its not worth it if hes not with me :/

 **minnievitamin**  
same reason why I tell him to not buy me tickets 

**i.m.deadinside  
** that fuckig sucks

 **joo.honey  
** :((

 **thicclipwonnie**  
Im really sorry guys

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I was barely able to speak to wonho when I met him, let alone look at him so i have no idea what would happen if I was in a crowd that big

 **thicclipwonnie**  
again im reallyreallyreally sorry

 **wonholy**  
dont apologize

 **wonholy**  
its okay!! we dont want you doing anything thatll stress you out!!

 **kikihyun**  
Yeah no worries

 **kikihyun**  
but just know that one day when youre comfortable with being in that kind of environment, youre always welcome to tell us

 **i.m.deadinside  
** definitely

 **joo.honey  
** Well.... Ill send you guys the tickets and stuff just in case. it wont be a problem :)

 **thicclipwonnie**  
thanks guys. and you dont have to, i definitely wont be able to go lmao

 **joo.honey  
** Better safe than sorry :P

 **minnievitamin**  
you guys are seriously the nicest people

 **minnievitamin**  
and are the bestest friends

 **minnievitamin**  
no joke

 **minnievitamin**  
WE HAVE LIKE NO FRIENDS LMAOOOO

 **thicclipwonnie**  
were lonely monbebe hoes LOL

 **wonholy**  
ahhh dont say that!!

 **wonholy**  
im just glad I decided to talk to wonnie!

 **papashownu**  
me too, otherwise I would never have met minhyuk

 **papashownu**  
we already have another date coming up

 **minnievitamin**  
yuuuup attempt #2

 **thicclipwonnie**  
the fact that you need another attempt on your first date

 **thicclipwonnie**  
says a lot

 **minnievitamin**  
meanie :(

 **kikihyun**  
what are you guys going to be doing?

 **papashownu**  
we decided to stay away from the city and do some hiking

 **joo.honey  
** That sounds fun!!

 **thicclipwonnie**  
minhyuk the only exercise we both get is the rising and falling of our chests as we breath

 **thicclipwonnie**  
when tf did you like hIKING

 **minnievitamin**  
SHSHSHHHHHH

 **minnievitamin**  
SHHHUTUP

 **papashownu  
** you dont like hiking?

 **minnievitamin**  
NONONOO ITS NOT THAT

 **minnievitamin**  
i mean hes right i barely exercise

 **minnievitamin**  
but ive been walking dambi a lot and I like it so...

 **minnievitamin**  
PLUS I REEEAAALLY WANT TO TAKE PICTURES

 **minnievitamin**  
I HEARD THE SCENERY IS BEAUTIFUL WHEN ITS SUNNY

 **minnievitamin**  
TRUST ME I WANNA GO

 **papashownu**  
okay but let me know if its too much, hiking can be really tiring

 **papashownu**  
i want you to enjoy our trip

 **wonholy**  
did you just gag changkyun? o_o

 **kikihyun**  
wtf I heard that shit from the kitchen

 **i.m.deadinside  
** sorry love is gross

 **joo.honey  
** :o!!! ;-;!!

 **i.m.deadinside  
** not you baby ily

 **joo.honey  
** ^3^!!!

 **i.m.deadinside  
** oh yeah

 **i.m.deadinside  
** HYUNGWON

 **thicclipwonnie**  
wHA

 **i.m.deadinside  
** WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US

 **i.m.deadinside  
** THAT YOU'rE A MODEL

 **thicclipwonnie**  
????????????????????????

 **thicclipwonnie**  
IM NOT????? WHERE DID THAT COME FRM??

 **wonholy**  
minhyuks last post!

 **thicclipwonnie**  
ohh

 **thicclipwonnie**  
yeah no im not a model

 **thicclipwonnie**  
he bribed me with more starbucks to do it

 **thicclipwonnie**  
i didnt know what to do

 **thicclipwonnie**  
he just gave me a flower and he jsut told me to do whatever

 **minnievitamin**  
what.

 **minnievitamin**  
you definitely knew what to do

 **minnievitamin**  
YOURE A NATURAL

 **minnievitamin**  
BITCH I WAS STARSTRUCK

 **kikihyun**  
oh now you gotta show us the pictures

 **wonholy**  
SHOW USS!!!

 **thicclipwonnie**  
NO

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I LOOK STUPIDDD

 **i.m.deadinside  
** pussy

 **joo.honey  
** SHOW US!

 **wonholy**  
PLEEASSSEEEE

 **minnievitamin**  
cmoooon

 **thicclipwonnie**  
OMG FINE

 **wonholy**  
YAYY!!!!

 **kikihyun**  
YESSSS

 **minnievitamin**  
these 2 are the ones i didnt include in the portfolio

**joo.honey  
** holy shit

 **minnievitamin**  
and heres the one i chose for the portfolio and edited

**kikihyun**  
HOYL FUSJIT

 **wonholy**  
wow

 **minnievitamin**  
and heres a lil extra summinsummin that i convinced him to do a week ago 😏😏

**wonholy**  
O//////O

 **i.m.deadinside  
** dude

 **i.m.deadinside  
** your fucking HOT

 **wonholy**  
>////<

 **thicclipwonnie**  
AAAHHHHHHHHHH

 **thicclipwonnie**  
IM NOT I LOOK STUPIDDDDDD

 **papashownu**  
you look like an idol

 **minnievitamin**  
THATS WHAT I KEEP TELLINGHIM

 **thicclipwonnie**  
NO IDONT

 **thicclipwonnie**  
ARE ALL OF YOU BLIND

 **minnievitamin**  
DONT MAKE ME USE MY SECERET WEAPON

 **minnievitamin**  
I WILL END YOU

 **thicclipwonnie**  
...secret weapon? ._.

 **minnievitamin**  
A WEEK AGO THE DAY AFTER I TOOK THE LAST PIC

 **minnievitamin**  
WE WERE DOING KARAOKE AND YOU WERE BEING AN EXTRA MF

 **minnievitamin**  
AND WE WERE FUCKING AROUND PRETENDING YOU WERE IN A OLD MONSTA X MUSIC VIDEO

 **minnievitamin**  
DID YOUR HAIR AND EVERYTHING

 **thicclipwonnie**  
THAT DOESNT PROVE ANYTHING

**minnievitamin**

**thicclipwonnie**  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I FORGOT ABOUT THAAATTT AHH

 **joo.honey  
** Ahhh hyungwon is so sexy

 **i.m.deadinside  
** I cant even get mad because its 100% true

 **kikihyun  
** dude...

 **kikihyun**  
are you sure youre not a secret idol or something

 **thicclipwonnie**  
im pretty sure -.-"

 **papashownu**  
hoseok are you okay

 **wonholy**  
yeaaa why

 **papashownu**  
your ears are really red

 **papashownu**  
are you hot or something?

 **minnievitamin**  
>________>

 **minnievitamin**  
<________<

 **i.m.deadinside  
** 👀👀👀👀👀

 **i.m.deadinside  
** oR sOmEtHiNg

 **wonholy**  
my ears are always red

 **joo.honey  
** Uhuh

 **kikihyun**  
hey minhyuk you got anymore pics/gifs of hyungwon? 😂 i think wonho is really enjoying them

 **thicclipwonnie**  
OK WOW IM LEAVING

"Oh, c'mon, Wonnie! You know we're just joking around!" Minhyuk latched onto Hyungwon's arm as soon as he made a move to stand up. He then smirked, "Besides, you saw what Shownu said. It looks like Wonho _really_ liked your pictures."

Hyungwon couldn't help, but smile at Minhyuk's wiggling eyebrows before rolling his eyes, "Nice thought, but it's not like that. He just sees me as his friend.

"Yeah, well, he seems to really like cuddling his friend."

"Whatever, I'm going to the studio. I have to finish those commissions."

Minhyuk sighs dramatically, flopping back onto the couch, "Ugh, fine, leave me. I guess painting is more important than me and," He reaches down to pick up Dambi, peppering her with plenty of kisses, "The beautiful, wittle Dambi! You're a good girl, yes you are!"

The blonde snorts as he walks away, heading upstairs.

* * *

Hoseok was minding his own business in his room, taking the very few minutes of free time he had for the day to lay down and rest before he heads back to the dance studio. After Kihyun's little joke in the group chat, he had left just like Hyungwon and went to his room, away from prying eyes. He wasn't really bothered or uncomfortable by the teasing. He was just... embarrassed that he had gotten caught staring at those pictures of Hyungwon.

Suddenly, his door was practically slammed open, the wood smacking against the wall. Hoseok jumped violently with a yelp, quickly sitting up. He looked at Changkyun incredulously as he waltzed in, "What's your problem?!" He shouts at him as if he were insane- no, scratch that, he _is_ insane.

I.M. paused, staring at him for a moment. He steps back to peak out the hallway before stepping back inside the room and shutting the door behind him, "We need to talk."

"O-... 'kay?..." Hoseok didn't think he had a choice in the matter, so he sat up straighter, crossing his legs and pulling his feet beneath him. He watches as the other climbed onto the bed, sitting in front of him the same way.

Changkyun takes a deep breath, "Okay, I'll get straight to it. What's going on between you and Hyungwon?"

Now Hoseok was less apprehensive and more confused. He looked at him strangely, "What do you mean? We're just friends. What do you think is going on between us?"

"Hoseok, you're always disgustingly happy whenever he's involved and Hyunwoo _just_ caught you staring at his pictures. And it's all not one-sided. You see where I'm getting at here?"

Changkyun was really confusing him. What was so wrong about them being happy when they're with each other? Isn't that a good thing? "No," He told him blandly, "No, I do not."

The rapper sighed dramatically, "Okay, fine. Listen... Remember when Jooheon, Kihyun, and I were joking around about you two dating? We were just messing with you back then, we knew that you didn't see Wonnie like that- or, well... Kihyun not so much, but anyway..."

Their gazes meet and Hoseok was surprised by how earnestly he was looking at him, "Now, I'm thinking that all of us were wrong. It's like I'm the only one here that can see you acting differently. Not a bad different... Just _different_. So, Hoseok, I need you to be honest with me. How do you feel about Hyungwon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "BAKSU!!"


	33. XXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak in the life of Hyungwon.

"C'mon, Hoseok, you got to be honest with me," Changkyun told his friend. "Everything said in this room stays in this room, but... if you seriously don't want to talk about this, if you want me to shut up, I'll leave."

The blonde presses his lips together into a thin line, looking down at his hands in his lap as he fiddled with his fingers. His brows were furrowed in frustration as he seriously began to think about it. He was always willing to talk with his friends, no matter the subject, but this... For some reason, he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to even _think_ about the idea of him-

"It's okay." He finally says and a visible breath of relief left I.M. Suddenly, he laughs again, this time incredulously, "No, wait, this has to be some kind of joke! You can't seriously think that I like Hyungwon in _that_ way! You're kidding, right?"

"Well, it's what _I_ think." Changkyun said with a small shrug, "But it doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what _you_ think."

Hoseok's tiny chuckles slowly die down along with his smile as it began to sink in that Changkyun didn't barge into his room to do a stupid joke. He wasn't laughing or smiling. He was looking at him straight in the eye as he said every word, "Seriously?..."

"Seriously."

The group's youngest rapper watched as Hoseok's expression became troubled again. He felt bad for suddenly asking all of these questions, especially now that he knew that Hoseok has never actually taken the time to think about how he felt about Hyungwon. It had to be brought up, though.

Changkyun wasn't stupid. He knew what it was like to be in it deep, and the second he witnessed Hyungwon and Hoseok's first meeting in real life, he knew that Hyungwon had it bad. Like... _really_ bad. Meaning, it had nothing to do with his admiration as a fan. It was too real to be anything like that.

Which lead him to the decision of confronting Hoseok about it. If he keeps up with being oblivious about his own feelings, it was going to end in pain... He just hopes he's right or else this will turn out ten times worse.

"I'm not forcing you to say anything," Changkyun makes sure to clarify again, placing his hand on his shoulder, "I just... I just don't want you to end up like how I was."

Hoseok looks at him in confusion, "Like how you were?..."

He sighs, his own shoulders sagging as his hand slid off of Hoseok, "Yeah. No one knows this, but... When Jooheon told me that he liked me, I just-... I didn't react. I _couldn't_. At the time, I never thought about us like that. I mean, I saw him, y'know, dropping hints and stuff, but I-..."

It looked as if it physically pained Changkyun to talk about this. He sighed again, running his hand down his face, "I ignored it. I ignored the hints, the thoughts, him... All because I didn't want to face my feelings. I didn't want to think about it. I was stupid and ignored it because I was scared, and it hurt Jooheon. So bad. So, _so_ bad." 

He sucks in a trembling breath, shaking his head, "It's one of my biggest regrets. 'Cause of me, every day... Every day I look into his eyes and see how scared he is. He's scared that one day I'm going to say, 'I don't feel the same way,' all because I ignored my feelings. Because something in me just pretended they were something else. T-That... That they were just normal with Jooheon since he's my _friend_. But I was just lying to myself."

Changkyun suddenly looks at Hoseok again, his eyes red and watery as he chokes out in a whisper, "Hoseok... I-If something in you is... is ignoring whatever it is you feel for Hyungwon... God, I'm telling you, _please don't_. It's not just going to hurt you in the end... It's gonna hurt him, too."

All Hoseok could do was stare at one of his closest friends, his own eyes watery. It was a shock to hear all of this. Everyone had thought that the confession had been this perfect little thing where they kissed and got together, but... Now it makes sense why they were always reluctant to share how their relationship happened.

I.M. sniffles and climbs off the bed as he swipes his hand beneath his eyes, "I-I'll, um... Leave you alone now. If you need to talk about anything... _Anything_... I'm here for you. Always. Okay?"

Hoseok manages to give him a nod and the rapper smiles at him weakly before leaving the room.

The singer looked down at his lap. He blinks, two tears falling onto the back of his hand. He quickly wiped at his eyes, but only more began to fall.

Giving up, he pulls his knees up to his chest and hugs them as he rests his head on them. Changkyun is right... 

How did he know? How was he able to see straight through him?

Hoseok wanted to hate Changkyun for slapping it into his face, but he couldn't. He was right and concerned and was only trying to help him. The person he should be hating is himself.

After all, all he does is lie to himself.

* * *

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **kikihyun** , **minnievitamin** , and **38,176 others**

 **thicclipwonnie** hi ya ok, so I woke up today and I had my daily dose of caffeine and cereal, cool, yeah, you keeping up? Alright so everything was fine I was stalking wonhos instragram cuz a bitch misses his hoe and I was waiting for him to reply to my daily dm bc I wanted to enlighten him about harambes tragic end but thats irrelevent so anyway I had a cup of coffee cuz my venti americano wasnt enough and I brought that up to my studio and painted but then I mixed up my cups and drank the paint water by accident and I spit it all over my commission that took 30+ hours so after crying for ten minutes I decided to take a break and eat my feelings so I ate some shredded cheese from the fridge and ate the whole bag but I felt sick a little bit later so I checked the expiration date and it was expired 2 months ago so I threw up and cried for another ten minutes but I felt better so I was happy again but I was hungry too so I made ramen but I accidentally made the extra spicy kind that my main bitch likes and I hate spicy food but I powered through because I was hUNGRY

so then after I chugged some milk like a greedy hooker I played with dambi but she accidentally bit me hard on my wrist and I bled all over the carpet and the bitch was freaking out and the dog was freaking out because that was tOO MUCH BLOOD FROM ONE FUCKING NIP

CHAOS ENSUED. THE DOG FELL OFF THE COUCH, THE BTICH TRIPPED AND BROKE THE LAMP AND I WAS STILL SITING ON THE COUCH STILL TRYING TO PROCESS WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT WAS CURRENTLY HAPPENING but everything ended up fine but now theres blood all over the CARPET

surprisingly I felt fine so we cleaned it up and then I went to get more coffee but then I fainted because apparently chemical fumes & blood loss dont mix and then I woke up to the bitch shaking me and shouting that hes gonna call the ambulance but I told him no because I didnt want human interaction so I finished making my coffee and went to the bathroom to finally look at myself in the mirror and realized I look like a diseased goblin with atrocious grown out roots so I panicked and dyed my hair pink

_View all 10,535 comments_

**kikihyun** your pictures are me right now. what. the. fuck. wonnie.  
 **minnievitamin** THE FACT THAT YOU LOOKING LIKE A MESS WAS THE THING THAT MADE YOU PANIC- IM-  
 **joo.honey** This was wild from start to finish  
 **papashownu** i like it 👍🏼  
 **minnievitamin** _@papashownu_ whA- HOW CAN YOU JUST iGnOrE-  
 **monbebe37827** are you... are you okay wonnie? o_o  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@papashownu_ ty

**minnievitamin renamed the group _wonho plz protect this poor boi_  
**

**thicclipwonnie**  
WHA

 **thicclipwonnie**  
PROTECT ME???

 **thicclipwonnie**  
IM F I N E

**minnievitamin renamed the group _please disown me_**

**thicclipwonnie**  
PERMISSION DENIED

 **thicclipwonnie**  
YOU HAVE BEEN STOPPED

 **minnievitamin**  
well then stop nearly fucking dying

 **minnievitamin**  
YOU PASSED OUT

 **minnievitamin**  
WHILE MAKING COFFEE

 **minnievitamin**  
AND AFTER YOU WOKE UP

 **minnievitamin**  
YOU PROCEEDED TO FINISH UP WHAT YOU WERE DOIG

 **minnievitamin**  
WHO-

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I was thirsty

 **minnievitamin**  
omfg

 **kikihyun**  
dude

 **kikihyun**  
seriously

 **thicclipwonnie**  
OKOK JEEZ

 **thicclipwonnie**  
come upstairs so I can apologize properly

 **minnievitamin**  
ugh fine

 **i.m.deadinside  
** what............ the......... fuck...........

 **joo.honey  
** BABY!! :DDD <333333

 **i.m.deadinside  
** my honey beeeeee ;-; ❤️

 **joo.honey  
** Omg you never call me that whats wrong???

 **i.m.deadinside  
** nothing i just love you ok

 **joo.honey  
** Awww I love you too!! Come here I havent seen you all day yesterday <3

 **kikihyun**  
Wow i suddenly feel extremely lonely :')

 **wonholy**  
I JUST SAW HYUNGWONS POST IS HE OK??? I SAW HIM TYPING IN HERE

 **wonholy**  
WAIT HOLD ON IM GOING TO CALL HIM OMG

 **thicclipwonnie**  
IM FINE

 **thicclipwonnie**  
CHILLLLL

 **wonholy**  
Do NOT tell me to chill!! YOU DRANK PAINT WATER, ATE OLD CHEESE, BLED OUT, AND FAINTED

 **wonholy**  
AND IM NOT SUPPOSED TO FREAK OUT???

 **papashownu**  
from his pictures he looks perfectly fine

 **papashownu**  
im still worried, yeah, but please dont freak out to the point where you call the ambulance....

 **thicclipwonnie**  
Hes right Im okay, I promise

 **thicclipwonnie**  
Ive had worse

 **wonholy**  
WORSE??????????

 **i.m.deadinside  
** ah shit here we go again

 **i.m.deadinside  
** WAIT NO I TAKE THAT BACK

 **i.m.deadinside  
** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD WORsE?

 **minnievitamin**  
your on your own wonnie

 **thicclipwonnie**  
WHAT NO

 **thicclipwonnie**  
COME B A C K

 **kikihyun**  
WHAT ARE YOU HIDING

 **joo.honey  
**????

 **papashownu**  
everyone calm down

 **i.m.deadinside  
**?????????????

 **thicclipwonnie**  
alrightalright I guess its about time I told all of you oooof

 **thicclipwonnie**  
so once upon a time where I didnt hiss at the sunlight & humans and had a decent immune system

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I hung out with the wrong crowd...

 **thicclipwonnie**  
did normal teenage stuff.......

 **thicclipwonnie**  
like sneaking out............

 **thicclipwonnie**  
and skipping classes..................

 **thicclipwonnie**  
and fighting............. a lot..........................

 **kikihyun**  
....

 **kikihyun**  
one more time for the people in the back plz? i think I read that wrong

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I WAS

 **thicclipwonnie**  
A FUCKING PRISSY DELINQUENT

 **thicclipwonnie**  
WHO SNUCK OUT AND GRAFFITIED BUILDINGS

 **thicclipwonnie**  
AND PARTICIPATED IN A BUNCH OF STREET FIGHTS

 **i.m.deadinside  
**._____.

 **joo.honey  
** But... but youre a BEAN!

 **joo.honey  
** A precious BEAN

 **minnievitamin**  
...ngl he was a badass 👀 and kinda hooootttt-------

 **thicclipwonnie**  
wait what

 **kikihyun  
** OOOOP-

 **joo.honey  
** OOP-

 **thicclipwonnie**  
WAIT WHAT

 **papashownu**  
excuse me

 **wonholy**  
.......huh

 **minnievitamin**  
listen

 **minnievitamin**  
you guys wanna know where my sexual awakening happened?

 **minnievitamin**  
it all started with wONNIE

 **minnievitamin**  
hyungwon im sorry.... but you were the definition of big dick energy

 **thicclipwonnie**  
what do you mean WERE?

 **kikihyun**  
i dont even know what to focus on anymore

 **kikihyun**  
the fact that wonnie actually is a criminal

 **kikihyun**  
or minhyuk had a thing for wonnie

 **minnievitamin**  
i DIDNT HAVE A tHING FOR HIM

 **minnievitamin**  
I MEAN WE KISSED BUT THERES NO THING

 **i.m.deadinside  
** WOOOOOOOAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHH

 **papashownu  
** EXCUSE ME?

 **kikihyun**  
AAAAAAAAHHHHH

 **wonholy**  
I give up

 **joo.honey  
** LET ME JUST MAKE THIS CLEAR

 **joo.honey  
** YALL KISSED???

 **thicclipwonnie**  
yeah we were eachothers first kiss

 **thicclipwonnie**  
completely platonic though

 **minnievitamin**  
we both knew there was a 50% chance that we would never get our first kiss and a 50% chance that wed get it stolen by some creep/creepa so we compromised and boom

 **minnievitamin**  
besides it was a win-win since it was still during his bad boy phase

 **minnievitamin**  
like im not even joking when i tell you that he was HOT

 **minnievitamin**  
WORE A LEATHER JACKET AND EVERYTHING

 **thicclipwonnie**  
SHUTUP

 **minnievitamin**  
OMG I THINK HE STILL HAS IT

 **thicclipwonnie**  
SHHSHSHHSHHH

 **minnievitamin**  
dude you were so fucking hot omg its a miracle i didnt catch feelings

 **papashownu**  
-_-

 **minnievitamin**  
Hyunwoo.... im sorry I really am.... but if you saw him...........

 **minnievitamin**  
if any of you saw him, gay or not....

 **minnievitamin**  
YOU WOULD NUT

 **wonholy**  
OKAYYYYY

 **wonholy**  
I THINK THATS ENOUGHHHH

 **thicclipwonnie**  
AGRREEEED

 **i.m.deadinside  
** wait no

 **i.m.deadinside  
** im intrigued

 **joo.honey  
** May I know more of old wonnie's fashion sense??

 **thicclipwonnie**  
LEAVING. BYE

Hyungwon nearly screamed into his pillow. How did the group chat's topic become the reveal of his past and then suddenly turn into Minhyuk's personal thirsting corner for past-him? He doesn't _mind_ it much, but now he can't stop looking over at his closet which hid his collection of old clothes.

He sighs, looking up at the ceiling from where he laid on his bed. Well... at least they all took the news well. They were surprised, yeah, but... Maybe he should thank Minhyuk. He stopped all of that serious talk with him being goofy.

...But he didn't need to tell them that they were each other's first kiss. That was unnecessary, but whatever, they were going to find out anyway.

Deciding that it was a fantastic time to take a nap, he got comfortable underneath his blankets, but was rudely interrupted by his phone vibrating. He'd muted the group chat, so who the hell was messaging him? Turning on his phone, he squints through the bright light of his screen.

**wonholy sent you a message.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "BOP IT! TSSHH- TWIST IT! NEUURRGH- PULL IT! OOOOUUU-"


	34. XXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Wonho are two emotional bois.

**wonholy sent you a message.**

**wonholy**  
hey

 **thicclipwonnie**  
heyyy did you see what I sent you this morning

 **wonholy**  
yeah omg what happened to that gorilla was horrible!! sorry I didnt reply :(

 **thicclipwonnie**  
nah its ok

 **thicclipwonnie**  
anyway whats up?

 **wonholy**  
ohhh nothing i just wanted to talk :)

 **wonholy**  
just wanted to tell you that you're not alone

 **wonholy**  
i was kind of a trouble maker too haha

 **wonholy**  
the whole group actually

 **wonholy**  
we were all teenagers too :P

 **thicclipwonnie**  
oh woah

 **thicclipwonnie**  
but you guys were probably not as bad as me 👀

 **thicclipwonnie**  
scratch that you were definitely not as bad

 **thicclipwonnie**  
Ive been arrested quite a few times lmao

 **wonholy**  
!!!!

 **wonholy**  
SERIOUSLY?? what did you do??

 **thicclipwonnie**  
ehhh mostly vandalism

 **thicclipwonnie**  
did a bunch of graffiti and stuff

 **thicclipwonnie**  
but I was pretty much always bailed out

 **thicclipwonnie**  
and for some reason I just... didnt care? I kept doing stupid stuff like that

 **thicclipwonnie**  
Learned my lesson at the end but I guess it all still stuck with me 🤷‍♂️

 **wonholy**  
what do you mean?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
your manager

 **wonholy**  
oh

 **wonholy**  
what exactly did you do to him?... you said you shook him up but all of us thought you just pushed him or something

 **thicclipwonnie**  
it wasnt anything too bad. nothing as bad as I did back then

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I just grabbed his shirt and got up in hisface and honestly I forgot what I said but I was really mad

 **thicclipwonnie**  
and then I pushed him back into his chair really hard and threatened him before leaving

 **thicclipwonnie**  
and ngl I was genuinely surprised he didnt call the cops

 **thicclipwonnie**  
that was the first time in 5 years that I was ever... I guess violent is the word? idk

 **wonholy**  
well im not surprised... if I were you I would have 100% done the same thing

 **wonholy**  
Im still grateful that you did. Shownu was a wreck

 **thicclipwonnie**  
yeee minhyuk too.

 **wonholy**  
would you

 **wonholy**  
nvm

 **thicclipwonnie**  
what?

 **wonholy**  
nothing its a stupid and dumb question

 **thicclipwonnie**  
hey no question is stupid or dumb

 **thicclipwonnie**  
If its about my past or something like that then Im perfectly fine with any questions you have no matter what they are

 **thicclipwonnie**  
your my friend and I trust you

 **wonholy**  
...okay. you dont have to answer cuz it really is a stupid question

 **wonholy**  
would you ever do smething like that again?

 **wonholy**  
I mean i know that you hate fighting and what you did in the past, i can tell, but if you ever had to do it again for your friends would you still do it? Like with shownu and minhyuk?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
yeah definitely

 **thicclipwonnie**  
after what happened with me and ur manager I thought about how I felt when in a confrontation since I never really... talk to ppl

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I found out that I prefer to try to talk it out and let it go at the end because sometimes its just really not worth it. I stand by the fact that violence is never the answer

 **thicclipwonnie**  
but something like minhyuk & shownus situation? the things your manager said?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
god hoseok I just

 **thicclipwonnie**  
sometimes I think about the bs he puts you through

 **thicclipwonnie**  
and I scare myself 

**thicclipwonnie**  
Because I never think about myself talking it out with him like I tried to before

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I think about myself beating the shit out of him

 **thicclipwonnie**  
and it scares me so much

 **thicclipwonnie**  
bc that person isnt me is it? I left that person behind 5 years ago right?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
but then I remember it isnt bc he makes me angry or bc its "fun" or bc i would do it for the hell of it like back then

 **thicclipwonnie**  
its because I care about you and I want to protect you

 **thicclipwonnie**  
what really scares me is that I care about you too much

 **thicclipwonnie**  
...im sorry I got off track that was weird of me to say

 **thicclipwonnie**  
cuz I mean

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I care about ALL of you

 **thicclipwonnie**  
but you...

 **thicclipwonnie**  
nvm

 **wonholy**  
I care about you a lot too hyungwon

 **wonholy**  
too much

 **wonholy**  
I think about you a lot

 **wonholy**  
I think about how afraid you are to be outside and how afraid you were to talk to me when we met

 **wonholy**  
And I just want to hug you and protect you from the world yknow? because being that scared and anxious... I cant imagine what couldve happened that led to that

 **wonholy**  
like rn

 **wonholy**  
I know you feel terrible about the things you did I can tell

 **wonholy**  
and I hate the fact that I cant protect you from your memories

 **wonholy**  
the only thing I can do is be there for you and i always will

 **wonholy**  
hyungwon we go on tour tomorrow

 **wonholy**  
I dont want to go

 **wonholy**  
I dont want to be here

 **wonholy**  
Not without you

 **wonholy**  
it took me forever to realize that but I always want to be with you

 **thicclipwonnie**  
hoseok...

 **wonholy**  
its the truth

 **wonholy**  
i love what I do but i lo

 **wonholy**  
but I want to be with you more

 **thicclipwonnie**  
thats

 **thicclipwonnie**  
fuck

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I wish I could see you again before you go

 **thicclipwonnie**  
your going to be so busy

 **wonholy**  
Can I come to your house rn?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
what

 **thicclipwonnie**  
are you serious?

 **wonholy**  
yeah im leaving the building rn i told manager im going to go out and 

**wonholy**  
eaat dinnre

 **wonholy**  
runing rn

 **thicclipwonnie**  
dude wtf

 **thicclipwonnie**  
let me at least pick you up??

 **thicclipwonnie**  
this is out of fucking nowhere jfc im getting my keys hold on

 **thicclipwonnie**  
omg your insane

 **wonholy**  
no stay where you are!!

 **wonholy**  
im already heading for the subway

 **wonholy**  
i remember where you live dontworry

 **wonholy**  
ill be there in around 20 minutes <3

* * *

Hoseok bounced his knee, biting at the nail of his thumb as he looked out the window of the taxi. He was getting really impatient. The subway ran a little late and it took forever for him to get a taxi, so now it was taking him around forty minutes to get to Hyungwon's house.

He was a little mad at himself. He had planned to tell Hyungwon about everything. About his... feelings for him. But he guessed he kind of rushed into it since he couldn't muster up the courage to call him and say it.

However, he was proud that he told him all of those things. They were thoughts that he buried deep down and it was a relief to tell Hyungwon about it. No matter how embarrassed he was.

Maybe he should take his time. He liked how they were right now. Thinking about it now, maybe he should just... not say anything. He didn't want to ruin anything. All Changkyun told him was to stop lying to himself and that's what he did, but... Hoseok doesn't think he's capable of confessing.

Back then, when he used to date, it hadn't been hard to tell someone that he liked them. Yes, he was shy about it, but he wasn't _terrified_!

Hoseok was shaken out of his thoughts when the driver stopped the taxi, telling him that they arrived at his stop. Thanking him, he pays before exiting the vehicle. As he walks down the sidewalk, the taxi sped off to its next destination.

His heart slammed against his ribcage as he got closer and closer to the familiar house. Coming here was at the spur of the moment. He had rushed out of his room with his hoodie barely on him, surprising his roommates as he shouted a hasty farewell and giving his manager some random excuse about where he was going.

It was risky, he knew it, but he needed to see Hyungwon.

Once he made it to the door, he knocked. He stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets as he waits, wondering how Hyungwon was right now. Hoseok had a feeling that after their conversation he was emotional. They both were. They had just poured their heart out to each other.

Suddenly, the door unlocks and swings open, and he was met with the surprised gaze of Minhyuk. He gaped at Hoseok, his eyes wide as he squeaked out, " _Wonho?!_ "

"Hey, Minhyuk." Hoseok grinned widely, actually ecstatic to finally meet him. He had been so focused on Hyungwon that he nearly forgot that Minhyuk pretty much lived with him.

"What the- What are you doing here?" Minhyuk asked as he steps aside to let him in.

He walks in, taking his shoes off as the door closes behind him. He jumps when he feels something hit and scrape at his leg. Hoseok smiled more as he knelt down to pet the hyped-up puppy, answering Minhyuk's question, "Sorry for coming here out of nowhere. Hyungwon and I were talking, and well... It was kind of a sudden decision. I wanted to see him again before all of us leave."

"Wow, Hyungwon didn't even tell me. First, he nearly dies and now this. Jerk." Minhyuk rolls his eyes before spreading his arms out, "C'mere you big lug. It's great to finally see you."

Laughing a little, Hoseok stands and gives him a friendly hug before letting go. "Oh!" Minhyuk almost shouts, slapping his hand on his forehead, "Lemme get Hyungwon, hold on."

He rushes over to the stairs with Dambi close behind him, but he doesn't climb up them. Instead, he shouts with his hands cupped around his mouth, " _Wonnie!_ "

" _What?!_ " Hyungwon shouts back.

" _Come down here!_ "

" _I'm busy!_ "

The photographer sighed dramatically, " _You have a visitor!_ "

As soon as he said that, there was a loud thud before the sound of quick footsteps approached the top of the stairs. Hyungwon appeared, pink hair ruffled and glasses skewed. His gaze immediately landed on Wonho, visibly swallowing as he took in his ruffled appearance.

He had clearly been in a rush, wearing wrinkled clothes and mussed up hair hidden beneath his hood. Hyungwon felt his heart stop for a moment when he sent a smile up at him.

Hyungwon quickly descended the stairs and Minhyuk stepped aside so that he wouldn't crash into him. Once his feet stepped on the floor, he walked up to Wonho and stopped in front of him.

He then realized a moment too late that he was still in his pajamas. An old t-shirt that had torn hems and red pajama bottoms. He should have changed his clothes, but when Hoseok had told him he was on his way there, he continued sitting on his bed, trying to pull himself together.

A visible sigh of relief left Hoseok when Hyungwon stopped in front of him. All of the tension he had felt on his way here left his body in an instant now that he was with him. However, when their gazes met, his smile shrunk down into a frown. Hyungwon's eyes were red and puffy.

Hoseok suddenly grabs him, yanking him into a tight embrace and Hyungwon was quick to follow, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. The idol felt him bury his face into his neck and draw in a shuddering breath as he silently rocks them, rubbing his back.

The artist felt his eyes water again. He thought he was done crying, but apparently not. Hoseok was being so gentle and caring that it was almost too much. He shakes his head slightly, whispering, "Y-You... Y-You didn't have to come here, y'know. Y-You didn't have to-"

"I know." Was Hoseok's whispered reply, "I wanted- _needed_ to."

Hyungwon didn't respond, he only sniffled, tightening his grip on him. Hoseok wasn't sure if the other could feel how fast his heart was beating. It felt surreal knowing how much Hyungwon didn't want to let go of him. "Your room?" He asks even though he already knows the answer.

Hyungwon nods. He was so tired from all of this crying. He just wanted to lay down with Wonho like the last time they were together. He stiffens when he feels strong hands trailing down his waist, moving down to his thighs.

His face burned intensely as the singer nudged them, muttering, "C'mon, hop on."

He hesitated, but after another gentle nudge, he hopped up and Wonho caught him easily. The blonde's hands held tight to the back of his thighs as he bounces slightly to adjust his grip. Instinctively, Hyungwon wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms still wound around his neck.

Hyungwon felt extremely lightheaded as Hoseok began walking, heading up the stairs as he easily held his weight. His stomach was doing flips and he felt tingly all over. This felt so intimate and it was overwhelming him beyond belief. Do friends do this? Do they hold each other like this? 

He doesn't know and he doesn't care.

At the bottom of the steps, Minhyuk stood there with a dumbfounded expression, frozen. What did he... What did he just witness?

He looked around as if to see if anyone else had seen what he saw as well, even though he knew very well that no one other than Dambi was there.

He... needed to sit down.

Plopping down onto the couch, his expression remained the same as he still tried to process.

On the coffee table, his phone lit up with a new notification and after a few seconds of just staring at it, he picks it up. It was from the group chat.

**kikihyun sent a message to _please disown me_**

**kikihyun**  
have u guys gotten a hold of wonho yet?

 **i.m.deadinside  
** nerp

 **joo.honey  
** Nope :(

 **papashownu**  
no

 **kikihyun**  
damn hes been gone a while

 **i.m.deadinside  
** yeah where tf did he go?? he just sprinted out the building

 **minnievitamin**  
uhhhhhh

 **minnievitamin**  
i found him

 **joo.honey**  
WHAT

 **joo.honey  
** WHERE IS HE?

 **minnievitamin**  
uhhh

 **minnievitamin**  
hes here. at wonnies house.

 **papashownu**  
what? why?

 **i.m.deadinside  
** when tf-

 **i.m.deadinside  
** are you deadass

 **minnievitamin**  
yeah I answered the door and he was there

 **minnievitamin**  
he came to see hyungwon

 **minnievitamin**  
like idk what happened between them but

 **minnievitamin**  
wonho seemed fine at first we hugged and he met dambi

 **minnievitamin**  
but when I called hyungwon downstairs it was like I wasnt even there anymore? it was kinda intense

 **minnievitamin**  
they hugged for a long time

 **minnievitamin**  
and then wonho picked him up and carried him upstairs???? AND THEY WERE EMOTIONAL TOO??????? aND I THINK THEYRE IN HYUNGWONS ROOM?????????

 **minnievitamin**  
LIKE IT WAS REALLY DRAMATIC??????????

 **joo.honey  
** Woaaahhh

 **kikihyun**  
that.... sounds.......

 **i.m.deadinside  
** oh

 **i.m.deadinside  
** I think I know whats going on just try to leave them alone

 **papashownu**  
? do you know whats going on changkyun?

 **i.m.deadinside  
** no but I have an idea... its best to just leave them alone :/ we shouldnt ask what happened either

 **joo.honey  
** I agree... from what your saying minhyuk it seems like something just between them

 **minnievitamin**  
youre right... i guess ill wait until hyungwons ready to share

 **minnievitamin**  
oh! Hyunwoo!! same time still?

 **papashownu**  
yes :)

 **papashownu**  
this is actually perfect, i can tell the manager that im joining wonho

 **papashownu**  
im omw

 **i.m.deadinside  
** good luck lmaooooo

 **minnievitamin**  
SCREW YU I KNOW WHAT UR THINKING

 **i.m.deadinside  
** hahaaaa

 **i.m.deadinside  
** attempt #2 😂😂

 **minnievitamin**  
STOOOOOPPPPP UGHGHGHUGHG

* * *

When Hoseok reached Hyungwon's bedroom door, he used his foot to open it before stepping inside and kicking it closed. He heads straight for the bed and leans down to try to gently lay Hyungwon down, but... He sort of... clung on. Like a koala.

The idol giggled a little, "Let go! I'm not going anywhere." The only response he received was a shake of the head. Sighing dramatically, he pulls the blankets back further and climbed onto the bed, laying down.

Hyungwon finally loosened his grip, but only to make himself more comfortable. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being held by the other. It looks like he had missed being all touchy-feely with him.

He pulls away just enough to be able to look at Hoseok, who smiled at him as soon as their eyes met. Hyungwon's gaze ran over his face as his fingers absentmindedly fiddled with his blonde hair, "Hoseok?"

"Yeah?"

Hyungwon wanted to tell him that he was cute really badly. But that would be weird... And he has most likely heard that too many times already. He also wanted to tell him that his eyes were really pretty and he had a nice smile... His desire to paint him rose significantly. His hands were itching to get a hold of fresh new paint and brushes.

"D-Did you mean what you said?" He asks quietly, his blush slowly returning, "About... Thinking about me?"

Now Hyungwon wasn't the only one with pink cheeks. Hoseok's smile turns shy as he looks away for a moment, "Well..." He shrugged slightly, "Yeah. I meant everything I said."

The painter sniffles, the corners of his lips tilting up after he heard his answer.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Hoseok asks in clear concern as he noticed his watery eyes. Unwrapping one of his arms from around Hyungwon, he brings up his hand to wipe away some wetness that was still on his cheeks.

"I-I'm just glad that I'm not alone."

"Oh." Hoseok said, his eyebrows furrowing. He watches as the blush that had matched Hyungwon's hair spread across his face. Hyungwon wouldn't meet his gaze either. His brows then rose, blinking owlishly as it dawned on him, surprised, " _Oh_... You think about me, too?"

"'Course I do." Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok's hand, hesitating for a moment before he laced their fingers together, "You've done a lot for me."

"So have you." He squeezed the hand that was in his. Looking at Hyungwon's hand, he felt how soft and lean it was... delicate, even. His eyes then soften at the sight of a bandage wound securely around his wrist. That must have been where Dambi bit him.

Realizing a little too late that he was staring at their intertwined hands for longer than he should have, he looks at Hyungwon again and freezes when their eyes meet.

If his heart wasn't beating fast already, not it _really_ was. He can hear his blood pumping in his ears and his throat beginning to run dry as he searched Hyungwon's eyes. Hoseok couldn't tell what the artist was thinking or feeling at that moment; his head was spinning too much.

Hoseok's gaze flashes down to Hyungwon's full and soft-looking lips. Just as quickly, he looks back up again.

The blonde sighs, shaking his head slightly with a smile before pulling Hyungwon close again, "You must be tired... Go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Hyungwon nuzzled into Hoseok's shoulder without question. To his relief, it seemed like that Hyungwon hadn't noticed what was going through his mind.

Feeling tired as well, he closes his eyes. 

God... How long will he last before he can't hold back anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "Two brooos chillin' in a hot tuuub, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay."


	35. XXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big tiddie gang.

**minnievitamin**

Liked by **papashownu** , **joo.honey** , and **29,144 others**

**minnievitamin** After so long, I was able to touch you and hold you. When I'm with you, I feel like there's no one but us in this world.

You've been working so hard and I'm so proud of you. I've been missing our daily long talks for almost two weeks now... It's not the same when we can only talk every now and then, but I'm so happy that you make the effort despite how tired you are.

Our first date is one of my happiest memories. I can't wait for our next. I can't wait for more of your kisses.

(sorry for being cheesy sksksksksk ❤️❤️❤️)

_View all 4,450 comments_

**thicclipwonnie** who knew you were a romantic LMAOOO (but seriously tho Im so happy for you ily coffee slave <3 )  
 **papashownu** im sure that he cant wait either :)  
 **kikihyun** ahhh true love... will I ever find it?  
 **i.m.deadinside** _@kikihyun_ are you high, monbebes are our true love  
 **fckmei.moppa** _@i.m.deadinside @kikihyun_ 😭😭😭❤️❤️ILY2  
 **i.needjesus6** OMG!! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU VITAMIN! 😱😱 when did this happen? I wonder who the lucky guy is... even tho I cant see all of him he kind of looks familiar 🤔

Minhyuk giggled happily as he continued staring at his post, switching over to his photo album. There were many more pictures that mainly consisted of Shownu in them. He felt his grin widen as he came across a picture of Shownu smiling widely at the camera, making a heart shape with his hands.

"Stay still!" Hyungwon hisses as he tediously painted Minhyuk's nails with a thin brush, "If I mess up I'll have to start over."

"Sorry." He said unapologetically, continuing to scroll on his phone. Although, he did stop squirming around.

The artist sighed, redipping the thin brush before continuing to paint the white design on one of Minhyuk's dark red nails. After Minhyuk had seen that Hyungwon got bored and painted all of his nails black, he begged him to paint his nails, too.

They both literally had nothing to do. Today was Minhyuk's day off. Hyungwon had shipped off his finished commissions and the ones that are to be sent are currently drying.

This definitely passed the time, though, and Hyungwon was able to be creative. It was a nice challenge to paint on something so small, but the smell of nail polish was starting to get to him.

"Do you want it shiny or matte?" He asks as he closed the white nail polish.

"Hmm... Shiny. Make me sparkle, Wonnie. I wanna shine."

Hyungwon gave him a slightly disgusted look before rolling his eyes. He put a glossy top coat on his nails quickly, slightly disappointed that he was almost done. He actually enjoyed doing this; it helped pass the time. He's suddenly glad that he found the nail polish hidden in his parents' room.

Their nails differed from each other. While Hyungwon had all his nails painted black, Minhyuk only had his thumbs, pointer fingers, and ring fingers painted while the rest had clear polish. All of his red nails had small leafy designs.

"Done. Ruin them and I'll punch you."

"Okay, thank you!" Minhyuk chirps as he awkwardly scrolled on his phone now. Hyungwon snorts at the sight, closing the tiny glass bottles, "So, what are you gonna do now?"

The pink-haired man shrugs, "I don't know. Overwatch, maybe. You hungry? I'm gonna heat up that leftover chicken."

"Hmm... Nah, I'm good." His best friend then grins, fumbling with his phone for a moment before holding it up toward Hyungwon, his palms pressing on its sides and fingers splayed out, "I'm going to watch Hyunwoo live."

"Huh." Hyungwon huffed out, thoughtful. Minhyuk rose a brow at him and he shakes his head, "Sorry, it's nothing, I just realized how weird it is."

"How weird what is?"

"You and Shownu." He answers, his own eyebrows furrowing, "You've been a fan of his for years and then suddenly... You two are dating. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, but it's like a dream."

Minhyuk laughs, putting his phone down, "Yeah, I know what you mean. It still feels like a dream..." He sighs dreamily, clearly daydreaming about the idol, "We're really living the Y/N life."

"More you than me."

For some reason, that statement made Minhyuk snap out of dreamland to look at Hyungwon incredulously, "No, no, no, _you_ more than _me_."

"Wha- You're the one who got with Shownu! The _leader_ of the group!"

"Yes, but you're forgetting one thing, Wonnie."

"What?"

Minhyuk grins making a gesture with his hands as he wiggled his fingers. It reminded Hyungwon of the 'imagination' Spongebob meme, "Slow burn and character development."

The painter stared at his dearest friend, unamused. Minhyuk, however, was grinning wider, appearing to be very proud of his answer.

Hyungwon turns around, heading to the kitchen, "I'm leaving."

"You know I'm right!" Minhyuk calls after him.

* * *

Hyungwon had ended up ditching Overwatch, getting lost in his Instagram feed instead. He cooed and awed at the latest picture of Dambi that Minhyuk had posted, liking it. Minhyuk was very talented with photography. Hyungwon had been expecting him to love it and pursue it as a life-long career, but he was surprised when he revealed otherwise.

Minhyuk had been in the midst of a breakdown that every university student eventually has. While Hyungwon was comforting him and trying not to get snot on his clothes, Minhyuk bursts out that he wanted to sing. Anything that had to do with singing. That was his dream.

It made sense. Minhyuk loved singing. Just because he had a talent for photography, doesn't mean he wants to do it permanently. Hyungwon made sure he knew that if he wanted to, he could still chase after that dream.

Hyungwon refreshes the feed, shoving nearly a whole entire chicken leg in his mouth without much thought... Before promptly choking on it.

**wonholy**

Liked by **i.m.deadinside** , **papashownu** , and **69,727 others**

**wonholy** Im so glad that I got to see so many of you last night!! I cant wait to see more of you! I love you babies 😘😘

_View all 19,325 comments_

**ily.buny.wonho** I.... I........ 😳 will yu marry me??  
 **kikihyun** no- wait- thats illegal  
 **i.m.deadinside** you stripped that shirt off so quick jfc  
 **wonholy** _@i.m.deadinside_ I was really hot from all the dancing :(( im just lucky that we were wearing casual clothes for this concert  
 **fckmei.moppa** is it just me or did wonho get thiccer

On instinct, he slammed his phone face-down on the table a little too hard. His face felt like it was on fire as he tried to process what his eyes were just blessed with.

Hyungwon wanted to scream. Cry hysterically. Laugh maniacally.

_Why was Hoseok so_ fucking _hot?_

He picks his phone back up slowly, once again faced with the magnificent picture. He has no right to be that beautiful. Absolutely _zero_ right. It felt like a betrayal disguised as a Christmas gift wrapped all pretty and nice.

Hyungwon's thumbs flew across the screen, nearly sweating from the intense heat that was traveling from his face to his neck.

**thicclipwonnie** can I touch tho? 👀

Before he knew it, it was sent and permanently engraved into the internet. He almost hurled his phone across the room. Instead, he dropped his phone onto his desk, grabbing handfuls of his pink hair. Again, he asks himself, why was he like this? He's such a creep. He's a weirdo creep who's crushing on his idol friend that could no way feel the same way-

**wonholy liked your comment.**   
**wonholy sent you a message.**

**wonholy**  
wonnie!!

**wonholy**  
ive missed you 🥺

Hyungwon stared at the notifications for a moment, his heart beating a mile a minute before slowing down. He breathes out a sigh of relief. He doesn't seem bothered by it at all. Maybe he was overreacting. Hoseok seemed fine with his more... _explicit_ thirst comments. In fact, he vaguely remembers him saying that he liked them.

...He didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed by that fact.

**thicclipwonnie**  
awww

**thicclipwonnie**  
I miss you too

**thicclipwonnie**  
how was the concert last night? did you sleep okay?

**wonholy**  
it was so much fun :DD

**wonholy**  
it was really late when we got back to the hotel though

**wonholy**  
I was able to get some sleep but i woke up just so i can talk to you

**thicclipwonnie**  
omg

**thicclipwonnie**  
GO BACK TO SLEEP

**wonholy**  
no I dont wanna

**wonholy**  
I want to talk to you 😊😊

**wonholy**  
plus I need to tell you something

**wonholy**  
something very important

**thicclipwonnie**  
uhhh okayyy

**thicclipwonnie**  
whats up

**wonholy**

**thicclipwonnie**  
😱😱😱😱😱😱 **  
**

**thicclipwonnie**  
WHA

**thicclipwonnie**  
WHAHWHWHHAWHA

**thicclipwonnie**  
WHAWHAHWHAWHAHHW

**wonholy  
**...lipstick in my valentino white bag?... 😅

**thicclipwonnie**  
Okay first of all

**thicclipwonnie**  
im very proud of you for that response

**thicclipwonnie**  
second of all

**thicclipwonnie**  
YOUR BLONDE HAAAAIRRRR

**thicclipwonnie**  
YOUR PRECIOUS BLONDE HAAAIRRRR ITS GOOOOONEEE

**wonholy**  
im sorry ;-;

**wonholy**  
roots were growing out and I decided to switch up the color

**wonholy**  
did you really like the blonde hair that much? ;-;

**thicclipwonnie**  
YES

**thicclipwonnie**  
it kinda grew on me

**thicclipwonnie**  
...but I really like the black hair too 

**thicclipwonnie**  
yOU GO GIRL

**wonholy**  
:DDD

**wonholy**  
do you like my other picture too?

**thicclipwonnie**  
what other pic

**wonholy**  
the one that you commented on

**wonholy**  
wait no weird question

**wonholy**  
sorry I just saw your comment and was wondering if you were like......

**wonholy**  
joking?...

**thicclipwonnie**  
um

**thicclipwonnie**  
sometimes when I comment stuff like that Im joking

**thicclipwonnie**  
...or sometimes Im half joking

**thicclipwonnie**  
...or sometimes Im not joking at all

**thicclipwonnie**  
so no I wasnt joking

**wonholy**  
really?

**thicclipwonnie**  
hoseok you know from the gc a while back that I think youre

**thicclipwonnie**  
well

**thicclipwonnie**  
attractive..........

**thicclipwonnie**  
so yes really

**thicclipwonnie**  
I think youre a beautiful person

**thicclipwonnie**  
a very beautiful person with very big muscles that are very nice to look at

**wonholy**  
😂😂 oh yeah?

**wonholy**

**thicclipwonnie**  
jfc

**thicclipwonnie**  
I have a weak gay heart dont do dis

**thicclipwonnie**  
I feel attacked

**thicclipwonnie**  
HOW MUCH DO YOU WORK OUT HOLY SHIT

**wonholy**  
everyday!!

**wonholy**  
and eating healthy helps a lot

**thicclipwonnie**  
I could never

**thicclipwonnie**  
Ive been eating microwaved chicken for like five days now

**wonholy**  
D: thats not good for you!! please try to take care of yourself wonnie!

**thicclipwonnie**  
butbutbut

**thicclipwonnie**  
im laaazyyyyyy

**thicclipwonnie**  
I dont work out and I cant be bothered to even learn how to cook

**thicclipwonnie**  
so now Im a tall stick who eats shredded cheese in the middle of the night

**thicclipwonnie**  
no muscles

**thicclipwonnie**  
im just

**thicclipwonnie**  
bleh

**wonholy**  
DONT SAY THAT!!

**wonholy**  
YOURE NOT BLEH!

**thicclipwonnie**  
...bleh

**wonholy**  
IF YOU WERE BLEH I WOULDNT HAVE YOU AS MY HOME SCREEN

**thicclipwonnie**  
What.

**thicclipwonnie**  
HOSEOK

**wonholy**  
YOU ARE THE MOST PRETTIEST BEAUTIFUL HANDSOMEST HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFESPAN

**wonholy**  
AND THE MOST TALENTED AND KINDEST AND FUNNIEST PERSON

**wonholy**  
AND YOU GAVE ME YOUR RAMEN TOPPINGS

**wonholy**  
SO IF YOU KEEP SAYING YOUR BLEH ILL KEEP REMINDING YOU ALL OF THOSE THINGS UNTIL YOU GET ANNOYED AND STOP

**wonholy**  
THIS WOULD BE THE MOMENT WHERE I WOULD GO TO YOUR HOUSE TO HUG YOU AGGRESSIVELY BUT I CANT

**thicclipwonnie**  
SHUTUPSHUTSUPSHUTUP

**wonholy**  
ALSO YOUR REALLY CUTE WHEN YOURE SLEEPING

**wonholy**  
AND WHEN YOURE ANNOYD YOU DO THIS LITTLE CRINKEL WITH UR NOSE AND I LOVE IT

**wonholy**  
AND WHEN WE SNUGGLE I NEVER WANNA LET GO BC U GIVE THE BEST HUGS

**wonholy**  
I THINK THATS WHAT I MISS THE MOST RN

**wonholy**  
I WANT TO HUG YOOOUUUUU YOU PERFECT HUMAN BEING

**thicclipwonnie**  
oKAY OKAY ILL STOP SAYING IM BLEH

**wonholy**  
victory!! 🥰🥰

**thicclipwonnie**  
why do you give such aggressive compliments jesUS

**wonholy**  
owo <3

**thicclipwonnie**  
goddamn

**thicclipwonnie**  
anyway, thank you. seriously.

**thicclipwonnie**  
but you didnt have to say all of that yknow haha

**wonholy**  
I wanted to

**wonholy**  
youre always thinking so low of yourself when you shouldnt

**wonholy**  
Ill never stop reminding you what you mean to me

**wonholy**  
its why I asked about all of that stuff earlier...

**wonholy**  
for some reason your opinion means more to me than anybodys

**wonholy**  
Ive always been fine with everyone elses opinions (good or bad) but for some reason I care more about yours and I get...

**wonholy**  
insecure i guess?

**wonholy**  
its nice to know that you like how I look

**wonholy**  
but thats a weird thing for a friend to say so..

**thicclipwonnie**  
well were different

**thicclipwonnie**  
dude we cuddled and shit the first day we met

**thicclipwonnie**  
were not normal friends

**thicclipwonnie**  
I get how you feel because thats how I feel when Im around you

**wonholy**  
oh

**wonholy**  
huh

**thicclipwonnie**  
yeah

**thicclipwonnie**  
so wonho, you are extremely handsome inside and out ❤️

**thicclipwonnie**  
even if you did look like my left big toe I would still think your pretty okay hun? ❤️❤️

**wonholy**  
But you have beautiful toes

**thicclipwonnie**  
BITCH DONT START WITH ME AGAIN I CNT TAKE IT

**thicclipwonnie**  
btw...

**thicclipwonnie**  
which picture of mine is your home screen

**wonholy**  
>___>

**wonholy**  
dont get mad

**thicclipwonnie**  
dear god what is it

**wonholy**  
yknow....

**wonholy**  
THE picture

**thicclipwonnie**  
im not following

**wonholy**  
the very first picture I saw from your account

**thicclipwonnie**  
NO....

**thicclipwonnie**  
HOSEOK......

**wonholy**  
what?? the picture means a lot to me!

**thicclipwonnie**  
HONEY NOOOO

**thicclipwonnie**  
NOOOOOO GET RID OF IT

**thicclipwonnie**  
jESUS CHRIST WAIT IF YOURE GOING TO USE A PICTURE USE THS

**thicclipwonnie**

**thicclipwonnie**  
I TOOK IT YESTERDAY

**thicclipwonnie**  
JFC WONHO HOW LONG DID YOU HAVE THAT BACKGROUNd

**wonholy**  
uhhhh

**thicclipwonnie**  
omg you took it the second you saw it

**wonholy**  
UHHHHHHHHH

**wonholy**  
forgive me? ^^'

**thicclipwonnie**  
hmmmmm

**thicclipwonnie**  
ill forgive you if you chANGE THE PICTURE

**thicclipwonnie**  
and

**thicclipwonnie**  
ifyouletmeuseyourpictureasmybackgroundtoo

**wonholy**  
:DDDD

**wonholy**  
sure

**wonholy**  
heres a couple more I took yesterday

**thicclipwonnie**  
👀👀👀

**thicclipwonnie**  
youre making this very difficult for me

**wonholy**  
it cant be that difficult to choose lol

**thicclipwonnie**  
<___>

**thicclipwonnie**  
it is wonho

**thicclipwonnie**  
it is

* * *

Hyungwon ended up saving all of the pictures Hoseok sent him before picking the first of the last two he sent as his home screen. After a bit, they called each other to have a proper conversation. His lunch forgotten, he had ended up laying down and happily listening to Hoseok ramble about some of the funny things that had happened on stage.

Hyungwon was surprised that things didn't get awkward. He had basically told Hoseok that he thought he was hot... And that he liked his muscles. He was 100% sure that he was going to be weird with him after finding out, but...

It was almost like he was... _glad_ that he thought he was hot.

_Was_ he glad?

He did say that he cared about his opinion on his looks.

It was all too confusing. What really threw him for a loop was the fact that Hoseok sent him a picture showing off his muscles. As if he _enjoyed_ his reactions.

Honestly, Hyungwon didn't want to think about it right now. He didn't want to get hopeful or anything like that. It was all in good fun, right? Right.

Anyway... Hyungwon is just now remembering how much he missed talking to Hoseok face-to-face. Talking on the phone or FaceTiming wasn't enough anymore. He missed him _so_ much. He wanted to see him.

He could. He was fully capable of it, but...

But he can't. That itching feeling in his stomach poked and prodded at him, and a voice in his head kept reminding him about all of those people that would surround him. It kept reminding him how he would be away from his safe haven and once he's there, there's no escape. No turning back.

Hyungwon bites his lip, putting Hoseok on speaker so he's able to go through his phone and still listen to him. He went to his text messages and tapped Jooheon's contact, scrolling through them before stopping abruptly.

Two links, highlighted in blue, stared back at him.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the first link.

_If he was able to push away his fears to meet Hoseok for the first time... Then he can definitely do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day:
> 
> "All women... are queens!"  
> "If she breathes... SHE'S A THOOOOOOOOOT!!!"


	36. XXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Anniversary, Minhyuk.

**papashownu**   
**[tagged: wonholy]**

Liked by **joo.honey** , **thicclipwonnie** , and **45,283 others**

**papashownu** we all had a day to ourselves. tomorrow were back on the road. see you soon! ✌

_View all 9,293 comments_

**joo.honey** You two are literally glowing!! Shine forever!!  
 **i.m.deadinside** the sweaty duo lmao  
 **thicclipwonnie** BEEAANS  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ OUR BOOTIFUL BEEEAAANSSSS!!!!

Minhyuk smiles happily at the picture. Finally, they had some downtime. They've been moving around and working so much that it's a wonder that they're all hanging out rather than sleeping the days away.

Pocketing his phone as he approached the door of Hyungwon's house, he takes out his key to unlock the door. He immediately heard the excited yips from Dambi as he jiggled it into the lock before lightly kicking the door open. As soon as he stepped inside, his furry little sister was trying to climb up his pant leg.

He cooed at her, saying his hello's and I miss you's as he heads to the kitchen to set down the drink carrier in his hand. Taking off his jacket, he shouts, "Wonnie, I'm back! I got your coffee!"

As he hangs up the outerwear, he expected to hear Hyungwon's scurrying feet from upstairs, but he heard nothing. Minhyuk blinks, confused and mildly concerned as he shouts again, "Wonnie?"

Again, there was no answer. He heaves a heavy sigh as he heads over to the stairs. Did he not hear him? Usually, Hyungwon immediately stops whatever he's doing to grab his Starbucks before scurrying back into his hermit cave.

"Hyungwon, your coffee slave is back!" Minhyuk sang as he reached the top. He immediately noticed that Hyungwon's bedroom door was slightly ajar and he went straight to it, swinging the door open and stepping inside, "Hyungwon, I know you can hear-"

Minhyuk freezes, his eyes widening slightly, "...-me."

Hyungwon also froze from where he stood, looking like a deer in headlights with a small pile of clothes in his hands. They silently stared at each other until Minhyuk broke the gaze, his eyes traveling down to the suitcase on his bed, "Hyungwon..." He began unsurely, "...Are you running away or something?"

" _W-What_?" Was his incredulous response before shaking his head vigorously, "No!"

Minhyuk returns his gaze to Hyungwon before it shoots down, his eyes widening even more, "What the- You're... Y-You're wearing-"

"What?" The artist looks down before rolling his eyes slightly with a sigh, "Oh, yeah. Thought I would surprise you, so surprise." He finally moved again, returning to what he was doing.

"B-But I thought you hated wearing that! Every time I asked, you would flip me off!"

"Well, you liked the leather jacket so much that I thought it would be a nice little gift. You can take pictures and stuff if you want." Hyungwon told him casually with a shrug, placing the small pile of clothes into his suitcase.

"Hyungwon, are you, like, okay?" Minhyuk asked in genuine concern, stepping forward. He knew more than anyone how much Hyungwon disliked getting his picture taken by other people. Every time Minhyuk wanted to take his picture, he would have to either sneak one or bribe him with food or coffee. Not to mention, the leather jacket. Ever since he got out of that "life" when he was eighteen, he had never touched his old clothes again.

He suddenly shakes his head, his question quickly followed by, "Wait, wait, wait, where are you planning on _going_? What the hell is going on?"

"You mean where are _we_ going." Hyungwon corrects him as he pauses, snatching his barely touched sketchbook and drawing materials, and tossing them into his suitcase. "We are going to have the time of our lives. Just you and me. I got it all planned out."

"Wait, _hold on_!" Minhyuk finally walks up to him, grabbing his shoulder to stop him from putting his socks into the suitcase, " _We_? Hyungwon, I'm serious, are you okay? Y-You've been isolating yourself in this house for five years. Five _years_. Yeah, you're making progress with choosing to go out yourself to the store and stuff, and I'm proud of you, but dude, you're packing a freaking _suitcase_."

Hyungwon looks back at him steadily before smiling, gently prying his hand off his shoulder, "Nothing's wrong, Minhyuk. I promise. It's just... I've been thinking. Like you said, it's been five years. Five years and all we've done is hang out in my house. I wanted to do something with my best friend for once in my life, so I planned out a small trip."

What alarmed Minhyuk the most when he was finished speaking was that he wasn't lying one bit. He looked perfectly fine with leaving the house again. With packing a suitcase to go _who knows where_.

Then again, Hyungwon was scarily good at putting up a mask.

He should push more. Ask more questions. But his best friend's eyes were basically begging him to not pry and his shoulders sagged, giving in, "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, too." Hyungwon grins, zipping up his case, "It's a four-hour drive and we'll be staying there for a few days. I already got us a hotel room to stay in and I packed snacks to smuggle in. Oh! I also found this pet hotel where Dambi can be watched over, but we can find a different place or somebody to watch her if you don't like that."

"No... No, it's okay. That's fine. Wow, you're _really_ prepared." Minhyuk says as he sits down on the edge of the bed, "When did you plan all of this?"

"Two days ago."

The photographer paused to look at him incredulously, "Hyungwon!-"

"Don't worry!" He tried to soothe him, "I double-checked everything and it should all be fine!"

"But so soon?" Minhyuk suddenly groans, "Oh, man, I'm gonna have to extend my break with my vacation days..."

"Sorry." Hyungwon smiles sheepishly, slightly apologetic, "It'll be worth it, though. Trust me."

"Uh-huh... You do remember that you're scared of driving, right? You sure you can handle four hours of that?"

Shockingly, the taller man shrugged, unbothered, "I'll be fine."

Minhyuk gave him a disbelieving look before he heaves himself off the bed, "Welp, I guess I'll pack, too... And call my boss."

* * *

"Okay," Hyungwon huffed out as he put his seatbelt on. He and Minhyuk had already dumped their luggage into the backseats, and the GPS on his phone was already set up on his phone, "You're on music duty."

"I already have it set up." Minhyuk grins, showing his phone as his best friend started the car, " _Now_ will you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." He picked up his iced americano and took a long sip from it before setting it down, pulling out of the driveway. Ignoring the annoying robotic voice from his phone he continues, "For the thousandth time, it's a surprise! Now, c'mon, play something!"

Minhyuk pouts, but did what he was told anyway. Even though he was still a little worried about whatever's going through Hyungwon's head, he was honestly excited to see what he had planned. He was right, he couldn't really remember the last time they had a proper friend date. He thinks the last time was a couple of weeks before "the incident." Hyungwon had bought him ice cream at midnight and they screwed around at the playground in the park like little kids.

Hyungwon groaned when the speakers blasted a song that he immediately recognized. That _fucking_ song. It haunts him still. Ever since it came out, he's been obsessed with getting Jooheon's part right.

Granted, whenever new Monsta X albums come out, he's always trying to get Jooheon's and I.M.'s raps right. It's almost become an obsession ever since Minhyuk made fun of him for slurring through them during karaoke nights instead of actually trying.

He has come to admire rappers just as much as singers now.

It went like that the whole way there, screaming out lyrics, screaming at nothing, screaming at a slow driver, crying at the beautiful voices of their friends, crying for no reason... You get the idea. They were enjoying their time together and Minhyuk had soon forgotten about the craziness of suddenly leaving home, heading to where ever the hell they were going. Although, every once in a while he would give Hyungwon a weird look. It was so _weird_ that he was so okay with this. Not only with leaving home, but driving for hours.

As they drew closer to their destination, the traffic on the highway appeared to get heavier and Hyungwon winced a little. He should have... foreseen this. Thankfully, it wasn't _too_ bad.

Minhyuk groans, turning the music down, "Aw, man, why is it so busy?"

Hyungwon pretended to be none the wiser, shrugging, "No idea." He looks at the time. It's been almost four hours and they were _nearly_ there.

As the line of cars slowly eased forward, he looks over to the blonde and saw that his thumbs were rapidly tapping on his phone screen. He almost snorted when he caught sight of numerous heart emojis. Definitely texting Shownu.

Hyungwon felt a little guilty for not being able to text Wonho that much. He managed to vaguely explain the situation every time there was a red light, so they quickly compromised with a phone call. For an hour through the car ride, instead of music, Wonho's voice filtered through the speaker. During half that time, Minhyuk was complaining to the laughing idol that Hyungwon wouldn't fess up about where they were going.

Eventually, the traffic mostly cleared up and they were on their merry way.

Ten minutes later, Minhyuk shut the music off.

"H-Hyungwon..."

"Hm?" Looking over, he caught a glimpse of Minhyuk staring out the window before looking back at him with wide eyes.

"A-Are we... N-No- Hyungwon, y-you didn't-"

Smiling widely, Hyungwon looked at the city landscape that appeared before them, "Welcome to Busan, Minhyuk. Happy anniversary."

* * *

The weight of Hyungwon's words didn't hit Minhyuk until they made it to the hotel. He had been quiet for the rest of the way there, his expression remaining as one of disbelief and shock. It had worried Hyungwon until he parked his car.

When he looked at Minhyuk to tell him that they were here, he froze at the sight of tears streaking his face, "W-Why are you crying? Oh my god, what did I do? D-Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry-"

"No!" The photographer manages to say as he began to wipe away his tears, laughing a little, "Hyungwon..." He looks up at his best friend, "You did all of this for _us_? Why would you... I thought you said you didn't want to go. You were panicking at the _idea_ of-..."

"I know." Hyungwon replied, biting his lip nervously at the reminder, "But... I thought about it. Hoseok, Shownu, and everyone, they were so upset that we couldn't go. _You_ were upset. Because of _me_. Today is the anniversary of when we first met, and for once in our lives, I wanted it to be special."

"Aw, Wonnie..." Minhyuk sniffles as he surges forward, pulling his friend into a hug that was immediately returned. He laughs, shaking his head, "You didn't have to do this. I would be happy with anything as long as I'm with you."

"I know, but... You deserve more than spending our anniversary at home, eating ham sandwiches and watching chick-flicks."

This only made him laugh harder, "I thought you loved doing stuff like that!"

Hyungwon only snorted, pulling away enough to be able to look at Minhyuk, "The point is that you're the best, so you deserve the best."

"Asshole, now you're trying to make me cry on purpose."

"A little bit."

They both burst into laughter as the taller of the two got punched in the arm. After one more hug, they finally exited the car, grabbing their belongings.

As they headed toward the tall and slightly expensive-looking hotel, Minhyuk sighed dreamily, "Oh, man, I can't wait to see them! Ugh, I hope their manager doesn't show his slimy face, though. Gross."

"That's the best part," Hyungwon said giddily as he held the hotel door open for him, "Don't you remember? The guys said that he won't be able to make it to the last show. Their last show is here in Busan, so it's just them and their staff."

"Thank god," Minhyuk sighs in relief. "I don't think I would be able to handle watching you fight him."

"Hey, I haven't gotten into a fight in how long now? I don't plan to do it again any time soon."

"That's not what I mean."

As they walked toward the front desk, Minhyuk looked Hyungwon up and down while he received a confused stare. Annoyed and blushing a little as soon as he realized what he meant, he whacked Minhyuk's arm. He laughed as he rubbed the spot where he was hit, "I'm just joking! But seriously, though, I've seen you do it once and I don't plan on watching again."

A woman at the front counter smiled at them, calling to them that her spot was open for guests. Rolling their suitcases with them, Minhyuk chirped a hello as Hyungwon briefly froze. _Shit_. He forgot he had to talk to people.

"Welcome, my name is Heejin. Are you two checking in or do you have a reservation?" She was a rather short woman. Thin and pretty with long black hair that curled at the ends, and natural makeup dusting over her soft face.

It took a moment before Hyungwon replied, slightly unnerved by the eye contact. The only thing that was keeping him from running to the hills was Minhyuk and the welcoming smile on Heejin's face, "R-Reservation."

"Okay! What's your name?" She asks as she turns her attention to her computer.

"C-Chae. Um, Chae, H-Hyungwon."

"That's a nice name." The woman said offhandedly with a slightly wider smile before asking, "Okay, one room with two queens for... Four days and nights?" She receives a nod, "Alright, I'm just going to print out a paper that you'll have to sign and then I'll get your room cards ready."

Minhyuk jumps a little when his phone started ringing. Telling Hyungwon he'll be right back, he left their stuff with him and stepped off to the side and out of ear-shot to take the call.

Hyungwon watched him for a moment before he returned his attention to the woman in front of him. She set the printed paper and a pen on the counter. It was a quick read of the hotel's policies that he quickly signed.

When he looked up, Heejin was staring at him. She shook her head, embarrassed and laughing quietly as she quickly realized his discomfort, "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to..." She trails off as she takes the paper, but didn't make a move to put it away. She bites her lip, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"N-No, I don't mind." Hyungwon said, unsure of why the woman was acting weird. It was putting him on edge.

"Are you... Are you a model?"

...Welp, that wasn't what he expected. He felt kinda annoyed by the question. First Minhyuk, then the guys, and now a complete stranger who works at a hotel. He is _not_ model-material. Chuckling awkwardly, he shakes his head, "Uh... no."

"Oh." An embarrassed smile twitched onto her face as she moves again, filing away the signed paper before going back to her computer to print out the key cards, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. It's just that you're..." She briefly glances up at him before quickly looking away again, her cheeks growing pink, "Y-You're very handsome. I was surprised when you and your friend walked in."

"O-Oh." Hyungwon's eyes widen slightly, glancing over to the side.

He... What the hell was he supposed to do? What was _happening_? Since when did strangers say that he was handsome?

"T-Thanks, y-you're very pretty... too." Was the response he settled on. That's what people are supposed to say, right? Get complimented and you compliment back, right? Why did he feel so _awkward_?

Since when did he forget how to talk to people he didn't know?

It looks like Heejin couldn't detect the awkwardness he was feeling, because she looked absolutely delighted hearing his response for some reason. A shy laugh left her as she tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

...Suddenly, he feels like he chose to say the wrong thing.

Minhyuk, who had previously stepped to the side to take his phone call, was currently talking to Wonho.

「 _Are you sure he's alright, Minhyuk?_ 」The idol asked worriedly,「 _I don't understand how he would suddenly want to..._ 」

"Honestly, I think he's fine, but... I don't know, I'm probably wrong. He's good at hiding stuff like that." He replied with a sigh, "It's our anniversary today, but I feel like there's more to it. He planned all of this in _two_ days. Two!"

「 _Yeah, that is weird... Really, I'm just glad you guys made it there safe. Let me know if something else happens._ 」

"Sure, thing. I'm gonna get the truth out of him whether he likes it-" Minhyuk turns around from where he stood to check on Hyungwon and froze, "-or... or not..."

「 _What? Did something happen? Minhyuk?_ 」

"No, no, I'm fine, it's just..." He watched incredulously as the woman behind the desk bit her lip, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked up at Hyungwon shyly. A blush was prominent on her cheeks as Hyungwon smiled awkwardly, "Oh, no."

「 _Oh, no? Minhyuk, what do you mean, oh, no?_ 」

The photographer jumped, having briefly forgotten that Wonho was still on the phone. He laughed nervously, "U-Uh- W-Well-"

「 _Minhyuk._ 」

"Okay, okay, I think-" He lowers his voice and continued to watch as Hyungwon looked at the woman in confusion after she brushed her hand over his as she gave him the key cards, "This girl, she's about our age and works at the hotel we're staying at... I think she's... Flirting with him?"

At first, Wonho was completely silent. Minhyuk furrows his brows, checking to see if the call was still connected.

Before he could verbally make sure he was still there, he heard an almost monotone, deep voice filter through the phone,「What?」

"I-I mean, um-" Minhyuk was completely caught off guard by the change of tone in Wonho's voice and he immediately knew he was going into some dangerous territory. Was this actually Wonho? Was this really the kind, bubbly Wonho who demands that the group chat remain 15+ all the time? "I-I don't think he notices. I don't even think a girl has flirted with him since before his hermit days! Well, I mean, he never noticed and I guess he still doesn't notice, but-"

「 _I get it._ 」Wonho sighed in frustration,「 _I'll call you later if that's okay._ 」

"Uh, yeah, sure."

「 _Bye._ 」

With that, Wonho hangs up. Minhyuk stared at his phone, trying to wrap his brain around what just happened.

Was Wonho... _jealous_?

Minhyuk jumped when a hand clapped down on his shoulder and he whirls around to see that it was Hyungwon. His best friend smiles down at him, waving the two plastic cards, "C'mon, we're all set. Let's drop off our stuff in the room."

"Yeah, sure." He nods, shaking himself out of his thoughts before taking his suitcase from him.

Hyungwon smiled, picking up his own before walking with him to the elevators. He runs his fingers through his pink hair before suddenly glancing over his shoulder.

His eyes met Heejin's behind the lobby desk. Her smile brightens and she gave him a small, shy wave.

Weird.

* * *

**minnievitamin**   
**[tagged: thicclipwonnie]**

Liked by **joo.honey** , **kikihyun** , and **18,837 others**

**minnievitamin** Today is Wonnie and I's 9 year anniversary! as a gift he let me take pictures of him in his older clothes ;w; THANK YOU WONNIE!!!

_View all 9,298 comments_

**kikihyun** u really werent exaggerating about the jacket  
 **i.m.deadinside** he wore THIS back then? aLL THE TIME?? HOW WAS HE NOT CLAPPING CHEEKS EVERYDAY???  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@i.m.deadinside_ who said I didnt  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie @i.m.deadinside_ dont lie you virgin  
 **wonholy** Love it! ❤️ reminds me of jealousy era ;)

They were currently finishing up their walk on the Songdo Skywalk. They messed around and joked, and overall had a good time. At some point during their walk, he had let Minhyuk take his pictures and even post one on Instagram. Now, he was grinning while happily flipping through the shots he took.

Hyungwon smiled at the sight. Minhyuk's happiness has always been infectious. He had always been a calming presence in his life despite his hyperactive attitude, and it helped distract him from the outside world. It's the only reason why he lets himself get dragged out of the house by him.

"Where to next?" Minhyuk suddenly asks, hanging the camera around his neck by its strap.

"Next, we shop." Hyungwon gestures toward the city that awaited them, "We go to a clothing store and we find you the best outfit, no matter how expensive. All on me."

"No, Hyungwon, you are _not_ -"

"Shut up, accept my love and affection. Let me treat my best friend."

"But I don't like you using your richness on me, a very poor person who can barely buy a Burger King chicken sandwich."

"Well, that's because you keep wasting your money on that stupid apartment of your's." Hyungwon rolls his eyes, draping his arm over Minhyuk's shoulders, "C'mon, Minhyuk, it's a gift. Don't feel bad. Besides, I might get some clothes for myself, too."

"Ugh, fine. Do what you want."

* * *

**thicclipwonnie**   
**[tagged: minnievitamin]**

Liked by **papashownu** , **i.m.deadinside** , and **19,287 others**

**thicclipwonnie** you see this beautiful man? thats my BEST friend. MY best friend -3-

Happy anniversary bb I know you wore that as a joke since it was $$$ but I saw that you really liked it and... :D

_View all 6,097 comments_

**papashownu** every time i look at him im speechless 😶  
 **i.m.deadinside** i have said it once and I will say it again. may I have a pair of gucci slides/a puppy?  
 **minnievitamin** thank you sm I feel like a bad bitch ;-; 🙏  
 **joo.honey** Can we do a photoshoot together one day?? Itll be so much fun!!  
 **fckmei.moppa** minnie and wonnie are such a DUO have you guys seen the last post?! tHEYRE SO HOT???  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@i.m.deadinside_ Ill think about it

After their chaotic day filled with jumping store to store and buying street food on the way, they finally toned it down to a night walk. Even though they were both tired, they still didn't want the day to end just yet.

They eventually settled down in a cafe to end the night with a drink and snack. However, with Minhyuk still wearing his eye-catching and attractive outfit, it had immediately caught people's attention inside the establishment. Thankfully, there weren't that many people inside the cafe and they managed to find a more secluded corner.

Iced coffee in Hyungwon's hands and hot chocolate in Minhyuk's, they stayed silent, looking out the window. Nighttime in Busan was actually very beautiful. Hyungwon couldn't help, but feel excited for what was ahead of them... He couldn't believe he was about to miss out on all of this.

He couldn't believe he was going to just stay home.

Minhyuk stared at his best friend as he sipped his hot chocolate. Maybe he should bring it up now? Or maybe he should wait until tomorrow, or even until they're back home. He knows that despite what's going on through Hyungwon's head, he was having fun. He didn't want to ruin that.

He sighs as he absentmindedly stirred his drink, submerging his marshmallows into the hot liquid, "Hyungwon-"

"I didn't do all of this for us."

Minhyuk was startled by the sudden words, stopping all movement as Hyungwon turned his head to look at him properly, "I did all of this for _you_."

The blonde furrowed his brows, confused by his words, but quickly realized he was referring to their conversation at the hotel. "What do you mean by that?"

Hyungwon sighed, "Minhyuk, you are... My best friend. My only _real_ friend for the last nine years. You've been there for me for the last five years. Ever since... what happened. With _them_."

"Hyungwon," Minhyuk surges forward, taking Hyungwon's hands in his, "What they did wasn't your fault. What _Jinho_ did-"

" _Don't say his name_."

His mouth snaps shut and he bites his tongue. Shit, why did he say his name? It had _always_ been a silent agreement to never mention him again. That was the first time in a long time since _either_ of them said it... For good reason, too.

Hyungwon takes a deep breath, giving Minhyuk an apologetic look as he squeezed his hands, "I'm sorry. I know that it isn't my fault. I've... mostly learned that, but this isn't about that." He looks at him earnestly, "Ever since the incident, I secluded myself. They tore me down and you were there to pick up the pieces. You didn't have to, but you _did_. You could've just left me, but you didn't. I was so fucked up after it all that I was fully expecting you to leave. I wouldn't have blamed you."

"Of course, I was there for you." Minhyuk smiled at him gently, "I always will be."

"And that's the problem, Minhyuk." The artist sniffled, "You're always there for me. Because of me, for five years, you couldn't live your life properly."

"No, don't say that-"

"It's true." Hyungwon stressed out those two words, leaning forward slightly, "Because of me, you couldn't make more friends, and even if you did, you never let them into your life. Because of me, you couldn't spend the most important years of your life having fun and partying. Because of me... There were opportunities like this- like _Busan_ , that you couldn't take."

Minhyuk watched as the brown eyes that stared back at him begin to water. Hyungwon continued, "It wasn't only because of our anniversary, and Wonho and everyone else, that I spontaneously decided to bring us here. It was because you deserve this. You've been there for me all this time and I never paid you back for it. I love you, Minhyuk. I love you so, so much and the only way I can pay you back is by getting better. T-To get over this agoraphobia bullshit."

Hyungwon was still holding his hands tightly by the time he finished. Minhyuk frowns deeply as he let every single word sink in, slowly shaking his head, "No... No, Hyungwon, you did _not_ ruin my life, you hear me?"

Before the taller of the two could protest, Minhyuk continued on, "None of that is your fault. _None_. _I_ decided to not let other people into my life. _I_ decided to not go out and party.I decided, because it's _my_ life, and I chose _you_. I chose you, because I care about you. You've done more than pay me back. When I was there for you, you were there for me. You love me and that is all I could ask for."

Minhyuk squeezed his hands, "So, _please_ don't blame yourself. Don't feel guilty about me loving you, Hyungwon. You're my best friend, brother, mother- _everything_. You don't need to pay me back. I don't want you to and I definitely don't want you to force yourself to get better... Okay?"

Hyungwon stayed quiet for a moment before nodding his head, smiling slightly. Minhyuk smiles back, "Good. Now, I need to know... And be honest with me this time... Do you feel uncomfortable being here in this cafe?"

"A little..."

"Okay, you feel lightheaded?"

"Y-Yeah, kinda."

"That's alright, that's fine. Now, do you feel like you're going to have an attack right this second?"

Hyungwon paused, "E-Er... Maybe not _right_ this second. Then again, this is the longest I've been outside the house in years..."

Minhyuk quickly tried to distract him from that new thought. The idea of being away for that long had caused a tremor to go through his lean hands, "Do you want to leave this place?"

"Yeah." Was his immediate reply, "In a few minutes, though, I wanna finish this coffee."

Minhyuk couldn't help, but laugh, and Hyungwon joined him. "Okay, okay. Last question... Do you want to leave Busan?"

It took a little longer for Hyungwon to answer this time. It looked like he was taking his time to mull over the question.

Suddenly, a grin grows on his face, carefree and genuine, "Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "Miss Keisha. Miss Keishaaa. Miss Keisha!... Oh my fuckin' God, she fuckin' dead."


	37. XXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho misses Hyungwon.

**kikihyun**

Liked by **i.m.deadinside** , **wonholy** , and **61,236 others**

 **kikihyun** hi, hello, yes, tomato coming through. (for some reason being called a tomato is the best compliment a monbebe has ever given me)

_View all 24,412 comments_

**i.m.deadinside** of course kihyun likes it when monbebes flame his roasted tomato ass  
**kikihyun** _@i.m.deadinside_ call me that again and I will END YOU.  
**wonholy** I remember that!! she was embarrassed but it was so cute!!!!  
**unsober_nerd** Please don't expose me like this-  
**kikihyun** _@unsober_nerd_ ;)

Hyungwon snickered as he read the comments under the post. It was nice to see them interacting with their fans through social media, but... Now that he's thinking about it, he thinks this is the first time one of them has ever replied to a monbebe on Instagram. Well, besides him and Minhyuk.

He has been scrolling through his feed for about an hour now, but didn't bother to get out of bed. Yawning, he rolled over onto his side and snuggled more into the snow-white hotel blankets that were swallowing up his body.

Today was the day of the fansign. In exactly seven hours it starts. In exactly seven hours, he won't just see Wonho and Changkyun again, but also _everyone_. That thought alone was... very overwhelming. How is he going to handle meeting everyone else? He was barely able to talk to just Wonho and Changkyun the first time they met!

His anxious thoughts were abruptly cut off by the vibration of his phone and he refocuses his attention onto the device.

**wonholy sent you a message.**

**wonholy**  
wonnieeeeee

 **wonholy**  
myyy woooonnieeeee

 **wonholy**  
:'((((

 **thicclipwonnie**  
whaaaaaaat

 **wonholy**  
good morning wonnieeee :'(((

 **thicclipwonnie**  
wha

 **thicclipwonnie**  
whats wrong

 **wonholy**  
I MISS YOU 😭😭

 **thicclipwonnie**  
is this going to be an every day thing

 **thicclipwonnie**  
Ive lost count of how many times you've told me that every morning

 **thicclipwonnie**  
but honestly same this is torture dude

 **wonholy**  
agreed 😔

 **wonholy**  
I want my wonnie body pillow back ;(

 **thicclipwonnie**  
did you jUSt-

 **thicclipwonnie**  
LMAO

 **thicclipwonnie**  
if Im your body pillow

 **thicclipwonnie**  
youre my stuffed bunny lol

 **wonholy**  
hehehehehe

 **wonholy**  
hey so i was wondering

 **wonholy**  
ik you told me all about your and minhyuks anniversary but you never told me where you guys went

 **thicclipwonnie**  
oh

Hyungwon laid there for a full minute, trying to figure out a lie or an excuse. He can't just tell him that he's at the exact place where they'll be having their concert tomorrow night! Eventually, he just types out:

 **thicclipwonnie**  
were at ulsan

 **wonholy**  
😱😱

 **wonholy**  
I LOVE ULSAN

 **wonholy**  
i really miss the beaches ;-;

 **wonholy**  
its too bad that we dont perform there...

 **thicclipwonnie**  
OH YEAH

 **thicclipwonnie**  
are you on your way to busan?

 **wonholy**  
yep ^^

 **wonholy**  
were on our bus but everyone fell asleep

 **wonholy**  
staff said we should get there in the next hour

 **wonholy**  
before we go to the fansign we have to unpack and then we can eat!! 🤤

 **wonholy**  
I remember a really good ramyeon shop in busan so maybe if i ask enough we can all go there for lunch 🤤🤤 im soooo hungry

 **thicclipwonnie**  
its like eight didnt you just have breakfast

 **wonholy**  
.........maaaaaybeeeee

 **wonholy**  
but shownu and i worked out after we ate so now were hungryyy

 **wonholy**  
OOO YEA

 **wonholy**  
THE GYM AT OUR LAST HOTEL WAS AMAZINGG

 **wonholy**  
I WANTED TO CRY JUST FROM HOW BEAUTIFUL IT WAS

**wonholy**

**thicclipwonnie**  
I feel extremely attacked rn

 **thicclipwonnie**  
WHY ARE YOU SO

 **thicclipwonnie**  
UGH

 **wonholy**  
so ugh? 😂😂

 **thicclipwonnie**  
dont make me say it

 **thicclipwonnie**  
you know what I mean

 **wonholy**  
🐰❔

 **thicclipwonnie**  
H O T

 **thicclipwonnie**  
look at you all bEEFY

 **thicclipwonnie**  
WHILE IM JUST LAYING HERE COCOONED IN BLANKETS

 **thicclipwonnie**  
BBQ SAUCE ON MY TITTIES

 **thicclipwonnie**  
aND LOSING MY BREATH JUST FROM GETTING OUT OF BED

 **thicclipwonnie**  
hoseok do you think I could ever be as beefy as you????

 **thicclipwonnie**  
wILL I EVER STOP BEING LAZY?????

 **wonholy**  
of course! :DD

 **thicclipwonnie**  
NO

 **thicclipwonnie**  
THE ANSWER IS NO

 **thicclipwonnie**  
BECAUSE I AM A LAZY B A B Y

 **wonholy**  
but

 **wonholy**  
but

 **wonholy**  
but

 **wonholy**  
You're MY lazy baby ;-;

Hyungwon doesn't know when it happened or how it happened, but one second the phone was in his hand and the next second it was hurtling through the air, slamming against the wall ahead of him. Sitting up, he stared blankly at the phone that was now laying on the ground as he felt his cheeks tingle with an intense warmth. What... what is _wrong_ with him?

Minhyuk snores were cut off with a snort as he shot up from his bed, grumbling confused gibberish as he looked around with squinted eyes. He slapped his hand on the nightstand to grab his phone and look at the time before groaning, tossing the phone back onto the table, and laying back down.

By the time Minhyuk began snoring again, Hyungwon was still sitting on his bed and staring at the phone. He seriously needed to stop throwing his phone when something like this happens.

Eventually, he got out of bed to pick it up and wasn't surprised to see a small crack on the corner of it. Other than that, the phone was fine and he unlocked it as he went to the bathroom. He might as well start getting ready for the day.

 **thicclipwonnie**  
bleh

 **thicclipwonnie**  
disgustang

 **thicclipwonnie**  
I can taste the cheesiness

 **thicclipwonnie**  
its potent

 **wonholy**  
D:

 **thicclipwonnie**  
...but I kinda like it =.=

 **wonholy**  
o.o ?

 **wonholy**  
lazy baby?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
😳

 **wonholy**  
:DDD

 **wonholy**  
BABY!!

This time, Hyungwon sucked in an outrageously loud gasp, dropping his phone onto the sink counter and slapping his hands over his face. He groans in agony. Hoseok was so... pure. Too pure.

Does he seriously not realize that he liked being called "baby" by him a little _too_ much?

* * *

Hoseok was perfectly aware of what he was doing, but it was mainly for his own personal pleasure.

Ever since the talk he had with Changkyun, he had been thinking about what it would be like to be in a relationship with Hyungwon. Although he knew that something like that would never happen, he couldn't help it. The first thing he had imagined was not calling Hyungwon, "Hyungwon." It would always be a cutesy pet name or something silly...

However, he mostly imagined calling him "baby" or "babe." He was so weird for imagining that kind of stuff. Hyungwon doesn't feel the same way... Maybe. Or does he? No, he definitely doesn't, but sometimes he says things that make him hope that it's otherwise. Like when he compliments on how he looks, and when he's touching him, and when they're together and he gives him all of his attention, and when they're being emotional and so honest with each other- The list goes on.

Hyungwon hasn't replied yet, causing Hoseok to wince and think the worse. He was too caught up on how it would feel if he actually called Hyungwon that instead of considering how it would make him feel.

 **wonholy**  
ahhhh i shouldnt have called you that >_<

 **wonholy**  
it would be awkward to call you that since were just friends hehe

 **thicclipwonnie**  
Well.......

 **thicclipwonnie**  
its not awkward unless you MAKE it awkward

Hoseok furrowed his brows as he reread his response a couple more times just to make sure he was reading correctly. Biting his lip anxiously, he slowly taps his thumbs on the screen.

 **wonholy**  
hyungwon

 **wonholy**  
do you like it?

 **thicclipwonnie**  
do YOU like it?

 **wonholy**  
um

 **thicclipwonnie**  
seeee

 **thicclipwonnie**  
its awkward noowwww

 **thicclipwonnie**  
seriously tho I dont mind minhyuk calls me pet names too lol

 **wonholy**  
like what

 **thicclipwonnie**  
honey, sweetie, babe

 **thicclipwonnie**  
so yeah Im used to it

 **thicclipwonnie**  
anyway Im going to hop in the shower Ill ttyl

 **thicclipwonnie**  
oh and yes I do

Yes, he does? What does that mean? Hoseok sat there for a long moment as the words processed before he freezes.

He _likes_ it?

Wonho groans, his head falling onto the window with a dull thud. See what he means? Hyungwon was so confusing. Whenever he says stuff like that... He gets hopeful.

* * *

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **wonholy** , **kikihyun** , and **12,943 others**

 **thicclipwonnie** hi im cold

_View all 3,025 comments_

**papashownu** hi cold im dad  
**thicclipwonnie** _@papashownu_ I want to punch you  
**wonholy** n'awww cmere!! 🤗  
**thicclipwonnie** _@wonholy_ 🤗

"Hurry _up_ , Wonnie, we're gonna be late!" Minhyuk hissed as he grabbed his best friend's arm, yanking and pulling at it as he forcefully dragged him, "I am _not_ going to get in a long ass line with you, we are getting there early!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Hyungwon mutters as he stuffed his phone into his pocket, letting Minhyuk drag him out of the elevator lobby and into the main lobby.

In the middle of Minhyuk rushing him to the hotel doors, Hyungwon ran into the short and slim body of a woman who released a squeak of surprise. His eyes widen slightly as the woman began to fall and he instinctively reached forward to grab her arms, pulling her back onto her feet and steadying her.

His heart still in his throat after nearly cracking someone's head open, he was quick to stutter out an apology, "I-I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I wasn't watching w-where I was g-going and-"

The woman giggles, lifting her head up to look at him properly. He quickly recognized her as Heejin from the front desk, "It's okay, it was my fault, really. I shouldn't have been on my phone while I was walking."

"O-Oh..." Hyungwon stared down at her, wondering why she was looking at him like that. His eyebrows furrow slightly as he noticed her appearance. She looked... nicer. All of her hair was curled and she was wearing lipstick.

Damn, he wishes he had her makeup skills. Maybe then he would be less fugly.

After a long moment, he realized he was staring for too long and was still holding onto her. He let go of her as quickly as possible, taking a big step back and muttering another apology.

Heejin didn't seem to mind, in fact, her smile only grew wider, "Where are you two hurrying off to?"

"U-Um..." Hyungwon blinks owlishly, briefly forgetting how small talk works and he glances at Minhyuk who simply stared back, making a motion with his hand to hurry up. He returned his gaze to her, "W-We're going to a fansign."

"A _fansign_?" Her eyes widen in amazement, "Wow, you guys are so lucky! You're going to the one with that boy group, right? Monsta X?"

He nods his head and she grins, "Well, you two have fun... It was nice talking to you again, Hyungwon." With that said, she bows her head a little and walked away.

Hyungwon then returns to Minhyuk, who was looking at him weirdly as they exited the building.

The moment they were standing outside, the blonde whirled around at him and repeatedly smacked his chest.

"Ow! What the- _Ow_! Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hyungwon growled out as he tried to block the hits.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Minhyuk repeated incredulously, "What's wrong with _you_? You just had a fucking K-drama moment with that hotel girl!"

It was the artist's turn to look at him as if he were insane, " _K-drama moment_? Minhyuk, there wasn't a 'moment' between us! I bumped into her, she almost fell, I caught her, and we talked. What are you even on about?"

"Well, it sure felt like one to her." Minhyuk shot back, crossing his arms.

"You're seeing things. She was just trying to be polite, that's all."

"Yeah, well I don't get all dolled up and pretty, purposely bump into someone, and remember a single name out of hundreds just to be 'polite.'"

Hyungwon fell silent, not knowing what to say and still not understanding why Minhyuk was so upset by all of this. What did he mean by _purposely_?

The photographer sighed at the look on his face, rubbing the back of his neck, "Listen, Wonnie, I'm not angry, I'm just... really worried. Be careful not to lead her on. Your life has had its fill of drama."

"You're not wrong about that last part, but you _are_ wrong about her being... _into_ me. I mean, look at me!" Hyungwon displays himself with a motion of his hands, "Who would want this?"

"Literally everyone."

He rolls his eyes at his immediate answer, "Anyway, you know that I'm gay."

"Yeah _and_ in love with Wonho, but she doesn't know that."

"I'm not in love with him!"

Minhyuk gave him a look and Hyungwon crosses his own arms defensively, "It's true! I mean... I like him... A lot. Like, I mean, a _lot_ \- But I'm not in love with him!"

The blonde replied with a monotone and blank expression, "Oh, yeah, you really fooled me there, Wonnie." 

"You fucking suck."

"And you swallow."

They looked at each other expressionlessly for a few tense seconds... Before Hyungwon lunges forward and puts Minhyuk into a headlock, ignoring his screams as he rubbed his knuckles hard into his scalp.

* * *

"Okay, so we have the tickets, right? And their gifts? Oh my god, what about the albums-"

"Calm down, Minhyuk," Hyungwon laughs a little. "We've checked that everything was there four times already."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really excited." Minhyuk said, wringing his hands anxiously, "Do you know how hard it was keeping all of this a secret from Hyu- _him_?" He asked lowly, briefly glancing at all of the girls that were waiting in line with them, "Besides, I'm surprised you're not freaking out like I am! We're going to meet _all_ of them now. _For the first time_."

"Bold of you to assume that I'm not freaking out." Hyungwon said with a smile still slapped onto his face as if he really were perfectly fine with this situation.

"...Hyungwon, I swear if you pass out right now-"

" _Next, please!_ "

They both jumped a little, quickly heading over to the desk in the lobby where a woman and security guard stood. Signing in was quick. They had to show their tickets and I.D., but when it came to asking for proof of buying their albums to be a part of the lottery, she stopped herself and looked at her list of names more carefully.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk looked at each other worriedly, wondering what was wrong. "Oh, I see, it's you two..." She mutters before looking up, her smile wider than before, "Alright, the both of you can head right inside, have fun."

Thanking her, they both went to the open doors leading to inside the venue. There were already a lot of fans there, but there were still enough seats open for them to pick whatever area they wanted to sit at... Well, other than the front, of course.

They decided to sit somewhere around the middle so that they can see the stage, but can't be seen easily by the group.

It was right about this moment that Hyungwon had to drop the canvas bags filled with gifts onto the ground, sitting heavily on his chosen seat as more and more fans began to roll in. He ran his fingers through his pink hair anxiously, hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Hyungwon?" He felt a hand being placed on his back, "You okay?"

"Too many people." He replied, shaking his head a little as he rubbed his face, "How the hell am I going to handle a concert?"

"Hey," Minhyuk took a hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly, "I'm going to be with you the whole time. Just focus on me for now, okay?"

Hyungwon nods his head and the blonde smiles, "Great, now let's stalk their pages while we wait. I think they all posted earlier."

Laughing, they huddled close to each other to look at Minhyuk's phone. Eventually, Hyungwon forgot that they were even there, minutes from seeing and meeting all of their friends. He had even barely noticed the seats completely filling up around him.

They were forced out of their little world when the entire venue erupted in cheers and clapping. Snapping their heads up, they looked at each other with wide eyes before looking up at the stage.

There they all were, grinning and waving at everyone excitedly as they walked out onto the stage with matching outfits. Hyungwon quickly recognized the outfits as the ones from their Jealousy music video.

While Minhyuk was cheering next to him, his eyes zero in on Hoseok.

It's shocking how far he's come just because of Minhyuk and Hoseok. Not only did he willingly leave his house again, but now he was in the midst of a room full of one-hundred fans, and the next day he was going to be in a crowd of even more.

Getting out of this room and away from all of these people wasn't what Hyungwon wanted now.

All he wanted was to hug Hoseok again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?"


	38. XXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fansign begins.

"Two, three... _Hoo! Monsta X!_ Hello, we are Monsta X!"

Everyone erupted into cheers after they bowed, the group on stage grinning and waving at their monbebes happily. Minhyuk sucked in a sharp breath as he held onto Hyungwon's hand with both of his own. The pinkette barely heard him over the excited clapping, "Hyunwoo is so _beautiful_!"

"Hoseok, too." Hyungwon said before he could stop himself, staring at the man on stage who was amusingly trying to quiet everyone down with placating hands. Minhyuk was too busy staring at Shownu to notice his response.

Once everyone had quieted down, Wonho held up the mic to his mouth, "All of you know that Busan is our last stop-" A girl in the crowd booed, which made all of them laugh along with most of the crowd, " _But_ , we will be back on the road very soon. I'm sorry that our tour has been short this time, so we'll be sticking around for a while to make up for it."

Everyone applauds, and in the midst of it, Hyungwon heard a girl behind him sniffle and whisper something about Wonho being so sweet. _Preach_.

"We're going to get started right away!" Jooheon says, appearing really excited, "The time limit has been extended, so we can all take our time to talk!"

As quickly as they walked on stage, they were sitting down at the long table while staff ushered the first row of fans to head onto the stage. Hyungwon can feel his heart rate go ballistic, wondering how they're going to react when they see them. Will they be mad for lying? Happy? He can't think straight...

Minhyuk wasn't much better, his panicking eyes looking over at him as he pressed a hand to his own chest, "Wonnie, I think I'm having a heart attack. I think I'm going into cardiac arrest-"

"...You're having a panic attack."

"Nope, I'm definitely going into cardiac arrest."

Shaking his head in amusement, he watches the fans on stage meet their favorite idols. All of them were trying their best to drag out the time they had together as much as they could, but inevitably, they were ushered on by the staff after a while.

Hyungwon's knee was bouncing rapidly as he bit at the nail of his thumb. Why was he so nervous anyway? He's met I.M. before, he's great. He obviously knows Wonho pretty well... And he also talked to Shownu on the phone. Was it just the fanboy in him freaking out? Even though they're all friends? Why were he and Minhyuk like this?!

"Because we're the King and Queen of Monbebes." Minhyuk suddenly said, causing Hyungwon to look at him, startled. Wow, he said that out loud didn't he? Suddenly, the blonde tightened his grip on his hand, "Oh, man, we're up next."

Much to his surprise, the many fans that were in front of them had reclaimed their seats. Some were still crying, others were excitedly chattering about their chat with their bias, and a few were screwing around and occasionally shouting teases to the boy group. The line of chairs in front of them, however, was empty.

"I hope they like our gifts." Hyungwon suddenly says, taking a peek into one of the bags, "It was really hard to figure out what I should get them."

"Honestly..." Minhyuk groaned in agony, "My bank account is going to start growing mushrooms and collecting cobwebs now."

"If you had just let me pay-"

"I am _not_ taking money from you, especially after you got me that sexy outfit!"

The artist crosses his arms, shrugging innocently, "...Well, it would have been my parents' money, but okay."

Minhyuk stares at him for a long moment, "Sometimes I forget that you don't care about stealing from your parents just as much as when you weren't a hermit."

"They're jerks, though. Bitches get stitches."

"Yes, yes, Wonnie, bitches get stitches."

" _Alright, this row right here, please stand and walk over to the line at the stage; single-file, please._ "

Minhyuk and Hyungwon shot up from their seats along with everyone else, "Jesus Christ, it's happening. The fanboy adrenaline is really kicking in now-"

"Don't let them see your face!" The painter said quickly, hastily pulling his hood farther onto his head while his best friend cursed, lifting up the bag of gifts to conceal his face awkwardly as they walked to the stage.

Hyungwon can see that most of the fans in line were calm as fuck, which was a miracle in and of itself. He and Minhyuk personally text and call them every day, and yet they were _still_ trying not to have a whole entire breakdown.

However, right now he was hoping that this line moved just a tiny bit faster... His brain's getting tired from being around so many people at once.

Minhyuk suddenly grabs Hyungwon's hand again, sniffling, "Wonnie, I miss Shownu so much."

Hyungwon turns to look at him, surprised that he was starting to get seriously emotional. He can imagine how he felt. It's been so long since he's seen Wonho; every day had been torture not being able to touch him. It sucked being so close, yet so far from them right then and there.

He gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand, "Just a little bit longer, okay?" Since when did Hyungwon do all of the comforting? He had been fully expecting Minhyuk to be doing the comforting today. Honestly, though, he didn't mind at all. It was nice to have their roles switched. Besides, Minhyuk was comforting him, too, by holding his hand.

Slowly, but surely, the line continued moving. They listened to the group interact with both the fans sitting in front of them and those that were seated off-stage. It was weird to hear them not letting all of their jokes loose and withholding from cussing.

Then, finally, it was their turn.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk looked at each other before looking at the boys sitting down, and signing albums and holding the girls' hands. Surprisingly, they didn't even see them yet. It gave them time to fully take in the sight of the rest of their friends they have yet to meet. And truly, their pictures cannot compare to their real beauty.

"Are you two Hyungwon and Minhyuk?"

They both jumped, looking at a woman, a staff member, who was looking straight at them. She was the person on stage who ushered the fans to the table when seats are changing. "Uhh, yes?" Minhyuk answered for both of them.

Her eyes lit up and her shoulder-length hair bounced as she bowed slightly, "It's really nice to meet you both!" She said, keeping her voice low, "They've told us so much about you. Don't worry, we won't tell the manager about any of this. He's terrible to all of us."

"Wonnie can kick his ass for you if you want." Minhyuk suddenly grinned widely, jerking his thumb at his best friend, but yelped when he was roughly elbowed in the side by the person in question.

The staff member laughed a little, her smile crinkling the corners of her eyes, "It's alright. I'm just glad the boys have friends that aren't idols. We'll be lenient about touching and proximity, but nothing too much, so no hugging. As much as I hate it, I have to agree with Hajoon about _certain_ relationships getting publicized to the media." Her last statements were more pointedly directed toward Minhyuk who smiled sheepishly, blushing. Of course, they knew about him and Shownu's relationship.

Her attention was dragged away from them by another staff member who tapped his watch. She nods before looking back at the pair, "You're up next. When they start moving, you can go right on up."

They nod and gaze back over to the table. The security and staff that were keeping an eye on the interactions began signaling for them to move. While most of the members turned their attention on the new fan in front of them, there was only one who turned to look at who was up next from the line.

Shownu nearly shoots up from his seat when he sees Minhyuk walking towards him, grinning and waving.

The jerking movement that the leader made startled Jooheon so badly that he yelped girlishly. The entire venue erupted in laughter as Jooheon shouted at Shownu for scaring him. Shownu barely looked at him.

Finally, Jooheon noticed the exact cause of the man's movement and his eyes blew wide in shock. He was very clearly trying not to say anything, biting his tongue as a young girl sat in the seat in front of him. As he spoke to her, he tried to subtly smack Kihyun's thigh under the table.

Kihyun, of course, tried to ignore it, holding a girl's hand as he greeted her with a warm smile. Just when he was about to sign the album, Jooheon smacked him a little harder and he whips his head toward him, hissing, " _What?_ "

The rapper, who was also writing autographs, jerked his head pointedly at Shownu. Kihyun furrowed his brows as he leaned forward slightly so he's able to look at Shownu... Before his eyes landed on Minhyuk and then on Hyungwon, who was awkwardly still waiting in line. His jaw clearly dropped for a moment before snapping shut and hastily turning his attention back onto his fan.

Just like that, there was a chain reaction. Kihyun slapped I.M.'s thigh. Grabbing his attention was easier and his reaction to seeing Minhyuk and Hyungwon was more comical than anything. He had ended up jerking his knee, hitting it underneath the table, and nearly cursed, but tried to play it off. Then he kicked Wonho's leg hard.

The fan that was in front of Hoseok was too busy rifling through her bag of gifts to notice the way the singer's eyes blew wide as his eyes shot from Minhyuk to Hyungwon. He stared at the tall man until he finally turned to look at him.

Hyungwon smiled at him.

* * *

The moment Minhyuk sat down in front of Hyunwoo, the idol practically snatched his hand and held it tightly with both of his own.

"Minnie-" Hyunwoo leaned forward, caressing the hand he was holding as he gazed into Minhyuk's teary eyes, "I thought that you weren't coming."

"Wonnie changed his mind," The photographer laughed, resisting the urge to kiss his hands and all over his face, "So, he brought us here for our anniversary. We wanted to surprise all of you, so we didn't say anything."

Hyunwoo's smile grew with each word he said, his eyes softening as he asks in a lowered voice, "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

"Yeah," Minhyuk huffs out a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure I have a good idea of it."

They sat there for a few long moments, gazing at each other and smiling. Minhyuk was so lucky. He was so unbelievably _lucky_. For so long he thought he would end up never meeting someone who wanted to date him. _Him_. Not the smiley photographer who's always kind to new faces. The goofy, talkative, eccentric, aspiring singer _him_.

Shownu encouraged him to be goofy around him. To talk on and on. He helped him with his singing, giving tips and encouraging him when he was losing confidence and faith in himself.

"Oh, right." Minhyuk shakes himself out of his thoughts, smacking his forehead, "Gifts."

He heard a deep chuckle as he reaches down into his bag, "Okay, so I thought _really_ hard about what I should get you. Wonnie and I took forever buying stuff because we had only yesterday to find gifts, and I was _kind of_ losing hope with your's, _but_ -"

Minhyuk sits up straight again, and sets down a Hedwig plushie wrapped in a Gryffindor scarf and a jewelry case. "Oh, and also," He briefly reaches down again before setting the album down, "Even though we're, _y'know_... I'm still your fan."

Hyunwoo laughs, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the gifts, "Hedwig!" He released one of his hands from Minhyuk's to unwind the scarf from Hedwig's neck and drape it over his own neck, settling the stuffed owl on his lap.

Minhyuk grinned widely at his childish glee, relieved that he liked them. Shownu moved onto the jewelry case and opened it. His eyes widen slightly, looking up at his boyfriend before looking back down at what was in the box, "Minhyuk..." He shakes his head, "You shouldn't have. This is-..."

"It was worth it." Minhyuk lets go of his hand to take out the bracelet that was in the case, putting it on Hyunwoo's wrist for him, "You know how cheesy I am. I wanted to get you something that would... Remind you of me. I missed you just as much as you missed me. Maybe even more."

When he was finished clipping the bracelet on, Hyunwoo looked at closely. His heart clenched at the sight of a golden snitch intertwined with the intricately laced silver that wrapped around his wrist twice. A strange shape was connected to the bracelet and he gently held it to get a closer look. It was a golden half-heart.

Minhyuk showed his own wrist, which had a matching bracelet, but the color of the half-heart was silver. "I guess you can say it's a promise bracelet. I... have no idea what our relationship in the future will be like. _God_ , I hope we'll still be together."

Hyunwoo shakes his head, taking a hold of his hand again, "Minnie-"

"Let me finish. Please." Minhyuk interrupted quietly. He receives a hesitant nod before continuing, "I really like you, Hyunwoo. I love being with you. I don't want these bracelets to be just something to remind us of each other. I want them to be a promise that no matter what happens to us, we'll always be there for each other."

The idol didn't know what to say. He was so unbelievably touched by Minhyuk's gift and words. He has definitely seen Minhyuk's romantic side, it was always goofy and cheesy like he says, but this serious side was entirely new.

"I'm sorry," The blonde laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's stupid, isn't it? You don't have to wear it if you don't want to-"

" _No_." Hyunwoo shakes his head quickly, "No, it's not stupid. Thank you, Minhyuk, this is... It means a lot to me. There's no chance that you'll find me taking it off." He smiles at him, "Now, that autograph... What's your name?"

"Shut up, goof, you already know it." Minhyuk giggled.

Unfortunately, their time together was soon up and they reluctantly let go of each other. Jooheon excitedly greets Minhyuk, immediately asking about when and why they changed their minds.

Hyungwon was close behind, sitting in front of Shownu, "Shownu."

"Hi, Hyungwon."

The artist glances over at Minhyuk, smiling a little before returning his gaze to the idol in front of him, "Y-You two have a nice chat?" He asks as he places down his own album.

Shownu chuckles, opening it and flipping through it before signing it, "We did. I wish I could talk to him for longer, though." He glances up just in time to see Minhyuk look at him, having heard him, and they briefly smile at each other.

He closes the album once he was finished and noticed a black box placed in front of him. As he picked it up, he noticed how sturdy it was, and he turns the box around to look at the label. His jaw dropped slightly in shock and he quickly shook his head, "No, I can't accept this-"

"Minhyuk fell in love with that cologne, b-but he would never wear it." Hyungwon tells him with a lowered voice. "He'll be all over you when he smells it on you."

"But it's so expensive..." Shownu shakes his head as if he couldn't wrap his brain around it, "Thank you, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon only smiled, nodding his head.

* * *

Jooheon was the next person Hyungwon sat in front of and he was surprised by how big his grin was, taking a hold of his hand, "Hyungwon, it's so nice to finally meet you! Woah, you're even better looking in real life! Sorry, I shouldn't have said that out loud, huh?"

After Shownu, Hyungwon was confident he would be better at talking to everyone else. He had spoken to the leader on the phone before, so he was a little prepared. From what it looks like, he had improved drastically with his interactions compared to when he first met Wonho.

He supposes it only works when he's grown comfortable talking in phone calls.

Hyungwon smiled at him reassuringly, placing the album in front of him. Jooheon immediately opens it, signing, "Minhyuk just told me all about how this was all a surprise. I seriously thought you guys weren't coming! What changed your mind?"

The artist gave him a sheepish smile, shrugging a little, and Jooheon chuckled with him.

Jooheon closes the album, sliding it back towards him. His grin falls into a more sad smile, "So what Wonho said was true."

"W-What... W-What did he say?" Hyungwon asked quietly, his brows furrowing.

"He just warned us, that's all." The rapper told him, leaning forward slightly, "He said that you might not talk to us at all at first and to be patient with you. So, no worries with all of us. We all understand."

Hyungwon couldn't help but glance over at the idol down the end of the table. Wonho quickly turned his head away when their eyes met, returning to writing in the album in front of him.

"T-Thank you." Hyungwon said, genuinely touched by his words of comfort. He then remembered his gifts and leaned down to grab the first one from the bag. Jooheon gasped as soon as a canvas came into view and he let go of his hand to hold the painting.

The canvas wasn't too big nor too small and it held a painting of Changkyun, smiling cutely with closed eyes and wearing a honey-bee-style hoodie, pressing a finger to his cheek. Jooheon pressed a hand over his mouth, "This is for _me_?"

"I-I thought that you would like to see him as a honey bee, too..." Hyungwon forced himself to stutter out, "I-It was a painting I-I did around three months ago. I-I kind of... s-shipped the both of you... T-Together..."

Jooheon sniffled, covering his eyes briefly as he visibly teared up. The audience immediately started shouting their worries and numerous people were awwing. Jooheon quickly wiped his tears, shouting to them that he was okay.

"Thank you so much, Hyungwon." The rapper said, "This is so beautiful. You're _really_ talented."

Hyungwon couldn't help, but blush, nodding his head. He dips his hand back into his bag and takes out a business card with a number scrawled at the back. He places it on the table in front of Jooheon, "H-Here... T-The restaurant is really nice. M-My parents a-are friends with the owner and I-I called in a-a favor. J-Just tell her my name a-and she'll be able to give the both of a reservation at any time. A-All free of charge."

"Hyungwon-..." Jooheon shakes his head slowly, ready to protest.

He cuts him off, smiling reassuringly, "S-She never paid me for painting her restaurant's mural. T-This is her payment."

Jooheon's bottom lip wobbled and Hyungwon smiled a little wider. He knew how hard it was to get a reservation in a nice restaurant, especially with how busy their schedules were. Their schedule changes a lot and by the time they're able to make a reservation at a nice restaurant, there's no room and they have to wait longer. With the favor, Jooheon and Changkyun can move their reservation to any time they want, "Thank you so much, Hyungwon." He laughs a little, "This is great, I've been meaning to take him on a date. It's been so long!"

* * *

"Hey, there, Hyungwon!" Kihyun beamed at him, taking the album that was set in front of him and flipping through it automatically, "What Jooheon said is true. You really are more handsome in real life."

Hyungwon blushed, unsure if he liked all of the compliments being piled onto him, but was grateful nonetheless. He nodded his head in thanks before reaching into his bag and pulling out a small gift bag, placing it in front of Kihyun.

"Oh! You got me a gift, too?!" Kihyun asked, genuinely surprised as he closed the album and dove into the bag. He pulls out packages of skincare products.

"T-They're the products that my m-mom uses..." He told him, "L-Like I said. She hoards them."

"Holy- Hyungwon..." Kihyun laughed, a huge smile growing on his face, "Thank you! Wow, so this is what you and Minhyuk use? Oh, and this is the clay mask that the both of you were talking about! These are pretty pricey, too."

Hyungwon shrugs, "A-A little."

The singer placed them back into the gift bag before placing his hand on top of Hyungwon's, smiling in his usual charming, and somehow motherly, way, "It's so nice to finally see you, Hyungwon. How's the trip so far? Doing okay?"

Hyungwon's smile grew, nodding vigorously.

* * *

" _Hey!_ "

Changkyun was particularly excited to meet Hyungwon, greeting him with multiple high fives before settling down and signing his album. As he did so, the painter couldn't help but smirk a little as he pulled out his gift.

Just when I.M. finished signing and closing the album, a shoebox was placed in front of him. The first thing that the youngest rapper saw was the brand name on top of it and he gasped loudly, "Wonnie, you didn't!..."

Kihyun curiously looked over to see what had Changkyun so surprised. The second he saw the shoebox, a laugh bursts out of him and he claps a hand over his mouth. Wonho, who was already watching them from the corner of his eye, nearly choked on the gifted snacks he was munching on.

Hyungwon only smiled, gesturing for him to open it and Changkyun shoots up from his seat, quickly opening the box. He laughed in triumph, taking out the brand-new footwear, holding them up for all to see, " _Yes! Gucci slides!_ "

Apparently, most of the fans there followed Changkyun on Instagram and knew about his slight obsession with Gucci slides since the venue erupted in thunderous laughter.

Giggling gleefully, he sat back down and ripped off the shoes he was already wearing to put the slides on. He groaned in an almost obscene way, "So comfy!..."

The artist watched happily, grinning and snickering to himself as he watched Changkyun admire them. Suddenly, the rapper seems to remember how much they cost since his own grin dropped, turning back to Hyungwon, "Wonnie, I know I begged for these, but they're so expensive, I can't take these-"

"I-It's a gift. Keep them." Hyungwon smiled. The Gucci slides were one of the first things he bought, but it had come out of his own pocket. He had to be careful not to buy _too_ many expensive things in a matter of days with his parents' card. They would start to notice. 

Changkyun protested for a couple more minutes before finally giving in. With that out of the way, he leaned forward slightly so that they could have a quiet conversation about what he had given Jooheon as a gift.

Minhyuk, who was now sitting in front of Wonho, waved his hand in front of his face, "Hey, you have a fan in front of you." He laughed.

Shaking out of his thoughts, and dragging his eyes away from Hyungwon, he grins sheepishly at the blonde, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Minhyuk said before his smile dropped slightly, speaking in a quiet voice, "Y'know, you were one of the main reasons why he changed his mind."

Wonho blinked owlishly at him, "W-What?"

"He would never admit it to me, but it was kinda obvious." Minhyuk shrugs, "If I were him and you were Shownu, I would end up changing my mind, too. Anyway, how was the drive to here?"

"Oh, uh..." Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, not having the chance to let his statement sink in, "It was alright. Everyone slept through it, though."

* * *

Once it was time to change seats again, Minhyuk began heading back to his seat off-stage, waving to everyone and blowing Shownu a kiss. What? He couldn't help it.

As Hyungwon switched seats, he felt his heart pound as he looked at Hoseok, who was grinning wider than ever as he returned his gaze. When he sat down, dropping the bag, they moved at the same time, grabbing each other's hands.

It felt so good to finally be able to touch Hoseok again. To be able to _actually_ look at him. He wasn't sure why he couldn't wait any longer to see him again, why he couldn't just wait until they were done with their performances. He was just so _sick_ of talking to him through a screen.

Hoseok caressed his hand with his thumb, "Hyungwon... Did you really come all the way here for all of us? For... For _me_?"

The question came out of him before he could stop himself. Hyungwon blushed, ducking his head as he sighed, "So, that's what Minhyuk told you?"

"I shouldn't have said anything-"

"No, it's true." He interrupts, looking at the idol again. A smile twitched up onto his face at the sight of heart stickers decorating his cheeks, "I-I didn't come here just because of the anniversary. Or just because everyone was disappointed. I came, because... Because _you_ were so sad- because _I_ was so sad."

"So you came all this way."

Hyungwon nods, "I wanted to see you. I-I was so... _impatient_. I wanted to be with you again so badly and I got desperate. God, i-is that weird? It's weird, isn't it-"

"No, no, it's not." Hoseok tightens his hold on his hands slightly, reassuringly, "Like you said. It's only weird if you make it weird."

They both laugh, taking a moment to revel in each other's presence. For a good minute or two, they sat there, messing with each other's hands and giggling like idiots. They couldn't hug yet, so this was the closest thing they could do.

Hyungwon ended their messing around by lacing their fingers together with one of their hands, "I have some gifts for you."

Hoseok's eyebrows shot up, surprised, "What? I thought you coming here was my gift!"

He only smiled, sliding his album toward him before reaching into his bag to get the last items that were in it. "O-Okay, so first, I knew I just _had_ to get you this the second I saw it-" 

Hyungwon pulled out a folded shirt and handed it Hoseok. He unraveled it to see what was printed on the front before bursting out in laughter, turning it around and holding it up to his front. He laughed along, almost hating the fact that their sense of humor was so similar.

The shirt had a cartoon bowl of ramen along with a text printed on: _I'm into fitness. Fit'ness ramen into my mouth._

"I have two more things." Hyungwon said as he dug around in his bag again. He pulled out a small box, handing it to Wonho after he set the shirt down, "I-I remember a few days ago you were complaining about how your fitness tracker broke and you couldn't get a new one yet, so..."

"Wonnie..." Hoseok looked at the label of the box, staring at the picture of the latest version of his favorite brand's smartwatches. He shakes his head, "This-"

"Please don't tell me that you can't take it... _a-and_ that it's too expensive. I know it is." Hyungwon rubs the back of his neck as he remembers that he had to pay this out of pocket, too. He also remembers the abuse he put his bank account through. Poor thing didn't even know what was heading its way.

Hoseok fell silent, switching his gaze between the box and his close friend, before finally saying, "Thank you, Hyungwon, seriously, but... I saw all the gifts you gave to everyone. They're _so_ expensive. You know that you don't have to buy us stuff like that, right? We wouldn't have minded at all if you gave us nothing. We're just glad that you and Minhyuk came to see us."

Hyungwon nods his head, smiling slightly, "Yeah, I know. I-I guess that... I wanted to show how grateful I am." He pauses, "Well, that _and_ I think Minhyuk's mentioned a couple of times that I go overboard sometimes."

The singer laughed, appearing relieved to hear that and thanked him again. 

Hyungwon bites his lip nervously as he watched a staff member take the gifts away, shifting in his seat as he reached into his pocket, "I-I-I have o-one more."

Hoseok looks at him, preparing to ask him what it was, but was interrupted by Hyungwon taking his hand into his, placing something in it, before closing his fingers over it. Confused by how secretive and quiet he was being, he looked at what the object was.

His eyes widen, quickly shutting his hand again as he looked up at Hyungwon. He didn't know what to say. Was this really?...

"It's my spare key." Hyungwon told him as quietly as he could, making sure that no one else can hear him, "You've... Y-You've been having a rough time and I wanted you to have a place to escape to. I-I wanted you to know that I'm always there for you. S-So, if you ever need to escape or relax or just... talk, then you're free to come to my house whenever you want."

"Hyungwon, I-" Hoseok was prepared to tell him that he couldn't accept this gift, but he stopped himself. He knew how stubborn Hyungwon can be sometimes, so there was probably no point in protesting. Instead, he discreetly slides it into his pocket before taking a hold of his hands again, " _Thank you_."

Hyungwon wished he could hug him or even kiss the back of his hands... or more preferably, his lips. He smiled, "Any time."

* * *

**papashownu renamed the group _best day ever_**

**papashownu**  
:)

**minnievitamin**  
babe your still on sTAGE

**minnievitamin**  
GET OFF YUR PHONE

**papashownu**  
:(

**joo.honey  
**Kihyun and I.M. are distracting everyone tho :(( theres only one fan left and shes talking to wonho!

**joo.honey  
**Anyway were so glad you guys came!! <3

**thicclipwonnie**  
sure thing :)

**thicclipwonnie**  
well be at the concert too so were going to be here for a while lol

**joo.honey  
**Really??! Are you sure your ok with that??

**thicclipwonnie**  
eh kinda

**thicclipwonnie**  
its all worth it though

**papashownu**  
it's ok if you change ur mind

**minnievitamin**  
^

**thicclipwonnie**  
nah its fine. Lets have fun :P

**minnievitamin**  
WOOOOO

**joo.honey  
**:DDD 🎉🎉🎉

**papashownu**  
you guys should come with us to eat after the fansign

**papashownu**  
dinner on us :)

**thicclipwonnie**  
fuck. you just reminded me how hungry I am

**minnievitamin**  
ew i can hear your stomach growling

**minnievitamin**  
if everyone else is okay with it then were all for it :D

**joo.honey  
**YAY!!

**joo.honey  
**When the fansign ends and everyone is being excorted out just head toward the back next to the stage

**joo.honey  
**The staff will let you guys go backstage

**thicclipwonnie**  
👍

Just as they were told, by the time the fansign ended, Hyungwon and Minhyuk followed Jooheon's directions to backstage. The woman that had talked to them on stage was the one to let them in.

They were told to wait in the hallway nearby the dressing rooms while the idols changed out of their clothes. The both of them were excited to finally hang out with not just one, but _all_ of their friends.

"Ugh, how long does it take to change out of some clothes?" Minhyuk groaned, kicking at the floor, "I'm so hungry..."

"I'm sure it won't take that much longer." Hyungwon reassures him, rolling his eyes fondly, "Anyway, did Shownu like your gifts?"

An excited grin rises up to the photographer's face as he nods, "He said he's never going to take the bracelet off! Ugh, when he said that I really wanted to kiss him... I swear, the second I see his face again, I'm pouncing. Oh, yeah, what about Wonho? What did he say about the key?"

"I thought he was going to completely refuse at first, but he kept it. H-He... He wouldn't let go of my hand afterward."

"N'aww, look at you, your cheeks are so red!"

"Shut up." Hyungwon growled, rubbing his heated cheek subconsciously, "I'm just glad he kept it and everything else. Oh, Jooheon really liked his. Thanks for the idea with Mom's friend, I'd almost forgotten she owed me."

"Oh, uh..." Minhyuk briefly glanced over his shoulder, pursing his lips briefly to keep himself from smiling before quickly returning his attention to Hyungwon, "Yeah, sure, no problem."

"By the way, I'm thinking of dying my hair again when my roots grow out. The dye I used is semi-permanent so it's going to start fading... Do you think my hair is gonna fall out if I dye it again?"

Minhyuk laughed, "If you bleach it again? Probably."

"Oh... Maybe I should just get black then... Or l should let my natural hair grow out- Wait, Minhyuk, what if I went _bald_? How would I even loo-"

Hyungwon's question was interrupted by arms suddenly wrapping around his shoulders and air being blown into his ear. Jerking his head back, he looks over to see Wonho grinning evilly at his side, snickering. Hyungwon copied his evil grin and didn't even think about it before he turns, pressing his hands on either side of Wonho's head.

Hoseok laughed painfully as he winced, squeezing his eyes shut while Minhyuk's laughter filled up the hallway. Eventually, Hyungwon let go of him and the idol visibly pouts, rubbing his head, "Wonnie, that hurt."

"That's what you get for scaring me." The artist grinned before gently pulling him into a hug, which was immediately returned. Feeling _slightly_ bad for hurting him, Hyungwon rocked themselves side-to-side lightly as he ran his fingers through Hoseok's black hair.

"Hyunwoo!" Minhyuk shouts excitedly, running around the pair to go straight to his boyfriend.

Shownu had been walking down the hall with the rest of the group, wearing casual clothes like everyone else. He grinned at the sight of Minhyuk running towards him and he opened his arms in time to catch him in a tight bear hug.

They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for a long moment before Shownu pulled away enough to cup the back of his boyfriend's neck, bringing him in for a deep kiss. Minhyuk instantly kissed back, his eyes falling shut. Shownu had ended up beating him to the punch.

Kihyun looked away from Hyunwoo and Minhyuk to look over at Hyungwon and Wonho, who were still hugging, before looking over to Jooheon and Changkyun, who were holding hands. Kihyun sighed in despair, "I'm surrounded by gays."

Hearing him, Minhyuk broke the kiss for a moment to shout back, "I'm bi not ga-" Hyunwoo interrupted him by pulling him back into the kiss.

Hyungwon and Hoseok finally let go of each other, the latter laughing out, "Don't worry, Kihyun, you'll find a girlfriend soon."

The mother of the group rolls his eyes, putting his hands on his hips, "Yeah, right, anyway, you guys ready?"

Jooheon nods, rubbing his stomach, "I'm so hungry my stomach hurts..."

"Oh, can we have sushi?" Changkyun asks.

Kihyun wrinkles his nose, "We just had that yesterday. What about fried-"

"Dammit, Kihyun, we're in Busan, we're not going through that fried chicken shit again!" Jooheon said angrily, suddenly triggered, but he was only met by Kihyun's wheezing laughter.

* * *

**joo.honey  
[tagged: minnievitamin, thicclipwonnie, i.m.deadinside, papashownu, kikihyun, wonholy]**

Liked by **minnievitamin** , **papashownu** , and **53,735 others**

**joo.honey** Look who decided to come see us for our last performance!! We love you guys!! <3

_View all 17,051 comments_

**bebe21963** anyone who thinks that they shouldnt be friends can FIGHT ME.  
**thicclipwonnie** why did you choose to wear that atrocious vest  
**minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ so I can organize my vast varieties of drugs in my vast amount of pockets  
**papashownu** _@thicclipwonnie_ he looks cute in it tho

They were all able to catch up with each other during dinner, and while they were eating, they had found out they were all staying at the same hotel. Changkyun was the one to declare that they all have a pajama party.

Stomachs full and their hunger sated, they met up at the hotel and went to their respective rooms to change before meeting up in Hyungwon and Minhyuk's room.

The second Minhyuk opened the door to let everyone in, Changkyun steps in, shouting, "What's up, losers? We brought snacks!"

Everyone walked in, laughing and greeting Minhyuk, instantly making themselves comfortable in the room. Kihyun looks around as soon as he walked in, followed by Wonho, "Where's Hyungwon?"

"Oh, he's taking a quick shower. He thought you guys were going to take a bit longer since you had to take your makeup off." Minhyuk said, closing the door behind them before going over to the bathroom door and knocking on it, " _Hyungwon! Hurry up!_ "

" _Shut up, I'm tryna steam some dumplin's in here!_ " Came Hyungwon's rather loud shout with an unidentifiable accent... Maybe a mixture of Italian, Korean, and... Slavic?

Whatever it was, the uncharacteristic shout earned a snort from the rapper duo and a laugh from Hoseok. Minhyuk turns around to look at them all blandly, "Yes. That is how he always acts when he thinks it's just us two." He looks over to ramen-loving idol who had made himself comfortable on Hyungwon's bed, "...And Wonho, too."

Changkyun made himself comfortable on Jooheon's lap on the lounging chair, looking over at his friend in question, "Wonho, too?"

Minhyuk nods his head, heading over to his own bed where Shownu sat at, patting the spot next to him. He plops down onto the mattress and an arm was immediately draped over his shoulders, pulling him close, "Yeah, I'm honestly surprised that he got so comfortable with him that quickly."

"Really?" Hoseok asked, looking up from his phone.

"Yeah! Ever since then, everything changed!" Minhyuk said, his eyes wide in amazement, "He doesn't need my help to talk to strangers anymore, I don't have to beg him to come with me to shop, he brought us _here_ , he even had a whole entire normal conversation with the girl at the front desk! Speaking of her, she definitely has a thing for Hyungwon."

"A _thing_?" Wonho repeated, now completely abandoning his phone and tossing it aside, "What do you mean a thing? What kind of thing? Is this the girl you were talking about yesterday?"

Everyone fell silent and looked over at Wonho, who was still waiting for an answer. Changkyun and Kihyun exchanged a look before the latter put a fist up to his mouth to cover up his next word with a cough, " _Jealous_."

Jooheon snorts while Minhyuk tried to push down a grin, "Yeah, Hyungwon doesn't believe me, but she definitely wants to get into his pants. This morning she tried to recreate a K-drama moment by bumping into him and it _worked_."

"Somehow, I can't believe that it worked." Jooheon said, shaking his head before pausing, "Did it really work?"

"I swear to you on my entire _bloodline_. Shit was _so_ weird!"

Kihyun looked thoughtful from where he sat on the other lounging chair, licking his lips after taking a sip of his soda, crossing his leg over the other, "Maybe if I try to-"

"You won't get a girlfriend by trying to recreate a K-drama moment, Kihyun." Shownu crushed the idea entirely. Kihyun groaned miserably.

The bathroom door suddenly slides open and everyone watched as Hyungwon walked out while roughly drying his hair with a towel. Hoseok nearly choked on his own saliva as his face positively lit on _fire_.

Hyungwon was wearing nothing, but navy pajama shorts.

Hyungwon was _shirtless_.

When the painter finally looked up, he screamed at the sight of Hoseok staring at him and instinctively threw the towel at his face. The man sputtered while everyone erupted in hysterics, not suspecting that kind of reaction.

Minhyuk suddenly cheers, " _Wooo! Hyungwon's naked!_ Hyunwoo, give me my wallet, I'm gonna make it rain-"

"You are _not_ going to 'make it rain,' you ass!" Hyungwon shouted, hand still on top of his quickly beating heart. "Fuck me, I almost had a heart attack."

"Woah, do you really not work out?" Changkyun asks as his laughter died down, pointedly looking at the pinkette's slim frame and flat stomach as he walked over to the drawers.

Minhyuk huffed out a laugh as Hyungwon shakes his head, "Nope. N-Not one bit. I just sit and... ferment." He pulls out a random t-shirt from the drawers and tugs it over his head.

"I thought my metabolism was pretty high until I met Wonnie." Minhyuk said, "His is so monstrous that one time we got really sad and we both ate a ton of pizza for a whole week. I got at least a little chubby, but Hyungwon was still the same size."

"I'm cursed into eternal skinniness." Hyungwon said as he turns back around, feeling his hair and grimacing, "Ugh, my hair is still wet..." He muttered.

"Hyungwon," Hoseok called him, patting the spot next to him as he held the hand towel that was thrown at him, "Sit."

The artist blushed as he remembered what he had done. He makes his way over to him as everyone changed the subject, somehow getting into the conversation of what's the weirdest thing they all ate.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Hyungwon apologized as soon as he sat next to Hoseok, "I panicked."

"It's okay." He chuckled, scooting closer to him before placing the towel on top of his pink hair and gently drying it off for him, "You really need to work on controlling that throwing-whatever-is-in-your-hand problem."

"Yeah, I know..." Hyungwon's shoulders sagged, enjoying his touch and instantly missing it when he was finished. Lifting his head up and running his fingers through his ruffled hair, his eyes suddenly shot down to the other's exposed arms, "Seriously, what kind of workouts do you do? Your muscles are insane."

"Huh? Oh." Hoseok looked down at his own arms, too, holding one up and flexing it, "I mainly do weight training, but on the weekends I do cardio."

Hyungwon wasn't proud to say it, but... He almost drooled when he flexed his arm. Sometimes being into muscles was a blessing _and_ a curse.

The idol was quick to notice Hyungwon's staring and he couldn't help, but smirk, "Do you want to feel?"

The painter jumped, startled by his sudden question and looked away for a moment with wide eyes, "C-Can... Can I?"

Hoseok chuckled, answering his question by grabbing his hand and placing it on his arm. Hyungwon froze, not expecting him to be so willing to let him cop a feel, and for a second he had no idea what to do.

It was only when Hoseok flexed his bicep again did Hyungwon finally moved, squeezing the hard muscle whilst furiously blushing. Biting his lip, he brought up his other hand to feel as well, practically massaging his arm.

Eventually, he found the will power to let go and Hoseok's grin grew wider, bringing his hand up to cup Hyungwon's cheek, "Your face is so red!"

"Stop!" He whines, slapping his hand away, "It's all your fault, anyway."

Hoseok couldn't stop himself from saying, "I'm glad."

"Shut up."

* * *

It was late into the night when everyone started to get sleepy, mostly relaxing and piling onto the beds while watching movies and eating snacks. Hyungwon and Hoseok were, of course, cuddling while Kihyun laid on his side at the end of the bed.

And Hyungwon, for some reason, _really_ wanted to eat some ice cream.

He's not sure why. It was the middle of the night and he was very sleepy, but he has this craving for it that he couldn't ignore. Hyungwon leaned up slightly from where he laid his head on Hoseok's chest, whispering in his ear, "Wanna go get ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" He laughed quietly, looking down at him, "Out of nowhere?"

"I don't know, Bun-Bun, I just _really_ want ice cream right now."

"Bun-Bun, huh? Is that my new nickname?" Hoseok's grin only grew, "I like it. Okay, I'm in. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Yes!" Hyungwon untangled their limbs and hopped off the bed, preparing to go grab his shoes.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Hyunwoo asked, wide awake and appearing to be very into the movie they were watching.

"We're getting ice cream," Hoseok replied. "You guys want any?"

"I'm okay."

"I'm good."

"Same."

"No, thanks."

Kihyun's reply was a light snore.

Happy that they can take their time, Hyungwon tugged on his shoes and hoodie before they left the room. They stopped by Hoseok's room so that he could grab his shoes, hat, and jacket before heading downstairs.

"I-I think I know why I want ice cream so bad." Hyungwon suddenly says as they stepped out of the elevator and Hoseok looks at him curiously, "Last night, on our way back here, Minhyuk and I found this place that sold ice cream and crepes nearby the hotel. It was so good that I ended up getting another cup of it."

"Really? Now, I've _got_ to try it-"

" _Hyungwon!_ "

They both look over to the front desk of the lobby to see Heejin waving at the tall man and he awkwardly waves back before they continued on. Hoseok's smile had dropped as soon as he saw the woman.

The moment that they were outside, he asked the question that was ready to burst out of him, "Who's she?"

"U-Uhm..." Hyungwon smiled a little, rubbing the back of his neck, "She's Heejin. S-She talks to me sometimes." Suddenly, he laughs, "You know what's funny? Minhyuk thinks she has a thing for me. Isn't that stupid?"

"Uh-huh, yeah. Very stupid." Hoseok said almost blandly. It was, in fact, not funny and not stupid, because it looks like Minhyuk was completely right about his observation.

* * *

**thicclipwonnie  
[tagged: wonholy]**

Liked by **i.m.deadinside** and **19,132 others**

**thicclipwonnie** I have spotted a bean. I shall call bean: Bun-bun.

_View all 4,249 comments_

**monbebe37827** awww wow its amazing how all of you are hanging out!! it gives me hope that one day ill meet my IG friends too!!!! :DDDD #FIGHTING!!!  
**thicclipwonnie** _@monbebe37827_ sometimes I still cant believe it. theyre really amazing friends :)  
**monbebe37827** _@thicclipwonnie_ ;-; theyre MONSTA X after all <3  
**wonholy** haha you have no idea how much I like that nickname :P ^///^  
**thicclipwonnie** _@wonholy_ GOOD lol

Cravings satisfied, they headed back to the hotel. Hyungwon wasn't kidding about how good the ice cream was. Wonho had thought that the small cup he got would be enough, but he ended up getting another. Hyungwon was smart enough to get a bigger size this time.

"Today was really fun." The painter suddenly said out loud with a content sigh and Hoseok gazes over at him as they walked, listening quietly, "I-I thought that... I would end up hating today. Y'know, with all of the people and talking with strangers, but... You guys and Minhyuk actually made it tolerable."

Hyungwon smiles over at him, "I-I wanted to thank you for talking to them about my... Issue with talking. I-I was scared that they would get a-annoyed or mad, but they understood."

"I made sure that they did." Hoseok tells him, "I didn't want them to get confused and start questioning you. I'm sure they would have understood either way, but I made sure that they knew."

They arrive at the hotel doors and the idol held one open for Hyungwon, who thanked him, stepping inside. They barely made it three steps into the lobby before a familiar small frame crashed into Hyungwon for the second time that day.

This time, Heejin didn't fall. Instead, she jumped back from surprise, "Oh my- I'm _so_ sorry, sir-" She looks up and her eyes light up, "Oh, Hyungwon!"

"H-Hi, Heejin." He offered a friendly smile, trying his best to not make it look forced.

Completely ignoring Hoseok who was simply watching their interaction, she put all of her attention onto the painter, giggling, "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

"Y-Yeah," Hyungwon laughs, too, wringing his hands anxiously, "W-What's got you running around?"

"My shift just ended, actually." She said, looking down at her more casual clothes briefly with a small laugh, "I just wanted to get out of here as quick as I could and go home."

"I-I'm probably wasting y-your time then. I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow-"

" _Actually_..." She bites her lip, looking down as she shifted her weight on her feet nervously. Hoseok narrowed his eyes slightly. Was she?... "W-Would you, um... Would you like to-..."

Hyungwon, oblivious to her anxious fidgeting and growing blush, furrowed his brows worriedly, "H-Heejin? A-Are you okay?-"

"Do you want to come over to my place?" She suddenly blurts out, looking up at him. Her eyes widen and she slaps a hand over her mouth, "Oh God, I meant- I'm so sorry, I'm just- You're really, really good-looking and I like you and I'm so bad at asking people out..."

As Heejin groaned in pure agony and embarrassment, Hyungwon's jaw dropped slightly as it all began to sink in. Minhyuk was right. He was _right_.... Hyungwon was the stupid one, not him. "H-Heejin-..."

"Y'know, what?" She takes a deep, calming breath before pulling her phone out of her purse, offering it to him, "How about this. Maybe we can exchange numbers? Get to know each other more?"

From the sidelines, Hoseok felt his blood boil. He felt something terrible twist inside him at the sight of the woman standing so close to Hyungwon. It was something dark and uncomfortable, and he hated the feeling.

Before Hyungwon could even reply, Hoseok steps up and takes his place at the other's side, pressing up close as he took the pinkette's hand in his, "Sorry, not happening."

" _Excuse me_?" Heejin said incredulously as Hyungwon looked at him in confusion.

"I said..." Hoseok smiled fakely, appearing kind and apologetic as he held up their interlocked fingers, "Not happening."

The woman gaped a little, looking between them. Her eyes settled on Hyungwon, "You're..." An embarrassed flush washes over her face and she ducks her head, "I-I'm sorry, I... I didn't know that you were-... Um... Good night."

She walks away from them, quickly scurrying over to the hotel exit.

Hyungwon yanked his hand away from Hoseok's, giving him an irritated look, clearly angry, "What the _hell_ , Hoseok?" He hissed, "What was that about?!"

"Nothing." Hoseok said a little too quickly, his throat tight. He swallows hard, "It was about _nothing_."

"Nothing, my ass, why did you- Hey, don't walk away from me!"

Hyungwon followed after the idol, who rushed over to the elevators. Hoseok just wanted to go to his room and forget that just happened. _Why_ did he do that? _Why_ did he butt in? What was wrong with him?

Following close behind, Hyungwon managed to hop onto the elevator before the doors closed. He leans against the wall, frowning at Hoseok's silence and the sight of him avoiding his gaze. "I'm not letting this go." He said.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hoseok apologized, sighing, "I don't know what came over me."

"I forgive you, but I need to know _why_ you did it. There had to have been a reason."

He didn't reply.

Hoseok left the elevator as soon as the doors opened, heading straight towards his hotel room, pulling out his keycard. Hyungwon followed him and the idol had no choice but to let him into his room.

The silence in the room was deafening as Hoseok kicked off his shoes, and took off his hat and jacket. "Hoseok... You've got to tell me."

"...I don't know." The man eventually says, unable to turn around to face him.

"Stop lying," Hyungwon shook his head, laughing incredulously, "I wasn't even going to give her my number!"

"So?"

" _So_ , I could've let her down easy!" He threw his hands up, "I could've handled it!"

"Oh, yeah?" Hoseok finally turns around, "Just like when you handled her flirting? How you handled her 'accidentally' bumping into you, not only once, but _twice_?"

The painter gaped at him, briefly stunned by the sudden uncharacteristic change in his attitude. He then shakes his head, "Minhyuk told you about that didn't he? How was I supposed to know? I had no idea that Minhyuk was right!"

"It was _obvious_!" Hoseok shouted. Suddenly, the air around them turned tense and hostile. Somehow, it had turned into a screaming match as he stepped closer to Hyungwon, "The second I saw her I knew! How can you not see it?!"

"News flash, _Hoseok_ , I'm not good at telling whether or not people like me like that or not!" Hyungwon glared at him harshly, "Why does it even bother you anyway?"

"I just hate it, that's why! I hated how she would look at you and how close she was to you! When Minhyuk told me about that girl, I got so... so _mad_! I just couldn't stop myself from doing what I did when she asked for your number!"

Hyungwon didn't respond for a moment. Instead, he laughs humorlessly before licking his lips and biting them as he looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose, "God, you're so... so..." He laughed again.

"So, what?"

He looks at Hoseok again, removing his hand from his face, "You're acting so jealous for no reason!"

"I'm not acting jealous!"

"You _are_!" Hyungwon insisted, his grin dropping entirely, "You're getting so angry over some girl when you know for a fact that I'm _gay_! Why are you even jealous anyway?! You're my _friend_ , not my boyfriend!"

" _Yeah, well, what if I want to be?!_ "

Complete and utter silence fell upon the room, and just like that, all of the anger and hostility that filled the suffocating air was gone. Wonho covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wider than dinner plates.

Hyungwon stared at the mortified idol in shock, "Wha-... W-What?..." He squeaked out quietly.

Wonho remained silent, looking away as his mind tried to catch up, his heart racing a mile a minute. "W-What did you j-just say?..." Hyungwon asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I... Uh..." Hoseok dropped his hand, finally looking at him again, "I said... What if I want to be?"

A long, shaky breath heaves out of Hyungwon, who turned his gaze down at the floor. What if he _wanted_ to be? _To be his boyfriend?_

Hyungwon can hear his ears ring as that question echoed through his head insistently. His heart wasn't beating fast like he was expecting it to. The beats were heavy and strong, smashing against his ribcage painfully as the butterflies in his stomach beat their wings within him, begging to escape. "W-What do you mean by that?" He looks up again, "H-Hoseok, what do you mean?"

"I-I-..." Hoseok gazed back into his desperate eyes, knowing for a fact that there's no going back. He dug himself a hole that was too deep to get out of. Now, he had to tell Hyungwon the truth, "I want you to go out with me."

Hyungwon felt the harsh pounding of his heart stop for the briefest moment.

_Holy shit._

Hoseok... Hoseok feels-... With-... What?...

He was totally and utterly speechless, and completely frozen. Hoseok was scared by his reaction- no, _terrified_. He wasn't saying anything. He wasn't _doing_ anything. He-

_He doesn't feel the same._

Hoseok looked away, "I knew it. You don't-..." He stopped himself abruptly, briefly taking a moment to attempt to pull himself together, "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

"N-No..." Hyungwon finally chokes out, suddenly moving, shaking his head vigorously as he stepped closer to him, "No, no, no, no, no, w-w-whatever you're t-thinking right now isn't true!"

"What?" He huffed out an unamused laugh, "That you don't like me, too?"

" _Yes_. I-I-I... I like you, too, Hoseok."

Hoseok's head snaps up, startled by his words. There Hyungwon was, right in front of him, looking at him desperately, almost begging with his eyes to believe him. 

" _Really?_ " The idol whimpered.

"Yeah, Hoseok." Hyungwon smiled, a breathless laugh escaping him, "I-I'm serious."

It all made sense now. He really was oblivious, wasn't he? All of the touching, the intimate deep talks, Hoseok's deep sadness from being away from him, the jealousy... It all makes sense. How was he so _stupid_? He had thought for sure that Hoseok thought of him as only a friend and nothing more. He spent every night thinking about that. But, in all actuality, it was the opposite.

Fear suddenly strikes him and his smile slowly drops. His mind flashed to back then. To all of that _pain_.

_Jinho_.

"H-Hoseok..." Hyungwon said shakily, bringing his hands up to cup the man's cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs, "I-I like you so much. Y-You have no idea how much I do. But... But I-I don't think I'm ready to date. N-Not yet."

Hoseok's matching smile had fallen along with his. He was briefly confused by the strange look in Hyungwon's eyes before he held his face in his hands. His words had made him feel warm, yet painfully cold, and pure and utter dejection washed over him, "Oh..."

Hyungwon felt so guilty for saying that, but it was true. He just wasn't ready, yet. He was still trying to get past his social anxiety. He hasn't even tried to get past the _root_ of it all.

The idol saw his guilt. He can see that the other absolutely despised the words that just came out of his mouth. It was obvious that Hyungwon wanted to ignore the fact that he wasn't ready.

Determination suddenly fills Hoseok as he wraps his arms around his waist, jerking him into a hug, "That's okay, Hyungwon. I can wait. I'll wait as long as it takes." 

" _Please_ , don't wait." Hyungwon whimpered, hugging him back, burrowing his face into his neck, "N-Not for me. I-I'm not worth it. You might end up w-waiting for months. _Y-Years_."

" _I don't care_." Hoseok tightens his hold onto him, his tears finally falling onto the other's shoulder, "I'm not letting you go. I-I don't think I _can_ let you go, Hyungwon."

A sob bursts out of the painter and Hoseok immediately tried soothing him, rubbing his back, "I-I-I'm so s-sorry, H-Hoseok!..."

"Don't be." Hoseok sniffles, "As long as I'm with you, I'm more than happy." He slides his hand up his back until it reached the taller man's pink hair, gently playing with the strands, "C-Can you stay here with me, tonight? I-I don't think I can-"

"Y-Yeah." Hyungwon nods against his neck, nuzzling it as his tears began to slow, "Of course, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day is:
> 
> "There's only one thing worse than a rapist... Boom."  
> "A child."  
> "No-"


	39. XXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the concert.

Hyungwon was roused out of his dreamless sleep by the sun beaming through the crack of the curtains. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and flopping his forearm over them after being blinded by the light. Muttering nonsense, he rolled over and away from his mini puddle of drool. His free hand reached out for the large mass of warmth that had been blanketing over him the entire night, but his hand only landed on cold hotel sheets.

Uncovering his eyes, they snap open as he shoots up into a sitting position. He looks around in confusion as he scratched his bed head, trying to remember exactly where he was right now. He was in Hoseok's room... Right? Right.

Oh, yeah... Okay, _now_ he remembers what happened last night.

The painter jumps when his phone vibrated on the nightstand next to him. Picking it up, he sees that there were several messages from Minhyuk.

**Minnie Bitch sent you a text message.**

**Minnie Bitch**  
wonnie where are you

**Minnie Bitch**  
me and shownu tapped

**Minnie Bitch**  
jk i thought that would attract your attention but appaRENTLY NOOOT

**Minnie Bitch**  
mf dont make me call you

**Minnie Bitch**  
oh wait wonho just texted me youre in his room

**Minnie Bitch**  
did you guys canoodle

**Minnie Bitch**  
damn you work fast

**Minnie Bitch**  
anyway Ill let you sleeeep~

**Minnie Bitch**  
hey the both of you missed out on breakfast but the guys invited us to lunch in a few hours

**Minnie Bitch**  
text me when you can :P

The last two were sent just now. It was currently nine o'clock. He still does not understand how Minhyuk, or anyone for that matter, can willingly wake up before noon...

Just when he was preparing to shoot a text back, the bathroom door slides open.

Hyungwon felt all of his thoracic organs completely shut down as soon as he saw Hoseok walk out of the bathroom. He was only in his boxers as he rubbed a towel through his hair, humming a song quietly to himself. He didn't seem to notice Hyungwon's blatant staring, or the fact that he was wide awake, as he made his way over to the drawers.

The artist couldn't look away. He was physically unable to. It was mesmerizing watching the muscles beneath the skin of his back shift as he tossed away the towel, opening the drawer to grab a pair of jeans.

If possible, his blush only got darker and spread down to his neck as he watched him shimmy the denim up his legs, his arms slightly flexed.

The next thing Hyungwon knew, his gaze travels down and he audibly let out a choked squeak.

Hoseok had a _nice_ ass.

The idol jumped at the strange sound, quickly looking over his shoulder. The first thing he saw was that Hyungwon was finally awake. The second thing he saw was that he was impossibly red and appeared extremely frazzled. As much as he enjoyed that kind of look on his face, Hoseok can almost feel the question marks sprouting out of his head as he tried to figure out why Hyungwon was looking at him like that.

Hyungwon's eyes briefly glance down.

Hoseok furrows his brows and looks down as well, seeing his slightly damp, bare, upper body.

Oh... _Oh_.

The pinkette apparently couldn't take the embarrassment anymore and promptly groaned, sinking back down into the swarm of blankets as he covered his head with them.

Hoseok switched his gaze from his bare upper body to the lump beneath the blankets a few times as a huge grin began to form on his face. "Wonnie," He laughed. "You okay?"

The only response he received was another moan of despair.

Wisely choosing _not_ to put a shirt on, Hoseok makes his way over to the bed, "Oh, Wonnie~" He sang out with a giggle as he climbed onto the end of the bed.

Hyungwon curiously peaked out of the blankets upon feeling the added weight on the bed. His eyes blew wide at the sight of Hoseok crawling toward him and he quickly covered his head again, shouting, "Oh my god, put a shirt on, weirdo!"

"Weirdo?" The idol laughed again, now by Hyungwon's feet. His grin transformed more into a smirk as he grabbed the blankets, "Who are you calling a weirdo? You're the one who's wrapped in a blanket _cocoon_!" As he shouted the last word, he yanked them down.

The painter let out a small scream as the only protection he had was easily taken away from him. He slapped his hands over his eyes, screeching, "My _eyes_!"

At this point, Hoseok was almost keeling over from the laughter, "Oh, c'mon, Hyungwon, stop being so dramatic! Don't make me uncover your eyes for you."

Hyungwon paused for a moment, considering his options, before promptly blowing a raspberry at Hoseok's general direction.

The idol's jaw dropped at the childish display. He huffed out a small laugh, smirking widely as Hyungwon snickered under his breath, "You wanna be that way? _Fine_."

The next thing Hyungwon knew, his ankles were grabbed and he let out a high-pitch, comical screech as he was roughly dragged down the bed like a ragdoll. Hoseok stopped when his long legs were on either side of his own. Now that Hyungwon was in a perfect position, he let go of his lower limbs to attack his sides, tickling him relentlessly.

Hyungwon immediately began laughing hysterically and was forced to remove his hands from his eyes to try to push his hands away. "H-Hoseok! S-S-Sto- _Hahaha!_ "

Hoseok took a little while to enjoy the sight of him squirming and laughing so loudly, before finally letting go. However, not even a second afterward, he grabbed Hyungwon's wrists and pinned them over his head.

The pinkette immediately silenced the last few of his giggles as Hoseok held them with a single hand, poking at his chest with the other, "Stick your tongue out at me again and I'll tickle you, got it?"

Hyungwon gaped up at him, still trying to catch his breath, as nothing but heat shot throughout his entire body. Just now, he's realizing that Hoseok was kneeling between his legs, towering over him. Not only that, but he also had him pinned with a single hand.

Oh yeah, and he was still completely _shirtless_.

"U-Uh..." He squirmed a little, tugging his hands slightly, "Y-Y-Yes... s-sir?..."

Hoseok's amused grin slowly dropped as he began to take in their intimate position. Settled right between Hyungwon's long legs, Hoseok had him pinned right beneath him. In a matter of seconds, his heart was racing at a concerning speed.

It wasn't just his heart, too. Without thinking much about it, the hand he was previously poking Hyungwon with had flattened onto his chest. He can feel the hard thudding beneath it become increasingly faster.

Hyungwon caught the idol's gaze as soon as it moved away from his hand. He had long since stopped struggling, but the moment he caught Hoseok's eyes flicker down to his lips, his entire body tensed up. Their eyes met again. _Was he?..._

Before he knew it, Hoseok was leaning down and the painter held his breath. He didn't struggle or even stop him. His head felt too cloudy and fuzzy to even _try_ to stop him.

Hoseok's soft lips press against his cheek.

Leaning back up, the idol gave him a strained smile, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He suddenly looked unsure of himself now, his eyes darting away as his Adam's apple bobbed nervously, "I'll, um..." He lets go of Hyungwon and makes to get off the bed, "...Put a shirt on."

A hand suddenly grabs Hoseok's wrist before he could even set his feet on the ground. The idol looks at Hyungwon, who was sitting up now, surprised by the sudden action.

Hyungwon felt so... _guilty_. He knew how painful it must have been for him, because he felt it, too. The fact that they felt the same for each other, but couldn't act upon it... It hurt. It was all Hyungwon's fault. Somehow, it's always his fault for hurting people.

_Maybe, Jinho was right after all._

"I-I'm sorry, Hoseok..." Hyungwon looks down shamefully, his vision clouding, "I-If it wasn't because of me w-we... We can-"

"Hey, hey, hey, no, don't apologize." Hoseok quickly maneuvered himself so that he sat closely in front of him, "This isn't your fault, okay? You told me that you're not ready yet and I understand."

The artist watched as his favorite singer interlocked their fingers together and although he felt a fluttering in his chest, he couldn't help, but to laugh bitterly, "How can you understand when you don't even know why?"

"The reason doesn't matter." Hoseok told him, but his frown deepens when he sees that the other still refused to look at him. "Hey," He takes a hold of his chin with his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger in order to tilt his head back up, " _Look at me._ "

Hyungwon hesitantly lifted his gaze until he met Hoseok's. The idol cupped his cheek, insisting, "It. Doesn't. _Matter_. I'm not going to force you to explain yourself and you don't have to force yourself to tell me anything. I'm okay with waiting."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes, Hyungwon, I'm sure. I promise."

Hyungwon's tense shoulders appear to relax tremendously as he nods. Wonho smiled a little, reaching up to wipe away the small tear that managed to escape from the artist's eye.

After a few long moments, Hyungwon suddenly tried to fight down a smile, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as his shoulders shook. Hoseok chuckled at the sight, glad to see that he was already feeling better, "What? What's so funny?"

A snort and more snickers wheezed out of him, managing to force out, "' _Yeth, I promith._ '"

Hoseok's jaw dropped as another wheeze heaved out of him and he laughed incredulously, punching Hyungwon's shoulder, "Don't make fun of my lisp, asshole!"

Hyungwon fell back dramatically with a giggly cry, holding his aching shoulder, "' _Don't make fun of my lithp, ath-hole!_ '"

The idol usually didn't like people making fun of his lisp, but for some reason, he didn't mind if Hyungwon did it. Somehow, he actually makes the teasing funny, "You are _so_ lucky that I like you so much."

Hyungwon's laughs quickly died down as that statement sunk in. Grin still slapped onto his face, he bit his lower lip as he asked, "Do you like me enough to lay in bed with me for a little while longer?..."

Sighing exasperatedly, Hoseok reminds him, "It's nine, Wonnie. I just got back from the gym, so I'm wide awake."

"I didn't say anything about _sleeping_. We have a couple of hours to kill before we go meet the others for lunch."

Hoseok gave it some thought, which didn't take long. He shrugs, "Okay, let me go put a shirt on-"

"O-Oh, uh, well- Y-You don't _have_ to put a shirt on..."

Pausing, the man looked over at Hyungwon, who was rubbing the back of his neck, "I vaguely remember you demanding me to put a shirt on not even ten minutes ago." He told him, smirking.

"Well, I-I changed my mind."

Hoseok stared at him, his smirk growing as Hyungwon squirmed underneath his gaze. Finally, he moved so that he was on his side of the bed, getting under the covers while muttering, " _Maybe I should keep it off more often..._ "

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Hoseok grins before excitedly lifting the blankets up for Hyungwon, alternating from making grabby hands at him and patting the empty space next to him, "C'mere, already!"

"Why do you look more excited than me?" Hyungwon laughed as he did as he was told.

Hoseok immediately covered Hyungwon with the blankets before shifting himself so that his arm draped over his waist. His other arm slid beneath the painter's head so that he could use it as a pillow, "I really like cuddling, that's why."

"More than me?"

"Probably."

* * *

**thicclipwonnie  
[tagged: minnievitamin]**

Liked by **papashownu** , **i.m.deadinside** , and **22,394 others**

**thicclipwonnie** guess who got all dressed up and looking nice for his bias tonight 👀 (spoiler alert: its minnie)

_View all 9,843 comments_

**papashownu** X.X my heart... you look great _@minnievitamin_!!  
 **fckmei.moppa** bias?? honey we all know vitamin is in LOVE with that man 😂😂😭😭  
 **minnievitamin** my hair might end up getting all messy the second they start performing but idc  
 **minnievitamin** _@papashownu_ really?? 🥺  
 **papashownu** _@minnievitamin_ ofc :)

**wonholy renamed the group _AHHH!!!_**

**wonholy**  
AHHHH

**i.m.deadinside  
** AHHHHHHHHHH

**minnievitamin**  
HUH WHA

**minnievitamin**  
WHATS GOING ON

**minnievitamin**  
WHY ARE WE SCREAMING

**thicclipwonnie**  
tf

**i.m.deadinside  
** o idk

**i.m.deadinside  
** wonho screamed so I joined in

**papashownu**  
hes just really excited

**papashownu**  
all of us are

**papashownu**  
the hairdresser told wonho to sit still about three times now

**thicclipwonnie**  
.____.

**thicclipwonnie**  
hoseok

**thicclipwonnie**  
my dude

**thicclipwonnie**  
my boi

**thicclipwonnie**  
my favorite person in this whole entire abomination called a world

**thicclipwonnie**  
SIT STILL

**wonholy**  
;-;

**wonholy**  
but Im so excited.....

**wonholy**  
not only are you and minhyuk going to be watching us

**wonholy**  
BUT WERE ALL HAVING RAMYEON FOR DINNER!!!

**kikihyun**  
well we didnt have it for lunch yesterday

**kikihyun**  
and we did kinda promise you we would go to that ramen restaurant you liked

**joo.honey  
** OH YEAH

**joo.honey  
** You guys wanna join us for dinner again??? o.o It'll be really late though and we'll be half dead haha

**i.m.deadinside  
** shit Ill probably be entirely dead

**i.m.deadinside  
** why tf are we going out to eat

**i.m.deadinside  
** cant we get room service

**kikihyun**  
bc were leaving tomorrow and were going to sleep through most of the day so we wont have time to eat there

**i.m.deadinside  
** o ok

**i.m.deadinside  
** can we get dessert too

**i.m.deadinside  
** and stop by starbucks

**thicclipwonnie**  
👀

**joo.honey  
** Anything you want sweetie <3

**thicclipwonnie  
** 👀👀👀👀👀👀

**minnievitamin**  
ah shit

**thicclipwonnie  
** STARBUCKS yOu sAy??????????????? 👀👀👀👀👀👀

**minnievitamin**  
bruh

**minnievitamin**  
I didnt get dragged here just to be a coffee slave aGAIN

**thicclipwonnie  
** minhyuk

**thicclipwonnie**  
youll always be my coffee slave

**wonholy**  
awww no worries Ill get you anything you want wonnie

**thicclipwonnie**  
really? 🥺

**minnievitamin**  
be careful wonho

**minnievitamin**  
once a slave... ALWAYS a slave

**wonholy**  
I dont mind cx

**kikihyun**  
Is that a yes??

**minnievitamin**  
hmmm

**minnievitamin**  
we feel bad for you guys paying for all of this food

**minnievitamin**  
you guys paid for like three meals for us...

**thicclipwonnie**  
yeah, thanks for that but now Im feeling kinda guilty

**thicclipwonnie**  
but if its starbucks ur paying for Ill never feel guilty LMAO

**papashownu**  
dont feel guilty

**papashownu**  
we dont mind at all

**papashonwu**  
all of us wont be able to meet together like this again for a while so let us treat you to plenty of food

**wonholy**  
cmoooon

**wonholy**  
its rAMYEOOOON

**thicclipwonnie**  
hmmmmmmmmmm

**minnievitamin**  
hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**wonholy**  
pleeeeasseeeee

**thicclipwonnie**  
okay

**wonholy**  
YAY!! :D

**papashownu**  
:))

**joo.honey  
** Great!!

**joo.honey  
** I gotta get my makeup done now, ill talk to u guys later

**i.m.deadinside  
** same

**kikihyun**  
all of us lol

**kikihyun**  
try to grab our attention the second we walk out LOL

**kikihyun**  
itll probably be impossible but well be keeping an eye out for the both of you

**thicclipwonnie**  
👍

**wonholy**  
Hey wonnie

**wonholy**  
if you ever need to step out or if you change your mind about going its perfectly fine 

**wonholy**  
im just glad you came

**thicclipwonnie**  
Thank you hoseok

**thicclipwonnie**  
but Im not leaving :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "Mm-hm-hm!... *lip smack* That is not correct! Because according to the Encyclopedia of th- blblbplbplblbl-"


	40. XL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert begins.

Hyungwon was definitely _not_ panicking.

Yeah, he was fine! Perfectly fine. No problem here. Nope. Nada.

It's not like it felt like he was suffocating in the midst of hundreds- no, _thousands_ of people while nothing but their voices circled around his head.

And it wasn't as if it felt like many different pairs of eyes was staring at him, looking down at him as if they can see every little dirty secret and flaw he had! No, he was _fine_. He was fine. He was okay. Nothing to worry about.

"...-onnie? Hyungwon? Oh, _shit_."

Everyone around them was already out of their seats, anxious to see Monsta X. They were supposed to come out at any moment now. It was as if he and Minhyuk were the only ones sitting down out of the many people that filled the place, chants and cheers echoing around them.

Before Hyungwon knew it, his anxiousness had wrapped around his throat and squeezed it with all its might. It felt like he couldn't _breathe_ and tears began to fill his eyes as he struggled to remember how to use his lungs.

No one noticed as Minhyuk quickly set down his lightstick on the ground, gently resting a hand on Hyungwon's back and rubbing it soothingly, "Hyungwon, hey, I need you to breathe for me. Nice and slow, okay?"

Hyungwon tried, he really did, but his breathing remained stuttered and rapid. His head felt light as he dropped it into his hands, letting it hang as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Do you want to step out?" Minhyuk asks, making sure he was close to his ear so that he was able to hear him, "Get some fresh air? It'll help you breathe easier."

"N-No..." The artist quickly shook his head, "N-No, I p-promised him I-... I-I- w-wouldn't... L-Leave..."

"Then you need to take a deep breath, Wonnie. You're going to pass out." Minhyuk tried to tell him as calmly as possible, but the very idea of passing out freaked them both out.

Hyungwon continued breathing unevenly for a few more moments before forcing himself to take a deep breath in through his nose, letting it all out in a single heavy breath. After doing that a few more times with a lot of trouble, he managed to breathe somewhat normally again.

Minhyuk audibly sighed in relief, giving him encouraging words as Hyungwon finally lifts his head up again, color returning to his face. He had nearly freaked out when he turned to see that Hyungwon was on the brink of a breakdown. He should have expected it, really. His best friend has been adamant about coming here and as the time for the concert grew closer and closer, he saw how just the idea of it began to sink into Hyungwon more and more.

It was so frustrating. He knew Hyungwon can be stubborn, but it's never been to the level where he completely disregards his own mental well-being. Challenging his own emotions like this all of a sudden, rushing into things... It wasn't healthy.

How did Wonho change Hyungwon like this? How did he do it so _quickly_? Minhyuk can't tell if the changes he caused within Hyungwon were good or bad.

The entire building suddenly erupted into ear-piercing cheers as the lights on the stage began to brighten. They both flinched at the noise, looking up just in time for the stars of the show to make their entrance, decked out in matching outfits.

Hoseok and Shownu were the only ones being blatantly obvious about looking for someone in a very, very, large crowd. They knew the general area of where the pair were since Jooheon was the one to give them the tickets, but in the midst of the darkness it was difficult.

They were both a little late with their usual Monsta X greeting and if possible, the cheers only got louder.

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon again, making sure he was fine before he did what he was about to do. Rolling his eyes with a small, reassuring grin, the pinkette lightly punched his shoulder.

" _Thank you all for coming tonight,_ " Shownu said as everyone quieted down to listen, " _All of you already know this is our last show for now, but we'll be back. Be ready for a new album and a new era for monbebes and Monsta X._ "

The leader couldn't help but grin as their fans clapped and hollered excitedly, waving around their lightsticks. He continued, " _We're all so happy to see you and I hope that you all-_ "

" _Shownu, I love you!_ " Minhyuk screamed at the top of his lungs, standing on his seat as he waved his own lightstick and Hyungwon's, " _Have my babies!_ "

In an instant, laughter erupted around them as Jooheon and I.M. howled in laughter, bracing themselves on each other. A wheezing Kihyun fell onto his knees as Wonho and Shownu tried their best not to laugh too much. However, Wonho had to turn away from their fans to try to compose himself, his shoulders visibly shaking.

Hyungwon groaned in complete and utter embarrassment for his best friend, pinching the bridge of his nose... Well, Kihyun _did_ say to try to catch their attention.

Shownu was the first to get his laughing under control, smiling as he looked straight at Minhyuk, saying, " _I'll think about it._ "

Hyungwon had to physically cover his ears as the cheering escalated to straight-up ungodly, fangirl _screeches_. Minhyuk didn't seem to mind. He was reveling in the attention and blowing kisses at the idol, who was clearly blushing as he turned away from his fans out of embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. Jesus, the internet is gonna have a field day with this one.

After they all managed to drag Kihyun back onto his feet from where he was laying on the stage, the real concert began to start. Music began to play as they all got ready to begin the first song.

Hyungwon, with his lightstick returned to him, waved it to the beat of the music as he grinned happily. Watching all of them on stage, especially Hoseok, singing and dancing right in front of him... It made all of the obstacles he went through completely worth it.

Minhyuk, of course, was dancing and singing wildly next to him. The first song they performed was Follow. One of his favorites. It succeeded in hyping up the entire place and kickstarting the concert.

In the midst of the excitement, Hyungwon stood up as well, grinning widely as Minhyuk tried to make him join in on his dancing.

Crowd forgotten, his eyes only on Minhyuk, Wonho, and the others, he let himself go with his best friend.

* * *

**minnievitamin  
[tagged: thicclipwonnie]**

Liked by **wonholy** , **thicclipwonnie** , and **30,293 others**

**minnievitamin** you guys were AMAZING tonight! 😱😱🤩🤩 thank you sm for working so hard and most of all for making my best friend smile and be himself out in the open (P.S. I captured this moment the second the stage lights shined upon Wonho's godly, washboard abs)

_View all 9,752 comments_

**i.needjesus6** Ive said it once and I will say it again. 100% accurate.  
 **fckmei.moppa** OMG YOU GOT TO GO TO THEIR CONCERT?!?! SO LUCKYY IM GLAD YOU HAD FUN  
 **wonholy** soooo cuuute!! I was so happy to see you guys having so much fun ;w; please watch us again next time!  
 **thicclipwonnie** I was blinded ok?  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@wonholy_ 🥺👉👈 but youre cuter  
 **wonholy** _@thicclipwonnie_ O///O ... >///< !!!

"You guys were fucking _awesome_!" Minhyuk shouted excitedly the moment security let him and Hyungwon inside the backstage dressing room.

The idols laughed from where they sat or stood in front of the mirrors, wiping away their makeup. Shownu, however, abandoned his own little station to walk straight over to Minhyuk so he can give him a kiss. He laughed as he played with the photographer's wild hair, "You're a mess."

"Yeah, I know." Minhyuk grinned, letting him attempt to fix it, "I thought I was going to be the only one jumping around and dancing, but Hyungwon joined in."

Kihyun chuckled as he gently scrubbed his eyelid with a wipe, "Oh yeah, we saw that. It made us really happy."

Wonho suddenly whirls around to look at Hyungwon, grinning wider than ever. The moment the two walked in, he had rushed through wiping away his makeup and was the first to finish, "How do you feel, Wonnie?"

Hyungwon looked thoughtful as everyone paused to look at him. He had been quiet since he walked in the room, the exhaustion from all of the fun starting to hit him. He then gives Hoseok a reassuring smile, "I feel great."

Jooheon suddenly claps his hands loudly, pumping his fist once he heard his answer, "Yes! _Hell yeah!_ \- Oh, crap, sorry, I got really excited. Seriously, we were all scared you were going to..."

The painter only laughed, rolling his eyes before holding up a bag, "We brought some post-concert goodies."

"You are a godsend." Hoseok said as he and Shownu immediately dove into the offered bag.

Changkyun groans, resting his head on his folded arms that laid on the table, "So tired..."

His boyfriend giggled, gently pulling him back up, "C'mon, sweetie, let me take the rest of your makeup off." The only response he got was another tired groan.

* * *

Hyungwon couldn't help, but stare at Hoseok as he ate his ramen happily. Despite how tired he was, he had been bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly as soon as they walked into the restaurant. He couldn't even sit still from where they both sat at the end of the table. Seeing how excited he got over something as simple as ramen was really... cute. 

Hoseok looked over to his left, still chewing on his mouthful of noodles. The idol appeared a little confused upon catching Hyungwon staring at him, wiping at his own cheek, "Is there food on my face?"

"O-Oh, n-no, uh-..." Hyungwon shook himself out of his daze, returning his gaze to his own bowl of ramen, "S-Sorry, it's nothing."

This time, it was the idol's turn to stare. Everyone has been engaged in a rowdy conversation since the second they all sat down. Hyungwon was the only one who remained quiet, sipping at his water.

"It's just..." Hyungwon suddenly speaks up, his voice quiet, picking and moving around his ramen toppings in his bowl, "S-Seeing you happy makes me happy. I was kinda worried. Y-Y'know, with what happened last night-"

"I'm _fine_ , Hyungwon." Hoseok insists, his voice low as well to keep prying ears from listening. He reaches over from underneath the table to rest his hand on the other's thigh, right by his knee. "Really, I am. I'm just glad that you feel the same. The only thing that I'm sad about right now is that I can't-"

The idol's online friend blinked in confusion at the sight of him suddenly going red before he could finish his sentence, his eyes darting away from his. Worriedly, he places his hand on top of his under the table, "You can't what? D-Date me?"

"No- I mean, yeah, but... I was... going to say-..."

Hyungwon wasn't sure what caused Hoseok to get redder than a tomato and physically unable to finish his statement. As much as he enjoyed the sight, he was starting to get even more worried.

Giving up, Wonho pulled out his phone, his thumb swiftly typing out what he was trying to say before hesitantly sending it.

Hyungwon's pocket vibrated a couple of seconds later and he pulls out his phone.

**Bun-bun🥰 sent you a text message.**

**Bun-bun🥰**  
Kiss you

" _Oh._ " The artist had to physically withstrain himself from pelting his phone straight across the restaurant. Fuck... Hoseok wants to kiss him? _Him_? Well, _obviously_ , he has feelings for him, but... The fact that he was this shy about it was really endearing... Gross, he feels all warm and fluffy inside now. Disgusting.

**💤♡Wonton♡💤**  
me too

**💤♡Wonton♡💤**  
...This really sucks

**💤♡Wonton♡💤**  
Im sorry

**Bun-bun🥰  
** plz stop apologizing it really is okay I promise

**Bun-bun🥰  
** as long as I get plenty of cuddles ill be ok 🤗

**💤♡Wonton♡💤**  
you sure about that?

**Bun-bun🥰**  
...no 😞

**Bun-bun🥰**  
I'm just thankful were still friends

**Bun-bun🥰**  
i might not be able to take you out to a nice date.... or be romantic with u....... or kiss you...

**Bun-bun🥰**  
but being with you is enough for me. Idk what I would do if we werent friends anymre

**💤♡Wonton♡💤**  
same here

"Hey, losers, get off your phones!" Minhyuk's voice invaded their little private bubble, "Talk like normal human beings!"

Hyungwon flipped him off without even looking as he checked his other notifications quickly before finally putting away his phone. When he lifted his head up, there was a slice of braised pork offered to him by Hoseok's chopsticks.

Glancing at the idol, who only smiled, he ate the offered ramen topping. In turn, he placed his half of a boiled egg into Hoseok's bowl.

From afar, Jooheon watched with a pout and envious stare, completely oblivious to the intense debate Minhyuk and Kihyun were having about whether the cereal or the milk came first. Shownu was only watching the argument in quiet amusement as he stuffed his face with food.

The rapper looked over to Changkyun, who was sleepily slurping up his share of ramen, "Baby, want to feed me? I'll feed you, too."

Looking up, I.M. squinted at him weirdly as Jooheon smiled innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "Hi, welcome to Chili's."


	41. XLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon has a bad day.

**i.m.deadinside  
[tagged: joo.honey, thicclipwonnie]**

Liked by **joo.honey** , **kikihyun** , and **59,498 others**

**i.m.deadinside** i dont know how... i dont know why... but i remember walking into the hotel room one morning and witnessed this #mombebe

_View all 18,312 comments_

**thicclipwonnie** gotta keep my babies hydrated  
 **minnievitamin** _@thicclipwonnie_ thats funny bc from what I can recall Im the one hydrating yOU  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ details, my son, details  
 **joo.honey** Won-mommy is the best!! miss yooouuu!! <3  
 **kikihyun** one wrong move and its splash mountain for jooheon  
 **wonholy** when did this happen?? ;(  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@wonholy_ you were working out and I got bored so I snuck into jooheon/im's room

Hyungwon wasn't exactly... The _best_ with feelings.

On a good day, he would eat and cry away his internal issues. It was almost like a reset button. Order take-out, stuff his face, cry himself to sleep with a stomach ache, then _boom_. He was back to normal when he wakes up.

On a bad day, he doesn't really do... anything. Bad days were rare for him, but Minhyuk always knew when they happen. He doesn't question it. He doesn't bother him. Minhyuk knows that his bad days only happen when his mind takes a trip back to five years ago.

He's been getting a lot better with talking about his feelings instead of bottling them up. Back then, he would have to be gently coaxed into opening up by Minhyuk. Now, he can go to any of his friends and tell them about what's troubling him.

Not today, though. He was having a bad day. A _very_ bad day.

The post that Changkyun uploaded today made him smile a little, but it dropped soon after he shut his phone off and placed it on his paint-stained stool. Picking up his palette again, arms heavy, he returns to painting... whatever.

He doesn't even know what the hell he's painting. He just needs to distract himself. He just needs to _do_ something. He can't let himself have a bad day. After everything that happened with him and Hoseok, having a bad day is the last thing he wanted or needed.

Hyungwon supposed that he was painting some sort of abstract piece. He was never really _interested_ in abstract paintings to begin with, honestly. Before he knew anything about art, he thought abstract art was stupid and just random shit slapped together. He came to admire it once he saw the qualities within it and how it was created just by looking at it. He tried it a few times, but... He was never particularly good at it.

However, what he was painting right now, abstract or not, it was perfectly reflecting how he was feeling.

It was pissing him off.

The waves of thick blue acrylic of many shades swept across the middle of the canvas, fading into bulbous, black acrylic toward the bottom of the canvas. The black acrylic protruded grotesquely like a thick, black goo.

At the very top, he had tried using more soothing colors. He mixed up a light peach, a rose pink, and a pastel yellow. He blended them all into a nice ombre, fading it into the blue waves.

...The next thing he knew, almost the entirety of the soothing colors were covered by blinding red paint that was splattered and smudged over it.

Hyungwon dropped his palette and paintbrushes on his table, the tools clattering loudly. He ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration as he began to pace, unbothered by the specks of wet paint collecting onto the pink strands.

Who is he kidding? He can't distract himself. He's always known that. That's why he does nothing in the first place, so why did he even _try_?

_He hated Jinho so much._

After all these years, why does he still haunt him? Why is he always clinging to him like a parasite in the back of his mind?

Hyungwon's feet were moving by themselves as he left his studio. His long legs gave him the advantage of reaching his destination quickly and he stops in front of the only locked door in the house.

He reached above the door frame, taking the key he had placed on top of it, and quickly unlocked the door. Entering the dim room, he ignored the many abandoned canvases that were scattered neatly around the room. They were all old, dusty, and poorly taken cared of. He didn't have the heart to throw them away.

He headed straight towards the back of the room, his eyes locked onto the only painting that was covered by a thin cloth draped over it. He skidded to a stop in front of it. The thing looked so innocent, yet... It intimidated Hyungwon.

With trembling hands, Hyungwon picked it up and walked out of the room. He returns to his studio, carelessly pushing away the freshly made painting off the stand to replace it with the one he held in his hands.

The painting fell onto its backside. The impact caused the black and blue paint to spray specks of its color onto the floor around it.

Hyungwon rips the dusty cloth off the concealed canvas, dropping it. The moment his eyes connected with the dead stare of strikingly light brown eyes, he felt his entire body cease as his heart rate picked up. Adrenaline had automatically begun pumping into his bloodstream, and he went into a type of fight or flight mode that he thought he would never experience again.

The painted man stared at him with a sly smirk, pitch-black hair contrasting heavily against his pale skin and blinding red background. Hyungwon had almost forgotten what Jinho looked like. He had semi-long hair that he lazily styled, swept over to one side along with an undercut. He remembers how annoyed he would get when his long bangs poke his eye, but never went through the trouble of cutting it shorter.

Hyungwon had painted him with a cigarette being held loosely between his pointer and middle finger. Jinho was never able to go past a few hours without at least one smoke, so he always saw him holding a cigarette - lit or unlit.

His wrist had tattoos decorated upon it, connected to a whole entire sleeve of tattoos that was out of frame. Peaking from the hem of his black hoodie were more tattoos on his neck.

Although stereotypical, Jinho's appearance summed up what kind of crowd he hung around.

He was surprised by the pure terror that hit him when his eyes first met with the painted man's. He never thought he would ever feel this kind of fear again... It made him so, _so_ angry.

"I hate you..." Hyungwon whispers shakily, his fists clenching at his sides. The painter's expression turned furious as he glared at the painting, "I _hate_ you!" He growled out those three words with such intensity that he felt his entire body begin to shake more.

Suddenly... He laughs humorlessly. He can feel hot tears begin to stream down his face as he shakes his head, "Funny, isn't it? I-I-... I followed you like a little puppy all that time like an idiot. I didn't care that I took the blame. I didn't care what I did as long as I made you happy, because I was a fucking _idiot_ when I was sixteen."

Hyungwon steps closer to the painting, "I admired you and you thrived in that spotlight. You loved having a little servant all to yourself. Y-You... You knew exactly how I felt, too, didn't you?"

He sucked in a shaky breath, "I _loved_ you... God, at least, I _thought_ I did."

Hyungwon continues, quaking with anger, "You know what's even funnier?... I hate you, now. I hate you so _fucking_ much. _Hell, if I could, I would go as far as to kill you, you bastard!_ " He screamed.

"You ruined my life, you ruined Minhyuk, you ruined _me_!" He sobbed out, "I can't be happy again because of you! I can't be in a relationship because of you!... You... Y-You're a fucking _parasite_."

Light brown eyes continued to stare back at him silently. Almost smugly. _Mockingly_.

Hyungwon always hated that look.

In a fit of rage, he grabbed his palette, slamming it into the painting. The slab of wood clattered on the floor and the only thing left behind was the huge globs of paint that now tainted the old artwork.

He smeared his hands over it, completely wiping away those mocking eyes, covering his smug smirk. He kept going until there was nothing but a disgusting brownish-black mixture of paint covering nearly the entirety of the canvas.

Hyungwon suddenly grabs the canvas, raising it above his head before slamming it against the floor with a cry. The framing of the canvas fell apart from the force and he dropped the pieces that were still in his hands.

He panted roughly as he stared at the broken painting, fingers still itching to tear apart the linen of the canvas.

A very small weight lifts off his shoulders.

* * *

**minnievitamin**

Liked by **papashownu** , **kikihyun** , and **10,382 others**

**minnievitamin** i left the house looking like a whole entire fourth grader ew

_View all 4230 comments_

**kikihyun** its a look though  
 **papashownu** dont say that you look great! :)  
 **i.m.deadinside** HAAAAHHHHAH  
 **fckmei.moppa** LMAOOO YOU KINDA DO NGL

**papashownu renamed the group _my bf is so cute today_**

**kikihyun**  
yes showny

**kikihyun**  
rub it in

**kikihyun**  
rub all of that himalayan salt in my wounds

**i.m.deadinside  
** why himalayan

**kikihyun**  
why tf not

**minnievitamin**  
hyunwoo are u blind

**papashownu**  
no i have 20/20 vision?...

**minnievitamin**  
ok sure but are you B L I N D

**minnievitamin**  
I walked into starbucks looking lik a whole fourth grader ready for picture day

**papashownu**  
but you dont look like a fourth grader

**papashownu**  
you look so beautiful today

**i.m.deadinside  
** fucking simp

**joo.honey  
** HAHA youre a simp!!

**joo.honey  
** Whats a simp?

**minnievitamin**  
bro wha-

**minnievitamin**  
you agreed so easily and u didnt even know wtf it was LMAO

**i.m.deadinside  
** wow i almost forgot that my bf is the biggest simp here

**papashownu**  
im lost what is a simp

**wonholy**  
were all simps!! ^^

**kikihyun**  
yknow what

**kikihyun**  
you right

**minnievitamin**  
equality my guy

**minnievitamin**  
thats what im talkin about

**wonholy**  
oooo wait you went to starbucks minhyuk?? what did u get??

**minnievitamin**  
yESSS

**minnievitamin**  
I got myself a pink drink and i got mommy his favorite iced americano OWO

**i.m.deadinside  
** yo

**i.m.deadinside  
** it feels like forever since i actually talked to him

**i.m.deadinside  
** i miss our mombebe so much

**joo.honey  
** MOMBEBE ;-; FEED ME

**i.m.deadinside  
** i was so jealous when i caught u two in the act u have no idea

**joo.honey  
** Jealous of Hyungwon?? 👀👀😏

**i.m.deadinside  
** no you

**joo.honey  
** :'(

**kikihyun**  
well damn

**wonholy**  
I miss wonnie too....

**wonholy**  
he hasnt texted me in a while >_<

**wonholy**  
im tempted to sneak out again lol i miss his head rubs

**papashownu**  
i might join you

**papashownu**  
i wanna see my minhyuk again 🥰

**minnievitamin**  
you guys can literally swing by at any time you want

**minnievitamin**  
but

**minnievitamin**  
I dont think today is best

**kikihyun**  
why

**kikihyun**  
did something happen

**minnievitamin**  
uh well

**minnievitamin**  
to put it REALLY simple

**minnievitamin**  
hyungwon has "good" and "bad" days

**minnievitamin**  
on good days he kinda lets everything out and passes out for almost an entire day

**minnievitamin**  
on bad days well

**minnievitamin**  
hes like... just not himself :/

**minnievitamin**  
bad days dont really happen. he has them like maybe once every three months?

**minnievitamin**  
but today is a bad day

**wonholy**  
Oh...

**wonholy**  
do you know how he is now?

**minnievitamin**  
sorta. hes doing ok. well as okay as he can be

**minnievitamin**  
he mostly wants to be left alone when hes like this and i just leave him be bc i already know why its happening... plus its for the best. I cant really do anything other than try to quietly cheer him up

**minnievitamin**  
thats why I went to starbucks Im hoping it can cheer him up a little but im 90% sure hes gonna say he doesnt want it

**minnievitamin**  
wtf I think I heard like

**minnievitamin**  
a crash

**minnievitamin**  
brb

**wonholy**  
??? a CRASH?

**joo.honey  
** What?? a crash??

**i.m.deadinside  
** what...... do you.... mean.....

**papashownu**  
?

**kikihyun**  
did he fall or something??

**minnievitamin**  
ok so he went to his room

**minnievitamin**  
im in his studio

**minnievitamin**  
he completely obliterated a painting...... ._.

**papashownu**  
why would he do that?

**wonholy**  
that doesnt sound like him...

**minnievitamin**  
FR UR TELLIN ME

**minnievitamin**  
hes never done this before?????

**minnievitamin**  
idek which one it was bc he smeared paint all over it

**minnievitamin**  
ugh this sucks

**i.m.deadinside  
** Hey were always here for the both of you

**joo.honey  
** Yeah, were all in this together :)

**joo.honey  
** I'm sure Hyungwon will bounce back. he always does on his bad days right?

**kikihyun**  
^

**papashownu**  
yes, minhyuk, theyre right. this must be very difficult for you too so if you ever need to talk me and everyone else are willing to lend an ear

**minnievitamin**  
ty guys :)

**minnievitamin**  
and your right jooheon he will. Ill send him a text about the coffee to see if that cheers him up

**minnievitamin**  
i feel gross so Im going to hop in the shower! CYA~ Ill talk to you later baby bear!! 😘 <3 

**papashownu**  
❤️❤️❤️

* * *

Wonho bit the nail of his thumb as he stared down at the screen of his phone, Hyungwon's contact name staring back. Minhyuk said it was best to just leave him alone. He knows Hyungwon better than anyone, so it really was for the best.

However, he couldn't help, but feel the need to... try. He wanted to be there for Hyungwon. Whatever was on his mind, whatever it was that was bothering him, it wasn't making him himself. It worried Hoseok.

He types out his message. There's no harm in texting him, right? Worst case scenario, Hyungwon will just completely ignore it.

**Bun-bun🥰 is typing...  
**

**Bun-bun🥰**  
Hey hyungwon ^_^ minhyuk told us you werent feeling good today. im going to the grocery store later so if you want you can join me and get some fresh air :)

**Bun-bun🥰**  
its okay if you dont want to come with me! you can just ignore my texts if you want to be left alone

Hyungwon had just gotten out of the shower when he saw the text messages. 

His puffy eyes gave away what he spent most of the time doing under the spray of water and he winced at how raw they felt. After putting on at least a pair of boxer briefs, he picked up his phone tiredly, eyes heavy as he unlocked his phone. He hated this part. The pure and utter exhaustion after running out of tears... It's hard to feel anything other than fatigue after it all.

He reads the text messages that were sent to him twenty minutes ago. Hyungwon's shoulders relaxed slightly at the offer, and for the second time that day, he smiled. It was as if the second Hoseok's face appeared in his mind, Jinho's was completely pushed to the side.

Maybe... He should go. Fresh air sounded nice. Sleeping can wait, right?

**💤♡Wonton♡💤**  
when and where?

Hoseok's reply was sent soon afterward.

**Bun-bun🥰**  
in an hour at the grocery store thats nearby starship

**Bun-bun🥰  
** i think i pointed it out to you at some point when we first met irl

**💤♡Wonton♡💤**  
ok

**💤♡Wonton♡💤**  
I might not talk much tho....

**Bun-bun🥰**  
thats fine! no worries!! Ill do all the talking for you hehe ;P

**💤♡Wonton♡💤**  
:)

* * *

Half an hour later, he was completely dressed and ready to head out. Before he left, however, he went to the guest room that Minhyuk was staying in and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence before he heard him shout, " _Come in!_ "

Hyungwon twisted the knob and swung the door open, stepping into the room hesitantly. Minhyuk had been going through the pictures on his camera before he had knocked, sitting on the bed. He sets the camera aside, "Hey... Feeling better?"

The painter looked up from the ground after hearing his soft voice and words. He gave his best friend a small smile, "Y-Yeah, a little. Um... Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem, Wonnie. Did you need something? Did you want to... _talk_?"

"No, no," Hyungwon shakes his head quickly, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie, "I-I just, um... Wanted to s-say... I'm sorry. Y'know, for how I am on bad days... I-I made it seem like it was better off to just leave me alone when I'm like that. I mean, it _felt_ like that it was the best thing for me, but..."

Minhyuk's eyebrows were furrowed as he watched Hyungwon shift his weight nervously in front of him. This has never happened before. Hyungwon has never discussed his bad days _during_ the bad days.

"The point is that I think I was wrong. H-Hoseok texted me earlier. He invited me to go grocery shopping and I said yes..." He walks over to Minhyuk and sits down on the edge of the bed, sighing, "It was relieving to remember that I wasn't in the past anymore. I'm here in the _present_. Right here, right now, working as an artist, friends with Monsta X, and practically living with my best friend."

Hyungwon looks at the photographer earnestly, "T-The way I act during those days... It hurt you didn't it? All of that ignoring and... And _avoiding_. W-When the bad days started, I-I kept pushing you away until you finally stopped trying to help. Now, I wished that you didn't stop. M-Maybe then I would've realized sooner-"

"Oh, Hyungwon..." Minhyuk surges forward and wraps the tall man into a tight hug, "It's okay, please, don't say sorry."

"But-"

"No, I know how hard it is for you." He cuts him off, "Yeah, it hurt me, but it was hurting _you_ more. I know what's going on in your head on these days. I know how your feeling. I've learned all of that and more just from watching you rather than pushing you, actually." 

Minhyuk laughs bitterly, "No one should ever go through what you went through and not a lot of people know how to handle it. I don't either, but... _You_ know best. If you want to be left alone, I'll leave you alone. If you don't want to be alone, then I'll smother you with lots of snuggles and snacks."

Hyungwon couldn't help, but chuckle, returning the hug. He tightens his hold on him, shaking his head, "I-I don't think I ever want to be left alone again, Minhyuk. I know you saw what I did. I read the group chat. I-I'm scared that if I'm left alone any longer... I'll get so angry that I won't even feel sad anymore. I-It's too much to handle by myself."

Minhyuk nods his head, rubbing the other's back, "Okay, Hyungwon. I won't leave you alone no matter what."

" _Thank you._ "

They stayed like that for a while, embracing each other tightly. Minhyuk was the first to pull away, grinning at him, "If we keep hugging, you're probably going to be late. You're meeting up with Wonho, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Hyungwon stands up, smiling sheepishly, "I'll see you later, Minhyuk."

"See ya- Oh! I'm gonna order some dinner so make sure you're back before eight! Wait, no, make it nine, I'm going to call Hyunwoo and invite him over while you're out."

* * *

By the time he made it to the grocery store and saw Hoseok waving at him wildly in the distance, Jinho was no longer overshadowing his mind.

In fact, the moment Hoseok wrapped him up in a tight hug, excitedly lifting him up in the air a little, he completely forgot about his mental tormentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "What the FUCK is up, Kyle?! No, what did you say?- What the FỘCK, dewd! Step the FÚỘCK up, Kỹle-"


	42. XLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a sleepover.

**wonholy is typing...**

**wonholy**

**wonholy**  
hiiii

**thicclipwonnie**  
why hello thereee 👀👀👀

**thicclipwonnie**  
wait wtf are you doing working out at 10?? GO TO BED

**wonholy**  
DDD: ikik

**wonholy**  
I couldnt fall asleep so i tried tiring myself out

**thicclipwonnie**  
ohhh did it work?

**wonholy**  
yeahhh but just a little.... 😞

**wonholy**  
lately its been really hard to sleep and idk why

**wonholy**  
after a long day you would think I would pass out the second we get home but its been really difficult for some reason

**thicclipwonnie**  
thats weird

**thicclipwonnie**  
maybe its from all the sweets you ate LOL

**wonholy**  
ughhh I shouldnt have let you talked me into eating that stuff when we were hanging out.... 😞

**thicclipwonnie**  
😶😶 I did no such thing

**wonholy**  
ha. ha.

**wonholy**  
anyway i dont think thats why

**wonholy**  
I mean i may have a THEORY....

**thicclipwonnie**  
and whats the theory?

**wonholy**  
nah it doesnt matter

**wonholy**  
it probably isnt why

**thicclipwonnie**  
dude tell me anyway

**thicclipwonnie**  
you cant just say you mIGHT have a reason and then not tell me

**thicclipwonnie**  
THE CURIOSITY WILL KILL MEEEEE

**wonholy**  
okok lol

**wonholy**  
well you know how whenever were together

**wonholy**  
we tend to

**wonholy**  
um

**wonholy**  
cuddle a lot?

**thicclipwonnie**  
hmmm yes vaguely...

**thicclipwonnie**  
where are you going with this

**wonholy**  
you spent the night in my hotel room pretty much every night when we were in busan

**wonholy**  
and when i sleepover at your house we share a bed

**wonholy**  
I was thinking that i probably got use to holding someone while sleeping

**wonholy**  
then again IDK since it hasnt been that long since weve been doing that

**wonholy**  
plus I tried to do it with shownu but it didnt work

**wonholy**  
it worked for him tho

**wonholy**  
you didnt hear it from me but he secretly likes being the little spoon 😂🤣🤣

**thicclipwonnie**  
LMAO REALLY???

**wonholy**  
yessss hes so cute 😭 hes too shy to tell minhyuk

**thicclipwonnie**  
awww why? ;-; thats so cute minhyuk would melt

**thicclipwonnie**  
wait hol up

**thicclipwonnie**  
what about you

**wonholy**  
what about me?

**thicclipwonnie**  
big or little

**thicclipwonnie**  
and Im not talking about that you dirty perv

**wonholy**  
WHAT

**wonholy**  
I WASNT EVEN THINKING THAT!! UR THE PERV FOR THINKING I THOUGHT THAT :((((

**thicclipwonnie**  
why are you being so dEFENSIVE HUH??

**thicclipwonnie**  
Im jk Im sorry, Im the pervy gay here ;)

**thicclipwonnie**  
soooo big or little spoon??

**wonholy**  
weirdo -3- your forgiven I guess

**wonholy**  
I like both

**wonholy**  
its really nice to hold you

**wonholy**  
Its like holding a warm body pillow!! 🤗🤗

**thicclipwonnie**  
body pillow? 😂

**thicclipwonnie**  
never thought I would be compared to that Im skin and bones lol

**wonholy**  
no youre not!! D: your soft

**wonholy**  
but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you were the big spoon instead since youre taller than me

**wonholy**  
man I bet it would feel sooo nice (っ˘ω˘ς )

**thicclipwonnie**  
aww

**wonholy**  
wait

**wonholy**  
shit

**wonholy**  
I was half right

**thicclipwonnie**  
?

**wonholy**  
it wasnt that I got used to holding someone while sleeping

**wonholy**  
I got used to holding YOU 🤦♂️🤦♂️

**thicclipwonnie**  
oh

**thicclipwonnie**  
OH

**wonholy**  
yeah 😓

**thicclipwonnie**  
wellll.......

**thicclipwonnie**  
what iF........

**thicclipwonnie**  
pERHAPS.....

**thicclipwonnie**  
I sneak you out OR you sneak me in? 👀

**wonholy**  
hyungwon I dont think thats a good idea

**thicclipwonnie**  
wdym? weve done this a bunch of times already

**wonholy**  
yea ik but

**wonholy**  
do you really think its a good idea to... enable me? or us?

**wonholy**  
dont get me wrong it would be amazing if you were here with me

**wonholy**  
but we cant just use the "were just friends" excuse anymore

**wonholy**  
we both know that we have feelings for each other

**wonholy**  
wouldnt it just... hurt us more than help us at this point?

**thicclipwonnie**  
Im sorry.

**thicclipwonnie**  
fuck youre right

**thicclipwonnie**  
but I dont want you to not be able to sleep bc of me

**thicclipwonnie**  
cant I at least be with you? we wont cuddle or anything...

**wonholy**  
yeah

**wonholy**  
id like that

**wonholy**  
if you dont mind maybe you can come here this time? I have to shower and its late as is...

**wonholy**  
you should bring minhyuk with you too :)

**thicclipwonnie**  
sure

**thicclipwonnie**  
your body pillow is on his waaayyy

**thicclipwonnie**  
oops ex-body pillow

* * *

**papashownu**

Liked by **minnievitamin** , **joo.honey** , and **92,412 others**

**papashownu** hey there baby

_View all 25,320 comments_

**monbe.shownu123** I. Screeched. *SAVES*  
 **i.m.deadinside** oh so we gettin bOLD-BOLD ON THIS APP  
 **bebe21963** idk why but i feel like this wasnt for us and im interrupting something >_>  
 **thicclipwonnie** either minnie is gonna ask who took the pic or hes gonna say he wants to schlob on dat knob  
 **wonholy** _@thicclipwonnie_ 😂😂😂  
 **minnievitamin** is it possible for a biological male to get absolutely drenched

**minnievitamin renamed the group** **_send noodles_ **

**minnievitamin**  
hyunwoo

**minnievitamin**  
im not even joking i WILL trade nudes for nudes

**minnievitamin**  
or for ur kisses both are fine

**i.m.deadinside**  
drug dealer? nah. nude dealer.

**papashownu**  
ill.... think about it.

**thicclipwonnie**  
wow you guys are at the nude stage already? congrats 👏👏

**minnievitamin**  
i cant tell if that was genuine or jealous sarcasm

**kikihyun**  
probably both

**joo.honey**  
Why are all of you awake?? :( go to bed!

**i.m.deadinside**  
no

**papashownu**  
no

**kikihyun**  
no ty

**minnievitamin**  
wait a min

**minnievitamin**  
did wonho not tell all of you

**papashownu**  
?

**kikihyun**  
hes in the shower rn

**kikihyun**  
I think he thinks were all asleep

**kikihyun**  
why?

**thicclipwonnie**  
were coming over there

**thicclipwonnie**  
and bringing snacks

**thicclipwonnie**  
and hookers

**thicclipwonnie**  
and some drinks

**thicclipwonnie**  
ok there wont be hookers but were picking up food and drinks rn

**joo.honey**  
WHAT

**joo.honey**  
EXCUSE ME

**kikihyun**  
SAY SIKE RN

**kikihyun**  
THIS PLACE IS A MESS

**i.m.deadinside**  
can you guys bring some monsters and that triple shot espresso coffee thats in a can ok ty

**papashownu**  
please dont buy those for him

**papashownu**  
changkyun youll die before you turn thirty if you keep drinking that. quit it.

**i.m.deadinside**  
okey dad 🙄

**minnievitamin**  
daddy~ 😋

**papashownu**  
please no

**joo.honey**  
The gay panic is really kickin in tonight

**kikihyun**  
OMG WE SHOULD ALL PLAY VIDEO GAMES

**joo.honey**  
But its laaate....

**kikihyun**  
so?? This is the first time theyre coming over so lets have fun at least!

**kikihyun**  
and its not like its the first time we stayed up late

**thicclipwonnie**  
have you guys heard of dream daddy

**minnievitamin**  
WONNIE NO

**joo.honey**  
? Whats that?

**thicclipwonnie**  
:} a game

**i.m.deadinside**  
dad im scared

**papashownu**  
me too son

* * *

"How did you even convince us to play this _stupid_ game? Fuck, dude, I should have left the second I heard that song..."

"And yet..." Hyungwon's second can of Pepsi clicked and hissed as he pulled the aluminum tab, "You stayed."

Kihyun, who was sitting on the floor right by the couch with a pillow, groaned miserably, "I was. I really was going to. I'm definitely 100% straight, but... _Craig_."

Changkyun scoffed, "Craig? I mean, you have taste, but what about Robert? _Hm_?"

" _Excuse me?_ " Jooheon suddenly sits up straight from where he was curled up into his boyfriend's side, appearing offended. Everyone quieted down and stared at the rapper as he paused for a moment, "Joseph is obviously the best."

" _Joseph_?" Minhyuk choked out a laugh, "C'mon, Damien is adorable! A weirdo, maybe, but _adorable_!"

Hoseok shrugged, appearing to not understand why there was even an argument about this, "I think Craig is cool."

"No, no, your opinion isn't valid." I.M. points at the fellow idol, "You just want him as your workout buddy, not your next upcoming dick appointment."

"Well... You're not _wrong_ -"

"Exactly."

"I like Hugo." Shownu suddenly says and everyone looks at him questioningly. He shrugs, "He likes to read."

This time, the rapper's finger found its way toward Shownu's direction as well, "Okay, your opinion doesn't count either, bookworm."

Hyungwon, who had been quiet until now, shoved his can of soda into Hoseok's hands, snatching the controller out of Minhyuk's hands, "That's it, I'm about to shut _all_ of you uncultured, idol prunes down."

Standing in front of the television he points at the picture of the burly, ginger man, "First of all, if you like this asshole named Brian even a little bit, you might as well pack your shit and leave because I will have no mercy in shaming you." He moves onto the next picture, "Moving on, this teacher with the dad-stache is so _fucking_ boring. His favorite kind of movies are art history _documentaries_. I'm a goddamn artist and even _I_ think that's bland! And don't even get me started on Joseph-"

"I... I don't think I've heard Hyungwon talk for this long before." Shownu whispered to Minhyuk.

"He's not even stuttering." Jooheon quietly added, although he appeared to be very into the rant.

"-and you can't even get with him at the end! What's the fucking _point_? My gaydar goes so fucking _ballistic_ whenever I see his ass that it physically pains my frail body-"

"He does this when he has too much sugar." Minhyuk told them, briefly eyeing the cans of Pepsi and empty bags of gummies, "He goes into these long rants about anything and everything."

"What about Robert?" Changkyun asks the artist, eyes narrowed challengingly, "You can't tell me he's on your shitlist, too."

"Fuck yeah, he is. He's secretly a serial killer who probably originally planned to kill the avatar, but ended up liking him. Change my mind, I dare you."

"Hyungwon, I swear if you shit on Damien I'm gonna-"

"Damien is a whole different breed of 'what the fuck.' He likes to picnic in _graveyards_ and reads Naruto and Sasuke _bondage fanfiction_."

Minhyuk huffs, leaning back into Shownu's chest from where he sat on his lap, crossing his arms, "I hate you."

"Now, that leaves the _best_ boys. Craig and Mat. Now, don't get me wrong, Craig can _get_ it. I don't know why, but muscles get to me and I _definitely_ shouldn't have said that out loud, so I'm going to avoid all eye contact with Bunny and my best friend's boyfriend for the next two minutes."

Hyungwon points the controller at Kihyun, "You have _taste_. Craig is the perfect muscly man that every bottom dreams of-"

The singer furrowed his brows, "Are you calling me a-"

"But! _Mat_..."

Hoseok isn't sure why he felt a bit of jealousy when Hyungwon went through the game's gallery until Mat's picture popped up, looking at it dreamily. "Not only does he not like human interaction, he's a muscled, chocolate hunk who's actually the sweetest human being that can not only play music, but can also make the best goddamn coffee. Just look at him! He's a hot _bean_!" He then proceeds to exit the game, "And that's why I think Mat is the best daddy. Case closed."

"No way, you were totally biased! You just want his coffee!" Kihyun shouted.

Changkyun wheezed out a laugh, "Holy shit, you really do have a type, don't you?"

" _What?_ " Hyungwon blinked owlishly before shaking his head in denial, "I don't have a type."

"Wonnie..." His best friend sighed, "You do."

"Yeah? What is it then?"

Both Minhyuk and Changkyun point over to Wonho at the exact same time. The muscled idol, who had been absentmindedly sipping Hyungwon's soda, nearly choked, "Why are you pointing at _me_?"

"You're his type. That's why you're his bias, you're all muscles and sexiness on the outside, but a gentle, sweet soul on the inside." Minhyuk explained.

"Just because Wonho's my bias doesn't mean that muscles and sweetness is my type!"

"Tell that to your search history Mr. I-google-cute-men-with-muscles at least once a week."

Jooheon and Changkyun burst into a fit of laughter, leaning against each other as the latter wheezed out to his boyfriend that he knew it. Hyungwon completely ignored them and the way Hoseok, Shownu, and Kihyun were trying to hide their laughter. He only stared at his coffee slave.

The artist looked over toward his best friend's boyfriend, "He reads Drarry fanfiction."

Minhyuk gasped loudly as Kihyun barks out a loud laugh, "You promised you would keep that a _secret_!"

"I crossed my fingers."

"You motherfu-"

* * *

Soon after Shownu and Hoseok convinced the pair to calm down, they all decided to watch a movie together. It was only half-way through the movie when Hyungwon and Kihyun started to nod off, so Shownu announced that they should clean up and call it a night.

Hoseok led his sleepy friend to his room after they all bade each other a good night. When they both entered his bedroom, Hyungwon was surprised by how big it was. There was enough space to fit a bed, a couch, a computer desk, and a bathroom.

"Woah." He said as he stepped further into the room, looking at the guitars that were hung up above the couch, "Are all of the rooms this big?"

"Yeah," The idol chuckled as he went on ahead to the bathroom, leaving the door open, "The building is pretty big and there's only five of us, so the company tried to make it as homey as possible."

"Huh... Wish they had as good of a taste for managers as they do with rooms." Hyungwon muttered as he stepped closer to the couch to get a better look at the guitars.

Apparently, he said that louder than he thought since he hears Hoseok huff out a wry laugh in the bathroom along with the sound of running water, "Yeah, me too."

Hyungwon eventually tears his eyes away from the guitars, dropping the backpack he brought along with him onto the couch. He takes out the toothbrush and toothpaste he brought with him before joining Hoseok in the bathroom.

He sees that the idol was already brushing his teeth and he began to do the same. They tried not to watch each other in the mirror, but it was pretty much impossible since they kept smiling and laughing at the sight of each other's foamy mouths.

Looking at themselves in the mirror, Hyungwon began to fully take notice of their height difference. He was almost a head taller than him.

Without thinking too much of it, he bent his knees, squatting down slightly to match Wonho's height and the idol nearly choked, smacking his arm and laughing out, "Don't make fun of my height, jerk!"

Snickering, Hyungwon stood up properly and they both finished up with their nightly routine together.

Wonho flopped onto his bed, face-down, with a groan, "I'm so tired..."

"I bet." The pinkette smiled as he crawled onto the bed, sitting with crossed legs next to his prone body, "You had to wake up extra early for your workout today, right?"

"Yeah," He replied as he flipped over onto his back with a small grunt, "We had a photoshoot this morning. _Ugh_ , I wish it was scheduled during the afternoon..."

Hyungwon rested his elbow on his knee, settling his cheek on his hand as he boredly poked Hoseok's muscled bicep, "At least you don't have anything scheduled for the morning tomorrow, so you can sleep in."

"You're right. Hey, maybe we can all go out and eat breakfast toge-" Suddenly, Hoseok laughs gently smacking away Hyungwon's probing hand, looking up at him, "Why do you keep poking me?"

Hyungwon shrugged, proceeding to reach out and squeeze his arm, "I'm appreciating the muscles you worked so hard for... Plus, I'm bored."

"Stop!" Hoseok whines, laughing more as he playfully pushes his hand away again, "It feels weird!"

"Make me." The pinkette grinned, staring straight at him as he poked his stomach.

He yelped with a slightly high-pitched giggle, flinching away from Hyungwon and slapping his hand away for the third time. Hyungwon lifts his head up from his other hand, briefly surprised by the reaction... He then smirks slyly.

Hoseok's smile completely dropped and he sits up, "Wonnie..." He said warningly with a wary gaze.

Hyungwon's smirk only widens, "Are you ticklish, too, Hoseok?"

" _No_." He denied quickly.

They both stared at each other.

Before they both knew it, Hyungwon pounced onto him and it soon became a wrestling match. The taller of the two tried to tickle the poor idol, and the idol, himself, tried to both defend himself and give back the same treatment.

Hoseok laughed as they both struggled against each other on the bed, attempting to catch the artist's quick hands.

Eventually, Hoseok managed to catch Hyungwon's hands, pushing the painter onto his back a little roughly. He towered over him, panting tiredly from all of the simultaneous laughing and struggling.

Hoseok, exhausted from the excitement, loosened his hold on Hyungwon's wrists nearby either side of his head. He closed his eyes and dropped his head until his forehead pressed against Hyungwon's, relieved that the tickling torture was over.

The last remnants of Hyungwon's snickers were abruptly cut off, his lungs tightening up, and refusing to function as he felt their noses brush against each other. Suddenly, it felt as if the temperature in the room rose several degrees.

His Adam's apple bobbed nervously. Hoseok was so _close_ to him. One wrong move, one small slip, and they would...

It was so, _so_ tempting to lean up and close the distance between them.

Hoseok opens his eyes, meeting Hyungwon's half-lidded ones. Lifting his head up to get a better look at his face, his entire body tenses up at his expression. The painter below him had his plump lips parted, cheeks slightly flushed as he remained lax beneath him. Hoseok's eyebrows furrowed at the sight. Hyungwon was making no move to push him away. It was almost as if he were... _inviting_ him to-...

Hoseok bit his lip for a moment, his hands sliding off the other's wrists. His left one reached down until it rested on Hyungwon's waist while his other hand rests flat on the blankets beside the pinkette's head to support his own weight.

Hyungwon's breath hitched as he felt a strong hand gently caress the slight curve of his waist, his own hands moving as well to grab onto the front of Hoseok's hoodie. His fingers tightened around the fabric as the idol pressed his forehead against his again, gently tugging his hoodie to bring him closer.

The idol shivered at the sensation of Hyungwon's soft lips brushing against the corner of his own. He made to turn his head to meet them with his own, but he abruptly freezes up, letting go of Hyungwon and ripping away from him completely.

"Fuck..." Hoseok pants as soon as he crawled off of him, quickly moving to the edge of the bed to sit there, facing away from Hyungwon. He drops his head in his hands, voice shaky and gruff, " _Fuck_."

Hyungwon quickly sat up and ran his fingers through his own mussed up hair, heart pounding, as he processed what the hell just happened with wide eyes. What did Hyungwon just do? What's _wrong_ with him?

"See, Hyungwon?" Hoseok says quietly, still not looking at him, "This is _exactly_ why things can't be the same again. I-It's... It's too much for me. For _us_."

The painter looked down at his lap shamefully, lips still tingling from just the lightest _brush_ between them, "I'm... I-I'm so-"

" _Stop_. Just-... stop apologizing." Hoseok told him firmly, finally turning to face him, "It's-... This is all my fault anyway. I should be apologizing."

This made Hyungwon's head snaps up, expression confused and slightly angry, " _Your fault_? Hoseok, none of this is your fault! This is all on _me_. Don't blame yourself for all of this."

"Oh, yeah?" He laughed dryly, "And who was the one to confess first, Hyungwon? Who started all of this?"

"That doesn't-"

"Hyungwon, if I didn't confess two weeks ago, if I had just let you be angry at me when we fought, everything between us would be _normal_." Hoseok stands up, his expression desperate, "If I hadn't confessed, if our feelings weren't out in the open, we would still be weirdly close friends! We can't use that excuse anymore! We know that we like each other. Maybe even _more_ than that. Certain things that we were able to do as friends won't _ever_ be the same anymore."

Hyungwon felt his heart break more and more at the sight of tears spilling from Hoseok's eyes, rolling down his cheeks relentlessly, "H-Hyungwon, I want to hold you and kiss you so much that it _hurts_ , but I know that you're hurting way more than me. Your feelings are more important than mine, babe. I-I don't want to hurt you even more by letting the both of us do what we almost did!"

"D-Do you regret it? Confessing?" Hyungwon asked, his throat tightening as his vision clouds.

" _Sometimes_." Hoseok replied honestly, "Sometimes I wished I didn't get in the way of you and that girl. I wished that I waited a while longer to tell you. B-But other times I _don't_ , because at least I know you feel the same. That's literally the only thing that's keeping me sane! I keep telling myself, 'Don't worry, Hoseok! E-Everything...'" His bottom lip wobbles, "'E-Everything will be _fine_. H-He likes you, too. D-Don't worry, j-just... You just have to wait a while! I-It's not like he'll eventually stop feeling that way about you by the time he's ready!...'"

The idol covered his mouth with his hand, turning away from Hyungwon as he sat back down, sobs heaving out of him. Hyungwon snapped out of his frozen state, scrambling over to the man to gather him in his arms.

God, he _knew_ it. He _knew_ that Hoseok was pretending to be fine with all of this waiting. In reality, he was hurting so badly. He was terrified that Hyungwon's feelings were going to fade and then they'll never be together.

Now, look at him. He was sobbing and crying like a baby in his arms, completely vulnerable and in so much _pain_. For a while, he had forgotten how sensitive Hoseok really is and he let his tough front fool him. Hyungwon hurt him and it was ripping his heart apart.

"I'll never stop feeling this way, Hoseok. I know that for a _fact_." Hyungwon told him firmly. He briefly pulls away to cup Hoseok's cheeks, lifting his head up so he can tenderly wipe away his wet cheeks with the long sleeve of his shirt, "I-I... I'm stuck with you, Hoseok, and you're stuck with me. No matter how hard I try and trust me, I've tried, I can't _stop_."

Hyungwon sniffled as he caressed Hoseok's cheek lovingly with his thumb, gazing into his eyes, "T-The truth is... I-I..." He takes a deep breath, swallowing down his fear, "I-I lied when we first started talking online. I have been in a relationship before. _One_. H-He... H-He..."

Hoseok watched the way pure and utter fear flashed over Hyungwon's eyes, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. The artist inhaled another shaky breath, "H-His name was Jinho. H-He hurt me so _badly_ , Hoseok, and it just stuck with me! I-I know that I have nothing to worry about dating you, b-but-... B-But I never had the chance to get over it. I tried to ignore it. I tried to pretend that it never happened. I-I haven't talked about him in _years_ until recently."

He laughs humorlessly, shaking his head, "Now I'm trying so hard to get over this bullshit. I destroyed the painting of him that I never threw away, I talked to Minhyuk, and now I'm talking to _you_ about him. I-It's so difficult and it's torture, b-but if I have to do this so we can be together sooner, then... T-Then I'll work a hundred times harder."

Hoseok hadn't been prepared for all of this new information. He wasn't mad at Hyungwon for lying, not at all. He was enraged by whatever this Jinho guy did to him. Did he cheat on him? Betray his trust? No, it was definitely something worse if it stayed with him for _this_ long. He wanted to ask Hyungwon what happened between them to sate his burning curiosity, but he can tell that he was definitely not ready yet.

Wrapping his arms around Hyungwon and bringing him back into an embrace, Hoseok presses his cheek against his shoulder, "Thank you for telling me that, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon only nods, hugging him back. Hoseok deserved to know the reason. It was too much to ask of him to just blindly wait for him when he has no idea _why_.

"I think... you were wrong." Hyungwon speaks up again as he runs his fingers through the singer's black hair, "The last thing we need is to keep things strictly platonic between us."

"But..."

"It's hurting you, Hoseok, and frankly, it's hurting me, too. God, I thought you were _joking_ when you said we should stop cuddling each other." Hyungwon pulls back just enough to look at Hoseok again, his fingers still playing with the black strands of hair, "It'll hurt the both of us if we do absolutely nothing and it'll hurt us if we do absolutely everything, so, for now, let's just... Meet half-way."

The idol furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Hyungwon cracked a smile, "What I mean is that we can still hug and snuggle like we used to... And since it's almost impossible for us to stop ourselves from _kissing_..."

Hoseok's eyes widen slightly, startled by how confidently Hyungwon took a hold of his chin between his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger. The painter tilts his head to the side so he can press a long, soft kiss onto his cheek.

He then pulled away as he let go of his chin, his smile wider than before as his cheeks turned red, "...Then let's just keep that somewhat friendly, too."

Brushing the tips of his fingers over the place where he was just kissed, Hoseok looked at Hyungwon in awe. He has seen Hyungwon being loving and caring towards him before, but this was... A lot. _Different_.

It suddenly hit Hoseok that Hyungwon was trying to be romantic. Just enough so that they weren't crossing _too_ many boundaries.

Even though his resolve was almost entirely crumbled down, Hoseok still tried to deny his suggestion and affection, "But what if we try to do more than that again?"

"I promise that the next time it happens, and I'm not ready, I'll stop us. When I _am_ ready... When... When neither of us can't take it anymore, then I won't."

Hoseok heaved out a defeated sigh, thinking about it a little more even though he already knows he's going to say- "Okay."

Hyungwon sighed in relief, "Good."

Yawning, the singer took hold of Hyungwon's hand, dragging him with him onto the bed, "C'mon, let's go to sleep. All of that crying made me tired."

Hyungwon couldn't help, but laugh, glad that Hoseok was at least joking around about what just happened. As they got under the covers, his grin widens at how relaxed the other looked. After all of that honesty, Hoseok looked much lighter. Happier.

"Uh-uh, nope." Hyungwon pushed away the arm that made to wrap around his waist.

The owner of the arm appeared taken aback and a little hurt, "You just said we can-"

"I know, I know, that's not what I meant... Flip over."

"Why?"

The blush that was previously on Hyungwon's face came back full force, but his gaze remained steady, "You wanted to know what it's like to be a little spoon with me... right?"

"Oh." Hoseok relaxed. As soon as his underlying suggestion began to sink in, he lit up, grin bright as he excitedly turned over like he was told to.

After a moment and a quiet calming breath, Hyungwon inched closer until he was completely blanketing Hoseok's back, his arm draping over his waist. Blushing furiously at this point, he buried his nose into Hoseok's hair, "I-Is this okay?..."

"Yeah," Hoseok breathed out, sighing contently, "Perfect." This was better than he thought it would be. He still liked holding Hyungwon more, but this was nice, too. It was like he was being blanketed by a warm, long pillow.

They remained quiet for a while, basking in each other's warmth as their eyes grew heavy. However, a memory probing Hyungwon's thoughts urged him to quietly grab his friend's attention, "Hoseok?"

"Hm?..." He lazily responded as his eyes began to close.

"Did... Did you call me 'babe' earlier?"

Hoseok's eyes snap open. Now it was his turn to blush, "I-It was in the heat of the moment... I-... Uh... Sometimes, I call you that in my head, so I guess it slipped."

"Oh." A small smile returns to his face again, heart fluttering at his confession, "...Would it be crossing boundaries if you kept calling me that? I mean, I _did_ tell you that you can."

"Haven't we already crossed boundaries?" He chuckled, "Just look at us."

"...So, yes or no?"

Hoseok rolls his eyes, "Yes, Wonnie. The more stuff we do, the more it's going to feel like we're actually dating."

"You're right, s-sorry. Dammit, why am I even trying to encourage it? _I'm_ the one who said we can't-..."

"It's because I'm so irresistible." Hoseok grinned the moment he heard the small laugh in response to his joke, "Seriously, though, I get it. This is all that guy's fault; not mine and definitely not yours. We both know that you want to be boyfriends just as much as I do, but what's more important right now is dealing with your past."

"Yeah..." Hyungwon agreed absentmindedly, his words echoing in his head.

He brought Hoseok closer for comfort as a terrifying idea crossed his mind. It was a stupid idea. The idea made him feel... nauseous. It was necessary, though. He _has_ to do it. "Y-You're right."

The idol turns over in his hold just enough to be able to press a kiss against Hyungwon's forehead. Once Hoseok pulled away, he smiled at him, oblivious to the other's dark thoughts, "Good night."

"Good night." Hyungwon replied quietly as the man turned back around.

Yes... He has to do it. _For Hoseok_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day:
> 
> "'Girl, you're thicker than a bowl of outmeal.'"
> 
> (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞


	43. XLIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon visits his old neighborhood.

**thicclipwonnie  
**

Liked by **wonholy** , **kikihyun** , and **23,034 others**

 **thicclipwonnie** these contacts are stabbing my corneas

_View all 2,654 comments_

**minnievitamin** why did you buy another pair jfc  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@minnievitamin_ I got bored  
 **papashownu** u look really nice (next time get prescription contacts so they fit your eyes better :))  
 **wonholy** Youre so beautiful ;w; my heart x.x  
 **unsober_nerd** _@thicclipwonnie_ Sir, I think the thicc bunny man has a crush on you.  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@unsober_nerd_ 😶😶😂

**Wonhoe is typing...**

**Wonhoe**  
kyun

 **Wonhoe**  
can we talk?

 **Kookang** 🐺  
waddup

 **Kookang** 🐺  
yea want me to come to ur room?

 **Wonhoe**  
no is it okay if we just text for now

 **Kookang** 🐺  
sure i didnt feel like getting up anyway

 **Kookang** 🐺  
whats wrong?

 **Wonhoe**  
I need to tell you something

 **Wonhoe**  
so during the night of the fansign you remember how hyungwon and I left to go get some ice cream?

 **Kookang** 🐺  
yeah i think so

 **Wonhoe**  
Ok so when we came back we ran into that girl that worked at the front desk of the hotel

 **Wonhoe**  
or well she "ran" into wonnie

 **Kookang** 🐺  
oh shit

 **Kookang**  
the girl that minhyuk was talking about? he told us she was trying to get in his pants

 **Kookang** 🐺  
wait

 **Kookang** 🐺  
NO

 **Kookang** 🐺  
OMG HOSEOK WTF DID YOU DO

 **Wonhoe**  
ughhhghhghgh 🤦‍♂️

 **Wonhoe**  
probably the best/worst mistake EVER.

 **Kookang** 🐺  
dude omg just tell me what you did

 **Wonhoe**  
after she tried asking him out I may or may not have pretended that i was hyungwons bf so she would back off 🙃

 **Kookang** 🐺  
dude

 **Kookang** 🐺  
im not saying this to hurt you

 **Kookang** 🐺  
but that was kinda dumb af

 **Wonhoe**  
IKNOOWWWW

 **Wonhoe**  
it gets better :')

 **Wonhoe**  
hyungwon got really mad at me

 **Wonhoe**  
I tried running away but he went after me while trying to ask me why i did that

 **Wonhoe**  
and he followed me all the way to my room and we just had a whole entire argument

 **Wonhoe**  
and then i pretty much blurted out that I wanted to date him :')

 **Kookang** 🐺  
omfg

 **Kookang** 🐺  
jesus FUCKING christ

 **Kookang** 🐺  
I-

 **Kookang** 🐺  
i dont even know what to SAY

 **Kookang** 🐺  
how did it go? what did he say? istg im gonna drop kick him if he said he doesnt feel the same bc I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT HES 100% INTO YOUR THICC ASS

 **Wonhoe**  
he didnt say that!! >_< and how did you know? did he tell you that?

 **Kookang** 🐺  
no I see it every time you two are together

 **Kookang** 🐺  
ive never seen someone eye-rape another person so gently and lovingly like-

 **Kookang** 🐺  
im over here eye raping jooheon aggressively with 0 fucks

 **Kookang** 🐺  
and wonnie is over there being soft

 **Wonhoe**  
why "eye-rape" -.-"

 **Kookang** 🐺  
it sounds more aggressive and his loving stare was pretty fucking violent

 **Kookang** 🐺  
thats the only way i can describe it

 **Kookang** 🐺  
you know my ability to describe shit is limited

 **Kookang** 🐺  
ANYWAY

 **Kookang** 🐺  
how exactly did he respond

 **Wonhoe**  
he didnt really say anything at first and I got scared, but then he made sure i knew that he felt the same

 **Wonhoe**  
it was amazing changkyun

 **Wonhoe**  
I was so worried that he didnt and there he was telling me that he DID

 **Wonhoe**  
but then he told me he couldnt date me

 **Kookang** 🐺  
what? why??

 **Wonhoe**  
he just wasnt ready

 **Wonhoe**  
I told him i would wait and I will

 **Wonhoe**  
we stayed as friends and tried to keep everything the same as before

 **Wonhoe**  
but on the night he and minhyuk came over he told me why (for him to tell, not me so plz dont ask)

 **Wonhoe**  
and lets just say that after that we only got closer and now its 10000x harder to keep things platonic between us

 **Wonhoe**  
it just

 **Wonhoe**  
SUCKS

 **Wonhoe**  
I thought it would be easy to wait but its so hard

 **Wonhoe**  
I told him how i felt about it all that night

 **Wonhoe**  
and I felt better after we talked but

Wonhoe  
idk... its just difficult

Wonhoe  
I just wanted to tell you all of that since you were the one to make me realize how i felt

 **Kookang** 🐺  
hoseok

 **Kookang** 🐺  
all i can say to all of that is to try to be as patient as you can

 **Kookang** 🐺  
and help him as much as you can

 **Kookang** 🐺  
i think jooheon had known that somewhere in me I love him too

 **Kookang** 🐺  
so when I kept pushing him away he didnt leave me

 **Kookang** 🐺  
he stayed by my side and waited even though it was painful

 **Kookang** 🐺  
it didnt take long before i realized i was in love with him :)

 **Kookang** 🐺  
so idk what kind of shit wonnie has to deal with before he gets with you

 **Kookang** 🐺  
but trust me as long as your patient and support him (which i already know youre doing) hell be ready sooner than you both realize 

**Kookang** 🐺  
so ya

 **Kookang** 🐺  
try not to stress about time. u guys got plenty of it :P

 **Wonhoe**  
tysm changkyun

 **Wonhoe**  
I really needed to hear that

 **Wonhoe**  
you know a lot about this stuff huh? ^^

 **Kookang** 🐺  
welp thats what happens when uve been dating a hopeless romantic for two years 🤷‍♂️

 **Kookang** 🐺  
ew gross the dickhole just texted us

 **Wonhoe**  
man and I thought we would be able to get a longer lunch break... :/

 **Kookang** 🐺  
whatever lets just go to the studio before the manager gets his panties ina twist

 **Kookang** 🐺  
im getting sick of him blaming u and shownu for dumb shit

 **Kookang** 🐺  
well mostly you for whatever reason

 **Wonhoe**  
I try to take most of the blame thats why

 **Wonhoe**  
he picks on shownu bc hes dating minhyuk

 **Wonhoe**  
and I think hes suspicious of me

 **Wonhoe**  
hyunwoo stresses enough as the leader so I take most of the blame

 **Wonhoe**  
he doesnt like it but its worth it if I get to help my friend 

**Kookang** 🐺  
damn

 **Kookang** 🐺  
the fact that u have to do that says a lot

 **Kookang** 🐺  
like are you ok?

 **Wonhoe**  
yea

 **Wonhoe**  
hyungwon helps me feel better!!!!! 😍😍🥰🥰

* * *

" _You're going to what?!_ "

Hyungwon visibly winced, having expected this kind of reaction after bringing this up out of the blue. The moment he had told him about his decision, Minhyuk had frozen up completely before standing up from the couch and shouting those words.

The artist rubbed his arm self-consciously, gaze averted as Minhyuk approached him, "Hyungwon, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're working on getting past things, but... Don't you think you're doing it a little too fast?"

Hyungwon nods, "I know, I know, it's just... I'm getting sick of it all. I want to get it done and over with."

"It doesn't work like that, Hyungwon." Minhyuk told him, shaking his head, "This isn't like ripping off a band-aid. This is like taking out _stitches_. You can't just rip them out, because if you're not gentle and don't take it slow, you'll just hurt yourself more."

Frowning, Hyungwon looks down at his feet. He knew Minhyuk was right. He's had his fair share of trauma that's he's gotten through, so he knew his best friend was speaking from experience.

"I know," He eventually whispered. "I-I'm really pushing it this time, but I'm just so _desperate_."

"Hyungwon if you're doing this for Wonho..."

"I know that I told you all about the situation between me and him last night, but it's not just for him." Hyungwon said, hand now gripping his arm, "I'm doing this for me, too. All of this isn't completely about being able to date and have a boyfriend again. I-... I-I need to know _why_ he did what he did. I want to know so badly."

Minhyuk sighed heavily, running a hand down his face, "God, Hyungwon... You're..."

"What? I'm what? Stupid?" Hyungwon couldn't help, but smile a little at that. It was true. He was stupid for diving head-first into all of this.

"No," The photographer shakes his head and knocked his knuckles against Hyungon's shoulder gently, "You're strong. _Brave_. Actually, yeah, maybe a little stupid, but mostly strong and brave."

"What? I'm not... _Those_ things."

"But you really are, Hyungwon. The fact that you're doing all of these things for yourself and the people you love is admirable." A thought suddenly strikes Minhyuk, "You don't have to do all of this alone, though. You have me, Wonho, Hyunwoo, _everyone_. You're not alone, okay?"

Hyungwon smiles weakly, nodding. They both moved at the same time and hugged each other tightly.

He knows that all of his friends are there for him, but... This time, he needs to do it alone.

* * *

It was almost nostalgic walking through this neighborhood.

Walking down the nearly empty streets felt... strange and familiar. It was like he was eighteen again and heading back home from school.

Hyungwon never really liked this neighborhood. He doesn't like the one he currently lives in either, but at least it doesn't feel like he's being isolated there like this one. He mainly didn't like them because they were filled with prissy rich people who were nearly as bad as his parents.

To this day, he still can't believe that a man like Jinho grew up in a wealthy family.

Even after so long, he knew exactly where the house was. It was one of the farthest down the road along with being the smallest. His heart rate picked up slightly as it came into view and his already present frown deepened at the sight of its dreary state.

The lawn wasn't as well-kept as it used to be and the house itself appeared lifeless. He noticed right away that there was only one pristine-looking black car in the driveway, rather than two cars and a motorcycle.

He shakes his head out of his thoughts when he realized he was just standing there, staring at the modest house. Taking a deep breath, he heads down the walkway leading to the door. Throughout his trip to here, he had been wondering what he was going to say once that door opened. He had an hour to think up of something and he has yet thought up of anything that was 100% successful.

He stood in front of the door, lips pressed together into a thin line as he nervously stared down at the doorbell. It was now or never. Hyungwon had plenty of chances to chicken out and now that he was here, he _couldn't_.

Sighing heavily, Hyungwon adjusts his blazer, brushing his fingers through his pink hair to tame the stray strands. He had taken off all of those accessories he had worn for his Instagram post, including the contacts. Instead, he just stuck with his usual prescription glasses.

He didn't want to present himself as that kid who wore nothing but leather jackets and ripped skinny jeans. He's changed.

Hyungwon held his breath as he pressed the doorbell and a soft ding echoed from inside the house. His heart started to pound harder as he waited, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously while holding down the urge to turn tail and run.

The painter's head snapped up at the sound of the door being unlocked. The head of a petite woman peeked through the crack of the door and her eyebrows furrow at the sight of him, asking, "Can I help you, young man?"

Stepping back slightly, he drops his hands by his sides and bows deeply, "I-It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Yong. I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm Chae Hyungwon, y-your son's ex-boyfriend."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the door slammed closed with a thunderous bang and Hyungwon quickly straightened up, startled. Eyes wide in panic, he stepped closer to the door to shout, "Mrs. Yong, please, I-I just have a couple of questions!-"

" _Go away!_ " She screamed desperately from the other side of the door, sounding frightened, " _Leave me alone! I don't have anything to do with that boy!_ "

"I-I know what my parents tried to do and I'm so, _so_ sorry!" Hyungwon shouts, "I-I was the one to stop them! I'm not here to h-hurt you or anything, I just want to talk!"

Once he was finished speaking, there was only silence in response. He waited for some kind of reply, but... nothing. Clenching his fists in frustration and his vision fogging up, he releases a shaky breath. He should have known that this would happen. The Chae's didn't exactly have any fans.

He prepared to walk away and leave, a new weight holding steady on his shoulders as he turns away from the door. This was a stupid idea anyway. Maybe he should come back some other time? No, it's not worth it. She'll just slam the door in his face again.

Suddenly, he skids to a stop when he hears the door unlocking again, whipping around just in time to see Mrs. Yong open the door wider than before. She stares at him wearily with deep shadows beneath her eyes, considering him for a long moment.

Hyungwon felt shock shoot through him when she finally sighed, waving her hand as a sign to come in as she went back inside the house, leaving the door open. For a few long seconds, he didn't move, but once he shook himself out of his surprise he entered the house.

As he took off his shoes, Mrs. Yong scurried around as she straightened up the plain-looking living room. "Sit anywhere you like. Excuse the mess, I was just going over some patient reports." She said as she gathered up the papers scattered on the coffee table, placing them back in the manila folders.

The painter awkwardly sat on the far end of the couch, fiddling his fingers on his lap. Mrs. Yong pointedly avoided eye contact with him, asking, "Would you like something to drink? Tea?"

"S-Sure." Hyungwon nods even though he really wasn't in the mood for anything to drink. He can tell that she needed time to prepare herself for the conversation ahead of them and she wasn't the only one.

As soon as the woman was out of sight, having gone to the kitchen, Hyungwon felt his hands begin to tremble. This was so dumb. Minhyuk was right, he was jumping into things way too fast, but he can't do anything about it now. He was already inside the house, waiting for Mrs. Yong to make some goddamn _tea_.

Sooner than he had hoped, Mrs. Yong returned with a tray holding a kettle and teacups. She sits down on the other end of the couch, setting the tray on the coffee table before offering a cup to Hyungwon.

Taking the cup from her with a quiet, "Thank you." He took a small sip from it as she, too, busied herself with her own fresh cup of tea. The hot drink made him relax a little, but not enough.

It felt like hours until one of them spoke up. Mrs. Yong sighed deeply, tucking a stray lock of her very long, black hair behind her ear, "If you're not here to milk money out of me for compensation, then what are you here for?"

Hyungwon flinches at the reminder of what his parents had tried to do to her and her husband. He looks at her properly and she gazed back with tired eyes, patiently waiting for an answer. 

Mrs. Yong looked just as young as she did back then, although the wrinkles at the corner of her eyes were slightly more prominent and strands of greying hair were starting to appear. 

He remembers how even though she was at home, she still dressed up nicely and took great care of her appearance despite not seeing anyone of great importance. Now, however, her hair was out of its usual neat bun and she was wearing clothes that were clearly slept in. It was surprising to see, and made him feel overdressed and even more awkward.

"I-I really am sorry for what they did, Mrs. Yong." Hyungwon apologized earnestly, "I-I'm glad that I was able to stop them, b-but that's not what I'm here for. I wanted to talk about Jinho."

Her brown eyes soften hearing his second apology, her shoulders relaxing slightly, "It's... It's fine, dear. Please, just call me Nari." She then sets her teacup back down on the tray, resting her hands on her lap neatly, "What exactly did you want to talk about concerning that boy? I hope you're not trying to-"

"No!" Hyungwon nearly shouted, causing her to jump a little. Skin pale from just the _thought_ of what she was about to suggest, he forced his tense shoulders to relax and lowered his voice as he repeats, "N-No."

Nari nods slowly, "Good... That's good, I'm glad."

His hands cupped the warm ceramic teacup for comfort, "I-I came here because... E-Everything that happened messed me up pretty badly. I-I didn't leave my house for a year, but after that, my friend managed to force me out of there every now and then."

A worried crease formed on her forehead as she furrowed her brows, "Did they force you to come here?"

"No, no." Hyungwon shakes his head, "I came here by myself." He couldn't stop the small, proud smile from forming on his face, "Recently, I've been able to leave the house by myself with no one with me."

"That's amazing, dear." Nari appeared genuinely proud of him, smiling warmly, "It must have been very difficult. Actually, it's strange to hear that you haven't left your house for that long. I remember how you and that boy would avoid going home at all costs."

"Yeah," He chuckled sheepishly. "I-I changed a lot. D-Didn't fight anymore or do anything illegal... I-I mostly paint nowadays." His smile slowly drops, "I-I... I was wondering if you knew why Jinho..."

"...Did what he did?" His ex-boyfriend's mother finished for him and he nods meekly. She sighs, "Hyungwon, dear, I really wished I knew the answer to that. Jinho... I wished you never, _ever_ met him."

Nari shifts her eyes away from him, picking up her cup of tea again and hurriedly taking a big sip. Hyungwon had a feeling she may have put an extra ingredient into her cup of tea. She clears her throat, "Jinho had a difficult childhood. Being the only child to a surgeon and a doctor lead to many days and nights alone. I'll admit, we were neglectful and I regret that. Maybe if we raised him differently and put effort into spending time with our son, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Hyungwon can almost see the sadness and guilt pulsating around her like a thick aura as the gleam in her eyes dimmed, "That's why he hated the both of you." He said quietly.

"Yes." Her thumb brushes over the rim of her teacup, wiping away a stray drop of tea that had spilled from her hurried drinking, "Pile that onto bullying, it became too much for him. His father and I ignored him when he would try to talk to us about it. We would always be too busy to deal with it, but eventually, his father told him to suck it up and be a man. The day after, the supervisor called to tell me that my son had broken a student's nose."

Nari laughs bitterly, "It only escalated from there. He always ran into trouble, became friends and enemies with terrible people... We should have done something- _I_ should have done something to stop him, but it was too late. The time to teach him things that parents are supposed to teach had passed and it was _too late_. He didn't know how to handle being angry or sad, he can barely tell the difference between right and wrong..."

She then looks up at him regretfully, her eyes watering, "I never taught him how to love and cherish someone."

Hyungwon hurriedly places down his teacup to move up the couch until he sat next to the older woman, gently prying the cup from her hands and setting it down. He held both of her hands tightly, "Mrs. Y- _Nari_... I-If you're blaming yourself for all of this, p-please don't. None of this is your fault."

"You cannot deny the fact that I have taken _some_ part in it, dear." Nari whispered, shaking her head, "I was a terrible and irresponsible parent. I wasn't ready for a child. I had a wonderful job at a hospital and was heading toward the peak of my career when I got pregnant. I had no time to raise a child... God, I should have at least tried!..."

"You might blame yourself, Nari, but I don't." Hyungwon told her firmly, "I-I'm just glad that you realized your mistakes. It's been twenty-three years and my parents haven't realized their's yet."

Her eyes deepened with melancholy at his words and she smiled sadly, "Thank you... If only I could make up for my mistakes." She blinks away her tears, sniffling as she held Hyungwon's larger hands, "When you came around, I thought you were another one of his 'friends.' I paid you no mind until Jinho suddenly told us that he was moving out and his boyfriend was going to live with him... I'm sure you remember what happened when he told us that it was you he was dating."

"Yeah, your husband had a lot of choice words for me when I visited." Hyungwon said, smirking slightly at the memory. He had genuinely enjoyed watching the man go red in the face as he screamed every homophobic slur known to man. Being used to being called all of those things at the time, he had just took it in stride and didn't let it bother him. That had only made Mr. Yong angrier.

" _Ex_ -husband." Nari corrected and she quickly caught his questioning gaze, "After everything that happened, he stopped going to work and drank all day long... Let's just say that after a lot of arguing and playing the blame game, he found more comfort in a university student's bedroom rather than his wife's arms. The divorce is still being processed."

Empathy immediately washed over Hyungwon after hearing her confess the reason for the divorce. He opened his mouth to give her words of comfort, but she cuts him off before he can say anything, resuming to what she was previously saying, "Soon after his little announcement, Jinho moved out completely. We were none the wiser until the police knocked at the door..."

Her bottom lip wobbles, "It still feels like an awful nightmare. Your parents, the police, the _courtroom_... My God, it was terrible. I could never imagine how it all felt to you... That boy... I couldn't stop looking at him during the entire trial. I kept thinking to myself, 'When did this happen? _How_ did this happen? How did my son become so _cruel_?'"

Nari's grip on Hyungwon's hands tightened tremendously, "And then I looked at you. You... You _poor thing_. You couldn't look people in the eye or even _speak_. You had to write down everything you had to say." Her voice becomes strained and gravelly with tears, "I-I can still remember what you wrote down in that courtroom... The things he did to you..."

Hyungwon swallowed thickly as the memory of that day rose back into his mind, "Y-Yeah, it was-"

"Hyungwon," Nari suddenly interrupts urgently. Her gaze dug into his earnestly, eyes red and scared as she whispered weakly, " _D-Did... Did my son really pour boiling water on you?..._ "

All at once, color completely drained away from Hyungwon's face. He felt his throat tighten painfully as his head began to buzz, the echoes of an ear-piercing noise reverberating around the back of his mind. 

A sensation that Hyungwon stopped feeling for three years suddenly returns as he looked away from the woman, head bowing as he pried her hands from her's to grip his burning thighs. The upper parts of them, near his pelvis, ached horribly as the areas began to heat up painfully... _Familiarly_.

Gentle, coaxing arms brought him into a motherly hold. After a long moment of struggling to keep a hold of his emotions, he finally gave up and clung onto Nari, heavy sobs bursting out of him. 

She whispered apologies like a mantra as she, too, cried. It was heartbreaking hearing his crying. It was filled with years of pain that no one should ever go through. Nari wishes she can turn back time just to take those little moments she had to fix her mistakes. During those moments, she could have played catch with her son, tell him a story... Hug him... How long has it been since she hugged Jinho? When he was six?- No, _five_?

Nari couldn't care much about that right now. For now, she can only think about the poor man in his arms who looked more like a little boy as he cried. It wasn't hard to notice something very important with the way he was clinging onto her.

_His mother never hugged him either._

* * *

When Hyungwon returned home, exhausted, his eyes were puffy from crying. He has no idea how long he had spent his time at Nari's house crying his eyes out, but it was long enough to eventually run out of tears.

After his little breakdown, they silently agreed to end their previous conversation and Nari insisted he stay for a while longer. Hyungwon couldn't turn her down even if he wanted to. Living alone, stressed out, and filled with guilt... It was lonely.

Hyungwon found out that he enjoyed her company. Back then, he had thought she was a strict mother who expected nothing but respect, but she turned out to be a sweet, gentle woman who loves to read mystery novels on Sundays.

Nari also found a love for cooking after Mr. Yong moved out, and told him to stay for dinner. As they ate, he told her about his new friends and how he had a crush on one of them.

"I really, _really_ like him." Hyungwon had said as she gave him all of her attention while eating a piece of braised pork, "W-When you look at him, he's muscular and tough-looking from the shoulders down, but then you look at his face and say, 'wait, what?'"

Nari chuckled, deeply amused by his description, "How so?"

"Well, everyone describes him as a muscly-bunny. H-His face is just as sweet as his personality and... _Ugh_ , he's too perfect."

"Well, Hyungwon, you're an extremely handsome man yourself, and you're very nice and funny, I'm sure that he likes you, too." She reassured him gently.

"Oh, he does. H-He accidentally confessed while we were arguing one time." Hyungwon smirked and Nari let out a surprised laugh, "B-But I told him I wasn't ready. I-It's hard staying as friends, but hopefully, that won't be for long."

Nari frowned a little, eyebrows furrowed, "Is it because..."

"Yes." He then shrugged, "I-I needed to deal with the whole... T-Trauma thing first. I-I need closure first."

Nodding, she smiled warmly, "I understand." She pauses for a moment, "Let me guess, he's more than willing to wait?"

" _Too_ willing." Hyungwon sighed, shaking his head, "I don't deserve him."

"No, you _do_ deserve him, dear. You are both lucky to have each other."

After dinner and one more round of tea, the moon was in the sky and it was time for Hyungwon to leave. He made sure that they exchanged numbers to stay in contact and promised to visit her next week.

Hyungwon entered his house with a heavy sigh, smiling at the sound of Dambi's excited yips as he took off his shoes. He picked up the fluffy dog as soon as she reached him, petting her gently as she tried to lick his face.

Minhyuk had been in the middle of doing some personal song projects when Hyungwon came back home. His eyes had widened hearing the door unlock and he had practically thrown his laptop off his lap. He then proceeded to trip over his own feet, falling onto the ground after trying to stand up from the couch too fast.

Eventually, he managed to get his stiff muscles and joints to work like they're supposed to, and quickly approached Hyungwon, "How did it go? What happened? Are you okay? Why did you come home so late-"

"It went great." His best friend interrupted him softly and Minhyuk blinked owlishly. Despite the fact that he had clearly been crying, he seemed... happy. Hyungwon pecked Dambi's snout, narrowly avoiding the playful nip in retaliation as he said, "I think I made a new friend, too."

"That's... good." Minhyuk's shoulders relax tremendously and a sigh of relief heaves out of him, "That's great, Hyungwon. Um... Are you sure you're?..."

"I'm just tired, Minhyuk." Hyungwon reassured him, stepping closer to him to dump Dambi in his arms, "I'm also a little sore. My scars are hurting again..."

"Wait, _what_? It's been a while since that's happened. I think there's still that cream in the cupboard, but I think it's expired. Want me to go-"

"No, it can wait until tomorrow. I can deal. I think it flared up because of... y'know... _memories_... And the fact that they're old."

"Well, if you're sure..." Minhyuk smiles, "Go to bed. When you wake up, I'll have breakfast and your Starbucks ready for you."

"Thanks, Minhyuk, you're the best. Good night."

"Good night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "Zack, stop!... Zack, stop! You're gonna get in trouble-"


	44. XLIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon faces his past.

**thicclipwonnie**

Liked by **minnievitamin** , **wonholy** , and **34,102 others**

 **thicclipwonnie** Almost there. Going on a mini-vacation so I'll be gone for a couple of days. :)

_View all 13,280 comments_

**fckmei.moppa** enjoy ur vacation! have fun and get lots of rest! :P  
 **i.m.deadinside** wait is this a pic of you when u were younger???  
 **joo.honey** _@i.m.deadinside_ I THINK IT IS  
 **minnievitamin** gl

**wonholy sent you a message.**

**wonholy  
** he's not going on a mini-vacation is he?

 **minnievitamin**  
that was quick

 **minnievitamin**  
how did you find out?

 **wonholy**  
the fact that youre not going with him

 **wonholy**  
him announcing it all of a sudden

 **wonholy**  
it was just

 **wonholy**  
off

 **wonholy**  
so whats going on?

 **minnievitamin**  
is anyone else suspicious?

 **wonholy**  
no

 **wonholy**  
they havent noticed. why?

 **minnievitamin**  
bc your the only person hes ever told about jinho

 **minnievitamin**  
Hoseok

 **minnievitamin**  
Hyungwon is working his ass off to face the shit he went through

 **minnievitamin**  
remember almost a week ago when he kinda disappeared for a couple of days?

 **wonholy**  
yes why

 **minnievitamin**  
that was the time he visited jinhos mom

 **wonholy**  
What.

 **minnievitamin**  
i really really shouldnt be telling you this

 **minnievitamin**  
but it felt right to tell you

 **minnievitamin**  
nothing bad happened anyway (as far as i know)

 **minnievitamin**  
actually I think hes going to visit her this weekend

 **wonholy**  
wait wait wait

 **wonholy**  
can I call you?

 **minnievitamin**  
yea

Hoseok, at this point, was pacing back and forth in his room as he dialed Minhyuk's number. He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously as the phone rang a single time before the call was quickly answered.

"Minhyuk," He takes a calming breath. "Why did he go to her house?"

「 _Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure. I mean- I have an idea..._ 」Minhyuk said through the other line, sounding thoughtful,「 _I think he went over there to talk to her about everything that happened. He was after something, but I'm not sure what. It can be a million things._ 」

He sits down on his couch abruptly, rubbing a hand down his face, "Dammit, I should've-... I _knew_ something was wrong."

「 _You should've what?_ 」The photographer inquired, his voice tired,「 _Should've_ what _? Come over and hug it out? It's not that simple._ 」

Hoseok was silent after hearing those harsh statements and he frowned, shoulders sagging, "Minhyuk, I-... I know it's not that simple..."

「 _...I'm sorry._ 」Minhyuk whispered quietly after a long moment, sniffling,「 _I shouldn't have said that. I-I shouldn't have snapped at you... Shit, I'm a mess._ 」

"It's okay, Minhyuk." He reassured him, "Is all of this really stressing you that much?"

A dry laugh bursts out of him,「 _Yeah. He's struggling so much and it's making me worried sick. He'd barely tell me anything or how he's feeling... He didn't even take me with him today._ 」

The sound of another sniffle filtered through Wonho's phone,「 _I told him he has me... You._ Everyone _. He took it seriously, but I think he decided to face everything alone. The idea of him doing this alone is so terrifying, Hoseok! I-I've been taking care of him for like five years, protecting and helping him, a-and now..._ 」

Minhyuk's voice became strained and gritty. Hoseok quickly realized that he was starting to cry,「 _Now, I can't do that. I can't do anything. A-All I can do is wait for him while he does something completely stupid that would either help him or tear him down entirely. While he's risking his whole entire mental health, I'm sitting here, in my goddamn apartment, worrying about my best friend._ 」

"What are you talking about?" Hoseok felt a sense of panic beginning to crawl into him, a horrible feeling washing over him, "Minhyuk, where did he go?"

「 _I think you already know. After the last place he went to, where else would he be?_ 」

Before he could say anything else, Minhyuk apologized again and told him to take care of himself before hanging up.

* * *

Hyungwon sat at the small desk placed in the hotel room he was staying in, head resting in his hands. Placed in front of him was his phone, unlocked with his voicemail box opened. On his right was a bottle of the cheapest wine the hotel had to offer and a half-drunk glass of the velvet liquid.

Hyungwon wasn't exactly... _proud_ of himself for drinking. He used to drink a lot when he was younger. At first, it was to feel included in the delinquent circle, but then it came to the point where he would come home shit-faced just because he felt like it. So he can forget about his issues.

It wasn't his parents who got him to stop. No matter what they did, they couldn't really stop him from doing anything so they easily gave up on him. Barely even tried. They had "better things to do, anyway, so you can wake up under a bridge for all I care." No, it had ended up being _Minhyuk_. Completely slammed after countless shots and a bottle of soju, he had confused Minhyuk's house for his.

To this day, he still can't really remember what Minhyuk said that convinced him to stop. He was still slightly drunk and extremely hungover, but he was pretty sure there was a lot of screaming and most definitely a slap to the face. However, he can faintly remember Minhyuk hugging him right afterward, telling him he doesn't want him to get hurt.

Hyungwon sighed heavily at the memory, one of his hands moving away from his head to reach toward the wine glass. His fingertips only hovered over the glass stem, tracing the length of it absentmindedly.

It wasn't like he was going to chug the whole bottle or attempt to drink his problems away... He just needed to take the edge off. For fuck's sake, he deserved _at least_ a glass. Anything to calm down his trembling and the increasing amounts of adrenaline that was getting pumped through his veins.

Finally, he grabbed the bowl of the wine glass, tossing back the rest of the cheap alcohol as if it were a giant shot. He almost slammed the glass back onto the table, resisting the urge to pour himself another. His tolerance probably became terrible after so long. He didn't want to risk getting tipsy.

Instead, he pushed them away. He'll save them for later. After-...

Hyungwon's gaze returns to his phone, staring at the lone voicemail. He had played it once. Twice. Hell, _three_ times. He almost couldn't believe what he heard from the automated voice message.

 _His request for visitation has been approved_.

* * *

The sound of metal doors slamming shut caused Hyungwon to flinch horribly. Gulping nervously, he followed the uniformed woman down the hallway. He could hear nothing, but the clicking of her shiny shoes and the pounding of his own heart trying to beat its way out of his chest.

It took Hyungwon nearly an hour to get out of his car and enter the building. It also took him a horrendous amount of time to fill out two pages of paperwork. Those were his final chances to change his mind and go back home. He could have turned his car back on and drove away. He could have given the paperwork back and walked out of the building.

Instead, he pushed forward. He got out of his car. He went through security and was searched. He filled out the paperwork. Now, he was on his way to his final destination.

Maybe he should have had that second glass of wine.

It didn't take long before they were entering a large, long room. Lined up on the sides of the room were seats with small walls sectioning them off. There were a few other people there who already had the telephone held up to their ears, speaking to another person on the other side of a glass wall.

A single security guard watched the interactions from the corner of the room, while many other guards watched from the room on the other side of the glass wall.

The woman who brought him there gestured to where he can sit before leaving him alone. Frowning, he went over to the spot that she showed him and carefully sat down on the uncomfortable chair.

Hyungwon wanted to leave. He wanted to go back home and hug Minhyuk, and text Hoseok and awkwardly flirt with him again. He wanted to forget that he was ever here and go back to his normal day-to-day life.

But, he knows it's not that simple.

The painter looked down at his lap, where his hands were wringing together anxiously. He wonders what would happen if Minhyuk was here. Would he urge him to push forward or would he urge him to leave and try again another time?

It didn't take long for him to figure out that it would be the latter. Minhyuk didn't want Hyungwon to force himself and he especially doesn't want to force Hyungwon. Minhyuk may be an excitable, hyperactive person who has a tendency to be a little _out there_ , but he had the patience of a saint. He rather it took years for him to come to this place rather than days.

Hyungwon, on the other hand, wasn't a very patient person.

He has to remind himself that he needed this. If he was truly going to face his past, this was the way. Once he gets the closure he needs, then the sky's the limit.

Hyungwon jumps when he hears a door slamming open on the other side of the glass. He looks up curiously as he hears two pairs of feet walking closer. A sudden sense of foreboding washed over him as he hears one voice, a guard, talking firmly. His gaze raises completely when the guard, and the person he was with, stopped at his section.

The sensation of his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach hit him like a brick when he met the gaze of shocked, light brown eyes. Every fiber of his being told him to _run_. Run until he was away from this place, away from this city, away from this goddamn _country_.

No matter how long it took him to come here, he knew he would never be prepared to see his face again. Fear and terror clouded over his mind like a heavy fog just by _looking_ at him. 

The guard gave the bewildered inmate a stern look before stationing himself at the far wall so he can keep an eye on him. He barely even noticed.

They stared at each other for who knows how long. The man behind the glass was still standing there, stiff as a board, and glued to the spot by his shock.

It didn't take long for him to shake himself out of his stupor, hesitantly taking a seat. His amber eyes never strayed away from him. It seemed like he couldn't believe that Hyungwon was there. As if he would disappear if he moved or blinked.

The first time he looked away was to glance at the telephone on his side before reaching for it, picking it up and holding it up to his ear. Hyungwon looked over at his own telephone, face completely drained of color as he began to break out in a cold sweat.

He reached for the telephone as his hand began to shake violently, a kind of trembling he hasn't experienced for a long time. He stopped mid-way, clenching his fist. He needs to stop _shaking_. He can't... He can't show him that he's still terrified of him. Not after so long and not while the bastard is in this place.

He ended up snatching the telephone off its holder, holding it up to his ear. Through the line, he heard the man on the other side take a shaky breath, offering a weak smile. Then, his deep voice filtered through,「 _Hey, Princess._ 」

" _Don't_ -" Hyungwon sighed heavily, shaking his head as he felt a nasty sort of hatred hit him upon hearing that nickname, "D-Don't call me that, Jinho."

Jinho's weary smile faltered,「 _Right... Sorry._ 」

Looking at Jinho now felt so strange. Terrifying, but strange. He looked... different. Older.

Hyungwon had met him when he was sixteen. Jinho was nineteen.

It was weird seeing Jinho wearing something that wasn't ripped or black. He wore a white jumpsuit like all of the other inmates here. His tattoos were a little more faded than he remembered, skin paler, and his hair... Was gone. The precious hair he never wanted to cut was gone and all that's left was a slightly grown-out buzzcut. 

Back then, Jinho had always held an aura of confidence and superiority. Now, from what he can see, he looked _timid_. Shifty and small. As if the big bad wolf was reduced to nothing, but a small, weak rabbit. It was almost satisfying to see.

「 _I, uh-..._ 」Jinho clears his throat, scratching his head nervously,「 _I never thought I would see you again._ 」

"M-Me neither..." Hyungwon whispered, now avoiding his gaze as he sets his jaw.

The man's smile faltered slightly, but continued speaking,「 _You look so different that I almost didn't recognize you. The pink hair threw me off for a second._ 」Suddenly, he chuckles,「 _I can see that you've ditched the ripped jeans and leather jacket. Remember how obsessed you were with them?_ 」

Hyungwon didn't answer his question. He completely ignored his pathetic attempts on trying to make casual conversation through the thick tension in the air. Finally, he sighed quietly, "Y-You know that I-I'm not here to j-just... just _talk_."

Finally, Jinho's smile completely dropped, his shoulders sagging,「 _Yeah... Yeah, I know. It's just-..._ 」He shakes his head,「 _Ever since I got in here... No one's visited me. Not even my parents. You're the first one to see me and I don't know what to say._ 」

Suddenly, the man laughs humorlessly, incredulous,「 _What are you even doing here anyway? Why are you coming to see me_ now?」

Hyungwon's eyes snapped back up to meet his, his gaze harsh, "B-Because you ruined my life, Jinho."

His ex-boyfriend flinched horribly, his lips pressed together into a thin line,「 _...Yeah. Yeah, I did._ 」

Memories began flooding back into Hyungwon as he stared at the man. The _torture_ he went through. He can feel his thighs begin to sting as he leaned forward, looking straight into Jinho's eyes, "I couldn't l-leave my house. I-I couldn't _speak_. For a _year_."

Jinho shakes his head,「 _I'm-_ 」

" _Shut. The fuck._ _Up_."

Hyungwon watches his mouth snap close. He glares at him darkly, "Until this year, I-I was terrified to go outside. I-It took five years, Jinho. You've t-taken away five of the most precious years of my life." He scoffs, "And you've done the same to yourself."

Despite his effort not to, his bottom lip began to wobble as his eyes stung with tears, "I-I loved you. I-I don't know why, but I did." Hyungwon's grip around the telephone strengthened, "I loved you s-so much that I moved in with you. I loved you s-so much that I forgave you for yelling at me... I-I... I loved you so much that I forgave you for cheating on me not once, but _countless_ times."

His glare then intensified significantly, "...And then... I didn't love you anymore. I began to despise you. I-I started to _hate_ you." He shakes his head in disappointment, "But I didn't realize it. I was mesmerized by you _and_ I was scared of you. Y-You sweet-talked me. You _manipulated_ me... And I kept forgiving you for all of the horrible things you did to me. Because no matter what, I was your little puppy. Your little _princess_."

Jinho watched as Hyungwon gave him a wide, empty smile, "You want to know why I'm here, Jinho? I want answers. W-Why... Why did you do this? Why did you... _Why did you hurt me?_ "

Now his ex-boyfriend was the one frozen in his seat, avoiding his eyes. Hyungwon had been fully expecting him to either start smirking or completely leave after he finished. However, he didn't expect Jinho to look... _guilty_. It was confusing. As far as he remembered, Jinho had _enjoyed_ hurting him.

「 _Prin-_ Hyungwon _,_ 」Jinho quickly corrected himself, sighing deeply,「 _Back then I lived-_ breathed _violence. It's all I knew how to do. It was the only thing that my parents taught me other than how to eat, drink, and bathe._ 」

He scoffs at the memory,「 _It's how I solved my problems and I ended up looking forward to someone messing with me just so I can punch them in the face. It was the_ only _thing I could look forward to. Anything to just... Get rid of all this anger._ 」He laughs bitterly,「 _I didn't know how to deal with my_ feelings _! All everyone told me to do was to man up. Be a big boy._ Fight back _._ 」

Jinho finally looks at him again,「 _I did all of those things because I didn't know how to handle those kinds of situations. You were the first serious relationship I've ever had. All I ever did before that was fuck random people in clubs and bars. I didn't know how to take care of someone that I love, I didn't know how to express my feelings, and I didn't know how to handle my jealousy. I just took it all out on you._ 」

The tattooed man shakes his head,「 _...But that's not an excuse or a real answer. I-I-... It's common sense to_ not _hurt someone you love. I've been asking myself why I did it anyway. I've asked the fucking_ shrink _why I hurt you so badly._ 」

"So _why_?" Hyungwon stressed the word, "Just spit it out."

「 _I wanted you all to myself._ 」Jinho finally said with a strained voice,「 _I didn't want my parents to apologize to me and hug me, I didn't want to tag alleyways in the city, I didn't even want to hang out with those jerk-offs. I just wanted_ you _and I was scared that people would take you away from me... I didn't want people to take the only thing I love away from me._ 」

The artist could only blink at him owlishly, shocked by the answer, "Wha-... What?" He had been fully expecting Jinho to put the blame on him. Like he always did. But instead...

「 _That's why I did those things. So you could stay with me. I told you that everyone hated you because you hurt people... That_ I _was the only one who didn't hate you. I told you that nobody would want you because of that. I wanted you to have no one, but me._ 」

"T-Then why cheat? W-Why _hurt_ me?"

Jinho didn't say anything for a long moment. Instead, he quickly wiped away his tears before they could fall.「 _At first, I cheated on you, because I was so used to screwing strangers. I stopped for a while when you cried about it... Then I started it up again, because honestly, I couldn't keep it in my pants. You didn't want to have sex and I was convinced that you were in the wrong. I put the blame on you and... And you agreed that it was your fault._ 」

His expression warped into one of disgust as if he loathed what he did,「A _nd I hurt you, because... The jealousy was too much. The shit I told you wasn't enough, the cheating wasn't enough, you still wanted to go out and have fun._ 」Jinho's frown deepens,「 _Remember that night? You were telling me you were going to that new gay club to try to make new friends and were wearing those..._ clothes. _I just-... Snapped. I told myself, 'If you don't want anyone to take him away from you, if you want him to be with only you, then you need to do everything you can... Even if that meant making him afraid of you, too.'_ 」

Hyungwon didn't know what to say. What was there _to_ say? After so, so long of guessing the answer as to why Jinho hurt him, of blaming himself, he _finally_ got his answer.

Jinho leaned forward in the midst of his stunned silence, his gaze earnest and radiating nothing but regret,「 _I was fucked up. I wasn't right in the head. Every single day I wish that I could take back_ everything _that I said and did. I wish that I_ _had_ never _hurt you... But I won't take back one thing. I loved you. I_ still _love you. I wasn't lying about that._ 」This time, he didn't bother hiding or wiping away his tears as they cascaded down his cheeks,「 _I am so, so sorry, Hyungwon. I want to take it all back, but I_ can't. _I-I wish I could go down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness, but... But I know you'll never forgive me. So, for what it's worth, I'm sorry._ 」

Hyungwon opened his mouth to say something that his body begged to say. A terrible thing that he wished upon Jinho deep, deep down. He didn't care if he regretted it. He didn't care if he was 'better' now. He's right, he can't take back the things he did, so what's done is done. 

The point is, everything that happened, _happened_. He listened to his answers. He listened to his reasons. He understood _why_ he hurt him, but that won't stop him from hating him. Far from it. Forgiving him for what he did was just... Impossible.

Hyungwon gave Jinho one last nasty glare, gritting out, "Goodbye, Jinho."

Slamming the telephone back into its holder, he abruptly stands. The chair made an ear-grating sound as it slid back against the floor before Hyungwon hastily leaves the room, scrubbing at his eyes.

Jinho watched him leave, slowly placing his own telephone back into its original place. The moment the tall man was out of sight, his head fell into his hands as his shoulders shook, whispering out a broken, " _Fuck_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "🔫💃💃♫ I hate. My body. I hate. My body. I hate- ♫🔫💃💃"


	45. XLV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho and Shownu take a well-deserved break.

**papashownu**   
**[tagged: wonholy]**

Liked by **minnievitamin** , **i.m.deadinside** , and **70,545 others**

**papashownu** my bff

_View all 11,276 comments_

**minnievitamin** 🥵🥵🥵 the testosterone is potent in this one  
 **joo.honey** Yes!! I love putting my bff into a headlock too!!!! ^^  
 **i.m.deadinside** _@joo.honey_ ty for that. i enjoyed myself 😏 ;)  
 **wonholy** don't forget who was the one to pin you down right after! 😤😤  
 **thicclipwonnie** _@wonholy_ good boy

**wonholy renamed the group** **_im a good boy_ **

**wonholy**  
🥰🥰

**wonholy**  
Im a good boy!! :P

**minnievitamin**  
you got a praise kink or summin? 👀

**wonholy**  
WAT

**wonholy**  
NO

**wonholy**  
its been a while since hyungwons been online and I got excited ;w;

**minnievitamin**  
yea

**minnievitamin**  
he texted me earlier so im sure hes doing fine rn :)

**minnievitamin**  
ik youve been worrying a lot

**wonholy**  
thats a relief

**wonholy**  
is he coming back today? or was it tomorrow?

**minnievitamin**  
pretty sure hell be back tomorrow

**minnievitamin**  
btw have you heard from shownu? I havent talked to him all day yesterday and today :/

**wonholy**  
our manager is making us work day in and day out

**wonholy**  
we barely caught a break yesterday bc of that photoshoot

**wonholy**  
Im sure hell text you very very soon!! ^^ he always does whenever he gets the chance and rn is our break

**minnievitamin**  
yayyyy!!~ :DDDD

**minnievitamin**  
OH

**minnievitamin**  
has hyungwon texted you yet?

**wonholy**  
no ;-;

**wonholy**  
thats why I was surprised when he replied to my comment

**minnievitamin**  
ahhh

**wonholy**  
speaking of him

**wonholy**  
can I text you rq?

**minnievitamin**  
ofc

* * *

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.) is typing...**

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
so Im not sure if you know this

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
but

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
hyungwon gave me a key to his house as a gift during the fansign

**Minmin** 🐶  
o

**Minmin** 🐶  
yeah he told me about that

**Minmin** 🐶  
he was planning to give you it for a while now. ever since the whole manager fiasco thing

**Minmin** 🐶  
what about it?

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
its just

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
shownu and I are getting so sick of this place

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
we need a real break so badly

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
ever since we got back from the concerts and stuff our manager has been targeting us

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
he mainly blames stupid stuff on shownu but I try to take most of the blame

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
shownu is seriously considering to ask if he can stay at your apartment overnight

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
hes barely getting any sleep and everyone is so worried about him

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
hes just as bad as I was when I met hyungwon for the first time maybe worse

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
to be completely honest were not even on break rn. we dont get breaks.

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
we snuck out of the studio while our manager was distracted

**Minmin** 🐶  
what the actual fuck??

**Minmin** 🐶  
omfg

**Minmin** 🐶  
istg Im gonna beat the shit out of that guy

**Minmin** 🐶  
WHAT THE FUCK.

**Minmin** 🐶  
thats literally ABUSE. Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck this.

**Minmin** 🐶  
Hold on im putting my clothes rn

**Minmin** 🐶  
Tell hyunwoo to pack his shit

**Minmin** 🐶  
you pack your stuff too

**Minmin** 🐶  
you were asking about the key right? you were going to ask if it really was okay to use it?

**Minmin** 🐶  
this is the EXACT reason why hyungwon gave it to you in the first place.

**Minmin** 🐶  
I cannot fucking believe this

**Minmin** 🐶  
have you guys not reported him???

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
we tried but we dont have any evidence (which is stupid)

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
this happens a lot to idols and at this point were all used to it. each and every one of us get targeted at some point :/

**Minmin** 🐶  
UM NO?? YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE USED TO IT

**Minmin** 🐶  
okok

**Minmin** 🐶  
just

**Minmin** 🐶  
take all the time you need to pack

**Minmin** 🐶  
Ill text the others to help you guys

**Minmin** 🐶  
Im beyond pissed

**Wonho (FUTURE B.I.L.)**  
you dont need to come all the way here for us

**Minmin** 🐶  
nono

**Minmin** 🐶  
I am making sure you two are far away from that place

**Minmin** 🐶  
Ill drag EVERYONE out of there if I have to

* * *

Hoseok yawned loudly as he tossed some clothes into his bag, fatigue weighing heavy on his eyelids. It was a relief knowing that he was finally going to catch a break from this place. Him _and_ Shownu.

It's still felt... wrong in a way. Staying over Hyungwon's house without him there. It felt like he was intruding even though both he and Minhyuk said it was perfectly fine and was always welcome. Hoseok should really stop overthinking it. He'll just sleep in the guest room and get the rest his body needed before leaving. It'll be like he was never there.

It didn't take long before Hoseok finished putting a pair of clothes in his bag along with a couple of other personal belongings. Setting the bag aside, he dropped the towel that was tied around his waist and quickly pulled on a pair of underwear and jeans.

His friends took the liberty of distracting their manager while he and Shownu cleaned up and packed. Kihyun had taken one look at them while sneaking back into the dorms and demanded they took a shower before doing anything.

As Hoseok slipped on his shirt, his bedroom door slammed open. Startled by the sound, he turns around while buttoning the blue garment.

Monsta X's manager, Hajoon, stood in the doorway with crossed arms. A scowl was etched onto his face as he stared at Hoseok with distaste prominent in his gaze, clearly displeased. He glanced down at the packed bag on his bed and his irked expression deepened, "Where do you think you're going? You know that you're supposed to be practicing. We can't afford you wasting time."

Hoseok was slightly unnerved by his stare, but the anger he felt from his words overpowered it easily. He turns back around to resume what he was doing, hurriedly slipping on a black jacket, "Out."

"Out?" Hajoon scoffed, "I don't think so. You still need to practice the routine for the music video, you and Shownu are the only ones behind. C'mon, get out of those clothes unless you want them to get dirty-"

"No."

His manager didn't like that. He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward threateningly, "You are _not_ going out, Hoseok. You have responsibilities here and I'm the one who makes sure that you stay on top of them."

"Responsibilities?" Hoseok repeated, disbelieving, "Hajoon, you and everyone who lives here know more than anyone that I take my responsibilities seriously! That doesn't mean I need dance day in and day out for a music video that's two months away! Hell, Hyunwoo doesn't even need to practice, he's the one who _made_ the dance choregraphy!"

Hajoon's glare became downright nasty at this point. He pointed at the muscular idol, "Don't you dare raise your voice at me."

"Or what?" He inquired, not intimidated in the least, "You're gonna take away my phone? Just like you did with Hyunwoo? Go ahead. I don't care. Hajoon, you need to understand that Hyunwoo and I aren't _machines_. We need rest."

"The both of you get plenty of rest. When you were all trainees, you were lucky if you got four hours of sleep."

"That's when we were _trainees_. We're talking about _now_. Not even our trainee days could compare to how Hyunwoo and I feel right now. We're exhausted."

Hajoon shook his head, huffing out a mocking laugh, "Exhausted? Grow up. You're an idol now, so expect yourself to be tired every now and then."

"I do!" Hoseok shouted, getting fed up with the man, "But there's a certain point where I need a goddamn break! I'm fine with working as hard as I can, I'll work until I can't move anymore, but I am _not_ going to keep working until I feel like I'm going to vomit or pass out! I'm not going to let Hyunwoo get to that point either!"

The idol stepped forward threateningly, an uncharacteristic glower on his face, "So either move out of my way or I move you."

Hajoon appeared surprised by his outburst and threat, not expecting that kind of reaction. His anger returned tenfold and he opened his mouth to retaliate in some way, but ended up snapping it shut. His gaze remained steady and deadly as he met Hoseok's glare challengingly.

The idol nearly sighed in relief when his manager turned around and left completely, clearly enraged. The flames of hell were going to rain down on him when he and Shownu come back, but he doesn't care. He finally stood up to that jerk.

Wonho puts his hat on as he grabbed his bag, double-checking that everything was in there before leaving his room. He made a b-line to Hyunwoo's room, knocking on the door a couple of times, "Shownu, you ready to go?"

It was quiet on the other side of the door for a bit, but it didn't take long before Hyunwoo to unlock the door, swinging it open. The exhausted leader smiled at Hoseok tiredly, bag in hand, "I'm ready... Were you and Hajoon arguing?"

"Yeah." He shrugged before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall, "C'mon, Minhyuk's waiting for us at the station."

* * *

When Hyungwon woke up, he was completely alone and hungover.

He groaned in agony, rolling onto his back beneath the ruffled blankets. His already painful headache only became more unbearable when he tried to open his eyes. Damn, he had nearly forgotten how much hangovers hurt.

Hyungwon was tempted to curl back up into his little blanket cocoon and sleep off the ache and nausea, but his dry throat convinced him otherwise. He didn't want to get up, _God_ , that was the last thing he wanted to do, but he was so damn thirsty... Maybe some water will help ease the headache, too.

Begrudgingly, Hyungwon slipped out of the hotel bed, slowly standing up on wobbly legs. He squints as he approached the cracked curtains, tugging them the rest of the way closed so that the room was enveloped in darkness once more.

He rubs his eyes as he walks up to the mini-fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water. As he twisted the cap open, he made his way over to the small table and sat on the chair he was sitting on last night.

Sipping on the water, Hyungwon stared blandly at the empty wine and soju bottle... This was going to be the last time he drinks like this, let alone _at all_. The aftermath is torture.

When he had returned to the hotel after visiting Jinho in prison, he had taken one look at the wine bottle before heading right back out to grab a bottle of soju from a convenience store.

Hyungwon had downed the soju in one go the moment he sat at the table, but took his time with the wine. He didn't really think of anything as he got drunker and drunker. He just stared into space until he had emptied his last glass.

The last thing he remembered was finally breaking down into loud sobs with Jinho's words ringing in his ears.

Thinking about it now, the whole confrontation, he felt... Lighter. A lot lighter. Facing his eternal tormentor, getting the answers that he needed... A dizzying relief washed over him. This whole ordeal was a make-or-break situation. Either he walked out stable, or he walked out more broken than he ever was.

Hyungwon doesn't think either of those things happened. He felt... _Stronger_.

He had finally stood up and faced the person, the _thing_ , he had feared the most. Yeah, he'll probably never get over some of his problems, but he could care less. Hyungwon was free from the chains that Jinho had tied him to for all these years.

Hyungwon tenses up, head snapping up in sudden alertness, "Hoseok..."

That's right... Now, that he's spoken to Jinho's mother, and now, that he's spoken to Jinho himself... Was he ready?

The painter slowly sets down the bottle of water, brows furrowed. There's no denying that he was more than ready to march into Starship's dorms and kiss the life out of the man right this second... But...

Hyungwon standing up to the main cause of his fears, doesn't signify that the fears themselves have gone away.

That means he'll have to tell Hoseok about those fears.

If he truly wanted to be together with Hoseok...

_Hyungwon needed to tell him exactly what happened five years ago._

* * *

"Are you guys sure you're feeling alright? You both look terrible."

Hyunwoo smiled down at his worried boyfriend reassuringly as they exited the subway, "We're okay. Just really tired, Minnie." He says as he kept his hand at the small of his back to help guide him through the sea of people rushing in and out of the subway.

Minhyuk didn't look very convinced, but decided against saying anything about it. They all quickly hopped onto the escalator before the photographer told the taller of the three, "The second we get home, we're going to bed. You look like you're about to collapse."

The idol perked up a little, his smile growing as one of his eyebrows quirked up in interest, "'We?'"

"Ew- Guys, c'mon." Hoseok groaned. Just by hearing Shownu's voice, he can tell what exactly he was implying.

"Prude." Minhyuk rolls his eyes, "Anyway, you remember where Hyungwon's house is, right? I would have you ride my bike with me, but..."

"No worries, Minhyuk." Wonho told him, shooting him a thankful smile, "I can just get a cab like last time. I know that you have Dambi waiting for you at your place, too, so don't worry about me."

"Okay, well, call me if you get lost or something." They all stepped off of the elevator and began heading opposite directions, waving each other a quick farewell.

Minhyuk easily found his bike among the others that were chained up. He quickly unlocked it from the rack and hopped on, jumping a little when Shownu sidled up right behind him. As muscular arms wrap around his waist securely, Minhyuk was suddenly very glad that he went through the trouble of installing the extra seat on his bike.

Hyunwoo smiled warmly at the sight of his boyfriend's cheeks heating up with color, "This is okay, right?"

"U-Uh, yeah! Yeah, totally. You're good." The photographer squeaked out before clearing his throat. Blushing harder hearing the idol's deep chuckles, he used the heel of his foot to flick the kickstand back up.

As Minhyuk began peddling toward their next destination, Hyunwoo rested his chin on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

It's still strange how not too long ago, Minhyuk had only just been a big fan of his. Now, he was a lot more than that. He was Hyunwoo's partner. His _boyfriend_. The thought always made the idol feel giddy and tearful from mirth. All this time, he had thought he would never find the perfect girl who would love him because of his time-consuming career, but... He managed to find the perfect _guy_. Out of all people, that perfect person was not only a guy, but one of his biggest fans.

When Hyunwoo had first been introduced to Minhyuk, he didn't think all too much about him. He was just a "friend of a friend of a friend." Even though he had thought that chatting and being friends with two complete strangers who were fans was a bad idea... He had ended up privately speaking to Minhyuk anyway.

He wasn't sure what it was about Minhyuk that made him want to talk to him more. The hyperness, his goofy nature, or maybe his talkative habits? Hyunwoo can't really say, but he found himself sacrificing a part of his day to exclusively talk to Minhyuk.

It was refreshing to talk to someone who wasn't an idol or staff member about things that didn't involve his job. Minhyuk never really brought up anything that had to do with Monsta X unless the subject involved it. Minhyuk wanted to know more about _Hyunwoo_ , not Shownu.

Hyunwoo realized that he was in love with Minhyuk when he saw him perform for the first time.

Minhyuk had been clumsy... _Nervous_ , when he had stepped onto that stage. Then, he sang and... Hyunwoo was mesmerized by the voice that came out of him. His demeanor had changed as if he _belonged_ on that stage. Minhyuk was strikingly beautiful standing up there, mic in hand with a serene smile on his face. It made his mind go fuzzy as nothing, but his voice filtered into his ears.

He was shocked by the feeling that washed over him. He was so proud of him and it took everything in him not to chase after Minhyuk after his performance ended.

Hyunwoo had planned to hide the fact that he was there that night, but inevitably, Minhyuk found out.

...Then, he told him how he felt about him.

Hyunwoo wanted to be honest to Minhyuk. He's honest to all of his friends. If something significant has changed or he has a secret that needs to be told, he doesn't hesitate to say something. Hyunwoo hadn't mind if Minhyuk didn't accept his feelings, even though the thought hurt, but it ended up being the opposite.

Although their relationship started off a bit rocky, Hyunwoo has never been happier.

"We're here!" Minhyuk sang cheerfully as he stopped next to an apartment building's bike parking rack. The photographer sighed, reaching behind him to pat Hyunwoo's head, "C'mon, Teddy Bear, up and at 'em. Don't tell me you fell asleep on me..."

"I'm up." The idol mumbled tiredly, lifting his head from his shoulder and rubbing his eye. Yawning, he hopped off the bike and waited patiently as Minhyuk secured it to the rack.

It didn't take long before they were both heading inside the apartment and going up the elevator. Hyunwoo had hung out with Minhyuk at his apartment before, but he's never slept over. He hopes that Minhyuk will nap with him... He sleeps better when he's holding him.

"Dambi!" Was the first thing Minhyuk shouted as he opened the door. The white fluffball was already in front of him, tail wagging wildly and yipping happily.

Chuckling, the blonde picked her up and smooched many kisses onto her furry face as she writhed in his hold excitedly, trying to lick his face.

Hyunwoo smiled, reaching out to scratch behind her floppy ear, "She's gotten bigger."

"Yeah," Minhyuk chuckled, giving Dambi one last kiss before putting her down. "I remember when Hyungwon gave me her, she was just this tiny little thing..."

"You wouldn't stop sending me pictures of her." Hyunwoo added, reminiscing the first week when he had her. Minhyuk practically texted him nonstop about Dambi, sending pictures and videos of the puppy. It was the cutest thing Hyunwoo had ever seen and it never failed to put a smile on his face.

"I couldn't help myself!" Minhyuk tried to defend himself, "Everything she did was so cute, I just had to show you."

The shorter of the pair suddenly takes his hand in his, tugging him along toward a certain direction, "C'mon, let's go to my room. You can sleep on my bed."

"...I can take the couch-"

"Nu-uh, you are sleeping on a bed." He insisted, pushing his bedroom door open, "Oh... Sorry about the mess. I have this huge project for work that I was working on and didn't really have the time to, uh... Straighten up."

"No worries." Hyunwoo shrugged, setting his bag down next to the messy desk pushed up to the wall. He watched as Minhyuk scurried around, picking up stray clothes tossed onto the ground, "My room's worse."

"Yeah, right, you're just trying to make me feel better." Minhyuk shot him a knowing smile, tossing the clothes into the hamper, "There we go. Now, it's somewhat decent."

As Hyunwoo took off his jacket and hat, he only chuckled, amused. Even Minhyuk's bad habits were adorable. He doesn't think that there's anything about Minhyuk that Hyunwoo wouldn't like.

The idol sits down on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his unkempt hair. A yelp forced it's way out of his throat when he was suddenly pushed down onto the bed with a rough shove and Minhyuk laughed, saying, "C'mon, lay down! Lemme tuck you in."

A surprised laugh left Hyunwoo, lifting himself up slightly with his forearms supporting him from behind. He grins, "I'm not a kid, I don't need to be tucked in, Minnie."

"Oh, shut up, just let me baby you." Minhyuk groaned dramatically as he lifted up the blankets, preparing to cover his boyfriend with them.

Hyunwoo obeyed with a fond roll of his eyes, adjusting himself so that he was completely on top of the bed. His boyfriend pulled the soft covers up until they were up to his shoulders. Minhyuk then cupped his cheeks, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

The idol's hand reached up, grasping the back of his neck and pressing up for more, but Minhyuk broke the kiss a little too soon for his liking. Smiling down at Hyunwoo, he ran his fingers through his brown hair, "Sleep for as long as you want, okay? I'll be in the living room."

"Wait." Hyunwoo hastily lifts himself up again, stopping the blonde from walking away, "Can you stay with me?"

Minhyuk's smile only widened, nodding, "Sure, I can go work on some of my songs until you fall asleep-"

"No, I meant..." Hyunwoo's tanned cheeks turned red with warmth, "Lay with me. Like in Busan."

The photographer pauses, blinking owlishly, "Oh... _Oh_." Suddenly, he became flustered, laughing nervously, "A-Are you sure? I mean- I know in Busan that was an accident, but I didn't think..."

"You didn't think what?"

"That you, well... _Liked_ it."

"Of course, I did." Hyunwoo reassured him gently, reaching out to take his hand. He tugs the younger man down until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Did you think I didn't?"

"Maybe." Minhyuk smiled sheepishly, "Back when I was in high school when Hyungwon would sleep over at my house, he would complain that I move a lot and talk in my sleep. When I woke up with you, I kinda assumed the worst."

"Minhyuk," Hyunwoo began with a small sigh, "If that really bothered me, I would have told you. I didn't wake up at all when I slept in the same bed as you. To be honest, it's better sleeping next to you than by myself."

"Wait, seriously?..."

"Yeah."

Minhyuk looks at him strangely, before snorting, "Wow, I hit the jackpot didn't I? Hot _and_ a heavy sleeper." He lifts the blankets up, preparing to join him on the bed, "Scoot over, you're laying on my side."

Hyunwoo grinned, moving to give his boyfriend room. The moment Minhyuk's head hit the pillow, Hyunwoo draped a muscular arm over his waist. Snuggling up to him with a content sigh, Minhyuk pressed a kiss to the idol's jawline, "Mm... This is nice..."

Humming in agreement, another smile worked it's way up Hyunwoo's face again as a thought strikes him, "Y'know... I don't think I would mind if everyone found out we were together."

"Oh, yeah?" Minhyuk chuckled, disbelieving, "Say that again when the media twists it around and it causes a scandal."

"Maybe I should've been more specific." Hyunwoo gently guided Minhyuk, changing their position so that he was on his back and the blonde was laying on his chest. His strong arms wrap around his waist, "I was trying to say that... If people found out, I wouldn't care. I wouldn't care if it ruined me or if it got me in trouble. As long as I'm still with you, I'm okay with the consequences."

Minhyuk lifts himself up slightly so that he can properly look down at Shownu, brows furrowed in confusion, "What brought this up? Don't get me wrong, I want to kiss the hell out of you right now, but..."

"Dunno." Hyunwoo shrugged lazily, "I guess I've been thinking about us a lot. About our relationship, our future... I want to be with you for a long time, Minhyuk."

"I do, too, Hyunwoo." Minhyuk smiled happily, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek gently, stroking it with his thumb, "I know it sounds stupid and kinda creepy since we've only been on three dates, but I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Yeah..." He nods, sure of himself with that statement, "Yeah, I definitely want to be with you forever."

Hyunwoo's smile slowly dropped, his expression concentrated, yet serious. He searched Minhyuk's bright, loving gaze earnestly. Hyunwoo was amazed by how certain he was with his confession. As if he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Minhyuk?" He whispered, voice soft and vulnerable.

His boyfriend's grin disappeared, now taking notice of the sudden change in the idol, "Yeah?...

"I love you."

Minhyuk's eyes blew wide in shock, jaw dropping slightly. Did he just hear him right?... Did he say-

Hyunwoo brought his hand up to tangle his fingers into his blonde hair, pressing a long kiss to his lips. He pulled away after a long moment, pressing his forehead against his, " _I love you._ " He repeats those three words again with much more emotion than the first time.

Minhyuk was speechless. Hyunwoo _loves_ him? _Him_?

Against his own will, Minhyuk's eyes began to sting and prick with tears. He'd never thought that Hyunwoo's feelings for him ran that deep. Just from gazing back into his eyes as Hyunwoo told him that he loved him, Minhyuk can easily see the true weight in his words. The intensity and truth that Hyunwoo put into them.

Smiling at the silent man sadly, Hyunwoo gave him an understanding look, "You don't need to say it back or anything... I just wanted to tell you." He said quietly.

Minhyuk stared at him for a few more long seconds before he suddenly surges forward, lips meeting his roughly.

Briefly surprised by the sudden attack, Hyunwoo froze for a moment before kissing back just as passionately. The kiss quickly became harsh and intense as Minhyuk heaved himself up, never breaking their connection while moving to straddle on Hyunwoo's hips.

Hyunwoo felt his own body become heated from the kiss and the way Minhyuk was perched on top of him, his hands finding his waist. Before the kiss could go any further, the idol pulled away, panting while looking up at Minhyuk in confusion, "What..."

"I love you, too." Minhyuk breathes out, face red and slightly out of breath, "I love you, Hyunwoo."

The man stared up at his boyfriend in shock, not expecting him to actually say it back. Hyunwoo had accepted that Minhyuk might not say it yet, let alone feel it, but...

Minhyuk sucked in a loud gasp as his world tilted. His back hits the soft mattress as a weight appears on top of him.

They gazed at each other, blushing wildly as they heard nothing but their own beating hearts. Minhyuk looked away from him briefly, licking his lips as he fully took notice of their new intimate position. This was... Different. This was a very different situation. God, why was it so _hot_ in here?

Minhyuk looks up again, only to see Hyunwoo's half-lidded eyes. His gaze had darkened with a certain kind of hunger when their eyes met before he leaned down, their lips locking together again.

Fingers grasped the edge of Hyunwoo's shirt, tugging at it insistently before the idol finally broke away from him for a moment. He brushes Minhyuk's hands away, hurriedly pulling his shirt off of him and tossing it aside before he dove back into the embrace of his boyfriend's lips.

As Minhyuk's hands explored the exposed skin, fingers gently feathering over a hard chest and abs, Hyunwoo busied himself with Minhyuk's belt.

* * *

Hoseok stood in front of the large house's door dumbly, staring down at his keychain. He didn't have that many keys. He had one for the dorms, the studio he shares with Changkyun, and his parents' place. Hyungwon's house key stood out the most with it's shiny, brand new silver.

He felt a little awkward going into someone else's house without no one there, but he pushed it to the side. Instead of worrying about if it was really okay, even though Hyungwon and Minhyuk said so, he picked out the key and unlocked the door.

Stepping inside, Hoseok sighed in relief, immediately taking his shoes off. He was so grateful that Hyungwon gave him this key. It must have taken a lot of trust for him to give it to him.

He smiled at the thought.

The idol immediately heads upstairs, excited to finally get some rest. He couldn't help, but chuckle a little to himself as he remembered carrying Hyungwon up these stairs. Despite being taller than him, he was very light... It's fun to carry Hyungwon around.

Making it to the top of the stairs, he went down the hallway, remembering exactly where the guest room was.

Hoseok suddenly skids to a stop, blinking owlishly.

The room that Hyungwon told him to not go into... The door was unlocked and slightly ajar.

What exactly was in that room anyway? Hyungwon had been secretive about it, only telling him to not enter it, but... What was he hiding? Why was the door open?

Ripping his eyes away from it, he walks past it and went straight into the guest room. He set down his bag next to the bed, taking off his jacket and hat.

Wonho yawned as he pulled back the blankets of the bed, climbing underneath them and getting comfortable. He even grabbed one of the pillows to cuddle with, nuzzling his cheek into it and closing his eyes.

He had fully expected himself to pass out right away. It wouldn't have been a big surprise if he did, but instead, his mind was keeping him from doing that.

He can't stop thinking about that room.

Hoseok didn't know why it was bothering him so much. It was just a room and it obviously had something personal to Hyungwon in it, so he shouldn't be thinking about it. He needed to respect his privacy.

After ten more minutes of tossing and turning, he got out of bed. Hoseok didn't want to do this, but the curiosity was killing him! It wouldn't hurt to take just a small peak, right? Just enough to ease his mind and finally go to sleep.

It didn't take long before he was standing in front of the door again.

This was a bad idea. He hasn't even opened the door yet and he already feels guilty. Maybe he should just... Go back to bed. Yeah... This doesn't feel right. He'll eventually fall asleep.

As he made to return to the guest room, he saw a flash of white through the small crack of the door. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows when he realized that it was a canvas... Was this a room where Hyungwon stores his paintings?

...Screw it.

Hoseok's hand took hold of the knob, swinging the door open. He quickly found a light switch right next to the door frame and he flips it.

He was right. It _was_ a storage room for Hyungwon's paintings.

Before he could stop himself, he was stepping further into the room, looking around at the vast variety of paintings. Some were completed, others were uncompleted. The sheer amount of paintings in here was insane! There had to be at least a hundred in here!

Hoseok's eyes took in the images painted on the canvases, but they also took notice of their condition. The corners of his lips tug down into a frown as he realized some of the paintings were haphazardly stacked and had dust on them. Hyungwon wasn't storing them properly. All of these paintings must be the ones he had abandoned. Paintings that he never plan on finishing or didn't have the heart of throwing away.

He squats down in front of one that caught his eye. The many dark shades of red and other light colors had grabbed his attention. It was one of the few that were nearly completed.

The idol freezes suddenly as his mind processed who exactly he was looking at.

It was a painting of him.

Hoseok stands up slowly, scanning all of the paintings carefully for a second time. He was quick to notice what these unfinished paintings were. What nearly _half_ of them were. At first he had thought they were portraits of nameless people, but now he was able to see the similarity between them.

Why were there so many? Why did he never finish them?

Hoseok scratched his head, completely perplexed by this revelation. Maybe he should... leave. Yeah, he should go to sleep. It felt like he intruded on something very personal. The guilt is going to kill him if he doesn't tell Hyungwon what he did. He deserves to know.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he turns around, ready to rush out of the room.

Hoseok jumped, nearly letting out a surprised shout at the sight of a tall figure standing at the doorway.

_Hyungwon_.

The painter was looking at him with a mixture of different emotions. Fear, anger, and even a little betrayal. Hoseok felt all color begin to drain from his face, his feet glued to the spot. Shit. He screwed up. He screwed up so bad.

The silence in the room was suffocating. Hoseok gulped nervously, "H-Hyungwon... You're-"

"Home early?" He finishes tersely, crossing his arms, "Yeah, I know."

Wonho flinched. Shit, he was angry. He never should have opened the door, let alone get out of bed. Hyungwon clearly told him not to come in here and what does he do? Go in there anyway. Was this how he thanks Hyungwon for everything he's done for him?

"Hoseok, I told you not to come in here." Hyungwon told him calmly despite how rigid his body was, "Did you forget that?"

"...No." The idol whispered, shoulders slumping, "I'm really sorry, Hyungwon. I should have never invaded your privacy. The door was open and I saw the paintings... I was so curious that I thought taking a peak wouldn't hurt and...

"It's fine." Hyungwon tells him, his eyes softening slightly at the sight of the troubled man, who clearly felt guilty for what he did. "I'm not mad at you, Hoseok. I was at first, but not anymore." He shrugs, "This is just a room full of painting-rejects. I'd just be crying over spilt milk, really..."

Hoseok relaxed once he heard those words, relieved beyond belief. He had been scared that Hyungwon wouldn't forgive him. The last thing he ever wants is for him to end up hating him.

Suddenly, Hyungwon sighed as he looked around, grimacing, "Y-You saw them didn't you?... The paintings of you."

"Yeah," Following his gaze, Hoseok's eyes stopped at the one that had grabbed his attention earlier. The idol stared at it for a long moment before he shook his head slightly, looking at Hyungwon again, "Was this the reason why you didn't want me to come in here?"

Hyungwon's lips pressed into a thin line, nodding his head. He felt uncomfortable now. Scared, even. How was Hoseok so calm about this? He was literally standing in a room practically filled with uncompleted paintings of him. He voiced out his worries, "Doesn't this weird you out? Jesus, that's a stupid question, you're definitely weirded out. You probably think I'm some kind of psycho who obsesses over you, now! _Ugh_..."

A startled laugh bursts out of Wonho, who was quick to shake his head, "I don't think that, Hyungwon! I mean, yeah, it's a _little_ weird, but I don't think you're a psycho or that you obsess over me." He walks up to the taller man, stopping in front of him, "I have to know, though... Why are there so many?"

Hyungwon didn't say anything at first. He bit his lip anxiously as he avoided his eyes, conflicted on whether or not he should tell the truth. Telling Hoseok that he had feelings for him was one thing, but telling him this was something else entirely.

Finally, he sighed heavily, settling on just telling Hoseok. He was going to find out sooner or later, "...Do you remember the first time we ever spoke to each other on the phone?"

"Of course, I do." Hoseok nodded, "We were talking about something that was bothering you. Your paintings."

"Yeah." Hyungwon uncrossed his arms in favor of fiddling with the sleeves of his grey hoodie, "It was about my muse, remember? I was going crazy trying to paint them, but it never turned out right. I was so close to giving up before you told me not to." He chuckles humorlessly, taking another look at his failed attempts of painting the man standing before him, "Wanna take a lucky guess as to who that person is?"

His muscled friend stared at him, mouth agape in shock. Memories of that phone call suddenly flooded into his mind as soon as Hyungwon mentioned a "muse."

All this time... The person he was talking about was _him_?

Hoseok felt a wave of different emotions wash over him as that thought sunk in. The way that Hyungwon had described him during that call... Did he really think he was perfect? Does he really feel the most inspired when he paints _him_?

The knowledge of that was enough to fill him with a sensation of warmth. He couldn't believe that the most important person involved in his art was Hoseok this whole entire time.

"Shit, you're freaked out." Hyungwon groaned, scrubbing his hand through his pink hair anxiously, "I-I'm sorry, I probably should've told you instead of being secretive about it, b-because now that I think about it, it's kind of creepy having a room nearly full of paintings of your bias- Scratch that, it's _really_ fucking creepy-"

"Paint me." Hoseok demands, interrupting his panicked ramblings. Expression firm and determined, he gazed back into Hyungwon's startled eyes steadily.

The painter was clearly taken aback by the command, having not expected him to say that of all things, "P-Paint you? What are you..."

"The reason why you couldn't paint me was because you didn't have a model, right?" Hoseok spreads his arms out, presenting himself to his pink-haired friend, "Well, here I am."

Hyungwon shakes his head, "Hoseok, I doubt it'll work. If I couldn't even paint you from countless pictures, who's to say that I'll be able to with you in front of me?"

"You have to at least try!" Hoseok tried to convince him, but he still didn't look too convinced. Huffing in frustration, he snatches Hyungwon's hand and drags him out of the room.

The idol completely ignored his protests. Now that he knew he was Hyungwon's muse, he was going to do something about it. Wonho knew how important this was to him and he was going to do everything he can to help. That's the job of a muse, wasn't it? To be the artist's inspiration and most perfect model.

The moment they entered Hyungwon's studio, Hoseok bustled around as if he owned the place. He brought a plastic container of acrylics to the paint-stained table and set it down. He also quickly grabbed a brand new canvas and set it on the stand.

Hyungwon watched as he moved things around, bringing an extra stool over to the other side of the canvas stand. Hoseok then went back over to the artist, who was standing dumbly at the doorway, and took a hold of his hand again. Tugging him forward, he placed Hyungwon in front of the blank canvas. The idol looked around him briefly before snatching a clean paintbrush from a cup full of them and a palette before slapping them into Hyungwon's hands.

Finally, Hoseok walked back over to the extra stool, moving it a little so that Hyungwon was able to fully see him. He sits down, crossing his arms, "Paint. Me."

The pinkette took one look at his stubborn friend before sighing deeply, setting the paintbrush and palette down. He needs to put a stop to this. He just knew that this was going to end the same way it always has.

Walking up to Hoseok, he pulled the man back up onto his feet, "C'mon, get up. I'm not going to paint you. Minhyuk texted me what happened, so let's get you to bed, okay? You look exhausted."

" _No_ , Hyungwon." Hoseok frowned deeply, his eyes open and earnest, "I know you. I know that you want to paint me... So, why won't you? What are you so afraid of?"

A sad smile tugs at the artist's lips, "Hoseok... I-I just... I can take so much, y'know? Every time I try to paint you, it's never right. What if the same thing happens now? I-I hate that feeling so much. It _hurts_."

"I know that it hurts... I know that you even almost gave up because of it, but can you please at least try one more time? This time with me right in front of you?" Hoseok asked him gently, "For me? Just this once?"

It appeared as if Hyungwon was having an internal struggle. He gnawed at his bottom lip, looking off to the side as he thought about it deeply. Hoseok knew this was a win or lose situation, but he was willing to take that risk and he hoped that Hyungwon was willing to take it, too. He had hope that this will work. He _knows_ it will.

Hyungwon returns his gaze to the idol, giving him one last considering look before finally placing his hands on his shoulders and pushing him back down on the stool, "Sit."

Hoseok perked up, beaming triumphantly as he allowed himself to be guided back down onto the stool.

Hyungwon inhaled a deep, calming breath before he began to slowly walk around Hoseok, assessing him. It's very rare for him to use models that weren't from pictures, but when he does, he always takes an up-close and personal look at it.

He places his hand on Hoseok's shoulder, his eyes taking in every detail presented before him. The shades of black and highlight of the hair, the blue fabric beneath his fingers, the pale color of his skin...

The idol's grin slowly dropped as he felt the hand on his shoulder slide across his back before landing on his other shoulder. He can practically feel Hyungwon's gaze dragging over his body intently as his tall frame loomed over him.

It didn't take long before Hyungwon was standing in front of him again. Hoseok's breath hitched as the tips of his slender fingers traced the dip where his neck and shoulder met. They feathered over his neck, brushing over his Adam's apple as they traveled up. Hoseok held his breath as Hyungwon took a hold of his chin, tilting it up gently. He licked his lips nervously as his wide eyes met the painter's hooded, concentrated ones.

Hyungwon stared down at the idol's flawless face. Seeing it so close like this, being able to touch it... It was nothing like looking at a picture. He can see the fullness, each and every color and tone that no picture is able to perfectly capture.

His attention turns to his eyes. They were a deep chocolate color that had a certain brightness to them. Hyungwon loved a challenge like that... Painting a brightness, an emotion, within such dark-colored eyes. "Beautiful..." Hyungwon whispered. He wasn't afraid to say it. It was true. This man was unbelievably beautiful. _Everything_ about him was.

Hoseok heard his whisper as clear as day and the tips of his ears began to heat up rapidly. It was hard not to squirm in his seat. The way that Hyungwon was looking at him right now made him flustered beyond belief.

The pinkette lets him go reluctantly after another minute before he walked over to the canvas, taking it off the stand. He went to his closet full of canvases and switched out the one in his hands for a bigger one. As soon as the large canvas was set down on the stand, he quickly picked out his colors, putting the paint on his palette.

As he quickly mixed the colors with a palette knife, Hyungwon takes another look at Hoseok, "Tilt your head up slightly and sit however feels natural..." The singer did just that, immediately propping one of his feet on the stool and resting his hands in his lap, "Perfect. Just like that..." Hyungwon hurriedly sets down his palette knife, switching it out for a paintbrush, "Sit as still as you can, okay, Bunny?"

Hoseok never moved an inch as Hyungwon worked on the painting. It was hard not to; especially when the painter's gaze continuously pierced into him.

Watching Hyungwon paint was always fascinating. He was always confident in everything he did and he made every movement look effortless.

However, this time was different. Hyungwon's movements were quick and abrupt, and he never hesitated. There was an intensity that he'd never seen from him before... To the point where these decisive movements almost appeared as if they were impulsive and random.

As time flew by, Hoseok's foot slowly began to fall asleep, but he ignored it. He focused on the man standing before him, painting erratically. Like his life depended on it. His brows furrowed with worry at the sight, "Hyungwon?"

"I'm fine." Hyungwon said quickly, absentmindedly wiping the paint off his brush onto his pants, "Just give me a few more minutes..."

By now, Hyungwon was painting like a madman. His eyes trained on only his muse and the canvas as the image before him began to come to life. He felt excitement build up within him at the sight... Slowly, but surely, he was capturing the image of the idol. He wanted- _needed_ to work faster. He needed Hoseok on his canvas. _He was so close._

Hoseok watched Hyungwon not only use his brushes, but also his fingers to paint now. Somehow, the intensity within Hyungwon had risen tremendously and it looked like there was no stopping him. Various colors of paint were splashed or smeared on his clothes. There was even some that got rubbed onto his cheek, but it looked like he has yet to notice. "Hyungwon..." He called out his name, concerned. Hyungwon was getting so consumed into the painting that he wasn't even sitting on his stool again. " _Hyungwon_." Hoseok repeats after receiving no response.

"Five more minutes." Hyungwon finally replied, distracted, "Just five... Five more..."

Wonho only sat there for two more minutes before he sets his jaw, abruptly standing up.

Hyungwon barely noticed his model getting off the stool, let alone walking towards him. He was too focused on getting these chocolate eyes just right. He wanted to replicate the loving warmth, the brightness of them, that Hoseok looked at him with earlier.

"Hyungwon." Hoseok was now standing right next to him, attempting to get a real response one last time.

"I'm almost done, Hoseok." Hyungwon tells him, his eyes and mind still focused on the eyes being created before him, "Just five more-"

The man gasped in shock when his wrist was suddenly grabbed as he was roughly pushed back down onto the stool. The paintbrush in his hand fell as his other hand dropped his palette, which clattered onto the ground.

Hoseok wrapped an arm around his waist, stepping into the space between Hyungwon's legs to get as close as physically possible before slamming their lips together.

Hyungwon's eyes blew wide open, completely frozen from where he was pinned against Hoseok. The suddenness of the kiss threw him for a loop, his mind going into a blank as their lips remained pressed together for a bit longer before Hoseok finally pulled away. Hoseok's eyes, which had been closed during the kiss, fluttered open. He looks down at his stunned friend silently, taking in the sight of his completely red face.

Panting lightly, Hyungwon searched the idol's eyes. Hoseok wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for, but whatever he found was enough to make him do something he didn't expect.

Hyungwon suddenly rips his wrist out of his grip, using his newfound freedom to reach up and grab handfuls of black hair. Tugging Hoseok back down, he captured his lips again as his eyes fall shut.

Hoseok immediately began moving his lips against his, his free hand now cradling the back of his neck to angle his head. It felt as if he were in a dream as he felt Hyungwon's soft, plump lips against his own. For so, so long he had daydreamed about this moment. He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss the object of his affections, but there was nothing that he dreamed of that can compare to this. Hoseok couldn't even _think_ straight.

One of Hyungwon's hands released his black hair, sliding down to grip at his blue button-up. The painter broke the kiss briefly to catch his breath, his teeth briefly catching Hoseok's bottom lip. Their hooded eyes meet as his lip slowly fell out of his teeth's grasp, the flesh red from the bite.

Hyungwon yelps when strong hands slid underneath his thighs, heaving him up. His legs instinctively wrap around Hoseok's waist, a startled giggle forcing it's way out of his throat when he was bounced a little.

It seemed like it took hours before they were able to step foot into Hyungwon's bedroom. Hoseok had to stop in the middle of the hallway every time Hyungwon kissed him, which was too many to count. Hoseok swears he was doing it on purpose, but he didn't mind it at all. Before Hyungwon could do it again as Wonho ventured further into the room, his lips brushing over the idol's, he was dropped onto the mattress of his bed. Hoseok appeared above him soon afterward, settling himself between his long legs.

Hyungwon felt like he was drowning. His heart was beating at a very concerning speed and his entire body was buzzing with every little touch he received. It felt like he was going to cry from how tenderly Hoseok was cupping his cheek and caressing his waist. However, what was even more overwhelming was the kiss. Unlike his hands, which were gentle and careful, the kiss was passionate and intense... All of that pent up frustration, all of the kisses he wished he could've given Hyungwon in the past, were put into this one single kiss.

Hyungwon had no idea that kissing can be so addicting. Maybe it was because it was Hoseok? _God_ , he can't get enough of him. Both of their lips were swollen and becoming more and more sensitive, but neither of them could give a single flying fuck. They were too focused on their tongues meeting for the first time, timidly touching each other at first before they began to grow more confident... Bolder.

Unfortunately, the heated kiss had to come to an end. Neither of them wanted this to go too far, so Hoseok broke the kiss reluctantly, his forehead pressed against the other's.

They panted softly, their breaths intermingling as their eyes met again. One of Hyungwon's legs hooked over Hoseok's hip, pinning him against him, " _Kiss me._ " He whispered, their lips brushing against each other.

Hoseok shakes his head slightly as his thumb comes between them, brushing over the painter's lip, "I can kiss you all day, Hyungwon, but we have to stop."

That statement startled Hyungwon out of his lovesick daze and panic flashed over his eyes, "W-What? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you're not ready for that kind of relationship." Hoseok reminded him, "I shouldn't have kissed you... Shit, this just makes things more complicated..."

Hyungwon blinks owlishly up at the idol. That's right... Hoseok didn't know.

"Not anymore." He grins up at him widely, laughing as he cupped his cheeks and pecked his lips, "There's nothing to worry about now."

"Wha- Wait, _what_?" Hoseok looked down at him disbelievingly, "You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"You're messing with me aren't you?"

"No, Hoseok," Hyungwon laughs again, however, his voice was serious, "I'm not joking. I'm seriously ready now."

Hoseok couldn't believe it even though it was presented right in front of his face. It was hard to. For a while, he had been struggling to keep his hopes up, to keep himself from falling apart... And now, finally, he was hearing the words he's been waiting to hear.

His bottom lip wobbled as his eyes began to water, " _Seriously_?" He quietly asked, his voice cracking from his tears.

Hyungwon nods, "Seriously."

Hoseok breathed in shakily before leaning down and giving Hyungwon a long, gentle kiss. He pressed his forehead against his after their lips broke away from each other and a small sob bursts out of the idol. The artist's eyes soften as soon as his tears began to fall, "Oh, Bun..." He unwraps his legs from around him, guiding him down so that he could lay next to him.

They now laid on their sides as they held each other, the both of them teary-eyed. Hoseok sniffled, his nose red as Hyungwon gently wiped away his tears, "When did this happen, Hyungwon? Why..."

"I faced my past." Hyungwon confessed to him, "Remember those random days where I disappeared from the face of the Earth? Including today? That's what I was doing."

His expression became serious, his frown deep, "I faced them head on. For you."

Hoseok knew this. Minhyuk had told him how hard he was working on getting through it all, but he didn't expect that he would feel ready so soon after facing everything. He knew about one of the things he did to get through his past, which was visiting Jinho's mother. However... He didn't want to believe that he...

"Hyungwon... What did you do yesterday?"

"...I visited Jinho in jail." He replied bluntly.

Hoseok felt his heart sink, his thoughts confirmed. Minhyuk had been vague about it, telling him that they both knew where he was going next, but he didn't want to believe it. "How did it go?" _And why was Jinho in jail?_ He wanted to ask.

"It went... okay. I got my answers and that's all that matters."

"I'm glad." Hoseok took a hold of his hand and laced their fingers together. He held it tightly, kissing his knuckles, "I'm so, _so_ proud of you, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon looked down at their interlocked fingers for a long moment before he sighed heavily, sitting up, "Hoseok... B-Before we start dating and all of that, there's something I need to tell you first. I don't want you to get into a relationship with me completely blind."

Following after him, Hoseok sat up as well, taking his other hand in his as well, "What is it?"

Biting his lip, his hands began to tremble, "I-I think..." He Adam's apple bobs as he gulps nervously, "No, I _know_ I'm ready to tell you e-everything..."

Hyungwon looks at Hoseok properly again and the idol was taken aback by the haunted look in his eyes.

"I want to tell you everything that happened between Jinho and I. _Everything_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's quote of the day: 
> 
> "Why dont we just relaaax?? Turn on the radio! Would you like AM or FMMMM???"


End file.
